Projekt: AVATAR
by yager
Summary: Prequel do wydarzeń przedstawionych w filmie. Opowiada historię Alexa Pinbaker'a - byłego żołnierza na usługach ZPZ, który przybywa na Pandorę w celu wzięcia udziału w pewnym dobrze płatnym projekcie...
1. Nowy Świat

**PROJEKT: AVATAR**  
Na podstawie uniwersum wykreowanego przez J. Camerona

_W posagu Pandora otrzymała szczelnie zamkniętą glinianą puszkę, którą Epimeteusz i Pandora z ciekawości otworzyli. Znajdowały się w niej wszelkie nieszczęścia, które rozeszły się na cały świat. Na dnie puszki była jednak, zgodnie z wolą Zeusa, nadzieja._

**ROZDZIAŁ 1**

Wieloletnia podróż "ISV Venture Star 2" dobiegała właśnie końca, a u jej kresu leżała Pandora – cel tak wielu spoczywających teraz w kabinach kriogenicznych na jej pokładzie. Naukowcy, górnicy, ochrona. Każdy miał swoje własne powody, dla których podpisał Kontrakt, zostawiając swe dawne życie za sobą dla pracy dla Związku Pozyskiwania Zasobów.

Jedni chcieli przeżyć przygodę swojego życia, jeszcze inni robili to z samej pasji poznania, większość robiła to jednak dla więcej niż przyzwoitego wynagrodzenia. „Na Pandorze rodzicie się na nowo!" - hasło z nadętych telewizyjnych spotów reklamowych nabierało tu całkiem nowego znaczenia.

Mój stary dowódca zawsze mawiał, że jestem szczęściarzem. Ludzie dawali wystrzelić się lata świetlne w kosmiczną pustkę w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi, których mogli nigdy nie otrzymać. Mawiał że, tacy jak ja nie mają tego problemu. Doskonale wiemy po co tu jesteśmy i dokąd zmierzamy. „Dla was panowie, wszystko sprowadza się do pełnego magazynka..." – tak nam często powtarzał.

Stary wojskowy miał rację. Jedynym powodem mojej obecności, był udział w pewnym dobrze płatnym projekcie. Tak, to dla pieniędzy tu jestem, to dla pieniędzy oddałem próbkę swojego DNA i przeszedłem trzyletnie szkolenie na avatara jeszcze na naszej starej, dobrej, przegniłej Ziemi.  
Nie miałem już nic do stracenia.

Procedura wybudzania ze snu kriogenicznego, krótka obserwacja pod okiem personelu medycznego, następnie załadunek na Walkirie – wszystko przebiega od prawie 20 lat dokładnie tak samo. Ten, kto akurat nie wymiotował do podręcznej torebki tkwiąc w długiej kolejce do promu, czekając na wyczytanie swojego nazwiska, korzystał z chwili aby przez małe okienka statku podziwiać niesamowity widok – ogromna, błękitna powierzchnia Polifema, a na jego tle małe cienie. Były to liczne księżyce gazowego olbrzyma, a wśród nich Pandora tak podobna do naszej własnej Ziemi. Właśnie tak Ziemia mogła wyglądać ponad sto lat temu. Niesamowite...

Nie byłem w stanie odwrócić wzroku. Byłem zmęczony i głodny lecz krajobraz na zewnątrz zaabsorbował bez reszty nawet kogoś takiego jak ja - faceta, który widział już w życiu sporo. Naprawdę sporo.

Moją uwagę odwrócił na moment mężczyzna lewitujący w zerowej grawitacji w kolejce obok, na prom dla personelu cywilnego. Od momentu wybudzenia niski, młody mężczyzna nieustannie wymiotował. Kurczowo starał trzymać się poręczy. Dwóch członków personelu medycznego poświęcało mu aż nazbyt dużo uwagi

– To jak najbardziej naturalne panie Selfridge – powtarzali mu nieustannie. Facet musiał być ważny, inaczej nie niańczyli by go jak dzieciaka, tylko dali by mu nową torebkę jak innym i ruszyli dalej.

- Alex Pinbaker! – Usłyszałem swoje nazwisko, ruszyłem wzdłuż poręczy, na początku dosyć niezdarnie, zawadzając o innych oczekujących. Poruszanie się w zerowej grawitacji wymagało wprawy. Jedynie czterej stali członkowie załogi. Ci, którzy nie szli spać do lodówek, zdawali się opanować tą sztukę do perfekcji.

Zająłem jedno z wielu składanych miejsc wzdłuż ścian ładowni Walkirii, obok innych członków ochrony. Towary zostały zamocowane do ścian za pomocą siatek. Pośrodku ładowni miejsce zajmowały stojaki na kombinezony PZM. Kilka było już zajętych. Uśmiech pojawił mi się na twarzy na samą myśl szkolenia w ich prowadzeniu . Dowódca dawał nieźle w kość, ale opłaciło się – potrafię wstać z pozycji leżącej do pionu w jakieś 20 sekund, a to najtrudniejszy z manewrów.

Zapiąłem bezwładnościowe pasy bezpieczeństwa, mój bagaż znajdował się już umocowany pod siedzeniem. Inni też zdążyli zająć swoje miejsca. Wszelkie rozmowy ucichły. Podoficer załadunkowy z Piekielnych Wrót zajął miejsce najbliżej drzwi ładowni, zamienił ostatnie kilka słów z członkiem załogi, zamocował pasy. Gdy właz promu zamknął się za technikiem, wziął głęboki wdech i powiedział głośno do wszystkich:

– No to jedziemy. Panowie, postarajcie się nie wyskoczyć z gaci. To będzie jedno z najdłuższych 20 minut w waszym nic nie wartym życiu! - Jak jeden mąż wszyscy kurczowo chwycili się pasów.

Po chwili prom odłączył się od statku matki. Na początku zdawało się być dosyć spokojnie. Dopiero gdy prom wszedł w atmosferę księżyca, potężnie nami szarpnęło, przez moment naprawdę ciężko było złapać oddech. Potem Walkiria zaczęła z zawrotną prędkością schodzić w dół. Żołądek zaczął podchodzić tymczasem w górę aż do gardła. Podoficer miał rację. Te kilkanaście niezbyt przyjemnych minut wydawały się mi wtedy nieskończonością. Nagle lot wyrównał się, wydawał się niemal delikatny. Prom zaczął schodzić do lądowania.  
Już za moment miałem zobaczyć na własne oczy ten nowy świat, o którym tyle słyszałem. Pandora. Mój nowy dom na najbliższe 5 lat.


	2. Przybycie

**ROZDZIAŁ 2**

Wyswobodziliśmy się z pasów. Podoficer załadunkowy wstał z siedzenia, a następnie krótko poinstruował nas jak używać egzopaki. Standardowa procedura.  
Powietrze było obecne na Pandorze, ale niestety skażone zbyt dużym stężeniem mieszaniny dwutlenku węgla, siarki i ksenonu. Ludzie nie przeżyli by tu kilku minut bez maski.

Obserwowałem jak rampa luku transportowego schodzi powoli w dół, ukazując osławione Piekielne Wrota - jedyną ludzką kolonię na Pandorze. Ruszyliśmy w dół po rampie promu, prosto do bazy tak jak nam kazał. Mówił też żeby się nie rozglądać, a to było już nieco trudniejsze.

Ogrom tego miejsca zapierał dech w piersiach. Kolonię otaczał wysoki mur na bazie pięciokąta. Na każdym wierzchołku znajdowało się zautomatyzowane stanowisko strzeleckie i cokolwiek czyhało za murami tego miejsca, miało marne szanse na przedarcie się do środka.  
Jedną trzecią kolonii zajmował ogromny pas startowy. Resztę rozmaite hangary, budynki zaplecza technicznego, laboratoria i moduły mieszkalne. Dalej za lądowiskiem dla helikopterów było widać ogromną rafinerię Unobtanium. ZPZ przybyło tu głównie po surowiec, który obecnie napędzał naszą gospodarkę. Odkrycie w tym miejscu inteligentnych form życia schodziło na dalszy plan.

Odwróciłem się na moment w stronę wahadłowca. Gdy ostatni żołnierze opuścili ładownie zabrano się za wyładunek cennego sprzętu. Jako ostatnie, powoli, z wielką ostrożnością zaczęto wyładowywać zbiorniki amnio. Były szczelnie zakryte. Moja przyszłość tutaj, zależała właśnie od zawartości jednego z nich. Mojego avatara.

Ruszyłem szybko dalej. Na moment zwolniłem trochę kroku przyglądając się lądowisku pionowego startu.  
Nagle poczułem lekkie szturchnięcie w ramię.

– Oto powód, dla którego tu jestem – odezwała się do mnie młoda kobieta o czarnych włosach. Wskazała mi na jeden ze śmigłowców startujących właśnie z lądowiska.

- Samson SA – 2, zasięg 1500 kilometrów, prędkość do 270 kilometrów na godzinę. Latam jednym z tych cudeniek. Na imię mam Trudy. Trudy Chacon. - Była bardzo ładna nawet z maską filtrującą na twarzy

- Imponujące, pilocie Trudy. Jestem Alex – obdarowała mnie promiennym uśmiechem, po czym ruszyliśmy razem w kierunku bazy.

- A ty marine? Czego tu szukasz tak daleko od domu? Też jesteś pilotem?

- Można tak powiedzieć.

30 minut później prawie setka nowo przybyłych zajmowała miejsca w kantynie służącej aktualnie jako sala odpraw. Moja nowa przyjaciółka siedziała obok mnie. Trochę dalej zajęli miejsca - Sean Fike i niejaki Winefleet.  
Gwar rozmów ucichł gdy do pomieszczenia wkroczył mężczyzna, wyglądający na wojskowego starej daty.

- To pułkownik Miles Quaritch – powiedział cicho Fike do Winefleet'a – cholerna legenda.

Mimowolnie człowiek zaczynał wpatrywać się w blizny idące przez całą prawą stronę głowy pułkownika.

- Jako szef ochrony witam was na tym skrawku cywilizacji jakim jest kolonia ESC 01. Nie bez powodu mówią na to Piekielne Wrota. Jesteście bardzo daleko od domu panie i panowie. Jesteście na Pandorze i lepiej żebyście o tym pamiętali. Szanujcie ten fakt. – Tu pułkownik Quaritch zrobił pauzę dla lepszego efektu, widocznie lubował się w odprawach - Jak zapewne wiecie, pewne problemy sprawia nam rasa tubylców zwana Na'vi. Dzikusy z klanu Omaticaya ostatnio zdają się trzymać głowę nisko, ale to nie jedyna banda dzikusów w okolicy. Są jeszcze Tipani, którzy wierzcie lub nie, wkroczyli na ścieżkę wojenną. Mamy kod żółty. Widocznie jedna lekcja to dla nich za mało... Po posiłku zajmiecie swoje pokoje w modułach mieszkalnych, a następnie zgłosicie się do swoich przełożonych, macie jedną godzinę. To wszystko, możecie się rozejść.

Chwilę później, już na korytarzu zatrzymał mnie jeden z członków personelu.

- Alex Pinbaker?

- Tak, to ja.

- Nowy administrator chce się z panem widzieć.

Nie mogłem kazać czekać mojemu nowemu chlebodawcy.


	3. Kod czerwony

**ROZDZIAŁ 3**

Zaprowadzono mnie do centrum operacyjnego Piekielnych Wrót. W samym jego sercu znajdował się pokój kontrolny pełen monitorów. Pomieszczenie na pierwszy rzut oka przypominało wierzę kontroli lotów. Stąd właśnie, pracownicy nadzorowali wszelkie operacje wydobywcze, rafineryjne, transportowe i militarne na terenie kolonii i poza nią. Przez pancerne szyby pomieszczenia roztaczała się spektakularna panorama na industrialne miasto.

Dopiero stąd, dostrzegłem jak kolonia wyróżniała się na tle Pandorańskiej dżungli. W oddali kopalnia odkrywkowa wyglądała jak wielka wyrwa, na tle całej tej nieziemskiej zieleni.

Aktualnie w pomieszczeniu panowało lekkie zamieszanie, związane zapewne ze zmianą administracji.

Pracownicy nieustannie informowali się o postępach prac. Wciąż ktoś pytał o raporty.

Zatrzymałem pracownice ze stertą dokumentów przechodzącą akurat obok mnie.

- Przepraszam. Pani szef chciał się ze mną widzieć...

Nie odpowiedziała mi, tylko wskazała palcem na drugi koniec pomieszczenia na młodego mężczyznę w koszuli i krawacie, stojącego obok stołu holograficznego i konsultującego coś z jednym z techników.

Podszedłem bliżej.

- Dlaczego to nie działa do cholery? Do jutra chcę pełną aktualizację. Słowo daje, niezły tu macie burdel.

Teraz sobie przypomniałem. To był ten nieustannie wymiotujący ważniak z Venture Star 2. O ile godzinę temu wydawał się półprzytomny, to teraz widocznie czuł się jak ryba w wodzie.

Minęła chwila za nim w końcu mnie zauważył.

- Alex Pinbaker?

- Tak, Sir.

- Parker Selfridge. Miło mi. Chodź za mną władco marionetek - odsunął się od blatu i szybkim krokiem ruszył w kierunku odosobnionego biura. Poszedłem za nim.

Pomieszczenie było pełne nierozpakowanych pudeł. Nie licząc torby z kijami golfowymi w rogu pomieszczenia i magnetycznej podstawki, z kawałkiem czystego Unobtanium na biurku.

Selfridge usiadł ciężko za biurkiem, za jego plecami na ścianie wisiało wielkie logo ZPZ. Westchnął i wyjął żółtą teczkę z najbliższego pudła.

- Cholera, naprawdę imponująca kartotekę tu macie żołnierzu. Dostaliście medal. Imponujące.

- To stare dzieje, sir.

- Wiesz może co było pierwotnym założeniem programu Avatar? - odezwał się po chwili nie odrywając wzroku od dokumentów.

- Nie, sir.

- Siła robocza do kopalni. Zero ochrony środowiskowej, mogliby spożywać pokarmy prosto z Pandory. Ale wiecie co? - podniósł wzrok znad teczki - Koszty stworzenia mentalnych łączy dla takiej liczby robotników były by zbyt wysokie.

- Domyślam się, sir.

- Konsorcjum nie chciało jednak zarzucać projektu, avatary przecież mogły by stać się naszymi ambasadorami wśród tej bandy dzikusów prawda? Przecież wyglądają jak oni. Ale kto mógł wiedzieć, że leśne ludki będą ich traktować jak odszczepieńców? Nikt. – Selfridge odchylił się na krześle - Aktualnie, niebotycznie drogi program Avatar znajduje zastosowanie w postaci małej, uroczej, leśnej, szkółki w środku lasu, gdzie Doktor Grace Augustine i jej zespół, badają paprotki i uczą małe szkraby Na'vi angielskiego - zaczął się śmiać - rozumiesz do czego zmierzam? Program Avatar to żart. Czas na zmiany.

- Zamieniam się w słuch, panie Selfridge.

- Naszym obecnym celem jest pełna militaryzacja programu Avatar. Wykorzystywanie kukiełek tylko i wyłącznie do celów operacyjnych. Oznaczanie złóż, zwiad, i kwestie ochrony. Ale to omówisz już z...

- Panie Selfridge? – jeden z operatorów kombajnów odwrócił się od monitora wyraźnie zaniepokojony.

- ...pułkownikiem Quaritchem. Przydzielę cię do zespołu Grace Augustine. Masz poznać dobrze to miejsce. Przy okazji chcę żebyś miał oko na nią i jej...

- Panie Selfridge?!

- ... zespół. – odchylił się na krześle i spojrzał za moje plecy w kierunku pracownika - Co znowu, do jasnej cholery? Staram się...

W tym momencie odczułem silny wstrząs. Reszta załogi zresztą też. Parker Selfridge wstał z krzesła, nie spuszczając wzroku z punktu za moimi plecami. Odwróciłem się w kierunku w którym właśnie patrzył. Panowało poruszenie.

Wszyscy pracownicy centrum operacyjnego opuścili swoje stanowiska pracy i stali teraz jak wryci przy oknie wychodzącym na kopalnie Unobtanium. Jeszcze teraz, grzyb eksplozji był bardzo widoczny. W całym kompleksie zaczęły wyć syreny alarmowe.

Selfridge zaczął przeciskać się między ludźmi, podchodząc do samej szyby.

Odezwał się po chwili, wskazując palcem w kierunku eksplozji cedząc przez zęby każde słowo.

- Jak. To. Się. Stało.

- Naprawdę nie wiem proszę pana. Straciłem obraz z kamery a potem ładunki same odpaliły.

Z głośników dobiegł nagle głos pułkownika Quaritcha.

- Mamy kod czerwony, panie i panowie. To nie są ćwiczenia. Powtarzam, to nie są ćwiczenia. Pełna mobilizacja, wszystkie jednostki ochrony za 5 min na lądowisku pionowego startu. Prawdopodobnie mamy do czynienia z atakiem tubylców.

- Nie wierzę, pierwszego dnia zdarza mi się takie gówno. Pinbaker? Pinbaker! – ledwo słyszałem głos Selfridge'a ponieważ, już dawno biegłem korytarzem. Byłem członkiem ochrony. Wypadało spełnić swój obowiązek jako żołnierza.

Poza tym, chciałem bliżej poznac tych Na'vi.


	4. Cienie wśród drzew

**ROZDZIAŁ**** 4**

Chaos. Nikt się tego nie spodziewał.

Na korytarzach kompleksu panowało zamieszanie, wszystkie oddziały zmierzały do zbrojowni.

Dołączyłem do jednego z nich.

Założyliśmy egzopaki i wybiegliśmy na zewnątrz. Piloci, a wśród nich Trudy Chacon biegli już, przygotować maszyny do startu. Szeregowi Fike i Winefleet pojawili się nagle za moimi plecami.

- To będzie dobre! – krzyknął Winefleet – pierwszy dzień i już akcja. Kocham to miejsce!

- Przypomnę ci twoje słowa po wszystkim Lyle, jak będę wyjmował ci półtorametrową strzałę z tyłka – Fike starał się przekrzyczeć ryk silników.

Wszystkie odziały dotarły do ogromnego budynku zbrojowni. Żołnierze zaczęli zajmować miejsca w kombinezonach PZM stojących rzędami wzdłuż ścian.

Kwatermistrzowie wydali broń. Dostałem lekki karabin szturmowy typu GS.

Biegnąc na lądowisko dopinałem mocowania kamizelki kuloodpornej. Pułkownik Quaritch stał już u luku załadunkowego ogromnej kanonierki –Smoka C-21 – dowodząc załadunkiem żołnierzy i kombinezonów. Krzyk dowódców wydających rozkazy, mieszał się ze świstem śmigieł startujących helikopterów.

Śmigłowce bojowe Skorpion wzniosły się w powietrze. Dostrzegłem Trudy. Miała jeszcze kilka wolnych miejsc w swoim Samsonie. Dołączyli do mnie Fike i Winefleet, lekko spóźnieni prawdopodobnie dla tego że, wybierali dla siebie jak największe pukawki.

- Potrzebuję kogoś przy karabinie stacjonarnym! – krzyknęła Trudy do Winefleeta

- Zwariowałaś?! Nie będę latał z kobietą. - zaprotestował.

- A chcesz tu zostać? Jak nie, to ruszaj dupę na pokład! – Winefleet rozejrzał się z desperacją na boki i widząc pustoszejące lądowisko klnąc, wbiegł do śmigłowca i zajął miejsce przy karabinie. Fike zrobił to samo po drugiej stronie maszyny.

- Ciężki dzień się nam szukuje, prawda pilocie Trudy? – odwróciła się do mnie.

- Nie gadaj tylko wskakuj, marine!

Po chwili wszystkie jednostki były już w powietrzu, skierowaliśmy się w formacji bojowej ze Smokiem na czele w kierunku kopalni.

Nie mogłem się powstrzymać aby nie wyjrzeć ponad głowami innych żołnierzy na roztaczający się przed nami widok. Piekielne Wrota malały w oczach. W dole widziałem sznur pojazdów bojowych mknący w tym samym kierunku co my. Zwróciłem wzrok, nie ku wielkiej wyrwie jaką była kopalnia Unobtanium, ale na lasy w oddali. Lasy po horyzont. Niespotykana paleta barw. Takich miejsc nie ma już na Ziemi.

Z pewnością nie wyglądało to dla mnie jak piekło. Z mojej perspektywy mogłem zaryzykować stwierdzenie że, paradoksalnie, przez Piekielne Wrota trafiłem do raju.

Wszystko zależy jednak, od odpowiedniej perspektywy.

Wylądowaliśmy na miejscu eksplozji. Wielki kombajn do karczowania lasu płonął, leżąc na dnie wielkiego, kopalnianego krateru 100 metrów w dole. Wyglądało na to że ziemia zapadła się pod nim.

Nie nie było to dzieło natury, lecz ładunków wybuchowych.

Wyskoczyliśmy z helikopterów.

- Musze zrobić nawrót po resztę! Powodzenia! – Trudy wzniosła Samsona w powietrze i skierowała śmigłowiec w stronę Piekielnych Wrót.

Skorpiony patrolowały powietrze wokół kopalni.

Nieopodal, wylądowała kanonierka pułkownika, z luku załadunkowego wybiegło 30 żołnierzy a za nimi 10 kombinezonów PZM, uzbrojone w chłodzone gazem GAU-90. Gdy zakończyła wyładunek ponownie wzniosła się w powietrze, zawisając nad terenem.

Cisza była przytłaczająca.

Skierowałem wzrok na automatyczne stanowiska strzelnicze, służące do obrony terenu – nie funkcjonowały. Zajęliśmy pozycje na granicy lasu, uważnie lustrując perymetr. Kropelki potu wystąpiły mi na czoło.

Palec drżał na spuście. W masce, słyszałem już tylko miarowy oddech. Głos jednego z żołnierzy dobiegał do mnie stłumiony.

- Hej! Ktoś użył naszych ładunków! To nie mogły być te dzikusy!

Nie słuchałem. Gigantyczny pas pradawnej zieleni przede mną zdawał się obserwować. Czekał.

- No i? Gdzie oni są? Pokażcie się dzikusy! – usłyszałem głos Winefleeta obok mnie.

To był ułamek sekundy, jednak zdawał się prawie wiecznością. Czas zwolnił swój bieg. Wielka półtorametrowa strzała wyleciała spośród drzew. Przeleciała centymetry obok mojej twarzy, trafiając żołnierza po mojej prawej. Siła uderzenia była tak wielka że, najemnik ze strzałą w piersi przeleciał kilka metrów, zanim padł na ziemie w pośmiertnych torsjach.

- To zasadzka! Strzelać bez rozkazu! – ryknął dowódca.

Na ten rozkaz wszyscy bez wyjątku otworzyli ogień. Odgłosy wystrzału zagłuszyły wszystko. Marines w 4 metrowych kombinezonach PZM ze swoich działek dosłownie masakrowali las przed nami. Skorpiony i kanonierka również otworzyły ogień z powietrza. Smugi pocisków kontra rosnący z każdą chwilą deszcz strzał.

Jednak mimo przeważającej siły ognia, padaliśmy jeden po drugim. Mieli nas jak na tacy.

- Na przód! Do lasu! Nie zatrzymywać się! – dowódca w porę zorientował się w sytuacji.

Nie mogliśmy czekać na wsparcie pojazdów. Pierwsze, między gigantyczne drzewa, wbiegły PZM. Ja i reszta wciąż strzelając, za nimi. Biegłem przeskakując nad zabitymi i rannymi, po chwili las mnie pochłonął, zrobiło się ciemno. Konary dziwnie powykręcanych drzew jak z dziwnego snu, całkowicie przesłoniły niebo.

Strzały świszczały mi koło ucha. Żołnierze padali martwi w mroku pomiędzy drzewami. Surrealistyczny widok jak z sennego koszmaru.

Kolumna PZM mimo to parła naprzód wciąż odpowiadając ogniem. Do czasu.

Nagle, kombinezony w tym samym momencie przewróciły się na ziemię. PZM wierzgając stalowymi nogami próbowały podnieść się ze straconej pozycji. W najlepszym wypadku kończyły na plecach. To był nasz koniec.

Potknąłem się o coś – zwykła rozciągnięta na ziemi lina zamaskowana wśród podłoża – prosta przyczyna naszej zguby. Cały teren był nimi pokryty.

Żołnierze w popłochu wyskakiwali z maszyn salwując się ucieczką - tylko po to, żeby paść na ziemię z grotem zatrutej strzały w plecach.

Wtedy ich ujrzałem – wielkie, mroczne sylwetki, niczym duchy na tle drzew, byli wszędzie. Przybyli wraz z mgłą.

- Odwrót! Odwrót! – odległy głos jednego z dowódców, był teraz jedyną rzeczą która łączyła mnie jeszcze z realnym światem.

Zostałem sam, zbyt daleko z przodu a Na'vi byli zbyt blisko. Ucieczka nie była żadnym rozwiązaniem. Podbiegłem do jednego z pustych kombinezonów. Wskoczyłem do środka. Zatrzasnąłem wejście kabiny. Zapaliły się kontrolki. Gdy ciśnienie w kabinie wyrównało się, zdjąłem egzopak. Na'vi byli coraz bliżej, widziałem ich cienie wszędzie dookoła.

- Potrafisz to zrobić w 20 sekund! Weź się w garść Alex! – krzyczałem sam do siebie próbując wstać do pionu.

- No dalej do cholery! Dalej!

Jedną z nóg złapałem grunt. Udało się. Potężnym metalowym ramieniem podniosłem dwuręczny GAU – 90. To było jedyne co zdążyłem zrobić. Sekundę później wpadła na mnie wielka trzy metrowa niebieska sylwetka. Przebiegła po szybie kabiny i błyskawicznym ruchem wylądowała za moimi plecami. Odwróciłem się, zdążyłem wystrzelić kilka pocisków lecz żaden nie trafił w cel gdyż, wojownik zrobił unik. Na'vi był zbyt szybki. Podskoczyłem nad rozciągniętą na ziemi liną.

Na moment spojrzałem w górę – inni Na'vi przyglądali się nam w oczekiwaniu.

Obserwowali starcie.

Gorączkowo starałem się znaleźć wzrokiem mojego przeciwnika. Znowu był za mną. W lusterku wstecznym ujrzałem jak wojownik napina cięciwę łuku gotów do strzału. Gdy odwróciłem się ponownie w jego stronę, nie zdążyłem wystrzelić, gdy strzała leciała już ku mnie.

Trafiła w newralgiczny punkt kombinezonu - mały skrawek odsłoniętego przewodu hydraulicznego pod prawym ramieniem. Jak gdyby wiedział o nim od samego początku. Z miejsca trafienia zaczął tryskać obficie, płyn hydrauliczny.

Zapłonęła czerwona kontrolka. Straciłem całkowicie kontrolę nad prawym ramieniem. Upuściłem działko na ziemię, wraz z taśmą amunicji.

Stał teraz naprzeciwko mnie. Nasze oczy spotkały się. Czekał.

Lewym ramieniem sięgnąłem do miejsca trafienia, wyjąłem strzałę i rzuciłem mu ją pod nogi. Ostateczne wyzwanie.

Następnie sięgnąłem po broń alternatywną – wielki stalowy nóż służący do torowania drogi przez dżunglę. Podniosłem wzrok, niebieskie sylwetki cały czas przyglądały się w ciszy naszemu morderczemu starciu. Zaczęliśmy się okrążać.

Sam nie wiedząc czemu, przełączyłem się na głośnik.

- Myślisz że, ci się uda?! Dalej, spróbuj mnie zabić! Przecież tego chcesz! Dawaj!

Ruszyliśmy na siebie. Ciąłem na oślep w poprzek. Mój przeciwnik odchylił się, chwycił oburącz za stalowe ramię i raz jeszcze wskoczył za mnie. W lusterku zdążyłem zobaczyć jak przeturlał się po ziemi i ku mojemu przerażeniu chwycił za leżący na ziemi GAU - wiedział jak go używać.

Wiedziałem że, to już koniec. Pierwsza kula trafiła w główny motywator na plecach. Zdążyłem się obrócić w stronę przeciwnika. Kombinezon padł jednak na kolana. Całkowicie straciłem zasilanie.

Drugi pocisk trafił w pancerną szybę, która zaczęła pękać.

Trzeci, ostatni pocisk utkwił w fotelu obok mojej głowy rozbijając szybę kabiny całkowicie. Kawałki szkła poraniły mi twarz.

Gorączkowo zacząłem rozpinać pasy. Wojownik ruszył ku mnie. Nie zdążyłem założyć swojego egzopaka. Wielkie niebieska dłoń chwyciła mnie za kamizelkę i wyrzuciła z kabiny z ogromną siłą.

Uderzyłem o pień drzewa, osuwając się na ziemię. Przed oczami mi pociemniało – trująca atmosfera księżyca upomniała się po mnie – zacząłem tracić przytomność. Wokół mnie, widziałem już tylko wielkie, rozmazane niebieskie sylwetki.

Więc taki będzie, obiecany mi przez Konsorcjum, nowy start.

Zanim całkowicie straciłem przytomność, leżąc na ziemi, dostrzegłem że, wojownik z którym chwilę temu walczyłem w morderczym starciu, podszedł do kabiny PZM.

Zdawało mi się że, słyszę głos mojej matki.

Zapadła ciemność.


	5. Nic do stracenia

**ROZDZIAŁ**** 5**

Światło. Białe, bardzo jasne światło.

Cholera a jednak...

- Jestem martwy?

- Nie. Ale zaraz będziesz tego żałował. Może lekko zakłuć.

Poczułem silne ukłucie w prawe przedramię. Ból był nie do opisania.

- Spokojnie, to tylko lek.

- Arghhh...

- Miałeś szczęście żołnierzu.

Pokój zaczął nabierać ostrości - leżałem w czymś w rodzaju ambulatorium. Kolorowe plamy nade mną zaczęły zlewać się w twarz. Kobiecą twarz.

Kobieta po czterdziestce o dość przyjemnych rysach twarzy, pochylała się nade mną.

- Gdzie jestem?

- W Piekielnych Wrotach.

- Dziękuje - z trudem wydobyłem z siebie głos.

- To nie mi powinieneś dziękować. Podziękuj naszej Trudy, to ona zorientowała się że, nie ma cię wśród ocalałych.

- Co? - powoli zaczęły wracać do mnie wydarzenia ostatnich kilku godzin.

- Czekała najdłużej ze wszystkich, potem wzięła dwóch ludzi i poszła cię szukać.

- Wygląda na to że, wiszę jej kolejkę. Ale... Jak to możliwe?

- Co, możliwe?

- Że żyję. Rozmawiam z tobą. Oddycham...

- Miałeś egzopak, kiedy cię znaleźli. Mimo to, zbyt długo byłeś wystawiony na działanie trującej atmosfery...

- Darowali mi życie...

- Jeszcze wiele się musisz nauczyć o Na'vi, Pinbaker...

- Ale dlaczego?

- Nie jesteś w stanie tego zrozumieć, daj już temu spokój. Nazywam się Grace Augustine.

Wtedy sobie przypomniałem. Osławiona, szefowa programu Avatar. Nie sądziłem że, tak będzie przebiegać pierwsze spotkanie...

- Dziękuje doktor Augustine, mieliśmy dzisiaj rozpocząć wspólną pracę, dla Konsorcjum, wygląda na to że, nieźle to spieprzyłem... - próbowałem się uśmiechnąć ale rany na łuku brwiowym i prawej części twarzy dały o sobie znać.

- Wiesz co naukowcy tacy jak ja robią, żeby się tu dostać? Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, co to oznacza spełnić marzenie. – kobieta momentalnie spochmurniała - Ty jesteś tylko kolejnym, zwyczajnym najemnikiem który chce zarobić. Żadnej pasji w tym co robisz, a wzięli cię z miejsca. Szczęśliwy drań.

Do pokoju, spokojnym krokiem, wszedł Parker Selfridge, a za nim sam pułkownik Quaritch.

- Myślisz Grace że, nasz pacjent czuje się już dużo lepiej?

- Nic mu nie jest, krótki odpoczynek i będzie jak nowy.

- W takim razie lepiej jak nas zostawisz. Sprawy ZPZ, mam nadzieje że, rozumiesz...

- Tak... - Grace wyszła przez rozsuwane automatycznie drzwi - wydawała się wściekła. Nie dziwiłem się jej. Zwykły wojskowy mieszał się w jej marzenie...

- Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nią, Selfridge odpuścił sobie urzędniczy ton. Był wściekły.

- No i jak kowboju? Jesteś z siebie zadowolony? Masz pojęcie, ile w tym momencie nas kosztujesz?! Słowo daje, zrób mi taki numer jeszcze raz a przysięgam że osobiście cię uduszę - Selfridge nie był najlepszą alternatywą dla miłej, do czasu oczywiście,doktor Augustine.

- Nie słuchaj gryzipiórka, masz jaja synu. Teraz już wiem za co dali ci medal. - powiedział do mnie Quaritch.

Parker spojrzał na pułkownika z ukosa. Po czym mówił dalej.

- Dobra, słuchaj mnie uważnie Pinbaker. Dobrze wiesz co tam się stało. Nasi ludzie potwierdzają że, nasza automatyczna ochrona nie działała, a niebieskie małpy użyły naszych własnych ładunków. - kontynuował Selfridge.

- Nie wiemy czy działali sami. – pułkownik wystąpił naprzód - Wątpię w to. Myślę że, mamy w naszych szeregach parszywego zdrajcę. Kreta. Nie zdziwiłbym się, mieliśmy już tu podobne sytuacje. Pandora źle działa, jajogłowym na mózgi.

- Dowództwo na Ziemi jest zgodne co do jednego - zbyt dużo tajnych informacji wycieka ostatnio z Pandory, dla tego zmieniamy ci rozkazy. Przypiszemy cię do zespołu Augustine, znajdziesz mi to kółko adoracji, dzikusów. – wtrącił administrator.

- To nie była część umowy, sir.

- Przez 3 lata robiłeś to samo dla nas na Ziemi. Szukałeś zdrajców. Nie widzę problemu. Szefostwo na Ziemi też, chyba że, wolisz wrócić do domu na najbliższym statku. Lepiej się wyśpij, bo jutro punkt ósma idziesz zobaczyć swoją kukiełkę.

Wszelka dalsza dyskusja nie miała sensu, miał mnie w garści. Nie miałem najmniejszego zamiaru wracać. Bo niby do czego?

To tylko praca...

Nie spałem dobrze, rzadko dobrze sypiam od momentu odejścia z armii i rozpoczęcia pracy dla ZPZ, ale miała być innego rodzaju robota, miałem z tym skończyć. Nowy start - powtarzali.

Klepali mnie po plecach, mówiąc że, jestem stworzony do rzeczy wielkich. Przeszłość dopadła mnie nawet tu. Pięć lat świetlnych dalej od starej, dobrej Ziemi. Mogłem tak uciekać w nieskończoność...

Następnego dnia wstałem wcześnie. Byłem w pełni zdrów, lekko tylko obolały. Na twarzy miałem dwa opatrunki. Mała cena za bliskie spotkanie trzeciego stopnia.

Selfridge i pułkownik poinstruowali mnie wczoraj dokładnie o wszystkim co miałem robić...

Ubrałem się, a następnie poszedłem do kantyny – umierałem z głodu.

Na śniadaniu spotkałem Trudy Chacon. Podziękowałem jej za wszystko. Zabawne że, przydzielili jej Winefleeta na stałe. Nie sądzę żeby obydwoje byli z tego faktu zadowoleni.

Po posiłku skierowałem kroki do laboratorium, na pierwsze spotkanie z moim niebieskim klonem.

Bio-laboratorium było wielkim pomieszczeniem z mnóstwem przylegających pokoi. Dwa nowe zbiorniki stały tam już dawno rozładowane. Jakiś jajogłowy stał przy nich i czytał pomiary. Trochę dalej, przy drugim ze zbiorników, stała młoda kobieta.

Max Patel - jak się przedstawił był specem od połączeń mentalnych operatora z avatarem. Odnosił się do mnie dosyć chłodno, nie sądzę abym był teraz zbytnio lubiany w środowisku naukowców z Piekielnych Wrót.

- To on, to pański avatar, panie Pinbaker. – wskazał na najbliższy ze zbiorników.

Sam nie wiedziałem czego mam się spodziewać. Na'vi w lesie byli rozmytymi cieniami pośród drzew. Do teraz zastanawiałem się czy większość z tego co wtedy widziałem, nie była zwykłym majaczeniem. Nawet trzy lata szkolenia nie mogły mnie na to przygotować – oto przede mną w wielkim zbiorniku pływała 3 metrowa niebieska sylwetka. Wyglądała jak pogrążona w głębokim śnie - szczęściarz. Gdy odwróciła głowę w moją stronę zauważyłem że, ma kocie uszy i nos, lecz moje rysy twarzy, oraz długie włosy i jeszcze dłuższy warkocz. Dziwne uczucie widzieć siebie z ogonem.

- Za godzinę zainicjujemy pierwsze połączenie. – powiedział chłodno Patel, po czym oddalił się z trudem ukrywając irytację moją osobą.

Przede mną pojawiła się nagle doktor Grace Augustine.

- Robi wrażenie nawet na tobie co? - spojrzała na mojego avatara - Nie mam wyboru, muszę cię przyjąć do zespołu. - tym razem nie dawała poznać po sobie choć, najmniejszej oznaki złości - Jak chcesz nam się przydać żołnierzu?

- Mogę robić wszystko, o co mnie tylko poprosi zespół. Przeszedłem 3 letni kurs na operatora. Pracowałem nie mniej niż reszta.

- Jak twój Na'vijski?

Wiedziałem że, będę sprawdzany pod tym kątem i mimo że, nie byłem wybitny w językach obcych, to przyswoiłem sobie dość sporo.

_- Nie sądzę aby sprawiał mi większy kłopot. _- naprawdę się postarałem.

Czytając z wyrazu jej twarzy widocznie dostatecznie jej zaimponowałem, z całą pewnością nie spodziewała się że, zawróciłem sobie głowę, nauką języka wroga. Jeśli mogłem coś sobie przyznać to właśnie to że, byłem dokładnym człowiekiem. Wszystko zawsze doprowadzałem do końca.

- Niech będzie, będę tego żałować, za godzinę spróbujemy zainicjować pierwsze połączenie.

- Na nic innego nie liczę, doktor Augustine.

Byłem gotów na jedną z najdziwniejszych rzeczy w moim życiu. Poprawka – na najdziwniejszą rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek dane mi było zrobić. Normalny człowiek powiedział by sobie: "Co ja tutaj robię, do jasnej cholery?"

Mi było już wszystko jedno. Nie miałem nic do stracenia.


	6. Avatar

**ROZDZIAŁ**** 6**

Godzinę później wraz z jednym z nowych operatorów - młodą dziewczyną, znajdowaliśmy się już w pokoju połączeń. Był to wielkie białe, okrągłe pomieszczenie z mnóstwem komputerów.

Dwie Jednostki psioniczne były otwarte i wysunięte z wnęk w ścianie laboratorium. Spojrzałem na dziewczynę - na pierwszy rzut oka jajogłowa. Na drugi zresztą też. Prostokątne okulary i włosy spięte w ciasny kok dopełniały obrazu dziewczyny, która podpierała ścianę na każdej imprezie.

Zdobycie zaufania było jednak kluczowe w mojej pracy.

- Cześć , nazywam się Alex Pinbaker, będziemy pracować razem.

Zdołała oderwać wzrok od swojej jednostki i skupić na mnie uwagę. W przeciwieństwie do niej mi, udawało się w jakimś stopniu ukrywać zdenerwowanie.

- Przepraszam, nazywam się Jane. Jane Stamphson. - była tak podekscytowana że, ledwo mnie zauważyła.

- Miło mi cię poznać Jane.

Nie dane było nam kontynuować drętwej gadki - poszedł do nas Max Patel.

- Jesteście gotowi?

- Tak - odpowiedzieliśmy równocześnie, Jane prawie bezgłośnie.

Laboratorium, jak wytłumaczył Patel, było bezpośrednio połączone z pomieszczeniem gdzie już niedługo mieliśmy "obudzić" się w ciałach swoich avatarów. Patel będzie nadzorował połączenia. Technicy poprowadzili mnie i Jane do naszych jednostek psionicznych.

Jak dla mnie wyglądały trochę zbyt bardzo jak trumny.

Położyłem się wygodnie.

Technik poświecił mi lampką w oczy, kazał zrelaksować się i oczyścić umysł.

Wieko zatrzasnęło się nade mną.

Poczułem ruch, jednostka wsunęła się do wnęki. Maksymalnie rozluźniłem mięśnie i zamknąłem oczy.

Po chwili przed oczami zaczęły formować się dziwne światła, które momentalne połączyły się w coś w rodzaju pulsującego tunelu. Przez moment miałem dziwne wrażenie szybkiego ruchu.

Otworzyłem oczy, zalała mnie fala białego światła.

- Pinbaker? - głos Patel'a dobiegał z głośnika.

- Eee... Obecny - leżałem na plecach. Obraz zaczął się wyostrzać. Lekarz w egzopaku pochylił się nade mną.

- Spokojnie wielkoludzie - powiedział.

- Hej doktorku, coś uwiera mnie w tyłek. To normalne?

- To twój ogon.

Uniosłem trochę głowę. Skupiłem wzrok na... Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Musiałem nim poruszyć na próbę, bo bym nie uwierzył. Mój własny ogon.

Następnie podniosłem dłoń do oczu.

Tak, była niebieska. Obróciłem głowę w prawą stronę.

Trzymetrowa, niebieska wersja Jane też już się budziła.

Naprzeciwko, za szybą, Patel wciąż ze wzrokiem w monitorze pochylił się do mikrofonu.

- Dobrze, teraz musimy przeprowadzić parę testów. Na początek motoryka ruchowa...

Kilka testów później, mogłem wstać wreszcie o własnych siłach, na nowiutkich niebieskich nogach. Dopiero teraz patrząc na lekarzy zdałem sobie sprawę z mojego wzrostu - wyglądali przy mnie jak dzieci.

Obróciłem głowę.

Jane, szło nie gorzej niż mi, co więcej - role się teraz odwróciły. Teraz to ona zachowywała spokój, podczas gdy ja dziwiłem się wszystkiemu, jakbym pierwszy raz o tym słyszał.

Trzy lata pobieżnych treningów i studiowania anatomii nie przygotowały mnie na to.

Chwilę potem, poprowadzono mnie do czegoś w rodzaju szatni z wielkim lustrem. Tu mogłem zmienić szpitalną koszulę na normalne ciuchy i oswoić się ze swoim nowym wyglądem.

- Nie jest tak źle - powiedziałem sam do siebie - Czarne włosy z warkoczem, płaski nos, szpiczaste uszy i duże oczy, poza tym stary, dobry Alex. Może już nie taki stary - miałem aparycję około dwudziestoletniego Na'vi. Zadziwiające jak, pomimo oczywistych różnic, byłem do siebie podobny. Te same rysy twarzy...

Zacząłem męczyć się z ubiorem. Już na samym starcie napotkałem problem. Spodnie i ogon to nie zbyt dobra kombinacja.

Jakieś 30 minut później wciąż walczyłem ze spodniami. Drzwi szatni rozsunęły się. Do pomieszczenia wszedł inny avatar.

W lustrze rozpoznałem znajomą twarz.

- Doktor Grace? - jej avatar wydawał się nieco młodszy niż oryginalna Grace, miał też nos o ludzkim kształcie. Ubrana była w koszulkę i szorty.

- Idziesz żołnierzu? Tylko na ciebie tu jeszcze czekamy.

Po wstępnym, lekkim szoku jakim był jej widok, uświadomiłem sobie że stoję przed lustrem w do połowy wciągniętych spodniach.

- Niech ci pomogę... - była lekko zniecierpliwiona.

- Nie trzeba, dam sobie... - To był naprawdę szybki ruch - Auu!

- A teraz chodź.

Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz.

Wziąłem głęboki wdech - powietrze które wcześniej omal mnie nie zabiło wydawało się teraz rześkie. Prawdziwie orzeźwiające.

Rozejrzałem się w około.

W przeciwieństwie do reszty Piekielnych Wrót tu było inaczej. Przede wszystkim zielono. Pandorańska roślinność pokrywała tereny pomiędzy rozmaitymi budynkami ośrodka. Zabawne, że nie zauważałem wcześniej jak piękne było to czyste, błękitne niebo. Rzecz normalna na Pandorze, na Ziemi urosła by do rangi cudu.

Doszliśmy do avatara Jane ubranej podobnie jak Grace - w niebieskiej wersji prezentowała się dosyć ładnie, zupełnie jak inna dziewczyna... - ale gdy zdałem sobie z tego sprawę jak najszybciej odrzuciłem od siebie te myśli - wydawały mi się co najmniej dziwne.

Jane obdarzyła mnie dość chłodnym spojrzeniem po czym odwróciła wzrok ku doktor Grace.

- Kiedy możemy zaczynać doktor Augustine?

- Proszę, mów mi Grace. Znajdujecie się w ośrodku szkoleniowym dla avatarów, jest to etap pośredni pomiędzy warunkami w Piekielnych Wrotach, a warunkami w pandorańskiej dżungli. Macie cały dzień aby oswajać się w nowych warunkach.

- Macie tu koszykówkę, fajnie... - dodałem wskazując na boisko do gry w kosza, a na nim dwóch grających avatarów.

Grace wyraźnie mnie ignorując mówiła dalej.

- Najpierw, przejdziecie trening fizyczny mający imitować warunki w dżungli. Tam – wskazała na kompleks budynków przed nami - znajdują się pokoje rekreacyjne i siłownia. Później przejdziecie szkolenie na temat rozpoznawania i przygotowania pandorańskiej żywności. Macie przed sobą cały dzień ciężkiej pracy, więc do dzieła!

Może nie przyznał bym się Jane albo doktor Augustine ale, w brew temu co sądziłem o tym wszystkim wcześniej, było świetnie.

Prawdę mówiąc, dawno się tak dobrze nie bawiłem.

Trening z przeszkodami był w moim przypadku czystą formalnością ale, za nic nie oddał bym widoku potykającej się nieustannie Jane. Mojej nowa koleżanka ledwo dobiegła do końca, ale dzielnie odmawiała jakiejkolwiek pomocy z mojej strony.

Za to na treningu ze sprzętem laboratoryjnym to ona górowała. Zabawy z nauką nie były moją mocną stroną.

Humor poprawił jej się na tyle że, zamieniła ze mną wtedy kilka słów. W moim odczuciu chciała jednak trochę zrewanżować się za tor przeszkód i nieustannie mnie pouczała. Pozwoliłem jej na to małe zwycięstwo.

Ośrodek dla avatarów wydawał się małą rajską wyspą na całym industrialnym oceanie Piekielnych Wrót. Było tu wszystko czego można było zapragnąć: siłownia, pokój gier, miejsce spotkań, kuchnia, kantyna...

Największy szok tego dnia przeżyłem właśnie w kantynie. Z początku niechętnie podchodziłem do tych osobliwie wyglądających... Owoców? Tak, tak chyba mogłem je nazwać i mimo, że nie miałem porównania do tych dawnych Ziemskich to na Boga - smak był cudowny.

Późnym popołudniem siedzieliśmy już w pokoju spotkań, poznaliśmy resztę personelu ośrodka. Siedzieliśmy pośrodku pomieszczenia, reszta naukowców na fotelach pod ścianami. Zauważyłem, że w ośrodku panowała dosyć przyjazna atmosfera, wszyscy zdawali lubić się tu nawzajem. Wykluczało by to z pewnością odosobnioną grupę wywrotową, kolaborującą z nieprzyjacielem. Jeśli tak, to musieli działać jako całość lub dobrze się ukrywali. Pomyślałem, że rozgryzę to prędzej czy później.

- Pamiętajcie o tym aby prowadzić skrupulatnie swój videolog. To ważna część projektu. – powiedziała do nas doktor Grace.

Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu, wszystko było dopasowane do naszego wzrostu: krzesła, półki monitory...

Wreszcie to do mnie dotarło. Hormony buzowały w mojej głowie. Myślałem teraz ze dwa razy intensywniej. Chciałem biegać, skakać, nieustannie myślałem o boisku do koszykówki. Mentalnie cofnąłem się chyba do czasów szkoły średniej.

- Pinbaker? Słuchasz mnie w ogóle? – to Grace zwróciła mi uwagę, przysiągłbym, że przez ułamek sekundy na jej twarzy zagościł lekki uśmiech.

Grace kontynuowała.

- Jutro wezmę was ze sobą w teren.

Nastała chwila ciszy, wszyscy czekali na naszą reakcje. Nie zamierzałem wyskakiwać z butów z podniecenia ale z drugiej strony byłem naprawdę ciekawy tego w co tak wierzą ci naukowcy, a co według Selfridge'a i jemu podobnych robi się nieprzydatne.

- Zobaczymy szkołę? – Jane była wyraźnie podekscytowana.

- Nic nie stoi ku temu na przeszkodzie. To wszystko, do końca dnia daje wam wolne. Alex, ty zostań.

Wszyscy wyszli. Zostałem sam na sam z doktor Augustine.

- Postawmy sobie sprawę jasno żołnierzu. Wiem po co przypisali cię do projektu. Wiem że, czekają na moje potknięcie, szczególnie teraz po ataku Tipani. Ale wiedz że, nie pozwolę aby ktoś spieprzył prawie 10 lat mojej ciężkiej pracy. Ta szkoła to jedyna dobra rzecz którą sfinansowało tu ZPZ. Rozumiesz?

- Rozumiem doktor Augustine.

- Zaufam ci ten jeden, jedyny raz Alex. Nie zawiedź nas.

- Nie zawiodę. To tylko praca...

- Słuchaj Alex, znałam już takich jak ty, takich którzy udają że, mają wszystko gdzieś, ale uwierz mi to miejsce zmienia ludzi... To z pewnością nie jest tylko praca. - przez chwilę popatrzyła mi w oczy - To wszystko co chciałam ci powiedzieć, pamiętaj żeby wieczorem skierować się do pomieszczenia sypialnego.

Resztę dnia spędziłem na oswajaniu się z moim nowym ciałem. Grałem w kosza - dawno już tego nie robiłem, ostatni raz właśnie w szkole średniej. Chciałem nawet zamienić słówko z Jane ale ta, jak cień podążała za doktor Augustine, była w nią tak zapatrzona...

Czas płynął szybko. Za szybko.

W końcu nadszedł moment w którym mieliśmy kłaść się spać. Ociągałem się z tym jak dzieciak.

W końcu jednak, niechętnie położyłem się na pryczy.

Zamknąłem oczy.

Otworzyłem oczy w ciemności. Kabina wysunęła się, otworzyłem wieko. Nad sobą dostrzegłem Grace z papierosem w ustach.

Jane wychodziła akurat z pomieszczenia. Nie spodziewałem się, że będzie miała siły na małą pogawędkę, ochoty zresztą też.

Czułem się troszkę zmęczony, tak jakbym wstał po ciężkiej nocy.

- Musisz coś zjeść, sterowanie avatarem niezbyt dobrze wpływa na organizm. – powiedziała Grace, bardziej z poczucia obowiązku niż z troski o moje zdrowie.

Wyszedłem z kabiny. Znowu miałem 1.83 centymetra wzrostu. Niemal dziwne.

- I pamiętaj jutro masz być tu punktualnie o ósmej.

Chwilę później byłem już w kantynie. Wziąłem swoją tackę.

Chyba w każdej stołówce we wszechświecie występuje podobny, nieformalny podział. Minąłem stoły administracji i górników.

Przechodząc obok stołów dla naukowców zauważyłem Jane rozmawiającą z Patelem. Grace nigdzie nie było, zapewne spożywała kolację samotnie w laboratorium - nie należała do przesadnie towarzyskich.

Czułem na sobie ich spojrzenia ale zwracałem na to uwagi. Wciąż byłem przecież żołnierzem. Poszedłem dalej, do stołów dla wojskowych.

- Hej Chacon, nasz niebieski chłopak tu idzie. – rozpoznałem głos Winefleet'a. Wieści szybko rozchodziły się po bazie.

Znalazłem wzrokiem Trudy i usiadłem naprzeciwko niej.

Chwilę jedliśmy w ciszy, chociaż w moim przypadku było to maczanie łyżką w tacce. Biała proteinowa papka była marną alternatywą dla wcześniejszego posiłku.

- Zęby mnie bolą od tego gówna – wtrącił krótko Winefleet – pierwszy raz w życiu musiałem przyznać mu rację. Dopóki nie miałem porównania nie zwracałem uwagi na to co jem.

- No więc jak było? – zapytała w końcu Trudy.

- Normalnie, nic szczególnego. Przede wszystkim niebiesko.

Wciąż miałem siłę żartować - pozostałość po młodziku jakim byłem godzinę temu.

- Taa, akurat... – po krótkiej chwili odezwała się znowu - Wiesz co dostałam nowy przydział. Będę wozić avatary na misje. Więc między innymi będę wozić twój tyłek.

- Ja się na to nie pisałem. Ale dobrze że, mamy kogoś takiego jak ty wśród tych jajogłowych – wtrącił się znowu Winefleet.

- Może znowu będziesz miała okazję uratować mi tyłek. Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek ci się odwdzięczę.

- Nie dziękuj, lepiej wcinaj bo wyglądasz jak byś co najmniej tydzień nie spał.

- Hej Pinbaker! – Winefleet na chwilę odwrócił się od Fike'a - Gadałem ostatnio ze starym kwatermistrzem i wiesz co mi powiedział?

- Pewnie zaraz się dowiem.

- Kiedyś też tu mieli wojskowego i podobno jak raz otworzyli kabinę to koleś się już nie obudził. Mózg mu podobno usmażyło, więc lepiej uważaj tam na siebie – zaczął się głupkowato śmiać, po czym odwrócił się na powrót do nieodłącznego kumpla.

Po posiłku poszedłem prosto do łóżka. Przez pewien czas nie mogłem zasnąć. Skłamałem jej w oczy...

To tylko praca, to tylko praca... Powtarzając to sobie w końcu zasnąłem.


	7. Pan przestworzy

**ROZDZIAŁ 7**

Obudziłem się wcześnie.

Zwykle pierwsza myśl po przebudzeniu to taka że, czuję się zmęczony. Zmęczony życiem, tym co robię. Każdego dnia kiedy patrzyłem w lustro starałem się unikać swego spojrzenia.

Zadziwiające jak mało mnie wszystko obchodziło.

Do tej pory.

Dzisiaj było inaczej, wstałem wypoczęty. Można powiedzieć że, byłem ciekawy dzisiejszego dnia.

Cholera, cieszyłem się na myśl wejścia w skórę niebieskiej wersji mnie.

Ale wtedy, zaczynała do mnie docierać jednak myśl o tym co miałem tu naprawdę robić, znowu szpiegować dla ZPZ, znowu niszczyć dobrych ludzi... Nigdy od tego nie ucieknę.

Wstałem z łóżka i poszedłem prosto do laboratorium.

Tym razem miało być prościej. Ja, Jane i Grace zajęliśmy miejsca w kapsułach.

Zainicjowano połączenie.

Zamknąłem oczy i na powrót byłem w ciele niebieskiego Alexa Pinbaker'a.

Znowu te uczucie... Tak jakby ubyło mi kilkanaście lat.

Grace i Jane już były na nogach.

- Dobra, musimy się przebrać i spakować, za 30 minut widzimy się na lądowisku. – Grace wyszła.

Dokładnie 30 minut później ja i Jane szliśmy dopiero w stronę lądowiska.

Oboje ubrani byliśmy w standardowe ubrania dla avatarów, na misjach w terenie - lekkie i praktyczne ciuchy koloru khaki.

Oprócz identycznych koszul Jane miała na sobie szorty, ja – bojówki. Oboje mieliśmy na sobie plecaki ze sprzętem pomiarowym.

Przez chwilę gdy szliśmy przez ośrodek dla avatarów, nie było słychać nic prócz chrzęszczenia żwiru pod naszymi butami.

- A więc, czemu tu jesteś? – postanowiłem przełamać ciszę.

- Dla nauki. Staram się zrobić coś dobrego. Program Avatar to jedna z nielicznych, dobrych rzeczy jaka wyszła spod rąk ZPZ, choć według nich nie tak miało to wyglądać.

- Dla czego mnie unikasz? Przecież pracujemy razem. – za wszelką cenę to właśnie ja chciałem uniknąć pytania: „A ty? Czemu ty tutaj jesteś?" bo nie byłbym w stanie dać jasnej odpowiedzi. Tak naprawdę doszło do mnie że, miałem głęboko gdzieś pieniądze.

- Wcale nie unikam. - zabrzmiała teraz jak nastolatka.

- Daj spokój, widziałem jak na mnie patrzyliście wczoraj. Wiem że, nie cieszę się tutaj zbytnią popularnością. Ale chcesz tego czy nie, będę waszym cieniem.

- Z rozkazu szanownego, zarządu ZPZ?

- Pamiętaj że, to Konsorcjum finansuje to wszystko, to dzięki nim spełniasz teraz marzenia.

- ZPZ to jedyny sposób aby się tutaj dostać, to prawda, ale to nie znaczy że, popieram to co oni tu robią. - chyba poruszyłem czuły punkt - Widzą tylko zyski z wydobycia. Niszczą inną kulturę, a to miejsce mogło by nas uratować.

- Uratować? – ileż to razy słyszałem podobne frazesy.

- Są cenniejsze rzeczy na Pandorze niż Unobtanium, Pinbaker. Zniszczyliśmy swój świat, nie ma już zieleni na naszej planecie - Jane była teraz wyraźnie wzburzona - Przy pomocy poznanych tu roślin i zwierząt, moglibyśmy odwrócić nasz los. Na'vi...

- Miałem już okazję poznać bliżej tych "Na'vi". Nie są tak święci i bezbronni jak o nich mówicie. Potrafią zabijać. Wielu naszych zginęło.

- W desperacji bronią swojego domu...

Dotarliśmy na lądowisko. Drogę przecięła nam kolumna pojazdów i żołnierzy. Pełni profesjonaliści, uzbrojeni w ciężką broń maszynową i miotacze płomieni, zmierzali w stronę otwartych wrót, eskortując ogromny kombajn do karczowania lasów.

Od czasu ataku duży nacisk został położony, właśnie na ochronę i eskortę sprzętu do wydobycia i karczowania.

Administracja nie mogła sobie pozwolić na stratę kolejnego kombajnu. Były bardzo drogie.

Na czele jechał otwarty wóz terenowy. Zwróciłem uwagę na mężczyznę na siedzeniu pasażera.

- Przez takich jak on, kontakty tylko się pogarszają – wskazała na mężczyznę

- Kto to?

Mężczyzna zwrócił na nas uwagę, odwrócił się, uśmiechnął i nawet pomachał w naszą stronę, zarzucając na bark ciężki karabin maszynowy. Coś dziwnego było w jego spojrzeniu. Uśmiech też wydawał się wymuszony, niemal drwiący. Miał krótkie czarne włosy i wydawał się dosyć blady.

- To major Riker.

Major na pierwszy rzut oka był dosyć młody jak na swój stopień, musiał tu szybko awansować.

- Max Patel opowiedział mi o nim wczoraj. To następca majora Cage'a. Kawał bydlaka. Łamie wszelkie zasady, a my naukowcy nic nie możemy zrobić, składane są skargi, lecz ZPZ nie zrezygnuje z takiego psa gończego.

- Psa gończego?

- Pewnego dnia, wjechali na tereny święte dla miejscowych, kilka strzał Tipani wylądowało w kołach traktorów, a oni w odwecie spalili wszystko. Wszystko - całą wielką połać tętniącego życiem terenu zamienili w jałowe pobojowisko. On i jego banda, od jakiegoś czasu eskortują maszyny wydobywcze. Powiększają nieustannie "Strefę bezpieczeństwa". Strzelają do wszystkiego jak do kaczek. – Jane nie kryła już pogardy w swym głosie – Riker prowadzi swoją małą wojenkę, z pełnym poparciem szefostwa kolonii. Przekroczył granicę.

Mimo że, nie zgadzałem się z Jane we wszystkich aspektach, to musiałem przyznać że, coś dziwnego było w tym młodym mężczyźnie.

Wyglądał mi na człowieka który zbytnią przyjemność czerpał z tego co robił. Jeszcze na Ziemi, przekonałem się że, ważny jest chłodny dystans do rzeczy, które robiło się dla Konsorcjum.

Facet jechał w otwartym pojeździe, na wrogie terytorium, a humor go nie opuszczał.

Niepokojące, lecz jego wysoka ranga znaczyła, że skrupulatnie wykonuje swoje obowiązki.

Wkrótce sznur pojazdów bojowych zniknął za masywnymi wrotami bazy.

- To nasz Samson - Jane wskazała na duży, lekko wysłużony już helikopter, ładownia otwarta była z obu stron. W środku Winefleet sprawdzał stacjonarny karabin maszynowy.

Gdy podeszliśmy bliżej Trudy wciąż rozmawiała z Grace, nagle odwróciła się w moją stronę

- Proszę, proszę ale nam wyrosłeś marine. - Trudy wyglądała na bardzo zadowoloną ze swojego nowego stanowiska.

- Widzisz jak dobrze nas tu karmią. – uśmiechnąłem się do niej.

Grace przedstawiła Jane, Trudy. Po niezbędnych formalnościach wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca w maszynie.

Gdy Trudy zajęła miejsce w hermetycznym kokpicie, mogła już zdjąć egzopak.

Z uwagi na moją militarną przeszłość, dostałem stanowisko drugiego strzelca, broń stacjonarna, była jednak w moich rękach na tyle mała że, mogłem ją trzymać jak zwykły karabin szturmowy.

Przez otwarte drzwi ładowni helikoptera spojrzałem na okna centrum operacyjnego, Parker Selfridge uważnie obserwował nasz start.

- Pamiętaj Alex, Omaticaya to nie Tipani. Lud Omaticaya jest do nas pokojowo nastawiony więc "to" – wskazała na broń w moich rękach – zostaje w helikopterze, czy ci się to podoba czy nie.

- Rozumiem – przyznałem niechętnie.

Chwilę potem lecieliśmy już nad gigantycznym lasem deszczowym nie podobnym do niczego co widziałem w swym życiu...

W dole ciągnęły się rzeki, a na ich brzegach stada dziwacznych stworzeń. Gromowoły, Młotogłowy...

Nie nadążałem za Grace i Jane w rozpoznawaniu i nazywaniu ich.

Wychyliłem się przez otwarte drzwi ładowni i spojrzałem w niebo – gigantyczna powierzchnia Polifema była doskonale widoczna na czystym, niebieskim niebie, nawet w świetle dnia.

- Hej Chacon! – Winefleet z egzopakiem na twarzy przerwał na chwilę wypatrywanie zagrożeń – Pamiętasz te stare filmy wojenne? Puść jakiś żywy kawałek!

Z głośników zaczęła dobiegać muzyka - całkiem nieźle wpasowała się w nastrój. Mieliśmy wtedy cały ten pierwotny, nowy świat u naszych stóp. Człowiek uświadamiał sobie nagle jaki jest mały. Nie my tu rządziliśmy. Na Ziemi dawno już o tym zapomniano.

Lecieliśmy jeszcze jakiś czas, gdy muzyka momentalnie ucichła. Z głośników dobiegł za to głos naszego pilota.

- Winefleet na dziewiątej!

- Widzę go... O cholera...- skierował broń w stronę wielkiego czerwonego kształtu na niebie. Wychyliłem się kawałek aby bliżej przyjrzeć się temu, co tak bardzo zaniepokoiło Trudy.

- Leonopteryx wielki. Mamy szczęście, nieczęsto można je tu spotkać - szepnęła Grace

- Szczęście? Jakiś czas temu to cholerstwo strąciło jedną z naszych maszyn! - Trudy nie podzielała entuzjazmu doktor Augustine.

Teraz widziałem dokładnie - wielka, czerwona, majestatyczna sylwetka na tle Polifema, emanowała grozą i pięknem jednocześnie. Gigantyczny drapieżnik szybując po niebie nie poruszał praktycznie skrzydłami.

Gdy wydał z siebie długi, przeciągły ryk, skóra ścierpła mi na karku, a zwierzęta w dole pierzchały na wszystkie strony.

- Piękny - szepnęła Jane gdzieś obok mnie. Odwróciłem się do niej. Nasze oczy spotkały się na jeden dłuższy moment.

Wzdrygnęliśmy się oboje gdy drapieżnik zaryczał po raz kolejny, tak jakby chciał pokazać nam kto naprawdę jest panem przestworzy.

Chwila milczącego zrozumienia między nami dwojga minęła. Jane ponownie pogrążyła się w rozmowie z doktor Augustine.

Lecieliśmy na równi z nim jeszcze jakiś czas, po czym stworzenie machnęło swymi ogromnymi skrzydłami i skierowało się na północ. Obserwowałem chwilę, jak się oddalał. Winefleet odetchnął i zdjął palec ze spustu. Po chwili w dole pojawiła się nagle mała polanka czystego terenu na tle drzew.

- Ok. To tutaj. Lądujemy – Grace wstała z miejsca.

Wylądowaliśmy na polanie pomiędzy drzewami. Były ogromne - nic dziwnego, że ZPZ używa sprzętu wielkości dużego domu.

Nie zdążyliśmy wyskoczyć i wyładować jedno pudło ze śmigłowca, gdy ten już odlatywał.

Wszystko musiało przebiec szybko aby nie straszyć „uczniów". Grace powiedziała że, helikopter przyleci po nas za kilka godzin. Miałem taką nadzieję - czułem się dosyć nieswojo w miejscu gdzie zwykła roślina mogła nagle ożyć i połknąć człowieka na śniadanie.

Poczułem tęsknotę za karabinem który odleciał razem z Trudy.

- To jest to? Drewniana szopa w środku lasu? – wskazałem na skromny budynek pośrodku polany z dachem pokrytym strzechą.

- To wszystko czego nam potrzeba – Grace ignorowała moje uwagi, wciąż byłem trochę zły że, nie pozwoliła mi wziąć broni. Niespokojnie rozglądałem się na wszystkie strony.

– Przydaj się na coś żołnierzu i wnieś to do środka. – wskazała na spore pudło u moich stóp.

Według Grace, do przybycia Omaticaya zostało jeszcze trochę czasu. Jane i Grace udały się w stronę linii drzew, ja tym czasem zrobiłem co mi kazała pani doktor.

Miałem okazję żeby się tu trochę rozejrzeć, nie mogłem zapominać o moim prawdziwym zadaniu.

Wszedłem do chaty.

Podłoga zatrzeszczała pod moimi butami.

Położyłem pudło na stole i rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu

Szczerze mówiąc sam nie wiedziałem czego miałem się spodziewać – wyglądało to jak zwyczajna szkoła. Była tam tablica, sprzęty laboratoryjne, półki z książkami, zabawki...

Zajrzałem do pudła które tu wniosłem – było pełne dziecięcych książeczek – z pewnością nic podejrzanego.

Wszystko dopasowane było jednak do wzrostu Na'vi - jak meble w Piekielnych Wrotach, było tu jednak nieco skromniej.

Zwróciłem uwagę na prace na ścianie – kolorowe odbicia małych czteropalczastych dłoni. Spojrzałem na swoją rękę – miała pięć palców, był to uboczny skutek ludzkich genów.

Avatary różniły się nieznacznie od rdzennej ludności Pandory, jednak te małe różnica dzieliły nas od nich na tyle aby nie do końca nam ufać.

Może to i dobrze. Dobrze dla nich.

Usłyszałem hałas na zewnątrz, skierowałem się szybko w stronę drzwi, uważając żeby nie trącić czegoś ogonem – wciąż przyzwyczajałem się do nowej fizjonomii.

Wyjrzałem na zewnątrz.


	8. Strefa bezpieczeństwa

**ROZDZIAŁ**** 8**

Źródłem hałasu okazał się dziecięcy śmiech.

Wyszedłem z budynku, ujrzałem doktor Grace śmiejącą się i dosłownie, obleganą przez grupkę młodych Na'vi w różnym wieku. Dzieci ciągnęły ją za ręce i śmiejąc się prowadziły w kierunku szkółki.

Krzyczały: _Sa'nok _– co po Na'vijsku znaczy matka. Wśród nich była też jedna nieco starsza Na'vi – mogła być w wieku avatara, mojego lub Jane. To musiała być Sylwanin. Grace opowiadała nam o niej jeszcze na szkoleniu w ośrodku. Sylwanin była córką Eytukana i Tsahik, czyli córką wodza i szamanki.

Był to tylko jeden z naprawdę długiej listy powodów wymienionych przez Grace, aby jej nie podpadać, nie wspominając o tym, że była jednym z lepszych myśliwych w swym plemieniu. Nie byłem ignorantem, sam widziałem przecież do czego zdolna była ta rasa uzbrojona w neolityczne łuki.

Jane szła uśmiechnięta zaraz za całą grupą. Radosne śmiechy ustały, gdy dzieci zdały sobie sprawę z mojej obecności, stałem w drzwiach nie wiedząc jak się zachować. Jedna z dziewczynek pobiegła ku mnie, zatrzymała się i zaczęła wpatrywać się we mnie wielkimi oczyma.

Nagle przypomniałem sobie szkolenie, podniosłem dłoń w geście przywitania...

Lecz gdy tylko otworzyłem usta dziewczynka uciekła, chowając się za resztą.

Nastała niezręczna cisza. Czułem na sobie ich spojrzenia. Grace przyklękła, wskazała mnie palcem i powiedziała do dzieci coś, czego nie zdołałem usłyszeć.

Ponownie rozległy się śmiechy po czym, dzieci zaczęły wbiegać do budynku, jako pierwsza do środka weszła Sylwanin, nie zwracając na mnie najmniejszej uwagi. Grace jako ostatnia powoli wchodziła po schodkach.

- Ja i Jane zajmiemy się teraz dziećmi, a ty żołnierzu staraj się ich nie przestraszyć. Ciężko zdobyć ich zaufanie – było dla mnie jasne że, Jane i Grace z trudem utrzymywały powagę – Aha, i staraj się być trochę mniej oficjalny, to w końcu tylko dzieci.

- Co im pani powiedziała, pani doktor?

- Po prostu powiedziałam im, że nie muszą się ciebie obawiać. Zaakceptują cię z czasem.

Weszły do środka, a ja niechętnie za nimi. Przez jakiś czas obserwowałem doktor Grace przy pracy. W szkole, wśród dzieci była zupełnie inną osobą. Wcześniej zdawało mi się że, bardziej ceni sobie towarzystwo książek i sprzętów laboratoryjnych niż innych osób.

Przede wszystkim, Grace wyglądała na szczęśliwą.

Próbowałem bezskutecznie spamiętać imiona wszystkich dzieci. Sylwanin i jej młodsza siostra – Neytiri były ulubienicami nauczyciela, były tam też Ninat, Beyral, młody Tsu'Tey – ten dzieciak sprawiał problemy...

- Tsu'tey, zostaw Neytiri! – Grace skarciła łagodnie chłopaka który zaczepiał jedną z dziewczynek, strojąc głupie miny – chyba w każdej klasie we wszechświecie znajdzie się jeden taki.

Nagle do pomieszczenia wszedł ktoś jeszcze, zapadła cisza, Grace wstała. Odwróciłem się aby ujrzeć nowego przybysza.

_- Widzę cię Mo'at – _powiedziała Grace z wyraźnym szacunkiem.

_- I ja cię widzę Doktor Grace Augustine._

Mo'at – Tsahik klanu Omaticaya, ona też odwiedzała szkołę, mieliśmy tu niemal cały komplet rodziny królewskiej.

Przyjrzałem się dokładnie nowemu gościowi. Była wysoką Na'vi w wieku Grace. Wstałem z miejsca i podszedłem bliżej. Dzieci obserwowały...

- _To są ci nowi chodzący we śnie?_ – Mo'at wskazała na mnie i Jane.

Zrozumiałem że, lepiej będzie jak nie będę wykonywał gwałtownych ruchów.

_- Przybyli tu wraz ze mną w pokoju, aby uczyć się o ludzie Omaticaya._

_- Pozwól Doktor Grace Augustine że sama, przyjże się tym przybyszom._

Najpierw podeszła do Jane. Nie śmiała drgnąć gdy, Mo'at wpatrywała się jej w oczy.

- Jak masz na imię? – odezwała się po angielsku.

- Jane. Jane Stamphson.

- Czemu tu przybyłaś, chodząca we śnie?

- Przybyłam tu aby uczyć się o ludzie Omaticaya.

- _Masz dobre serce Jane. Wierzę ci. Niechaj Eywa poprowadzi cię w twej podróży._

Po chwili, pokiwała głową z akceptacją i podeszła do mnie.

Spojrzałem na Grace, jej wymowne spojrzenie starało mówiło: „Tylko tego nie schrzań"

Mo'at stanęła przede mną. Spojrzała mi prosto w oczy, jej wzrok był niczym dwie przepastne czarne studnie...

Czułem jakby patrzyła wprost przeze mnie.

- Jak ci na imię?

- Alex Pinbaker – odpowiedziałem z wypracowanym spokojem.

- Czemu tu jesteś?

Oto pytanie na które nie mogłem dać szczerej odpowiedzi.

- Aby się uczyć...

Mo'at odezwała się do mnie cicho, tak abym jej słowa słyszał tylko ja.

- _Widzę pustkę w sercu. Wielki smutek. W nic nie wierzysz, jak możesz nauczyć się od nas skoro w nic nie wierzysz, chodzący we śnie?_

Miała rację – pustka – to właśnie to czułem każdego dnia po przebudzeniu - goniła za mną jak głodna bestia. Mo'at mierzyła mnie jeszcze chwilę wzrokiem i odeszła nie czekając aż dam odpowiedź.

_- Wyrażam zgodę, mogą uczyć się od nas, mogą tu przebywać. Może, zaczną widzieć. _

_- Jestem tego pewna Mo'at, twoje słowa napełniają radością mnie i moich towarzyszy._ – Grace dyskretnie odetchnęła z ulgą.

Chyba się udało, atmosfera znowu zrobiła się radosna, wszyscy wrócili do swych zajęć, Mo'at usiadła wśród dzieci i z ciekawością słuchała doktor Augustine, która z przyjemnością wprowadzała ich w meandry angielskiego, sama też wiele uczyła się od swych podopiecznych.

Obraz ten znacząco różnił się od tego co serwowane jest o Na'vi w zdawkowych relacjach na Ziemi czy w Piekielnych Wrotach. Byli równie inteligentni jak my, szybkość przyswajania wiedzy była zdumiewająca. Pomyślałem, że może dowództwo nie wie wszystkiego, nie rozumiałem jak można było kwestionować pożytek z tego przedsięwzięcia. Tak jak powiedziała mi doktor Augustine - wiele jeszcze się muszę nauczyć o Na'vi.

Przed południem ja i Jane byliśmy gotowi na pierwszy rekonesans w terenie. Może nie do końca gotowi, gdyż nie miałem ze sobą broni. Czułem się bez niej jak bez ręki, choć wątpię, że jeden karabin maszynowy zdziałał by coś w starciu z próbką tutejszej megafauny. Cholera, tu nawet paprotka mogła stanowić śmiertelne zagrożenie, a ja miałem przy sobie tylko zestaw probówek.

Grace została w szkole razem z dziećmi i Mo'at.

Naszym przewodnikiem została, zgodnie z wolą matki, Sylwanin - jej reakcja na to stanowisko może nie była zbyt entuzjastyczna ale przynajmniej nie okazywała wrogości. Mówiła całkiem dobrze po angielsku co, przynajmniej w moim wypadku znacznie ułatwiało sprawę.

- Idźcie za mną. Traktujcie las z szacunkiem, a on będzie was też szanował. – powiedziała Sylwanin z charakterystycznym, mocnym akcentem.

Spojrzałem na naszą przewodniczkę.

Różnica tkwiła w detalach – dopiero teraz dostrzegłem, że Na'vi mieli większe oczy niż avatary, wydawały się jeszcze bardziej dzikie. Nie dostrzegłem też u nich brwi. Co dziwne, Sylwanin mogła wydawać się piękna, nawet według ludzkich standardów.

Według moich standardów.

To jeszcze bardziej utwierdziło mnie w mojej teorii, że ciało avatara oddziaływało również na „te" partie mojego umysłu.

Była smukła i wysportowana, włosy miała powiązane w warkoczyki a z tyłu na plecach spoczywał długi czarny warkocz, identyczny jak mój i Jane. Miała przy sobie łuk, oraz sztylet u pasa.

Młoda Neytiri podbiegła do nas szybko, nim zdążyliśmy wyruszyć. Zapytała siostrę czy może iść z nami. Sylwanin odwróciła się do siostry. Były do siebie bardzo podobne.

_- Nie, siostro. Nie dam rady pilnować was wszystkich, wciąż jesteś zbyt młoda. Muszę dziś poprowadzić chodzących we śnie. Proszę cię, zostań._ – powiedziała łagodnie do Neytiri.

Neytiri, wyraźnie zawiedziona, obserwowała nas jeszcze gdy wchodziliśmy między drzewa. Po chwili straciłem ja całkiem z oczu.

Szliśmy wąskimi ścieżkami między ogromnymi drzewami. Grunt pokryty był porostami i roślinami o purpurowym kolorze. Gigantyczne, poskręcane korzenie drzew utrudniały wędrówkę. Nasza przewodniczka w przeciwieństwie do nas, poruszała się z niebywałą gracją, przystawała jednak uprzejmie gdy zauważała, że nie nadążamy.

Zauważyłem, że zmysł zapachu również bardzo mi się wyostrzył, jako avatar postrzegałem otaczający świat na kilku płaszczyznach równocześnie - zapachy równie intensywnie jak widoki docierały do mojej świadomości.

Dziwaczne i niesamowite rośliny otaczały nas ze wszystkich stron. Co więcej, dosłownie śledziły nasze ruchy – mogłem przysiąc, że niektóre z nich obracały się w naszym kierunku, tak jakby były ciekawe nowych gości.

Gdy przedzieraliśmy się przez coś w rodzaju ogromnych paproci Sylwanin zaczęła tłumaczyć jakie rośliny są bezpieczne, a które lepiej omijać z daleka. Pokazała nam _Paywill_ – roślinę która w swych podłużnych liściach magazynowała wodę, wystarczyło tylko przechylić jeden z nich aby szybko ugasić pragnienie.

Sylwanin szła z przodu, zatrzymywała się co jakiś czas i uważnie nasłuchiwała.

Kiedy Jane zatrzymywała się w celu zbadania bliżej jakiejś rośliny, Sylwanin przystawała i tłumaczyła nazwę zwierzęcia lub rośliny w swoim rodzimym języku.

Wiedziałem, że na wiele się tutaj nie przydawałem, próbki zbierała Jane, ja byłem od podawania i potakiwania. Chyba zdawała sobie sprawę z mojej ignorancji jeśli chodzi o fachowe nazwy i katalogowanie.

Idąc dalej, coraz głębiej w las, dostrzegliśmy kilka dziwacznych drzewek, z czymś w rodzaju wielkich purpurowych pomponów na gałęziach. _Rumut_, jak nazwała je Sylwanin miały tendencję do nagłego wybuchania, więc minęliśmy je w bezpiecznej odległości.

Jane dokładnie dokumentowała wszystko przy pomocy małego elektronicznego notatnika.

Zatrzymaliśmy się na dłużej w pobliżu wodospadu wpadającego do niewielkiego jeziora ukrytego wśród drzew. Po drugiej stronie pasło się małe stado sześcionogów. _Yerik_ jak nazywała je Sylwanin po obu stronach głowy posiadały rozciągane błony, stosowane zapewne w celu odstraszenia przeciwnika. Były to jedne najłagodniejszych stworzeń zamieszkujących Pandorę. Często przypłacały to życiem - kończyły upolowane przez drapieżniki lub samych Na'vi.

Sylwanin tłumaczyła nam, że taki jest właśnie sens ich istnienia. Czasami przeznaczeniem zwierzęcia jest stać się częścią ludu, a czasem przeznaczeniem myśliwego jest stać się częścią bestii. Wszystko łączy matka wszechrzeczy - Eywa.

Promienie słońca przebijały się poprzez korony drzew nadając krajobrazowi dziwną, nierealistyczną poświatę.

Nasza przewodniczka z ciekawością spoglądała na kolejne rzeczy jakie Jane wyjmowała z plecaka, badając podstawę ogromnego 3 metrowego grzyba - Oktofungusa. W okolicy było jeszcze kilka takich samych.

Sylwanin nagle poderwała głowę, jej uszy drgnęły.

To był wyraźny odgłos wystrzału. Nie pomylił bym go z niczym innym. Wkrótce padł kolejny, a po nim jeszcze następny. Stado sześcionogów spłoszone zerwało się do biegu. Jane wstała, wyraźnie przestraszona.

- Przyszli aż tutaj. Oni nigdy nie przestaną... – Sylwanin ruszyła biegiem w kierunku z którego dobiegały starzały.

Jane wzięła z ziemi plecak i biegiem ruszyliśmy za naszym przewodnikiem.

Dopiero teraz mogłem zobaczyć jak szybko potrafią się poruszać Na'vi - Sylwanin biegła po olbrzymich konarach drzew, wysoko w górze, ledwie dostrzegalna.

Jane nie dawała już rady. Mimo, że tak naprawdę śniła wiele kilometrów stąd, zmęczenie było bardzo realne. Złapałem ją za rękę. Bieg wydłużał się w nieskończoność.

Wyszliśmy z pomiędzy drzew na otwarty teren pokryty wysoką trawą.

Niedaleko można było dostrzec Piekielne Wrota. Rozglądałem się w poszukiwaniu Sylwanin.

Zamiast niej dostrzegłem źródło wystrzałów.

Był to pojazd bojowy typu łabędź, a w nim trzech żołnierzy. Pojazd swoją nazwę zawdzięczał stanowisku strzeleckiemu na trzy i pół metrowym ramieniu na tyle pojazdu. Ścigali coś.

Padł kolejny potężny wystrzał, echo rozniosło się po równinie.

- W cholerną dziesiątkę! - krzyknął strzelec.

Zatrzymali się.

Strzelec zeskoczył z siedziska. jeden z pasażerów również wyszedł z pojazdu. Kierowca został. Wszyscy byli uzbrojeni w ciężkie karabiny maszynowe.

Starałem dostrzec do czego strzelali. Jane powoli szła zaraz za mną.

Żołnierze podeszli do stworzenia leżącego w wśród traw, mogło przynosić na myśl dawne ziemskie konie. Zdawali się przy nim bardzo mali. Stworzenie w agonii piszczało niemiłosiernie i wierzgało wszystkimi ze swoich sześciu nóg.

- Widzicie, wisicie mi sto baksów. - powiedział spokojnie żołnierz.

- Brzydkie to jak jasna cholera. - stworzenie skamlało coraz bardziej - Barker, nie baw się tylko to dobij! - krzyknął drugi z żołnierzy.

Na te słowa najemnik przycisnął butem głowę zwierzęcia do ziemii i wyjął z kabury rewolwer.

Zajęci zwieńczeniem swojego małego safarii nie mogli zauważyć cienia biegnącego ku nim pośród traw. To była Sylwanin.

Z błyskawiczną szybkością wyskoczyła na nic nie spodziewających się najemników.

Jeszcze w locie zdjęła łuk i z ogromną siłą uderzyła nim najbliższego żołnierza . Poleciał kilka metrów w tył, wypuszczając z dłoni karabin.

Następnie obróciła się uderzając drugiego z nich. Nie zdążył wystrzelić - strzał z rewolweru poszedł w powietrze. Gdy padł na ziemię, przycisnęła go stopą do podłoża, prychając groźnie.

Jane wyprzedziła mnie biegnąc ku Sylwanin.

Kierowca, widząc całe zajście, wezwał przez radio posiłki i przeskoczył z siedzenia pasażera na stanowisko strzelca.

Sylwanin nieświadoma zagrożenia podeszła do rannego stworzenia, poruszając szybko ustami wyjęła nóż i szybkim ruchem skróciła jego męki.

- Jane, czekaj! Uważaj!

Biegłem najszybciej jak potrafiłem.

Kierowca przeładował działko.

Dogoniłem Jane. Jednym ruchem rzuciłem ją na ziemię.

Biegłem dalej ku Sylwanin.

Wstała chowając nóż. Nie wiedziała, że kierowca brał ją na cel.

Zwróciła pełen zdziwienia wzrok ku mnie, prychnęła gdy wpadłem na nią z pełną szybkością. Powaliłem ją na ziemię, nie było czasu na etykietę plemienną.

W tym momencie żołnierz otworzył serię z działka.

Kule świszczały koło uszu gdy leżałem przyciskając Sylwanin do ziemi.

Strzały niespodziewanie ustały.

Podniosłem głowę, kierowca mocował się z mechanizmem zamka. Broń się zacieła. Nie czekając z krzykiem ruszyłem ku niemu. Doskoczyłem do strzelaca i jedną ręką złapałem go za kamizelkę, wyrzucając z maszyny.

Powaleni żołnierze nie byli w stanie się ruszyć, po części z bólu, po części ze strachu.

Jane i Sylwanin wstały.

Obróciłem się ku nim.

- Sylwanin uciekaj! Będą tu za...

Nie dokończyłem zdania.

Oczy Sylwanin rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu, Jane otworzyła usta nie mogąc wypowiedzieć słowa.

Odwróciłem się.

Więcej zwierząt uciekało w amoku, kawałek dalej biegło w popłochu stado gromowołów. Padały od kul z karabinów.

Następnie minęło nas małe stado oszalałych ze strachu sześcionogów. Za nimi z lasu jako pierwsze wyłoniły się kombinezony PZM uzbrojone w miotacze ognia i karabiny maszynowe, miażdżąc wszystko pod swymi metalowymi stopami. Drzewa za PZM padały pod ostrzem ogromnego kombajnu do karczowania lasów wielkości domu.

To była przemyślana, wojskowa operacja.

Zwierzęta uciekające przed monstrualną machiną i ogniem trafiały prosto pod serie z broni pokładowej kolumny pojazdów jadącej od strony Piekielnych Wrót.

Dobiegłem do Sylwanin.

- Musisz uciekać!

Nie reagowała, z oczu obficie ciekły jej łzy. Twarz zastygła w niemym przerażeniu.

- Mój Boże, co oni tu robią? - powiedziała Jane, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co widziała.

Spojrzałem Sylwanin w oczy, były pełne bólu poza ludzkim wyobrażeniem.

Pojazdy były coraz bliżej.

- Uciekaj Sylwanin. Uciekaj! Proszę cię...

- To wszystko, wasza wina! Wasza! Ludzi Nieba! - krzyknęła głosem pełnym złości i rozpaczy.

Popchnęła mnie i pobiegła razem ze stadem uciekających zwierząt.

Chwilę później wszystko zagłuszyl ryk silników.

Otoczyły nas pojazdy bojowe. Kilka z nich pojechało dalej za Sylwanin.

Dowódcę rozpoznałem od razu. Z jednego z pojazdów wysiadł sam major Riker, w egzopaku i z karabinem maszynowym. Z pojazdów zeskoczyła reszta odziału. Wszystkie lufy skierowano na nas.

- Zabrać mi stąd tych żołnierzy. - wskazał na trzech wciąż leżących na ziemi najemników.

Na jego rozkaz wzięto ich na nosze i zabrano do pojazdów.

- Riker, ty wredny sukinsynu!

Jane rzuciła się do niego, lecz ten podniósł broń.

- Zbyt dużo nas kosztujesz aby tak poprostu cię zastrzelić ale jeśli mnie do tego zmusisz to zrobie to z przyjemnością. Zapomnieliście po czyjej jesteście stronie?

Jane zatrzymała się kilkadziesiąt centymetrów od niego odsłoniła białe zęby, coś pierwotnego odzywało się teraz w dziewczynie. Nie widziałem jej jeszcze tak wściekłej.

Major zwrócił się do mnie.

- Wiesz, Pinbaker kiedy o tobie usłyszałem pomyślałem, że wreszcie program Avatar się na coś przyda. - podszedł bliżej, bez cienia strachu. - Co jest z tobą Pinbaker? Zgubiłeś jaja w tej leśnej szkółce?

Nie odezwałem się ani słowem. Spojrzałem ponad głowami żołnierzy. Kombajn dosłownie zmiatał drzewa z powierzchni ziemi. Wszędzie leżały ciała zwierzat.

Jeśli operatorzy śnią, to nie był to już ten sam piękny sen. To był koszmar.

Koszmar który przywiedliśmy tu ze sobą. Chciałem coś odpowiedzieć majorowi, ale nie mogłem. Wszystko wydarzyło się za szybko. Czar prysł przez ogień i metal.

Riker odstąpił i wydał rozkaz powrotu.

Nim nas zabrali, Riker odwrócił się do nas raz jeszcze.

- Bym zapomniał. Witamy w strefie bezpieczeństwa.


	9. Eden 5

**ROZDZIAŁ 9**

Pod bronią dowieziono nas do Piekielnych Wrót. Żołnierze majora odprowadzili nas prosto do ośrodka dla avatarów. Kazano nam położyć się na pryczach, gdy to zrobiliśmy żołnierz zameldował przez komunikator, że avatary są na miejscu.

Tym razem było tak jak gdyby ktoś wyciągnął wtyczkę – natychmiastowo przerwano połączenie.

Wieko mojej kapsuły uniosło się.

Twarz majora Riker'a nie należała do rzeczy jakie chce się oglądać zaraz po przebudzeniu. Malował się na niej wyraz tryumfu. Był świadom, że miał teraz asa w rękawie...

Naukowcy protestowali. Patel był wściekły, że Riker sam, bez jakiejkolwiek autoryzacji przerwał połączenie. Zastąpił mu drogę grożąc, że złoży skargę na jego działania ale nic nie mogło teraz zatrzymać majora. Było dla mnie jasne że, długo czekał aby dobrać się do tych „jajogłowych" którzy tak często składali donosy na jego działania.

To była jego prywatna zemsta. Kazał zejść Patel'owi z drogi, dłoń powędrowała do kabury pistoletu.

Naukowiec odstąpił.

Przez głowę przebiegało mi teraz wiele myśli. To miał być ten nowy start? Co ja najlepszego narobiłem? Bezpowrotnie zmarnowałem swoją ostatnią szansę...

Niedługo potem byliśmy już w biurze administratora. Było już w pełni urządzone, artefakty Na'vi wisiały na ścianie, moją uwagę przykuł ogromny łuk. Przypomniałem sobie jak szybko Sylwanin powaliła tych żołnierzy.

Parker Selfridge siedząc za biurkiem, uważnie słuchał raportu Rikera. Pułkownik Quaritch stał przy oknie za administratorem. Jeden rzut oka i wiedziałem, że wszelki podziw pułkownika dla tego co zrobiłem kilka dni temu zniknął bezpowrotnie.

Zza drzwi biura dobiegł hałas. Strażnicy postawieni przy drzwiach bardzo nie chcieli kogoś wpuścić.

Drzwi rozsunęły się i do pomieszczenia, mimo protestów żołnierzy weszła szybkim krokiem Grace Augustine. Musiała dopiero skończyć swoją sesję z avatarem. Selfridge zaklął pod nosem.

Stanęła obok mnie i Jane.

- Co to ma znaczyć do cholery? Jakim prawem moi asystenci zostali zatrzymani?

Riker zwrócił się teraz ku Grace.

- Zaatakowali moich ludzi. To chyba dostateczny powód doktor Augustine?

- Gdyby nie Alex, żołnierze zastrzelili by Sylwanin! – krzyknęła Jane. – Uratował ją!

- Nikt ci nie udzielił głosu - warknął major.

Grace spojrzała na mnie z mieszaniną zdziwienia i podziwu. Zwróciła się szybko do Selfridge'a.

- Sylwanin jest księżniczką klanu Omaticaya. Jeśli to prawda Alex Pinbaker zapobiegł wojnie...

- Zaatakował moich ludzi! – major tracił panowanie nad sobą -To ostateczny dowód. Nie można już wam ufać. Dla tego, wnioskuje o przeniesienie programu pod dowództwo Sec-Ops.

- Znaczy się pod twoje? – zapytała gniewnie Grace.

- To tylko jedna z możliwości. Posiadam odpowiednie przeszkolenie i doświadczenie, więc zgłaszam swoją kandydaturę na tymczasowego szefa operacji naukowych.

- To śmieszne! Selfridge, posłuchaj mnie, jeśli Sec-Ops zacznie dowodzić programem sprawy tylko się pogorszą. Co robił tak daleko od bazy?

- Czyścił strefę bezpieczeństwa z potencjalnych zagrożeń. Działał na mój rozkaz. – powiedział spokojnie pułkownik Quaritch.

- Poprzez wypalanie i karczowanie lasu? Jaki to ma sens?! – odezwała się Jane. – To się wam wymyka spod kontroli!

Selfridge spoglądał na kawałek rudy Unobtanium lewitującej na małej podkładce. Rozważał coś.

- To wszystko prawda Pinbaker? – zapytał po chwili.

- Tak, sir. – nie zamierzałem kłamać, nie tym razem.

Odchylił się na krześle, westchnął. Podjął decyzję.

- Riker, tymczasowo wstrzymuję wszelkie operacje wojskowe poza Piekielnymi Wrotami. Twój tyłek zostanie tu, w bazie.

Jane i Grace spoglądały po sobie zaskoczone, nie spodziewały się takiego obrotu spraw.

- Nie rozumiem, sir. – Riker był zbity z tropu - Na'vi są nam zbędni. Strach to jedyne co do nich przemawia!

- Wojna nie jest tania. Przybyliśmy to kopać, nie wdawać się w cholerne wojny! Jeśli masz z tym problem mogę wysłać cię do domu jednym telefonem.

- Pułkowniku... – zwrócił się zdesperowany do Quaritcha

- Dostaliście rozkaz majorze. Odmaszerować. – Quaritch również był wściekły ale nie mógł zapomnieć kto łożył pieniądze. Właśnie dla nich tu walczyli.

- Tak jest, sir.

Major wyszedł. Zrozumiałem wtedy, że zyskaliśmy sobie groźnego wroga. Riker, tak samo jak ja zdawał się być człowiekiem który doprowadzał sprawy do końca i tak samo jak ja na pewnym etapie zorientował się, że miał gdzieś pieniądze...

- To wszystko. Możecie odejść. Pinbaker zostaje.

W biurze zostaliśmy tylko ja i Selfridge.

- Ty przebiegły sukinkocie. O to właśnie chodziło, widziałeś jak na ciebie patrzała nasza pani doktor? Masz ich teraz na widelcu. Ratując córkę wodza zdobyłeś ich uznanie, potrzebowałem właśnie kogoś takiego. Mówili, że masz nietypowe metody...

Mówiąc to rzucił na biurko dwa zdjęcia. Podniosłem je. Pierwsze przedstawiało skomplikowane urządzenie przypominające nadajnik radiowy, drugie jakiegoś naukowca.

- Łączność nadświetlna. Źródło wycieku informacji. To co przechodzi przez nasz nadajnik jest monitorowane . Musi być drugi, mniejszy, nielegalny. Gdzieś na Ziemi jest odbiornik, a te małe pracowite pszczółki wciąż robią z nas kretynów. Nadążasz?

- Tak, sir.

- Prościej już nie będzie. Znajdź nadajnik i będziesz mógł biegać do woli po lesie jak jakiś kretyn. Dowiedziesz mi, że Augustine jest w to zamieszana a ja wysunę nawet twoją kandydaturę na nowego szefa programu.

Drugie zdjęcie, jak wyjaśnił Selfridge, przedstawiało naukowca imieniem Takeshi - facet był specem od łączności a także członkiem programu Avatar.

- Co z Riker'em? – zapytałem gdy szedłem już w kierunku wyjścia.

- Jest przydatny kiedy chce się kogoś postraszyć. Skrócę mu smycz. Na trzy miesiące. Jeśli do tego czasu nic nie dostanę, rozważę jego propozycję. A teraz idź, jestem zajętym człowiekiem.

Wyszedłem. Najgorsze było to, że traciłem do tego wszystkiego dystans...

- Selfridge chce aby sprawa przycichła. – powiedziałem Jane i Grace gdy siedzieliśmy w stołówce wraz z innymi operatorami. - Nie chce nas w bazie, jutro mamy zmienić dwóch naukowców na stanowisku numer 5. Obcina fundusze więc nie będą nas codziennie zabierać. Mamy zostać tam na dłużej.

- To dobrze, nie będą się mieszać. Kogo tam teraz mamy? - Grace zwróciła się do jednego z operatorów.

- Dwóch naszych i Takeshi'ego. – odpowiedział naukowiec.

- Cóż... Lepsze to niż karcer. Posterunek 5 znajduje się dosyć blisko szkoły, będziecie mogli przychodzić razem z Na'vi. Dam im znać.

- To świetnie! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mamy takie szczęście! – powiedziała Jane.

- Pamiętajcie, że to wciąż nie będą wakacje. Tereny Tipani są nie daleko, a oni nie są nam zbyt przychylni.

- O co chodzi z Riker'em? – nie dawało mi to spokoju.

- Hm? – Grace podniosła głowę znad jedzenia.

- Dla czego tak nienawidzi tego miejsca? Dla czego tak bardzo uwziął się na program?

- Był jak ty – wzięła łyk kawy – Co jakiś czas przysyłają nam wojskowego. Miał być ekspertem od technologii militarnej. Były czasy gdy zarząd łudził się, że zrobi z Na'vi górników i żołnierzy... – zaśmiała się cicho.

- Jest operatorem? – zapytała Jane.

- Był. Kilka lat temu, podczas rutynowego patrolu coś go zaatakowało. Pożarło żywcem. Spotkała go najgorsza rzecz jaka może spotkać operatora – śmierć własnego avatara.

Wszelkie rozmowy przy stole ucichły, wszyscy słuchali teraz doktor Augustine. Wzięła kolejny łyk kawy, po czym kontynuowała.

-Załamał się. Najpierw obwiniał siebie, potem mnie, w końcu cały program. Proponowano mu wysoką odprawę i powrót do domu. Odmówił, chciał zostać, więc dowództwo postanowiło zrobić z niego użytek. Szybko awansował. Został zastępcą szefa ochrony. Od tamtego czasu nieustannie utrudnia nam życie. Myślę, że kieruje nim zwykła zazdrość. Niemal mi go żal...

Skończyła. Byłem pewny, że wszyscy myśleli teraz o tym samym. Śmierć własnego avatara była dla nich jak wyrok. Nagłe, brutalne odcięcie od świata na zewnątrz uosabiało ich największy lęk.

- Nie wiem jak wy ale ja padam z nóg. – odezwała się w końcu Grace przełamując niemalże namacalną ciszę.

Po posiłku szedłem z Jane opustoszałym, podziemnym korytarzem w kierunku pomieszczeń sypialnych. Rozmawialiśmy. Na błahe, pozornie nic nie znaczące tematy. Zorientowałem się, że dopiero teraz miałem okazję porozmawiać z tą ludzką wersją Jane.

- ...gdy odszedłem z wojska ZPZ dało mi dach nad głową.

- To dla tego jesteś tak lojalny Konsorcjum?

- Wdzięczny. To było by odpowiednie słowo.

Zrozumiałem jak bardzo myliłem się co do niej. Imponowała mi swoja pewnością siebie, zawziętością, nigdy nie przestanie wierzyć w to co robi. Nigdy nie zwątpi w siebie...

- To było bardzo odważne Alex – rzuciła do mnie w wejściu swojego pokoju. – Uratowałeś Sylwanin... – zawahała się chwilę - ...i mnie.

- To nie byłaś ty, tylko twój avatar Jane. – zwróciłem jej uwagę ale czułem, że sam w to nie wierzyłem. To przestawała być tylko marionetka.

- Dobranoc Alex.

- Dobranoc.

* * *

Co się z tobą dzieje Alex, rób swoje! Powtarzałem sobie w myślach. Nie jesteś jednym z nich! Siedziałem sam w swoim pokoju.

Od trzech dni, włączałem videolog tylko po to aby nie moc powiedzieć słowa. Bo co miałem niby mówić? Miałem być ze sobą szczery? Zrezygnowany wyłączyłem komputer i położyłem się na łóżku.

Następnego dnia o dziewiątej ja i Jane lecieliśmy już z Trudy Chacon w kierunku posterunku numer 5.

Siedzieliśmy w kabinie Samsona obok pilota. Nasze avatary leżały w ładowni wraz ze sprzętem i zaopatrzeniem. Spojrzałem na spektakularny widok za oknem.

Przelatywaliśmy wzdłuż ogromnego wodospadu, tak wielkiego, że musieliśmy wyglądać jak mała plamka na jego tle. W dali widoczne były słynne kamienne łuki i lewitujące góry Alleluja. Jane tłumaczyła, że to jakiś efekt magnetyczny trzymał je w powietrzu. Czasami cieszyłem się, że nie jestem naukowcem, gdyż mogłem się tym wszystkim zachwycać bez zaprzątania sobie głowy jak to działało. Dla mnie to po prostu było.

Po chwili, wodospad ustąpił miejsca lasom, jeszcze dzikszym i wyraźnie starszym od tych w okolicach Piekielnych Wrót. Zeszliśmy niżej. Niemal między drzewa.

- Teraz może być trochę ciasno – powiedziała Trudy.

Przelecieliśmy pod olbrzymim powalonym konarem. Z gałęzi drzew, do lotu podnosiły się leśne zmory spłoszone przez helikopter. Manewrowaliśmy jeszcze chwilę między drzewami.

Trudy włączyła radiostację.

- Eden 5, tu Samson Jeden Sześć. Zbliżamy się do waszej pozycji. Przygotujcie się na powitanie.

Z radiostacji dobiegł męski głos.

- Przyjąłem Samson Jeden Sześć, tu Eden 5, witamy was.

Naszym oczom ukazał się wodospad wpadający z wysokiej skarpy do małego jeziorka. U jego brzegu znajdował się posterunek 5. Był to niewielki, przenośny moduł mieszkalny, zapewniający operatorom tylko warunki niezbędne do przetrwania. Obok niego stała szopa - zbudowana zapewne z okolicznego surowca. Konstrukcja była wielkości modułu mieszkalnego.

Wylądowaliśmy.

Dwóch naukowców wyszło nam na spotkanie. Pomogli wyładować sprzęt i nasze avatary.

Wszystko przebiegło sprawnie i szybko. Piętnaście minut później Samson był gotowy do odlotu, avatary naukowców zajęły miejsca w ładowni.

- Takeshi może z początku wydać się trochę dziwny. – rzucił do nas jeden z nich, wchodząc do kabiny helikoptera – ale to dobry naukowiec . Aha, i nie dotykajcie jego rzeczy bez pozwolenia. Łatwo go tym wkurzyć.

Staliśmy bez ruchu patrząc jak Samson odlatuje. Wkrótce odgłos wirników helikoptera ustąpił miarowemu szumowi wodospadu nieopodal. Okolice posterunku były pokryte dużymi roślinami o płaskim talerzowatym wierzchołku.

- To Anemonidy - powiedziała Jane - Kiedyś mogą się przydać na Ziemi w procesie oczyszczania gleb. Kolejny cudowny wynalazek Pandory. Poszliśmy w stronę wejścia do posterunku.

Gdy przeszliśmy przez śluzę powietrzną okazało się, że w środku modułu jest jeszcze ciaśniej niż mogło by się wydawać z zewnątrz. Trzy jednostki psioniczne stały wzdłuż jednej ze ścian. Wszędzie stały kubki niedopitej kawy. Każdą płaską powierzchnie natomiast pokrywały zdjęcia roślin i zwierząt. Przy mikroskopie siedział mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Patrząc na niego domyśliłem się, że zapewne już od dłuższego czasu żył o samej kawie. Nie odrywając wzroku od mikroskopu wskazał na Jane i ku jej zdziwieniu kazał sobie dolać. Minął jakiś czas zanim zorientował się w końcu, ze ma do czynienia z nową zmianą.

Przedstawił się nam jako Takeshi Yamoto. Wytłumaczył, że na stanowisku Eden 5 obecnie badano wpływ człowieka na ekosystem Pandory.

Spędziliśmy cały dzień na zapoznawaniu się z nowym miejscem.

Takeshi wydawał się być geniuszem który, często zapominał o rzeczach przyziemnych. Były to głównie drobiazgi takie jak higiena osobista i porządek w miejscu pracy.

Od razu zaczął oprowadzać nas po okolicy. Zwróciłem uwagę, że jego avatar nie nosił butów. Powiedział, że tak jest dużo lepiej i sam nas do tego zachęcał. Gdy staliśmy w ciałach swoich avatarów przy wodospadzie, charakterystycznie zaklaskał językiem. Z jednej ze szczelin w skale wyleciał dorosły żądłonietoperz i wylądował na ramieniu Takeshi'ego. Naukowiec wyjął z kieszeni spodni trochę owoców. Zwierzę zaczęło jeść mu z ręki.

- Tutejsi nazywają je _Riti_. Uważaj na żądło.

Mówiąc to podał kilka owoców Jane, która od razu, bez cienia strachu zaczęła karmić stworzenie.

Była zachwycona. Słuchała jego rad i często zadawała pytania na które Takeshi ochoczo odpowiadał. Tak samo jak Jane, podziwiał pracę Augustine. Tych dwojga mogło rozmawiać o niej godzinami.

Opowiedział, że kiedyś te tereny częściej odwiedzali Tipani, a głównym zadaniem Edenu 5 było budowanie mostu porozumienia.

- Te czasy minęły. ZPZ wciąż obcina nam fundusze i wkrótce będę musiał stąd spakować manatki... - powiedział nam, gdy szliśmy wąską ścieżką wśród paproci, których liście do złudzenia przypominały duże, opalizujące ptasie pióra. Jak wytłumaczył Na'vi używali ich jako ozdób. Wsadził kilka z liści we włosy Jane na co ta zareagowała śmiechem.

Wkrótce zakończyliśmy sesję. Takeshi usiadł do badań, Jane uzupełniała videolog a ja zabrałem się za czyszczenie M-60. Jako były wojskowy dostałem karabin maszynowy. Takeshi nie protestował.

Wieczorem dostaliśmy przekaz video od doktor Augustine. Powiedziała, że jutro wraz z Na'vi będziemy mogli udać się do szkoły, jeśli tylko będziemy chcieli.

- Jeśli uda się wam nadążyć. – zaśmiał się Takeshi pochylając się nad mikroskopem.

Noc nastała na Pandorze. Już w bazie miałem problemy z zasypianiem, teraz wydawało mi się to niemal niemożliwe - niesamowite i przerażające odgłosy dobiegały zewsząd, gdy tylko zgasły ostatnie promienie słońca. Prawdziwy zew pierwotnego świata. Jane również, oszołomiona bogactwem rzeczy jakie widziała tego dnia, nie mogła zasnąć, jedynie Takeshi chrapał jak zabity.

Rankiem, w umówionym miejscu spotkaliśmy Sylwanin. Podziękowała mi i przeprosiła za wcześniejsze zachowanie.

- Wiem, że nie wszyscy Ludzie Nieba są tacy sami. Dobro jest we wszystkim. – powiedziała mi gdy szliśmy po konarze wielkiego, obrośniętego mchem drzewa. Jane wraz z Neytiri, Tsu'Tey'em i Ninat szli nieco dalej.

- Znałam kiedyś chodzącego we śnie takiego jak ty – powiedziała w końcu – Nazywał się Ryan...

- Dla czego mi o tym mówisz? – zapytałem.

- Przypominasz mi go, chodzący we śnie. Chciał nam pomóc, jednak pewnego dnia przestał śnić. Nigdy się nie obudził... - nagle zamilkła. Wspomnienie sprawiło jej ból. Powiedziała więcej niż chciała.

Przypomniałem sobie historię opowiedzianą przez Wineeflet'a, o wojskowym, którego znaleziono martwego w pokoju połączeń...

Czy mógł być zdrajcą? To było pytanie które nie dawało mi spokoju. Zbliżałem się do niebezpiecznej granicy której nie wolno nigdy przekroczyć całkowicie.

Lud Omaticaya chciał zrozumieć co nami kierowało. W oczach Sylwanin, Ludzie Nieba zaczęli ostatnio upominać się jednak o zbyt wiele. Dotarliśmy do szkoły, lecz Sylwanin nie poszła z nami. Grace martwiła się o nią.

- Wciąż bardzo denerwuje się o wycinkę lasu. – powiedziała do nas Grace – Nie sądzę aby w najbliższym czasie złożyła nam wizytę. Będzie jednak waszym przewodnikiem. Szczególnie, jeśli wie, że zawdzięcza Alexowi życie.

Grace była zaskoczona tym, że w tak krótkim czasie udało zdobyć się nam ich zaufanie. Takeshi również darował nam zbieranie próbek i wciąż zachęcał do dalszych kontaktów z tubylcami.

W przerwach pomiędzy kolejnymi, coraz dłuższymi sesjami, wraz z Jane szlifowałem język Na'vi. Czułem, że razem wchodziliśmy coraz bardziej w głąb ich świata, co zbliżało nas do siebie coraz bardziej. Zaczynałem rozumieć jej motywację, czułem się już niemal nie jak żołnierz ale jak odkrywca nowego świata.

- Zastanawiałeś się jak to jest wyjść nocą? – zapytała. – Musi być pięknie...

- Tak, musi być wspaniale ale nie zapominajmy, że to zbyt niebezpieczne Jane, nie możemy przesadzać...

Zaśmialiśmy się równocześnie. Jane albo bardzo się zmieniła od naszego pierwszego spotkania albo to ja stawałem się coraz bardziej otwarty. Coś z mojego avatara zostawało teraz ze mną. Zauważyłem, że zgubiłem parę kilo - w przerwach niezbyt dobrze się odżywialiśmy.

Chciałem zapomnieć doszczętnie po co Selfridge mnie tam przysłał. Poszukiwanie nadajnika i tak zeszło już dawno na drugi plan. Takeshi wcale nie zachowywał się podejrzanie, więc mówiłem sobie, że wciąż miałem jeszcze czas...

Z każdym dniem pozwalaliśmy sobie na coraz dalsze podróże. Gdy kończyły się zajęcia, towarzyszyliśmy dzieciom w drodze powrotnej do domu, często spotykając młodych myśliwych z Sylwanin na czele.

Dosiadali dużych, sześcionogich wierzchowców. Rozpoznałem w nich zwierzę które zastrzelili niegdyś żołnierze Sec-Ops'u. Co ciekawe do ich prowadzenia Na'vi nie potrzebowali uzdy. Łączyli neuralną końcówkę swojego warkocza z jedną z dwóch wypustek na głowie wierzchowca przez co ich umysły stawały się jednością. Warkocze avatarów były tak samo zbudowane, lecz Jane nie śmiała prosić łowców o możliwość spróbowania jazdy na zwierzęciu. Na'vi mimo, że byli przyjaźni, to traktowali nas z pewną rezerwą. Byliśmy w ich oczach jak dzieci którym trzeba wszystko po kolei tłumaczyć. Nie narzekaliśmy, gdyż wciąż zaskakiwali nas czymś nowym.

Na'vi, zaczynali się do nas przyzwyczajać. Coraz częściej towarzyszyliśmy im podczas zwykłych, codziennych czynności, takich jak zbieranie owoców lub leczniczych ziół. Kobiety Na'vi często przy tym śpiewały. Jednego dnia, Jane nieoczekiwanie zaczęła śpiewać wraz z nimi. Piękny śpiew wypełnił przestrzeń. Bylem oczarowany. Przez moment obawiałem się jednak reakcji kobiet klanu Omaticaya. Niesłusznie. Przystroiły włosy Jane w liście pióropusznika i dały jej w prezencie jeden z bogato zdobionych naszyjników.

- Brawo! Urodziłaś się do tego! - krzyknąłem bijąc brawo. Na'vi zauważyli moją reakcję i również zaczęli klaskać, starając się mnie naśladować. Nie mogłem oderwać wzroku od Jane. Nie widziałem jej jeszcze tak szczęśliwej. Starałem bezskutecznie wmawiać sobie, że nie wymiękałem na jeden jej uśmiech.

Wioska klanu Omaticaya pozostawała jednak dla nas zamknięta. Nawet Grace Augustine nie była na tyle blisko aby tam ją wpuszczono. Z oddali obserwowaliśmy ich ogromne Drzewo - Dom. Aby być tam razem z nimi trzeba było być jednym z nich. A było to dla nas nie osiągalne...

Zauważyłem, że młodzi myśliwi z pewną nieufnością patrzeli na karabin maszynowy , gdy przeczesywałem okolicę w poszukiwaniu zagrożeń. Uważali to za śmieszne i bezcelowe, a samą broń uważali za niegodną jej miana w ich języku.

W szkole za to, zwróciłem uwagę na zabawkę którą bawili się Neytiri i Tsu'Tey. Przedstawiała skrzydlate stworzenie.

_- To Ikran _– Neytiri wskazała na zabawkę – _Pewnego dnia gdy zostanę myśliwym jak moja siostra, dosiądę własnego._

Już dzień później miałem okazję zobaczyć prawdziwe Ikrany na swoje własne oczy.

Dotarliśmy bardzo daleko. Dalej niż kiedykolwiek. Góry Alleluja, czy Grzmiące Skały jak nazywali je Na'vi, były teraz bardzo blisko. Staliśmy na krawędzi urwiska z którego roztaczała się panorama na zniewalający, baśniowy krajobraz.

W oddali nad kamiennymi łukami widzieliśmy Na'vi dosiadających te skrzydlate bestie. Sylwetki ich podniebnych wierzchowców tańczyły na tle Polifema. Byli wolni.

Spojrzałem na Jane, byłem pewien, że myśleliśmy wtedy o jednym: Jak wspaniale było by tam być razem z nimi.


	10. Iknimaya

**Rozdział 10**

Od ponad dwóch tygodni nie potrafiłem rozgryźć Takeshi'ego, a uważałem się za człowieka znającego się na ludziach, z wielu czytałem jak z otwartej książki, bardzo przydawało się to w mojej dawnej pracy dla ZPZ. Takeshi był jednak inny. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się kolejnym nieogolonym, niechlujnym, zapatrzonym w swoją pracę jajogłowym ale podświadomie czułem, że to nie wszystko co pozwalał po sobie poznawać, tak jakby tylko udawał słabość...

Nie był typowym naukowcem, tego byłem pewien. Czy był zdrajcą, tak jak podejrzewało dowództwo?

Nie udało mi się znaleźć do tej pory, żadnego, najmniejszego dowodu na takie działania. Sprawdziłem nawet jego prywatny komputer. Był pełen nic nieznaczących naukowych notatek i starych videologów.

Dni mijały szybko, niemal niezauważalnie. Kiedy jest się operatorem wiele rzeczy zaczyna się mieszać, zacierają się granice. W głowie rodzi się pytanie. Co jest tu tak naprawdę snem? Wtedy nie byłem jeszcze gotów na nie odpowiedzieć.

Obudziłem się, na zewnątrz wciąż było jeszcze ciemno. To był nasz czas na odpoczynek po ciężkiej sesji. Coś było jednak nie tak...

- Jane? - szepnąłem.

Jane nie było w swoim łóżku, a Takeshi jak zwykle spał jak dziecko. Jak on to robił?

Zerwałem się na nogi. W głębi duszy dobrze wiedziałem gdzie była teraz Jane. Dużo o tym ostatnio rozmawialiśmy. Mogłem to przewidzieć... Wbiegłem do pokoju połączeń, tak jak się spodziewałem, Jane była podłączona. Spojrzałem na ekrany monitorujące funkcje życiowe avatarów. Avatar Jane miał się dobrze jak nigdy. Była jednak na zewnątrz. Sama. Bez broni i sprzętu.

Nigdy nie wychodziliśmy nocą, Takeshi mówił, że to zbyt duże ryzyko. Duża część drapieżników wyruszała wtedy na łowy... Musiałem działać szybko. Dość już mieliśmy kłopotów.

Sam zainicjowałem połączenie, a następnie wskoczyłem do swojej kabiny.

Otworzyłem oczy. Obudziłem się na pryczy w drewnianej szopie obok modułu mieszkalnego. Tu zostawialiśmy nasze avatary gdy kończyliśmy sesje. Avatara Jane tam również nie było. Podniosłem z pod ściany M-60 i wybiegłem na zewnątrz. Niebo było czarne i pełne gwiazd.

- A niech mnie... – powiedziałem sam do siebie.

Jane miała rację, widok na zewnątrz zaparł dech w piersiach. Wszystko wydzielało swoje własne światło. Jaskrawy błękit i zieleń zdawały się wyzierać z każdej powierzchni, z każdej rośliny i najmniejszego żyjątka.

Nie poznawałem teraz niczego, zrobiłem kilka kroków pomiędzy świecącymi własnym światłem anemonidami, głównie one oświetlały teraz nocny krajobraz. Moduł mieszkalny znikał w ciemnościach w miarę jak, z M-60 w rękach zbliżałem się do wodospadu. On też się zmienił – kaskady spadającej z góry wody mieniły się wszystkimi kolorami, żądłonietoperze co chwila wylatywały zza niesamowitej wodnej kurtyny, gdyż nocą wyruszały na żer.

- Jane?

U szczytu wodospadu dostrzegłem Jane, zdawała się mnie jeszcze nie widzieć. Skoczyła. W kaskadach wody wylądowała w jeziorku.

W milczeniu przyglądałem się jak wychodziła na brzeg. Była ubrana tylko w krótkie szorty i naszyjnik z piór, wyglądała jak jedna z kobiet Na'vi, w rozpuszczonych włosach wplecione były liście pióropusznika które również posiadały własne bioluminescencyjne światło. Świeciły nawet małe kropki na jej ciele. Były dobrze widoczne, gdyż Jane była niemal naga. "To coś nowego" - uwięzło mi w gardle.

Tylko trochę była zaskoczona moim widokiem.

- Alex, musisz coś zobaczyć. _Chodź za mną_. – powiedziała figlarnym tonem, prawie jak dziecko chcące pochwalić się niezwykłym odkryciem.

Pobiegła wzdłuż brzegu, w stronę lasu, znikając między wysokim roślinami o cebulowatych liściach świecącymi zimnym, błękitnym światłem.

- Jane co ty... Czekaj! – krzyknąłem, uniosłem broń i pobiegłem za nią. Polifem niemal w połowie zakrywał gwieździste niebo. Pobiegłem za nią, ręką torując sobie drogę przez bujną, rozświetloną zimnym światłem roślinność. Nagle moim oczom ukazały się kępy dużych paproci, Jane pogrążona w lekkim półmroku stała wśród nich.

Podszedłem do niej bliżej, przy okazji obracając się na wszystkie strony wypatrując zagrożeń. Dziewczyna nic już nie robiła sobie z faktu, że tutejsza fauna nie należała do najłagodniejszej we wszechświecie.

- Jane? Co ty robisz? – zapytałem stojąc za jej plecami. Zapytałem ponownie, w końcu zrezygnowany pociągnąłem ją za ogon.

- Cii... Patrz... – szepnęła i wskazała na zwierzątko w paprociach.

Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądała na brzydką, skrzydlatą jaszczurkę. Było ich więcej między paprociami.

- Dzieci mi o tym powiedziały. Biegnij za mną żołnierzu! – krzyknęła i złapała mnie za rękę pociągając za sobą.

Biegliśmy szybko między paprociami. Setki spłoszonych skrzydlatych jaszczurek unosiło się do lotu. Obracając się w powietrzu, składały skrzydła na wzór świetlistego wachlarza mieniącego się niezliczonymi kolorami. Jane zatrzymała się nagle i odwróciła się do mnie.

- Popatrz tylko...

Wokół nas wciąż latały kolorowe dyski - zwierzątka zmęczone kolejnym dniem życia w łańcuchu pokarmowym, szukały miejsca na spokojny odpoczynek. Gdy lądowały na najbliższej gałęzi składały skrzydła, na powrót stając się pozornie brzydkimi, małymi stworzonkami.

- Jaki to ma sens? – zdołałem w końcu złapać oddech.

- A czy musi mieć jakikolwiek?

W jej oczach odbijały się jak przepastne galaktyki te niesamowite, świetliste dyski. Uśmiechała się. Nieopisane piękno w świetle obcego księżyca. Obraz Ziemi wydawał się teraz tylko nierzeczywistym cieniem.

- Jane, musimy wracać... Tu nie jest bezpiecznie. Nie jesteś sobą, jesteś zmęczona, musisz odpocząć...

Odwróciła się chcąc iść dalej ale zatrzymałem ją chwytając za rękę i przyciągając do siebie.

- Czego ode mnie chcesz? – zapytała spokojnie.

Rzeczy które chcę... Ciężko to określić. Byłem rozdarty, z jednej strony poczucie obowiązku i lojalności, z drugiej nieopisany zachwyt. Uczucie, dawno zapomniane, budziło się w głębi.

Jej twarz znajdowała się teraz niebezpiecznie blisko mojej. Jeden krok wystarczył by aby wyjść poza krawędź, zatracić się i już nigdy nie wrócić...

- Chcę... Chcę żebyśmy wracali Jane. - powiedziałem po chwili.

- Biedny chłopiec który sam nie wie czego chce... – dotknęła lekko dłonią mojej twarzy. Gdziekolwiek była teraz dawna Jane, na pewno nie zamierzała szybko wracać.

- Brawo! Nie sądziłem, że odważycie się wyjść na zewnątrz nocą! Całkiem imponujące...

Rozpoznaliśmy głos Takeshi'ego, Jane szybko cofnęła rękę tak jakby dopiero teraz się ocknęła. Odwróciliśmy się równocześnie. Dosiadał, wielkie, sześcionogie stworzenie, dokładnie takie jakie brutalnie zastrzelili swojego czasu żołnierze. Koniec jego warkocza połączony był z wypustką na głowie zwierzęcia.

- Gratulacje, jeszcze nikt przed wami się na to nie odważył, pokazaliście, że nie jesteście jak reszta. Właśnie takich asystentów potrzebuję! – był wyraźnie zadowolony - Jutro wezmę was w _Iknamaya_.

Staliśmy jak wryci. W duchu musiałem przyznać, że Takeshi zrujnował nieco atmosferę... Zastanawiałem się jak długo stał za nami, obserwując w milczeniu, zanim zdecydował się nam przerwać.

- W góry Alleluja? Selfridge nie przyśle nam nagle helikoptera... – zwątpiła Jane.

- Mroczny koń. Na'vi nazywają je _Pa'li_. Niezwykłe stworzenia... – powiedział klepiąc zwierzę po grzbiecie. – To wszystko czego potrzebujemy aby się tam dostać... Wasze pokaże wam jutro – powiedział po chwili ciszy.

- Nasze? Czekaj, czekaj. Masz na myśli nasze, własne _Pa'li_? – Jane zapomniała sytuacji sprzed kilku chwil. Podbiegła do stworzenia, jej ogon poruszał się teraz entuzjastycznie to w prawo, to w lewo.

Stałem cały czas w miejscu z karabinem w ręku.

- Czemu? – zapytałem.

- Co, czemu? – Takeshi pochylił się na grzbiecie wierzchowca.

- Czemu mamy nagle wyruszyać w góry? Co ze szkołą? – byłem nieco zbity z tropu, pytałem głównie aby nie stać bezczynnie z tępym wyrazem twarzy.

- W celach badawczych, to przecież oczywiste! – Takeshi zaśmiał się - Szkoła nigdzie nam nie ucieknie, a okres godowy górskich zmór jest przecież tylko raz do roku, zresztą Grace też tam będzie. Nie przepuściła takiej okazji jak długo ją znam.

Oczy Jane rozszerzyły się w zachwycie, otworzyła usta, nie zdolna wypowiedzieć już słowa. Naukowiec dosłownie otworzył worek z prezentami.

- A kto będzie prowadził szkołę? – wykrztusiła w końcu.

- Doktor René Harper. Jest jej zastępcą, to dobry nauczyciel, a podczas nieobecności Grace Augustine przejmuje w bazie obowiązki szefa programu.

- Nie damy rady nauczyć się jazdy w jeden dzień. – wskazałem na zwierzę.

- Jutro rano zaczynamy naukę, nie martwcie się to nie jest wcale takie trudne, a teraz wracamy do łóżek. Jestem cholernie zmęczony...

* * *

Następnego dnia wstaliśmy wcześnie, nieco zmęczeni. Proteinowa papka i kubek niesmacznej kawy niezbyt pobudzały do działania. W milczącym porozumieniu ja i Jane postanowiliśmy nie poruszać za bardzo wydarzeń zeszłej nocy. Następnego ranka człowiek zazwyczaj zaczyna inaczej patrzeć na pewne sprawy.

Po śniadaniu od razu wskoczyliśmy do kabin psionicznych. Jednostka Takeshi'ego była czynna już od jakiegoś czasu.

Skierowaliśmy nasze kroki w stronę wodospadu, Takeshi już tam był, wraz z trzema wierzchowcami.

- Piękny poranek na kilka zdrowych upadków, prawda? – powiedział karmiąc małego żądłonietoperza który wylądował mu na ramieniu. – Szybko, nie mamy całego dnia!

Z lekkim powątpiewaniem wpatrywałem się w końcówkę swojego warkocza - to było dopiero dziwactwo. Włosy były tylko osłoną dla delikatnego splotu nici, poruszających się tak jakby żyły własnym życiem.

- Mam podejść i wsadzić to tam? – wolałem się upewnić, wskazałem na długą wypustkę na głowie zwierzęcia.

- Nie inaczej. Dalej, zabierasz się za to prawie od godziny! – powiedział Takeshi z grzbietu swojego wierzchowca.

Jane załapała dosyć szybko i już od jakiegoś czasu mknęła tam i z powrotem wzdłuż brzegu jeziorka. W moim mniemaniu trochę za bardzo się popisywała, a nie chciałem być gorszy.

- Stój w miejscu do cholery... No dobra, podłączam wtyczkę. – Eee, no dobra, to coś nowego...

To było dziwne uczucie, dość ciężkie do opisania, czułem, że _Pa'li_ stał się nagle częścią mnie. Na jakimś poziomie dzieliliśmy razem swoje myśli, czułem, że zwierze stało się naturalnym przedłużeniem mojego ciała. Wdrapałem się na jego grzbiet.

- Dobrze...– zachęcał naukowiec. – Myśl gdzie chcesz jechać ale nie staraj się całkowicie dominować...

Skupiłem chwilę myśli. _Do przodu. _Mroczny koń przeszedł kilka kroków po czym stanął.

Spojrzałem na Takeshi'ego, zdawał się lekko zawiedziony, że tak szybko załapywaliśmy. Co więcej nikt ani razu jeszcze nie upadł. _Do przodu, teraz trochę szybciej..._ Na początku powoli ruszyłem z miejsca, zacząłem się rozpędzać, po czym przeszedłem płynnie w galop, minąłem Jane, z jej wyrazu twarzy również dało się wyczytać lekkie zdziwienie. Nie była dziś jedynym i słusznym wirtuozem jazdy wierzchem. Od razu ruszyła za mną w pogoń. Gnaliśmy jakiś czas na równi ze sobą. Zatoczyliśmy koło wokół całego tereny posterunku i zatrzymaliśmy się przed Takeshi'm.

Naukowiec pokiwał głową z aprobatą.

- Nauczyć się jazdy na _Pa'li jest _łatwo. – powiedział - Dopracować ją do perfekcji jest już dużo trudniej. Nie myślcie, że pozjadaliście wszystkie rozumy. – westchnął - Za godzinę wyruszamy, weźmiecie tylko najpotrzebniejsze graty. Do dzieła.

* * *

- Co o nim myślisz Jane? – zapytałem gdy pakowaliśmy do plecaków sprzęt i prowiant.

- O Takeshi'm? Współpraca z nim to najlepsze co mogło nas spotkać, a najlepsze, że Selfridge myśli, że nas ukarał – odparła Jane.

- To wszystko? Nie jesteś ciekawa skąd wziął te _Pa'li_? Skąd wie to wszystko?

- O co ci chodzi Alex? – zapytała Jane podejrzliwie.

- Chodzi mi o to, że... Myślę, że nie mówi nam wszystkiego.– powiedziałem po czym zważyłem w dłoni maczetę. – Źle to robisz. –powiedziałem gdy zauważyłem gdzie Jane wpycha racje żywnościowe – Pomogę ci.

Chwilę walczyłem z zapięciami.

- Przepraszam za wczoraj – powiedziała cicho - Powinnam ci powiedzieć co zamierzam.

- Nie przepraszaj, gdybyś mi powiedziała nie zgodziłbym się i nie wyruszalibyśmy w góry Alleluja na tych potworkach. - dopiąłem plecak.

- To nie potworki! Są całkiem milutkie... – zaprotestowała.

- Taa, jasne...

Niecałą godzinę później wsiedliśmy wszyscy na nasze wierzchowce, spojrzałem na Takeshi'ego miał przy sobie tylko małą torbę i wielki, bogato zdobiony łuk wraz z kołczanem strzał, u pasa wisiał sztylet. Zastanawiałem się jak długo przebywał z dala od Piekielnych Wrót, nie chciałem jednak pytać otwarcie.

Naukowiec dał znak do wyjazdu, ruszyliśmy za nim. Opuściliśmy Eden 5, wjechaliśmy w wąską ścieżkę między drzewami mijając ogromny konar drzewa pod którym jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu przelatywałem helikopterem.

Gdy przeprawialiśmy się przez rzekę, spotkaliśmy na naszej drodze Sylwanin wraz z kilkoma młodymi myśliwymi, również zmierzali w góry Alleluja. Wymieniliśmy przywitania w rdzennym języku.

- Okres godowy górskich zmór ma duże znaczenie dla Na'vi – wytłumaczył szybko Takeshi gdy jechaliśmy dalej – Nie zdziwcie się jeśli zobaczycie ich w nieco większej liczbie – puścił oko do Jane i z powrotem podjechał do Sylwanin, rozmawiali cicho, nie mogłem dosłyszeć ich rozmowy.

Postanowili nam towarzyszyć, zdawali się być pełni podziwu dla mnie i Jane, że tak szybko opanowaliśmy jazdę na _Pa'li _choć jazda w terenie nie była wcale taka łatwa, Takeshi miał rację, potrzeba było wiele nauki aby zostać mistrzem, utwierdzał mnie w tym przekonaniu widok myśliwych i samego Takeshi'ego, poruszali się z niespotykaną gracją, ja i Jane bardzo się staraliśmy aby nie opóźniać reszty.

Wkrótce zostawiliśmy posterunek daleko za sobą, jechaliśmy na północ wzdłuż brzegu wielkiej rzeki. W oddali dostrzec można było już niezwykłe latające góry Alleluja. Za nimi majaczyły na horyzoncie masywne kamienne łuki.

_Iknimaya,_ jak je nazywali Na'vi zbliżały się z każdą chwilą.

To co najbardziej mnie zainteresowało było to w jaki sposób Sylwanin odnosiła się do Takeshi'ego. Rozmawiała z nim jak równy z równym, nie było między nimi jakiegokolwiek dystansu, młodzi Na'vi odnosili się do naukowca niemal z szacunkiem. Coś nie dawało mi spokoju...

Kilka godzin później szum wodospadów zagłuszył wszystko, wspinaliśmy się w górę jadąc jedno za drugim stromą skalną ścieżką. Teren wznosił się z każdą chwilą, po jakimś czasie wyjechaliśmy na wielką kamienną półkę. Usłyszeliśmy nagle grzmot z oddali, tak jakby nadchodziła burza o sile przekraczającej wszelkie wyobrażenia.

- Grzmiące Skały! – Takeshi przekrzyczał hałas. – Tak je nazywają Na'vi, góry zderzają się czasem ze sobą w powietrzu, to _Iknimaya_! Jesteśmy na miejscu!

Jeszcze coś było nie tak, spojrzałem w górę, zamiast niebieskiego nieba ujrzałem las, dosłownie wywrócony do góry nogami. Był to spód masywnej latającej góry, jednej z wielu w zasięgu wzroku. Po wielu godzinach trudnej podróży wreszcie byliśmy na miejscu. Podjechaliśmy kawałek dalej, niemal na krawędź wysokiego klifu, wyjeżdżając z cienia niezwykłej góry. Mieliśmy stąd zapierający dech w piersiach widok na królestwo górskich zmór. Kilka latających gór było widocznych kilometry dalej, pośród chmur.

Setki, tysiące stworzeń pogrążone w podniebnym tańcu szybowało wysoko w górze. Ich przeciągłe ryki odbijały się echem na wiele kilometrów. Spojrzenie w dół natomiast mogło przyprawić o zawrót głowy, byliśmy bardzo daleko od ziemi. Niesamowite formacje skalne w postaci kamiennych łuków spoczywały we mgle.

Sylwanin i reszta myśliwych pogalopowali dalej po niezwykłym kamiennym łuku. Łuk prowadził na jedną z najbliższych latających skał ginącej wśród chmur. Jeźdźcy rozpłynęli się w białej mgle. Takeshi wytłumaczył, że chcieli dogonić innych członków klanu Omaticaya którzy również przybyli obserwować niezwykłe zjawisko. Chcieliśmy jechać za nimi, lecz Takeshi zatrzymał nas gestem.

- Patrzcie tylko... – wyjął z torby kamerę.

- Kiedy przybędzie doktor Augustine? – zapytała Jane.

Odpowiedź pojawiła się natychmiast, znajomy Samson przeleciał obok i zawisł przed nami. W otwartej ładowni dostrzegłem Grace i dwóch innych avatarów, jeden trzymał podręczną kamerę.

- Takeshi ty stary draniu, wiedziałam, że gdzieś cię tu znajdę! – przekrzyczała hałas wirników. - Tym razem to ja będę mieć lepsze ujęcia! – wskazała kciukiem na towarzysza z kamerą który wychylał się z drugiej strony filmując już górskie zmory.

- To się jeszcze okaże Grace! Mam twoich asystentów! – krzyknął naukowiec.

- Tylko mi ich nie zabij! – zaśmiała się - Dobrze. Trudy, podlećmy bliżej!

Śmigłowiec uniósł się i poleciał w kierunku zmór, zachowując jednak bezpieczną odległość. Obserwowaliśmy chwilę jak Samson oddalał się.

- W jaki sposób zdobędziemy lepsze ujęcia? – zapytała zaciekawiona Jane.

- Macie jedno z najlepszych możliwych miejsc, chcę żebyście tu zostali i filmowali co tylko możecie. – powiedział wręczając Jane kamerę – Wrócę tu jutro rano.

- Zostawia nas pan? – Jane była zawiedziona.

- Mam kilka próbek do zebrania, kluczowych dla moich badań, chcę je mieć zanim stąd odjadę, bułka z masłem... – spojrzał na stada zmór w górze – Nie mieszajcie się w rytuały Na'vi, będą je odprawiali całą noc. I tym razem mówię poważnie. Chcę żebyście tu dziś zostali, przygotujcie obóz, zdobądźcie dobre ujęcia. Liczę na was... – wycofał się kawałek, po czym popędził wierzchowca w kierunku w którym udali się myśliwi, tak jak oni znikając nam z oczu we mgle...

Jane zeskoczyła ze swojego _Pa'li_, zdjęła plecak.

- Cóż, wygląda na to, że trochę tu pobędziemy... – spojrzała na kamerę. – Co ty robisz?

- Idę za Takeshim. – powiedziałem nie zsiadając z mrocznego konia.

- Co? Słyszałeś co powiedział? Mamy zostać, założyć obóz, zebrać dane...

- Dał ci kamerę, a masz pojęcie jak ją obsługiwać? Tak po prostu zostawia nas samym sobie? Zresztą ty nie posłuchałaś już raz zakazu.

- Tym razem to co innego...

- Takeshi coś ukrywa, chcę wiedzieć na czym stoimy. Wrócę. Ty zostań i zabezpiecz obóz.

Ruszyłem przez skalny most, minąłem kilka mniejszych latających skał.

Musiałem zostawić Jane, nie miałem wyboru. „Będzie wściekła ale przejdzie jej", myślałem sobie.

Skalny łuk doprowadził mnie na szczyt latającej góry. Był obficie porośnięty drzewami, mniejszymi jednak od tych jakie można było dostrzec w dole przez luki w gęstej warstwie chmur. W dali helikopter wciąż krążył wokół niebezpiecznych górskich zmór. Wzbierała mgła.

Poważnie zacząłem się zastanawiać czy nie wracać, dalsza droga urwała się nagle, w każdym kierunku nic tylko krawędź.

- Przecież musieli jakoś zejść w dół, nie mają przecież skrzydeł...

Nagle zauważyłem kilka wierzchowców, stały spokojnie przy krawędzi góry spijając długimi językami nektar z kwiatów dzbanecznika. Po ich jeźdźcach nie było najmniejszego śladu.

Zeskoczyłem z wierzchowca, spojrzałem w dół, poza krawędź klifu. Stroma ściana była obficie porośnięta opadającymi ze szczytu korzeniami.

- A niech mnie...

Dostrzegłem kilku Na'vi na swych górskich zmorach. Lecieli w powietrzu, manewrując między licznymi, mniejszymi skałami. W powietrzu dawało się dostrzec więcej Na'vi, niektóre z ich górskich zmór były przystrojone w powiewające na wietrze proporce. W powietrzu nie było drugiego takiego samego _Ikrana _i jeźdźca, mógłbym przysiąc, że wśród nich był Takeshi. Wszyscy zmierzali w jednym kierunku – w dół, w krainę grzmiących wodospadów i skał.

A więc Takeshi miał również swoją górską zmorę, wszystko zaczynało się powoli układać...

Po raz kolejny rzuciłem okiem poza krawędź, zdawało mi się, że powinienem dać radę, kolejne niżej zawieszone w powietrzu skały zdawały się być wystarczająco blisko siebie...

Rzuciłem plecak na ziemię, za pas wcisnąłem maczetę, karabin przewiesiłem przez plecy, czekała mnie długa droga w dół...

* * *

Powoli, krok po kroku schodziłem w dół po skalnej ścianie ostrożnie planując kolejny ruch, korzenie były śliskie.

Byłem w połowie drogi gdy kątem oka dostrzegłem nagle ruch w powietrzu, z przerażeniem odkryłem, że jeden z latających w górze _Ikranów_ odłączył się od reszty i leciał w moim kierunku, nie miał jeźdźca i był bardzo głodny...

Zbliżał się z każdą sekundą, lecąc od strony zachodzącego słońca. Chciał dosięgnąć mnie szponami, lecz w ostatnim momencie puściłem się korzenia spadając kilkanaście metrów w dół, ostatkiem sił chwyciłem się liany schodzącej aż do szczytu kolejnej zawieszonej w powietrzu skały. Spojrzałem w górę, drapieżnik nie zamierzał zrezygnować z tak łatwego posiłku, zaczął pikować w moim kierunku.

Dobyłem maczety, jedną dłonią mocno chwyciłem się się liany. Walczyłem teraz o życie. Tym razem zawisł przede mną, kłapnął szczęką w moim kierunku, ciąłem na oślep, trafiając stworzenie w łeb nad okiem. Krzyk _Ikrana_ rozniósł się echem w powietrzu niemal mnie ogłuszając. Stworzenie zaatakowało ponownie z jeszcze większą furią, chwyciło mnie ogromnymi szponiastymi łapami i porwało w powietrze. Pazury boleśnie wbiły się w bok.

Ponownie ciąłem maczetą, zwierze poluzowało uścisk, zacząłem zsuwać się w dół, w ostatnim momencie _Ikran _chwycił mnie za nogę. Wisiałem głową w dół, maczeta wyśliznęła się z ręki spadając w otchłań. Zezowałem wzrokiem na sprzączkę karabinu która była teraz na poziomie moich oczu, chwyciłem karabin zanim podzielił los maczety, odbezpieczyłem broń.

- No spróbuj ty obleśny sukin...

Pochylił łeb w kierunku mojej głowy, otworzył paszczę ukazując dwa dwa rzędy ostrych jak brzytwa zębów.

Oddałem serię z karabinu, kule przeszyły lewe skrzydło bestii. Zwierze zawyło donośnie, wyrzuciło mnie wysoko w powietrze, wypuściłem z rąk karabin. Przeleciałem nad drapieżnikiem lądując nieoczekiwanie na jego grzbiecie. Z całych sił chwyciłem się szyi stworzenia, spadaliśmy w dół krzycząc w niebogłosy. Zwierzę obracało co chwila łeb próbując mnie dosięgnąć, przeskakiwałem co chwila z jednego boku drapieżnika na drugi, o centymetry unikając potwornych szczęk.

Grzmiące Skały zostały wysoko za nami, pęd powietrza odbierał mi dech. Wylecieliśmy z chmur oczom ukazała się dolina pełna kamiennych łuków. Przelecieliśmy nad wodospadem, po nim przelecieliśmy pod jednym z większych kamiennych łuków, zlecieliśmy między drzewa, drapieżnik chciał za wszelką cenę pozbyć się pasażera na gapę. Uniosłem się trochę na grzbiecie stworzenia i skoczyłem w stronę najbliższej gałęzi...

Źle wymierzyłem skok. Spadłem w dół łamiąc inną, potem następną i tak dalej aż do samej ziemi...

Krzyk _Ikrana_ jeszcze jakiś czas odbijał się echem w mojej głowie.

Leżałem chwilę bez ruchu starając nieco uspokoić nerwy, dochodziło do mnie powoli, że właśnie przeżyłem jedną z najbardziej popapranych i niesamowitych rzeczy w całym moim życiu. Lot Walkirią to przy tym pryszcz...

Obolały i poharatany powoli podniosłem się z ziemi, nogi wciąż mi się trzęsły...

Rozejrzałem się w koło, nie miałem zielonego pojęcia gdzie jestem. Zdjąłem zakrwawioną i podartą koszulę, odsłaniając podkoszulek z małym logiem ZPZ. To na wypadek gdyby ktoś nie wiedział, czemu wyglądam tak a nie inaczej.

Cienie wydłużały się, słońce powoli zachodziło, zalewając krajobraz czerwienią i złotem.

Zataczając się, wyszedłem z pomiędzy drzew, zmrużyłem oczy przed blaskiem zachodzącego słońca. Zorientowałem się nagle, że stałem na małym drewnianym pomoście.

Gdzie okiem sięgnąć znajdowały się podniebne góry, znajdowałem się na dnie wielkiej skalnej doliny pełnej kamiennych łuków i szumiących wodospadów. Ściany kotliny pokrywały pnące się w dół formacje roślinne oraz lekkie drewniane konstrukcje służące za pomosty między kolejnymi skalnymi półkami. W dole płonęły już liczne ogniska. Sylwetki setek Na'vi przemykały w ich blasku. Zmierzali teraz ze wszystkich stron do centrum wioski, gdzie płonęło największe z ognisk. Zapadała noc, budząc galaktyki bioluminescencji wokół...

Nie wiedziałem do końca jak tego dokonałem ale dotarłem na miejsce.


	11. Moment wyboru

**Rozdział 11**

Gdy zgasły ostatnie promienie słońca postanowiłem podkraść się bliżej, do wielkiego ogniska. Miałem świadomość, że idę na żywioł, za wszelką cenę chciałem doprowadzić to do końca, poznać prawdę...

Zeskoczyłem w dół z drewnianego pomostu, lądując lekko wśród trawy. Skaliste ściany doliny rozświetlały teraz tylko płomienie ognisk i niekiedy opadająca z góry bioluminescencyjna roślinność. Niezliczone, obce gwiazdy wypełniały czarny aksamit nieba, Polifem swym groźnym, burzowym okiem spoglądał z góry na zebranych. Ciekawe jak Pandora wygląda nocą z jego perspektywy, przypuszczam, że musi to być coś w stylu odległych świateł wielkiego miasta...

Przeczekałem spokojnie aż przejdzie dwóch wojowników uzbrojonych we włócznie, następnie pochylony pobiegłem do małego wzniesienia pokrytego nieco wyższą trawą. Położyłem się na brzuchu, miałem stąd dobry widok na główne ognisko i zgromadzonych. Światło ogniska padało na twarze Na'vi, za nimi w półmroku dawało się dostrzec niekiedy _Ikrany _lub _Pa'li_ przystrojone w proporce najróżniejszych kształtów i barw. W spokoju obserwowały...

Rozpoznałem Sylwanin i Mo'at , u ich boku stał zapewne Eytukan – lider klanu Omaticaya, miał ostre rysy twarzy a jego klatka piersiowa pokryta była długimi bliznami otrzymanymi prawdopodobnie w starciach z wieloma drapieżnikami, jego oczy były teraz spokojne, skupione na innych. Wokół ogniska bowiem stali też inni i nie byli to tylko Omaticaya jak zauważyłem. Niektórzy wyglądali na nieco silniej zbudowanych, ich twarze i ciała były pomalowane w białe barwy wojenne, jeszcze inni nosili maski. Niektórzy byli ubrani byli nieco ciężej od dotychczas spotykanych mi Na'vi, mieli na sobie nawet coś w rodzaju lekkich pancerzy, które zapewne w ich przekonaniu mogły ich ochronić przed ogniem z karabinu. Niemal wszyscy uzbrojeni byli w łuki i włócznie, kilku z nich miało przy sobie także coś w rodzaju mieczy.

Jako pierwsza odezwała się Mo'at.

_- Musimy zrozumieć Ludzi Nieba! – powiedziała głośno do zebranych – Eywa milczy, więc musimy czekać!_

_- Ludzi Nieba nie można zrozumieć, są szaleni. Przyjdą tu po kamień. – _odezwała się starsza Na'vi naprzeciwko niej.

_- Pozwól, ze to ja przemówię w imieniu Tipani Tsahik __Sänume._

Naprzód wyszedł wysoki, dobrze zbudowany Na'vi, minęła chwila zanim zorientowałem się, że to Takeshi.

Ledwo go teraz poznałem, był wymalowany jak reszta Tipani. Był jednym z nich...

Różnica tkwi w szczegółach. To było ledwo miesiąc temu, a już w duchu śmiałem się z ignoranta jakim wtedy byłem. Nie potrafiłbym odróżnić avatara od Na'vi. Wtedy nie...

Wspomnienie było jak uderzenie z bliska w twarz. Pierwszy dzień pobytu i atak na kolonię, wojownik który rozniósł PZM na strzępy, wojownik który wyrzucił mnie z kabiny z taką łatwością, wojownik... Wojownik który darował mi życie...

Wszystkie elementy były już na miejscu. Takeshi był zdrajcą którego szukało dowództwo. To koniec. Gdy się zorientują zamkną program wściekli z powodu jego zdradzieckich rezultatów. Poklepią po ramieniu i powiedzą: „Dobra robota synu", jak wiele razy wcześniej...

_- Byłem jednym z Ludzi Nieba. Chciałbym móc powiedzieć inaczej, naprawdę ale to wszystko prawda. Przynoszą ze sobą smutek i zniszczenie. Będą obiecywali cuda lecz pewnego dnia przyjdą zabrać nam to co kochamy... Przybędą w latających kunsip i spalą wszystko..._

Takeshi kontynuował, opowiedział jak udało mu się pomóc w ataku, opowiedział jak odciągnęli główne siły. Byli jak cienie... Nie mogłem już słuchać. Chciałem aby zamilkł, każde słowo pogrążało go przecież coraz bardziej.

_- Zrobiliśmy to aby ratować naszych braci! Ten którego zwą Riker chciał wiedzieć o wielkiej naradzie. O nas! Zadawał ból naszym braciom, musieliśmy ich uratować, musieliśmy stawić czoła Ludziom Nieba..._

Zamknij się, proszę zamknij się, nie rób tego...

_- Więc co powinniśmy zrobić? Takeshi, Nie- człowieku Nieba? - _Zapytała Mo'at.

_- Chciałbym móc powiedzieć inaczej ale musimy walczyć, do ostatniego człowieka..._

_- Jeśli nawet ten który był jednym z nich mówi że nie można ich uleczyć, to nic nie_ _pozostaje... Tipani będą dalej walczyć! _– powiedziała Sänume, na jej słowa wojownicy za jej plecami unieśli do góry łuki i włócznie, wydając z siebie dziki okrzyk.

_- U'imi huyuticaya staną do walki! – _krzyknął wojownik w białej masce, członkowie jego klanu zareagowali entuzjastycznie wydając z siebie okrzyk podobny do wycia wężowilka.

Za ich przykładem poszły inne klany, wkrótce niemal każdy z nich ogłosił gotowość do walki z obcymi. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, naprawdę chcieli porwać się z łukami i dzidami na ogień z karabinów...

_- Walczmy matko! Walczmy z obcymi, to jedyna droga!_ – Sylwanin wybiegła przed Mo'at, wpatrując się w nią pełnymi żalu oczyma._ – Widziałam co zrobili, nigdy nie przestaną!_

_- Córko, musisz zaufać matce... _– odezwał się w końcu Eutukan, aż do tej pory zachowywał milczenie _– Uczą nasze dzieci swego języka, chcą się uczyć, chcą widzieć. Eywa milczy, więc mówię aby dać im szansę!_

To było zbyt wiele... Nie byłem sobą, ukryłem twarz w dłoniach, chciało mi się wrzeszczeć. Po co ci to było pieprzony szpiegu? Tak Alex, jesteś pieprzonym szpiegiem bo to przecież tylko praca. Twoja praca...

Dalej padły nazwiska, Takeshi wymieniał tych którzy gotowi są pomóc ich sprawie. Niejaki René Harper był również gotów aby zostać jednym z Tipani.

_- Nie widzicie nadziei? Zatem lud Omaticaya...__ – zaczął Eutukan._

- Stójcie! Jest nadzieja!_ Wciąż jest nadzieja! – _kolejny znajomy głos.

Tylko nie to... Znowu obróciłem się na brzuch, wokół ogniska panowało zamieszanie ktoś wybiegł z tłumu za Omaticaya. Rozpoznałem Jane. Dysząc stanęła przed Mo'at i Eytukanem.

_- Wciąż jest jeszcze nadzieja. Nie idźcie na wojnę z Ludźmi Nieba..._

_- Kim jesteś chodząca we śnie?_ – zapytała spokojnie Tsahik Sänume, gestem uspokajając swoich wojowników, natychmiast odstąpili od Jane.

_- Znam ją, była w szkole Grace Augustine, chodziła z ludem Omaticaya – _odezwała się Sylwanin.

Wybiegłem z ukrycia i wciąż wrzeszcząc przecisnąłem się do ogniska, Na'vi mnie nie zatrzymywali. Musieli być w niezłym szoku. Nie miałem pojęcia co robiłem ale czułem się z tym dobrze. W końcu czułem, że słusznie robię. Stanąłem obok Jane.

- Co ty tu robisz? – zapytałem kątem ust, rozglądałem się po twarzach zebranych, spotkałem oczy Takeshi'ego – był w szoku, wreszcie udało się nam go czymś zaskoczyć. – Której części słowa „zostań" nie zrozumiałaś?

- „Zostań i zabezpiecz obóz", myślałeś, że puszczę cię samego? Pojechałam tylko łatwiejszą drogą... – odpowiedziała cicho Jane.

- Kazałem wam zostać! – krzyknął Takeshi, następnie zwrócił się do Sänume– _Musiałem ich ze sobą zabrać, są nierozważni, a nie chciałem aby Ludzie Nieba coś podejrzewali..._

_- Dla czego uważasz, że nadzieja nie zgasła chodząca we śnie?_ – Sänume zignorowała Takeshi'ego. Wpatrywały się teraz na nas dwoje. Reszta klanów również zamilkła, ciekawa wyniku nieoczekiwanego wydarzenia...

_- Nie wszyscy są tacy jak Quaritch czy Riker. Jest jeszcze Grace Augustine i jej szkoła..._

_- Kim jest ten o pustym wzroku? Niespokojny duch_... –wskazała na mnie, nie była pierwszą osobą która tak mówiła.

_- To Alex Pinbaker, chodzący we śnie który uratował moją córkę._ – Mo'at również wystąpiła naprzód. W jej oczach zapłonęła iskierka nadziei...

Sylwanin potwierdziła słowa matki. Szepty przebiegały teraz wśród reszty zebranych.

Sänume chciała dowiedzieć się więcej o Grace i jej szkole. Jane odpowiadała na wszystkie pytania. Takeshi wyraźnie zbity z tropu milczał, czekając na decyzję przywódców klanów.

Po chwili milczenia Sänume odezwała się w końcu:

_- Teraz przywódcy klanów zadecydują. Zostawcie nas ._

Kazała nas odprowadzić, reszta Na'vi ruszyła za nami pozostawiając przy wielkim ognisku jedynie przywódców każdego z klanów. Decyzja która miała zmienić resztę mojego życia zapadała...

Odprowadzono nas na jeden z odosobnionych pomostów z dala od ognisk, obok małego wodospadu. Staliśmy tam teraz tylko we troje. Takeshi, Jane i ja.

- Uratowałeś Sylwanin, bardzo odważnie... – odezwał się w końcu Takeshi przełamując ciszę.

- Dlaczego? Jak to możliwe... – zapytałem.

- Bo nadchodzi czas w którym każdy musi wybrać stronę. Ja wybrałem Na'vi. Nie ustąpię dopóki będą tu ludzie tacy jak Riker, Falco czy Quaritch. Nie wiem jak to zrobiliście ale udało wam się przeszkodzić w połączeniu sił wszystkich klanów...

- Przeszkodziliśmy rzezi! – krzyknęła Jane – Jesteś naukowcem, jak możesz podżegać do wojny?

- Bo to jedyne co można zrobić! Wiesz ile dałby Riker aby dowiedzieć się o tej naradzie? Wiesz co by zrobił?

- Patrzałem teraz w oczy wojownika, nie naukowca. Miałem dosyć kłamstw...

- Podejrzewali cię Takeshi. Dla tego tu jestem. Miałem znaleźć zdrajców.

- Wiem o tym. Od początku wiedziałem... Na tydzień przed twoim przybyciem dostałem szyfrowany przekaz z Ziemi.

Jane spoglądała teraz to na mnie, to na Takeshi'ego.

- Wiedziałeś? Więc dla czego...

- Widziałem to wtedy w twoich oczach Alex. Wtedy pierwszego dnia, rozpoznałem cię, chciałem cię zabić... Nie potrafiłem... Nie jesteś taki jak oni! Nie jesteś...

- Macie mi sporo do powiedzenia. – powiedziała z wyrzutem.

I tak się właśnie stało, opowiedzieliśmy o wszystkim, łącznie z atakiem i jego finałem. Powiedziałem do czego naprawdę potrzebował mnie Selfridge.

- Więc wszystko... Było kłamstwem? – Jane miała łzy w oczach, nie podobał jej się człowiek jakim się okazałem.

- Nie, Jane to było prawdziwe. Jak sen ale prawdziwe, jak nic innego w moim życiu...

- Co teraz masz zamiar zrobić żołnierzu? Jak to się zakończy? – zapytał w końcu Takeshi.

Czasami człowiek staje na rozstaju, kolejna decyzja decyduje o wszystkim...

- Darowałeś mi życie, myślisz że mógłbym teraz cię im wydać? Nie, Takeshi, to dług którego nie będę w stanie spłacić...

Wybrałem. Miałem wrażenie, że od początku podążałem właśnie do tego momentu...

Wezwano nas do przywódców klanów...

Okazało się, że odważny wyczyn Jane poskutkował. Tipani nie pójdą na wojnę a inne klany poszły ich śladem. Co więcej Tsahik Sänume uznała, że dzieci Tipani również pójdą uczyć się od Grace Augustine pod jednym warunkiem...

_- Wy również będziecie nauczać się od ludu Tipani. Pokażecie swoim wodzom, że jest to możliwe. Takeshi pokaże wam jak być jednym z nas. _

Takeshi z szacunkiem przyjął powierzone mu zadanie, jutro mieliśmy wyruszyć wraz z Tipani do ich Drzewa-Domu. Teraz jednak musieliśmy odpocząć. Położyłem się niedaleko jednego z ognisk i zamknąłem oczy.

Obudziłem się w swoje kabinie. Przez jakiś czas patrzałem tępo przed siebie zanim zdecydowałem się wyjść.

Po całym dniu dziwnie było teraz patrzeć na Jane i Takeshi'ego w ludzkich postaciach.

- Co robimy? – to jedyne co miałem siłę powiedzieć. Czułem się jakby przybyło mi kilka lat.

- To co chcą Tipani. – odpowiedziała Jane. – Selfridge chciał zdrajców ale my damy mu coś lepszego. Damy mu święty spokój, powiedział przecież, że wojna nie jest tania...

- Nie jest wojskowym, zrozumie, a jeśli to nie podziała sam się oddam w jego ręce i przyznam do wszystkiego. Nic nie tracicie...

- To nie będzie konieczne, uda się nam... – zapewniła Jane.

Poszedłem prosto do łóżka. Nie miałem sił by śnić o czymkolwiek.


	12. Początek długiej nauki

**Rozdział 12**

To było takie proste. Za proste. Czy człowiek może się zmienić? Tamta noc skierowała mnie na inny tor, to było pewne. Dokąd w takim razie prowadził?

Możliwe, że szukałem tam odkupienia, zadośćuczynienia za to co robiłem wcześniej, a może robiłem to tylko dla siebie? Jedno było pewne – Nie miałem zamiaru się poddać. Przekroczyłem punkt bez powrotu, a widownia czeka w skupieniu i zastanawiała się w zadumie jak to się wszystko skończy...

* * *

Następnego ranka jechaliśmy już konno wraz z Takeshim i kilkunastoma innymi jeźdźcami. Żaden z nich prócz naukowca nie odzywał się do mnie i Jane, nawet na nas nie patrzyli, Takeshi mówił, że niezwykle ciężko jest zdobyć zaufanie Tipani. Pomyślałem, że jeśli jemu się jakoś udało to może nam też. Mieliśmy w końcu tylko niecałe trzy miesiące, wiedziałem, że będę musiał się przyłożyć, dać z siebie wszystko.

Przejechaliśmy wąską ścieżką między wysokimi skalnymi ścianami. Tipani wysoko wśród drzew okrzykami informowali się nawzajem, że nadjeżdżamy. Ścieżka wyprowadziła nas na tereny wokół ogromnego drzewa. To dopiero było drzewo... Większego w życiu jeszcze nie widziałem, choć przyznam, że drzewa zacząłem widywać częściej dopiero tu, na Pandorze. Wcześniej może ze dwa razy na wystawie, za grubą, masywną szybą...

Na'vi widząc przybywających do wioski wojowników, oraz swoją Tsahik, porzucali codzienne czynności i gnali do stop Drzewa–Domu. Jego ogromne konary niemal całkowicie przykryły niebo nad naszymi głowami. Wjechaliśmy do jego wnętrza, przejeżdżając pod jedną z gigantycznych kolumn podtrzymujących całe drzewo. To była katedra. Spojrzałem w górę. Wnętrze było pełne naturalnych nisz i zagłębień, prowadziła do nich spiralna droga pnąca się w górę przez całe drzewo aż do ginącego w mroku sklepienia. Czułem na sobie wzrok kolejnych mieszkańców, kilka dziewczyn Na'vi obserwowało młodych wojowników szepcząc między sobą, mały chłopiec rzucił mi strachliwe spojrzenie tuląc się do piersi matki. Sanume zeszła z wierzchowca, weszła na jedną z niższych nisz Drzewa-Domu i zaczęła opowiadać o wynikach narady. Nie zrozumiałem każdego słowa, ale zorientowałem się gdy dotarła do tematu o obcych mających uczyć się od Tipani. Zwrócili uwagę na dziwnie ubranych przybyszy:

Dobra chodźcie za mną. – rzucił Takeshi gdy zsiedliśmy z wierzchowców. Na'vi wciąż z ciekawością i pewną rezerwą patrzyli na obcych z zewnątrz.

Chwilę potem byliśmy już ubrani na wzór Tipani.

Przepaska wydawała się dosyć wygodna i funkcjonalna, taka zresztą była. Może na początku zdawała się lekko uwierać. Takeshi powiedział, że to kwestia przyzwyczajenia. Postanowiłem uwierzyć na słowo.

- A więc mam z was zrobić jednymi z nas. – powiedział do nas gdy staliśmy przed nim kawałek dalej od Drzewa-Domu, reszta Na'vi wróciła już jakiś czas temu do swych codziennych czynności, kilkoro zbierało owoce z okolicznych drzew - Mam nadzieję, że nie pożałuje. Mamy niewiele czasu, więc będziecie starać się robić to co ja, mówić tak jak ja i poruszać się tak jak ja.

- A więc... Co teraz? – zapytała Jane.

- Po pierwsze przestań być jajogłową. Słuchaj... Patrz... Poczuj to całą sobą. – Takeshi nie brzmiał już jak naukowiec - Myślę, że wszyscy mamy już dosyć naukowej gadki. _Za mną!_

Był to początek długiej nauki. Pierwsze lekcje odbywały się niemal bez słów. Starając nadążyć za naszym mentorem, obserwowaliśmy każdy jego ruch. Uczył nas jak czytać ślady, jak traktować las z szacunkiem.

Pewnego dnia zapytałem czy nie dało by się zdobyć szacunku Tipani, rzucając im na ruszt grubszego zwierza. Takeshi słysząc to zaśmiał się tylko i powiedział, że wiele czasu minie zanim dane mi będzie zapolować choćby na _yerika_. Ugryzłem się w język zanim zdążyłem wspomniec cokolwiek o _Ikranach_.

Kiedy nie kierowaliśmy ciałami Avatarów, Takeshi tłumaczył nam czym jest tak naprawdę ich bogini - Eywa. Była dla nich matką wszechrzeczy, łączyła wszelkie życie, była prawdziwa...

Uświadomiłem sobie wtedy jak bardzo uciążliwe musiało być dla Takeshiego powracanie za każdym razem do ludzkiego ciała. On wierzył w to całym sobą...

Następnego dnia po przyjeździe do wioski, Takeshi przedstawił nam wojownika imieniem Raltaw. Był największym Na'vi jakiego spotkałem do tej pory. A mnie się zdawało, że byłem dośc wysoki.

- _Chodzący we śnie chcą łuków Tipani?_ - wojownik Raltaw, zaśmiał się głośno, przynosząc ze sobą dwa łuki na prośbę Takeshi'ego - _Weźcie je chodzący we śnie. Używajcie ich jeśli uważacie, że możecie._

Raltaw wręczył nam broń, następnie podał nam dwa kołczany strzał. Takeshi poprowadził nas w wysoką trawę nad rzeką, słońce małymi smugami przenikało przez korony drzew. Dwóch Na'vi przerwało połów ryb i przypatrywało się nam z nieukrywanym rozbawieniem.

Nic dziwnego, że patrzeli z politowaniem - pierwszy raz trzymałem w rękach taką broń, nie wspominając już o Jane. Pocieszała mnie myśl, że w odróżnieniu od niej potrafiłem chociaż naciągną cięciwe.

- _Łuk to broń myśliwego, jeśli Tipani uznają was jednymi z ludu, będziecie mieli prawo stworzyc własny z gałęzi Drzewa-Domu._ - wskazał na swój, bogato zdobiony łuk - _Ale do tego momentu czeka nas długa droga..._

Podszedł powoli do Jane, delikatnie złapał ją za ręce, pomógł jej przybrać odpowiednią postawę i napiąć cięciwę, strzała poleciała ze świstem. Podekscytowana spojrzała na naukowca, zareagował lekkim uśmiechem.

Napiąłem mięśnie. Tym razem to ja wystrzeliłem. Nie wiedziałem dlaczego ale chciałem zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę.

Takeshi śledził wzrokiem strzałę przecinającą powietrze, znikła wśród falujących na lekkim wietrze traw.

- _Dobrze._ _Jeszcze raz._

Jeszcze raz... To były słowa które Takeshi powtarzał nam najczęściej, mogło by się zdawać, że początkowo absolutnie nic nie robiliśmy tak jak powinniśmy.

Każdy ranek poświęcałem na naukę walk ostrzami, sam na sam z Takeshi'm. Walczyliśmy w świetle poranka leniwie rozlewającym się po nieboskłonie. Starałem się utrzymać równowagę uskakując przed drewnianym ostrzem. Staliśmy na wysoko położonym konarze Domowego Drzewa. Jane obserwowała często nasze pojedynki. _Ikrany_ odpoczywające wśród najwyższych gałęzi również. Kibicowała różnie, w zależności kto utrzymywał przewagę. Takeshi często sprawiał mi łomot, więc opowiadała się po mojej stronie.

- Chociaż tyle... - myślałem sobie gdy zgięty w pół podnosiłem „miecz".

Każdego dnia szliśmy o krok dalej, uczyliśmy się więcej, staraliśmy się patrzeć na świat oczami Na'vi. Jazda na _Pa'li _szła mi coraz lepiej. Udało mi się nawet nakłonić Raltaw'a na mały wyścig.

Ruszyliśmy równo wśród okrzyków kilku towarzyszy Raltaw'a – wiadomo po czyjej stronie była widownia. Galopowaliśmy w rozbryzgach wody wzdłuż brzegu dużego jeziora, dumne stado gromowołów na drugim brzegu nic nie robiło sobie z małego zamieszania.

Oczywiście, że przegrałem ale było kilka momentów kiedy zdawało mi się, że prawie go miałem. Skończyło się jednak tylko na tym, że według Raltaw'a chodzący we śnie nie ma najmniejszych szans z ludem Tipani. Nie Widziałem tak jak on. Jeszcze nie...

Może i nie, lecz zauważałem jak z każdym dniem staje się silniejszy, za każdym razem gdy dobywałem łuku strzelałem mocniej, celniej, byłem praktycznie gotowy na pierwsze polowanie. Jane zresztą też.

Oel ngati kameie – _Widzę Cię._ – to powitanie Na'vi... W jakiś sposób określało ich osobę. Wszystko czym byli. Cały ten świat, wraz z Na'vi i wszelkim innym stworzeniem oddawał cześć Eywie.

Na'vi nie znali określeń na kłamstwo, biedę, zazdrość. Nie mieli w sobie żądzy posiadania. To były wartości których tak długo szukałem. Znalazłem je dopiero tu, sześć lat świetlnych od... Nie, nie od domu. Tamto to nie dom. Za długo stałem sam w ciemności, na dnie tak głębokim, że z jego dna próżno było szukać nadziei. Pustka – to o niej śniłem dopóki nie dotarłem tutaj. Wszechogarniająca życiowa pustka, bez jakichkolwiek wartości, pozbawiona moralności klatka własnego umysłu. Odeszła... Żyłem w klatce, a teraz byłem wolny. Śpiewy Na'vi, ich piękne, wzruszające pieśni wypełniały moje sny. Moje sny... Jane też tam była. Popijała rankiem kawę, gładziła włosy, strzelała z łuku, jeździła na _Pa'li_. Zagryzała wargi gdy się zamyślała, bawiła się kosmykiem włosów ślęcząc nad książką, krzyczała na mnie, śmiała się, biegła po swojej ulubionej gałęzi, to spojrzenie które posyłała mi coraz częściej...

Odbierało mi mowę gdy patrzałem na roześmianą Jane i młodziutką dziewczynę imieniem Marali. Bawiła się razem z przyjacielem – chłopcem o imieniu Beyda'amo. To właśnie tych dwojga towarzyszyło nam najczęściej. Z czasem przyprowadzali coraz więcej przyjaciół. Wszyscy oni byli w wieku dzieci uczęszczających do szkoły Grace Augustine.

_Nadzieja tkwi w naszych dzieciach._ – powiedziała Tsahik Sanume podczas jednej z wieczerzy przy ognisku patrząc na dzieci bawiące się z jaszczurkami wachlarzowymi nieopodal.

Odezwała się do mnie wtedy pierwszy raz od czasu narady.

_Tak. Nadzieja nigdy nie umrze, dopóki dbamy o nasze dzieci._ _To nasza przyszłość._– odpowiedziałem wpatrując się w świetliste kolorowe dyski. Tsahik twierdząco skinęła głową i na powrót zamilkła. Po drugiej stronie ogniska siedział Takeshi pogrążony w rozmowie z Raltaw'em i myśliwym Hukato. Zwróciłem wtedy uwagę, że każdy z wojowników klanu miał swoją wybrankę, gdzie była w takim razie wybranka Takeshi'ego? Myśli natychmiast zboczyły na inny tor gdy usiadła koło mnie Jane, podając tacę pełną owoców.

- Irayo. – podziękowałem i wziąłem z tacy soczysty owoc.

Oficjalnie nie byliśmy członkami klanu ale Tipani traktowali nas życzliwie. Jak mogłem kiedyś myśleć o nich jak o krwiożerczych wojownikach?

_- Jedz Alex. Co tak patrzysz?._ – Jane roześmiała się serdecznie.

_- Ja._.. – byłem specem od gadania a w takich sytuacjach brakło mi słów – _Ty też musisz jeść jeśli chcesz dotrzymać mi kroku!_ – nie do końca to chciałem jej powiedzieć.

Zaśmieliśmy się jednocześnie. Do końca posiłku rozmawialiśmy tylko ze sobą.

Gdy dzień chylił się ku końcowi Na'vi podążali do Drzewa-Domu. My zostawaliśmy, wciąż zachwyceni nocnym krajobrazem. Przy okazji nie marnowaliśmy cennego czasu. Wśród nocy rozświetlonej zimnym światłem bioluminescencji wciąż spędzaliśmy czas na nauce rzucania bolą.

Bola służyła myśliwym do krępowania zwierzyny. Takeshi mówił że będzie nam to niezwykle potrzebne jeśli kiedykolwiek będzie nam dane ujarzmić swego _ikrana_. Beyda'amo i Marali przyglądali się nam wtedy często z ciekawością

W końcu przychodziła jednak pora na spoczynek, wchodziliśmy wtedy wysoko po wewnętrznej, spiralnej strukturze Drzewa Domowego oświetlanej błękitnym, kojącym światłem lampionów. Następnie kładliśmy się na hamakach zwanych _nivi_ zawieszonych na konstrukcjach wysoko pomiędzy wspornikami drzewa.

Reagowały na dotyk przybierając kształt otulającego kokonu. Często rozmawialiśmy wtedy o dniu który właśnie mijał...

Jednego razu gdy kładliśmy się na spoczynek Jane powiedziała coś co szczególnie zapadło mi w pamięć:

- Myślę Alex... Myślę, że zaczynam Widzieć. - powiedziała cicho Jane

Zaraz potem zasnęła ukołysana oddechem nocy. Wpatrywałem się w nią jeszcze chwilę zanim zamknąłem oczy. Chciałem jej to wtedy powiedzieć. Oboje zasnęliśmy jednak w objęciach Eywy.

* * *

Minęło półtorej miesiąca ultimatum postawionego przez Selfridge'a. Stało się coś czego obawiałem się już od jakiegoś czasu:

- ...chcę raportu Pinbaker. Dziś wyślę po ciebie transport. Znajdziesz jakąś wymówkę. – obraz Selfridga na ekranie monitora zmuszał nieco do zejścia na ziemię.

Najgorsze było to, że nie miałem nic co mógłbym mu dać. Tego dnia mieliśmy wyruszyć na pierwsze polowanie co dodatkowo mnie frustrowało. Powiedziałem o tym Takeshi'emu. Odpowiedział, że i tak musiałby iść z Jane sam. Tak należało czynić. Gdy wspomniałem o raporcie jakim mam zdać, nie zmartwił się zbytnio.

- Zdam się na twoje przeczucie Alex. Jeśli będzie zbytnio naciskał zrobimy tak jak mówiłem kiedyś, przyznam się do wszystkiego po waszym przeszkoleniu. I po tym kiedy będę wiedział, że lud Tipani jest bezpieczny.

Skinąłem głową i wyszedłem. Samson już na mnie czekał. Pilot nie wyłączał silników.

Kilka godzin byłem już w centrum operacyjnym. Myślami byłem jednak gdzieś w Pandorańskiej puszczy. Zastanawiałem się jak idzie Jane. Selfridge w idealnie skrojonej białej koszuli i krawacie stał jak zwykle nad hologramem konsultując coś z dwoma doradcami.

- Mój złoty chłopak! –powiedział głośno gdy tylko mnie zauważył. – Chodź za mną.

Selfridge zaprowadził mnie prosto do biura. Kilka gotowych do polerowania nagród z turniejów golfowych stało na biurku.

Riker też tam był, stał obok okna. Nienaganny mundur majora wiele o nim mówił. Był człowiekiem dokładnym w każdym calu. Takich trudno oszukać kłamiąc im w oczy. Oczy były właśnie tym co najbardziej niepokoiło mnie w majorze. Nie pasowały do reszty, były szare i inteligentne ale coś takiego w nich było co wzbudzało podświadomy lęk.

- Witaj Pinbaker. Zaczynałem się zastanawiać czy w ogóle przylecisz. Praca z prawdziwym naukowcem musiała wciągnąć cię bez reszty. – powiedział lodowatym tonem Riker, prostując się na całą wysokość.

- Wiesz Pinbaker, umawialiśmy się na trzy miesiące ale wiesz co? – Selfridge obrócił się w stronę Rikera i kontynuował, silnie gestykulując. – Nasz major uprzedził cię Pinbaker!

Pytająco spojrzałem na Selfridga, czułem jak zimny kawałek lodu opada w dół na dno żołądka.

- Właśnie tak Pinbaker. Mamy ten pieprzony nadajnik! – Selfridge zaśmiał się ironicznie.

Administrator opowiedział następnie jak Riker dostał tajne zezwolenie na mały rekonesans w rejonie Edenu 5. Znalazł tam nadajnik. Udało się wychwycić sygnał dopiero gdy podeszło się dosyć blisko. Pobliskie Iknimaya blokowały sygnał. Cały ten czas Riker wpatrywał się we mnie z szerokim, wilczym uśmiechem na ustach.

- Teraz zostaje nam Takeshi. Wystawisz go nam Pinbaker. – odezwał się major po chwili.

- Nie sądzę, że jest to dobry pomysł. – całkowicie wyszedłem z wprawy.

Co? – Selfridga opuścił nagle dobry humor. – Słuchaj mnie Pinbaker, wiesz jaki zaczynasz się robić? Nieprzydatny, jak Augustine i jej banda jajogłowych. – silny nacisk administrator położył na słowo „nieprzydatny". – Wiele włożyliśmy w ciebie pieniędzy, jako nasz wielomilionowy projekt przydaj się nam na coś do cholery!Powiedz nam wszystko co wiesz o Takeshi'm...

Tym właśnie byłem dla Selfridge'a i jemu podobnym. Wielomilionowym projektem.

Mieli mnie. Nie było już jak kłamać, kończyły mi się wyjścia z sytuacji.

Opowiedziałem o Takeshi'm pomijając jedynie to że jest zdrajcą i członkiem Tipani.

- To wszystko? Takeshi jest kolejnym zapatrzonym w drzewa głupcem? – zapytał z rosnącą złością Ja i Riker wpatrywaliśmy się teraz w siebie. Cisza była tak gęsta, że aż namacalna. Obaj wkroczyliśmy na ścieżkę na której końcu mogło być tylko jedno.

- Spokojnie panowie, nie skaczcie sobie do gardeł. Za półtorej miesiąca „Vanture Star 2" kończy dokowanie, chce mieć to do wtedy załatwione na tip top. Pinbaker, już monitorujemy nadajnik. Ktokolwiek jest kretem i tak będzie nasz.

- Takeshi pracuje nad czymś ważnym. – powiedziałem, powoli odwracając wzrok od Riker'a. – Jeśli damy mu trochę czasu Tipani usiądą do stolika, a Grace Augustine przybędzie nowych uczniów. Tipani zejdą ze ścieżki wojennej, zaufają nam... – dobierałem ostrożnie każde słowo.

Selfridge na te słowa na chwilę się uspokoił. Rozpoznałem od razu, że chwilę walczył z myślami. Udało się uderzyć w dobry punkt. W końcu zapytał:

- Niebieskie małpy idą po rozum do głowy? Dobrze więc, będziemy mieli dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Pinbaker, dopilnujesz żeby ten podstarzały idiota dopiął swego, i wtedy go zgarniemy. Co o tym myślisz Eliot?

- Myślę, że potrzebne jest działanie natychm... – zaczął Riker

- Słuchaj Riker, przydałeś mi się. Brawo. Nie zapominaj jednak kto tu jest szefem i pociąga za sznurki! A teraz zajmijcie się swoimi sprawami. Wybaczcie, jestem cholernie zmęczony.

Usiadł za biurkiem i sięgnął po ściereczkę którą zaczął z zapamiętaniem czyścić jedno z trofeów.

Jakiś czas potem szedłem jednym z podziemnych korytarzy w stronę lądowiska. Kroki miarowo odbijały się echem w pustym tunelu. Niespodziewanie, zza rogu wyszedł na mnie Riker, był ubrany w czarny podkoszulek. Srebrne nieśmiertelniki wisiały na szyi, a mokre włosy były zaczesane do tyłu. Chwycił mnie za gardło i przyparł do ściany.

- Słuchaj mnie teraz! Już drugi raz wchodzisz mi w paradę ty cholerna, nic niewarta kupo gówna!

Z trudem odepchnąłem od siebie majora.

- Odsuń się Riker. – warknąłem w jego kierunku. Odszedł kilka kroków w bok gdy zauważył, że kilku naukowców, w tym Max Patel szli korytarzem.

Ruszyłem w kierunku śluzy atmosferycznej.

- Masz szczęście, że nie jesteś jednym z moich żołnierzy. Mnie nie tak łatwo wykiwać jak tego durnia Selfridg'a, przejrzałem cię Pinbaker! Myślisz sobie, że tam jest przecież tak pięknie i kolorowo. Nikt i nic was tam nie dosięgnie co? Dam ci ostatnią szansę, powiedz mi wszystko co wiesz o tym starym pryku! – nie zwracając uwagi na jego słowa zmierzałem do końca korytarza. - Jeśli wyjdziesz teraz przez te drzwi będziesz skończony!

- Myślę, że zaryzykuje. – rzuciłem do niego gdy przechodziłem przez wejście śluzy. W środku założyłem egzopak, wciąż wpatrując się przez szybkę w sylwetkę Riker'a.

- Słuchaj mnie uważnie. Przerżnę ten twój kawałek idylli. Zrównam go z ziemią... – to było ostatnie słowa majora jakie dosłyszałem zanim całkiem zamknąłem drzwi.

Zabawne jak obce wydawały mi się już Piekielne Wrota. Dźwięk stąpających po płycie lądowiska PZM i odgłosy śmigieł Skorpionów wylatujących na patrol były teraz obce jak niegdyś lasy Pandory. Mijałem techników, żołnierzy i pilotów. Nie byłem już jednym z nich. O nie.

Było już sporo po południu gdy wreszcie wróciłem do Edenu 5. Jane i Takeshi wciąż kontynuowali sesję. Spojrzałem na monitor na którym widniał obraz śpiącej Jane. Powieki poruszały się jak podczas sennej fazy REM. Odczyty wskazywały ekscytację, rytm bicia serca był nieznacznie zwiększony. Wraz z Takeshi'm polowali daleko stąd na _yerika_, gdzieś w okolicy Drzewa-Domu klanu Tipani.

Położyłem się na łóżku rozmyślając chwile nad tym co zaszło w Piekielnych Wrotach.

No cóż, chciałem szybko się z nim zobaczyć.

Niemal natychmiast pobiegłem do mojej jednostki połączeń.


	13. Ikran Makto

**Rozdział 13**

Gdy się obudziłem zauważyłem, że hamaki wokół były puste. Wszystkie. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, reszta Na'vi zajmowała się już dawno swymi codziennymi czynnościami.

Gdy dotarłem na sam dół drzewa zauważyłem grupkę myśliwych, na czele szła Jane, z dorodnym _yerikiem_ przerzuconym przez plecy. W ręku trzymała swój łuk.

A niech mnie, udało jej się...

Paleniska już płonęły, kobiety zaczynały przygotowania do oprawienia zwierzyny. Dostrzegłem Takeshi'ego. Opowiadał innym o polowaniu wraz z Jane. Zauważył mnie od razu gdy podszedłem, przeciskając się między innymi Na'vi.

- Twoja przyjaciółka będzie dobrym myśliwym! Żałuj, że tego nie widziałeś, _zadała śmierć szybko niczym Lenay'ga._ –

- Musimy porozmawiać, chodzi o Rikera...

- Nie marnujmy czasu, ciebie też czeka polowanie. _Opowiesz mi w drodze!_ Wciśnięto mi do ręki łuk i kołczan strzał, Takeshi ruszył od razu w stronę dziczy.

Nie czekając ani chwili ruszyłem za nim. Tym razem nadążałem za nim krok w krok. Byłem równie szybki jak on. Biegliśmy w górze, po poziomych konarach drzew stale czujnie nasłuchując i wypatrując oznak zwierzyny.

Stąpaliśmy lekko nie wydając najmniejszego szmeru. Czyżby zapomniał co chciałem mu powiedzieć? Postanowiłem przełamać ciszę.

- Riker i Selfridge wiedzą o nadajniku. – szepnąłem w końcu gdy przekradaliśmy się przez gaj pióropuszników.

- Przypuszczam, że to była kwestia czasu... – odpowiedział Takeshi z dziwnym spokojem, nie odwracając się nawet.

- Obserwują nadajnik, podejrzewają cię...

- W takim razie mamy trochę mniej czasu niż myślałem. _Patrz..._

Zauważyłem od razu. Samotny _yerik_ kluczył między spiralnymi _Loreyu._ Robił to tak zwinnie, że nie chowały się one od razu pod powierzchnie gruntu.

Zbiło mnie to na chwilę z tropu. Cało zajście w Piekielnych Wrotach straciło na znaczeniu.

Druga część mnie, nierozerwalnie złączona z klanem obudziła się błyskawicznie. Uniosłem się trochę na nogach, ogon idealnie balansował złożoną do strzału sylwetkę, kątem oka dostrzegłem jak Takeshi przyglądał się w skupieniu, napiąłem cięciwę łuku. _Yerik_ nie zdawał sobie sprawy z zagrożenia. Serce zabiło mocniej. Świst przerwał gęstą ciszę, strzała pomknęła ku zwierzęciu.

Trafiłem.

Założyłem łuk przez ramię. Doskonale wiedziałem co teraz czynić - podbiegłem do rannego _yerika_ i dobyłem nóż.

- Oel ngati kameie, ma tsmukan, ulte ngaru seiyi ireiyo Ngari hu Eywa saleu tirea, tokx 'i'awn slu Na'viyä hapxi – Słowa okazywały szacunek myśliwego dla jego ofiary. Każde z nich wymówiłem tak jakby ten język tkwił we mnie od dziecka. Sam byłem zdumiony brzmieniem swego głosu. Na nowo odkrywałem w sobie cechy, które dawno temu straciły dla mnie wartość.

Byłem myśliwym, w życiu bym nie przypuszczał, że dotrwam tak daleko...

Jednym pchnięciem zakończyłem cierpienie zwierzęcia.

- Gdybyś mógł się teraz zobaczyć... – odezwał się Takeshi, w jego głosie przebijała się lekka duma.

Odwróciłem się, Takeshi stał wyprostowany, kiwał głową z aprobatą.

- Wracajmy, weź swą zdobycz, zdążymy jeszcze na ucztę.

Cienie wydłużały się powoli gdy już wracaliśmy, byliśmy ostatnimi myśliwymi którzy nie wrócili do domu. Takeshi mówił, że uczta nie rozpocznie się póki ostatni z braci i sióstr nie wrócą. Tej nocy miało się odbyć

- Co dalej? – zapytałem wreszcie.

- Musicie okiełznać własne _Ikrany._

- A wtedy?

- Cóż, gdy wojownik zostanie jednym z ludu robi łuk z drzewa domowego i wybiera kobietę. Daj temu na razie spokój... – Takeshi zabrzmiał inaczej niż zwykle, pewny siebie głos załamał się lekko.

Nie zważając brnąłem dalej.

- Co się stało z twoją wybranką? Nie przedstawiłeś nas sobie – zażartowałem.

- Nie żyje. – słowa zabrzmiały ciężko pozostawiając po sobie jedynie ciszę przerywaną tchnieniem lasu.

- Nie miałem pojęcia. Przykro mi...

Do końca drogi nie odzywaliśmy się już. A więc jednak kogoś kochał...

Gdy dotarliśmy do stóp drzewa domu liczne paleniska rozświetlały mrok. Tipani zbierali się wkoło aby uhonorować śpiewem powracających myśliwych. Kobiety zaczęły oprawiać zwierzynę. Jedna z nich wzięła z mych barków mojego _yerika._ Nozdrza uderzyły przyjemne zapachy, to kobiety zaczynały przygotowywać strawę.

Jane była dosłownie oblegana przez innych młodych myśliwych. Głównie mężczyzn, jak zauważyłem. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, Jane przeszła naprawdę długą drogę od przestraszonej dziewczyny z laboratorium. Rozmawiała i śmiała się wraz z nimi, a oni słuchali jak oczarowani. Mimo protestów, przecisnąłem się przez grupkę i stanąłem naprzeciw Jane.

- Oel ngati kameie Jane.

_- I ja Cię Widzę Alex._

- Wybaczcie panowie. - chwyciłem Jane za rękę i pociągnąłem nieco dalej.

- Alex, co ty... – Jane nagle zauważyła, że nie w głowie mi były teraz żarty.

- Musimy pogadać...

Usiedliśmy lekko koło ogniska. Było spokojnie i pięknie jak zawsze. Na'vi byli radośni, jak zawsze. Możliwość życia tu było by nagrodą przekraczającą wszelkie marzenia. Było to jednak niemożliwe...

Tsahik Sänume rozmawiała z Raltaw'em i myśliwym Hukato, zapewne o dzisiejszych łowach.

Jeśli spojrzało by się poza ogniska dostrzegło by się rozjarzone swym światłem roślinność. Zrozumiałem co mi nie dawało spokoju. Strach. Strach przed utratą tego co kochałem. Już chciałem powiedzieć, że robi się zbyt niebezpiecznie, że moglibyśmy po prostu odpuścić... Nie, nie moglibyśmy. Sam się oszukiwałem. Za nic tego nie oddam.

- Teraz będziemy musieli zostać _Ikran Makto, _myśliwi mi opowiadali. – spojrzała na chwilę w ich kierunku. – całkiem mili goście.

- Zauważyłem. – posłałem nieco groźniejsze spojrzenie wojownikowi na czele grupki, wskazał na mnie i powiedział coś do swoich. - Robisz furorę. – uśmiechnąłem się, a po chwili dodałem - Jesteś jakaś inna... Jane, czy ty...

Z jej ręki jak na zawołanie wypadła pusta czarka.

- ...piłaś? – dokończyłem.

Nie mogłem uwierzyć. Jane była wstawiona. To coś nowego...

- Tylko troszeczkę, musiałam przecież spróbować... – powiedziała z lekkim wyrzutem i wzięła łyk z kolejnej czarki gdy jeden z Tiapni zaoferował jej całą tace z ostrym napojem. - _Chodź poznasz Hukato!_

Postanowiłem, że przełożę tą rozmowę na kiedy indziej.

- _Zaraz do was dołączę_ – nie wstawałem gdyż zauważyłem , że przysiadł się koło mnie Takeshi. Kątem oka dostrzegłem jak Jane znowu pogrąża się w rozmowie z myśliwymi.

- Selfridge chciał abym cię im wydał. Dostarczył ostateczny dowód. – powiedziałem w końcu. Riker nie odpuści...

- Powiedziałeś Selfridge'owi o naszych zamiarach? – zapytał naukowiec wpatrując się nieruchomo w ogień.

- Dałem mu do zrozumienia, żeby dał nam trochę czasu. To Riker martwi mnie najbardziej...

Uspokajał mnie nieco kojący, ciepły blask ogniska. To co w lesie powiedział Takeshi naprawdę mnie zaszokowało. Zakochał się w jednej z Tipani... To wiele tłumaczyło, jego motywacja płynęła prosto z serca.

- Nie mamy więc czasu. Jutro wkroczycie na ścieżkę niebios. Dosiądziecie _Ikranów_ a wtedy będziecie niemal jednymi z Tipani, nie ma już odwrotu.

- Doprowadzę to do końca. Przysięgam...

- Wiem Alex. Teraz baw się, wypij i najedz się dobrze jutro z rana czeka cię ostatni trening ze mną, potem już tylko Iknimaya...

Potężna dłoń uniosła mnie z ziemi do góry. Gdy się odwróciłem zauważyłem, że to Raltaw. Zaoferował mi tacę z miseczkami. Nie śmiałbym mu odmówić. Jednym łykiem opróżniłem zawartość miseczki. Zakręciło mi się lekko w głowie, napój rozlał się ciepłem po całym organizmie, od czubka głowy aż po koniuszek ogona.

_- Jednak potrafisz strzelać z łuku jak Tipani, lecz dopiero jutro pokażesz swoją odwagę chodzący we śnie. _– Raltaw zaśmiał się tubalnie.

Spojrzałem jednak poza wojownika. Zaczynały się tańce. Zaczęto wybijać na bębnach dziki rytm. Napój zaczynał robić swoje. Czułem jak moje kocie uszy poruszały się przy każdym uderzeniu w bębny.

Muzyka budziła pierwotne uczucie porywające od środka. Młodzi Na'vi zrywali się do tańca.

Pośród nich dostrzegłem Jane, było w niej coś co wysuwało ją od razu na pierwszy plan. Musiałem przyznać, że radziła sobie świetnie. Upojona tym dziwnym napojem poruszała się płynnie i uwodzicielsko, każdy ruch przesycony był czymś co mimowolnie. przyciągało wzrok.

Raltaw podążył natychmiast za moim spojrzeniem:

_- Ahh... Ona byłaby idealną kobietą dla każdego młodego wojownika, na Święcie Pierwszych Łowów wielu wojowników wypatruje swojej..._

Nie słuchałem już Raltawa. Minąłem go i zacząłem wchodzić między tancerzy.

Nie miałem pojęcia jak to się działo ale dziwnym trafem co kilka kroków pojawiała się przede mną kolejna miseczka napoju, a nie wypadało odmawiać.

Młodzi wojownicy zaczęli dłońmi wybijać rytm, gdy wiele opróżnionych miseczek później, wszedłem do koła tancerzy. Kilka młodych dziewczyn wciągnęło mnie jeszcze głębiej między innych.

Zacząłem tańczyć. Nie były to jakieś wymyślne figury rodem z teledysków, był to taniec płynący od wewnątrz, tańczyłem całym sobą. Sylwetki zaczynały się rozmazywać i przywodziły na myśl leśne zjawy o których opowiadali czasem starsi Tipani, byłem jak w transie.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu zatrzymałem się.

Wszystko czego pragnąłem skupiało się teraz na Jane, która pojawiła się przede mną.

Tańczyliśmy razem, cały świat wokół nas rozmył się całkowicie, bębny dochodziły z oddali, ruchy były spowolnione, oddechy przyśpieszyły. Sylwetki innych tańczących były tylko cieniami, liczyła się już tylko ona.

Nie potrzebowałem żadnych pięknie dobranych słów aby wyrazić to co czułem. Wszystko zawarte było w sposobie w jakim patrzeliśmy sobie w oczy...

W każdym razie tak mi się wydawało.

Kiedy już obudzimy się w punkcie numer 5 zawsze możemy powiedzieć, że to przez ten cholernie mocny napój... Impreza, jak wszystko co dobre w końcu musiała dobiec końca. Byliśmy zmęczeni i pijani, cieszyliśmy się wtedy każdą chwilą.

Zaczęło padać. Niektórzy ciesząc się, wychodzili na deszcz nieco ochłonąć, ja i Jane natomiast musieliśmy kłaść się spać ponieważ „tamte" ciała musiały też wypocząć. Zajęliśmy nasze stałe miejsca na naszych hamakach.

Który to już budziłem się w tym pudle? Przestałem liczyć już dawno temu.

Gdyby mój stary dowódca, ten od teorii pełnego magazynka, mógł mnie teraz zobaczyć... Nie. To ja chciał bym go teraz zobaczyć, tylko po to aby powiedzieć mu jak bardzo się mylił co do mnie. Nigdy więcej ludzi, którzy będą mi mówić kim jestem i dokąd zmierzam.

Przejechałem ręką po szorstkim zaroście, pomyślałem, że trzeba się ogolić ale najpierw kubek kawy... Otworzyłem kabinę i podniosłem się z miękkiej pianki wyściełającej jednostkę, odwróciłem głowę i z lekkim zdziwieniem zauważyłem, że Jane stoi przede mną.

Wstałem i zrobiłem krok w stronę ekspresu z kawą, Jane nie odsunęła się, nawet zagradzając mi subtelnie drogę. Znowu nasze usta były niebezpiecznie blisko siebie, czułem jej ciepły policzek.

W pomieszczeniu panowała ciemność, rozrzedzana nieco przez pojedynczą lampkę na blacie naprzeciwko i ekrany kilku monitorów. Krople tropikalnego deszczu uderzały o metalowe ściany wpasowując się w przyśpieszone bicie mojego serca.

- To coś nowego... – szepnąłem słabym głosem.

I stało się. Zbliżyłem swoje usta do jej ust. Na początku wydawała się lekko zdziwiona ale po chwili oddała pocałunek, chwyciłem ją w ramiona.

Lampka spadła na ziemię gdy przesunęliśmy się w kierunku blatu.

I wszystko stało się tak oczywiste. Świat stanął w miejscu. Zatrzymał się na ten jeden, jedyny moment tylko dla nas... Dopóki nie zdaliśmy sobie sprawy, że Takeshi się budzi.

Jane jak oparzona oderwała się ode mnie gdy zauważyła że wieko jednostki naukowca było otwarte, a on sam siedział na jego krawędzi.

Zapadła dosyć kłopotliwa cisza.

Jane wymamrotała słabo coś o zmęczeniu i oddaliła się szybkim krokiem do części wypoczynkowej.

- Wiesz Alex... Jeśli chcesz abym wrócił jeszcze na godzinkę czy dwie... – zaczął wolno Takeshi.

- Nie. Znaczy... Przepraszam... To nie będzie potrzebne.

- Rozumiem. A więc szykuj się na jutro. Po raz ostatni będziesz starał się dotrzymać mi kroku. – wstał po czym rozmasował kark. – Dobrej nocy Alex.

- Dobranoc. – odpowiedziałem po czym skierowałem się do części sypialnej.

Byłem pewien, że Jane tylko udawała, że już śpi.

* * *

_Dwa Zakrzywione Ostrza_.

Cała sztuka walki nimi była niezwykle ważna dla Tipani i rozwinęła się tu bardziej niż w jakimkolwiek innym klanie.

Następnego dnia, z samego rana stanęliśmy naprzeciwko siebie dzierżąc w obu rękach tę broń. Tym razem były prawdziwe.

Działo się to na jednym z najwyższych konarów Drzewa-Domu, słońce dopiero budziło się nad Pandorą. Czułem na sobie chłodny, rześki wiatr wiejący od stron _Iknimaya_ – Schodów do Nieba. Jeszcze dzisiaj miałem stanąć tam oko w oko z przeznaczeniem ale wiedziałem, że pozostał mi jeszcze mały rewanż - Ostatni pojedynek z moimkaryu – _nauczycielem_.

Tym razem Jane nam nie było z nami, przebywała gdzieś w dolnych partiach drzewa, czas jaki pozostał do podróży chciała spożytkować na dopracowanie techniki rzutu _bolas_.

Wiatr po raz kolejny zatańczył między liśćmi pradawnego drzewa.

- A więc ty i Jane... – zaczął Takeshi, ważąc w dłoniach oba zakrzywione ostrza.

- To... Trochę skomplikowane.

- Daj spokój, widzę przecież jak na siebie patrzycie. Prawdziwe pytanie brzmi: Czy będziesz gotów na to, że możesz to wszystko stracić?

- Nie rozumiem...

Zaczęliśmy się okrążać, ta część pojedynku polegała na poznaniu możliwych słabości przeciwnika.

Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia ruszyliśmy na siebie. Zrobiłem uskok gdy Takeshi ciął w stronę ramienia. A następnie jego kolejny atak sparowałem drugim ostrzem. Zacząłem się cofać odpierając dzikie ataki naukowca.

Walczyliśmy ze wszystkich sił, wiedzieliśmy, że żaden z nas tego ranka nie ustąpi. Kilka _Ikranów_ pisnęły oburzone gdy musiały zeskoczyć nam z drogi.

Odstąpiliśmy od siebie na moment.

- Zrobiłeś postępy Alex... – rzekł Takeshi lekko zdyszany.

- Ty też mi nie odpuszczasz. – odpowiedziałem.

- Słuchaj uważnie, kiedy się za bardzo do kogoś przywiążesz, a wtedy go stracisz... – opuścił wzrok - To cię może zniszczyć.

Zaatakowaliśmy w tym samym momencie krzyżując wszystkie cztery ostrza, zaczęliśmy się siłować.

Oznaki zmęczenia zaczęły się pojawiać na twarzy mojego nauczyciela. Odskoczył w tył, na to właśnie czekałem, jednym silnym uderzeniem wyrzuciłem jedno ostrze z jego lewej dłoni.

Zaskoczony pobiegł niemal na krawędź konaru i uniósł pozostałe w dłoni ostrze nad głowę gotowy do ataku.

Upojony moją niespodziewaną przewagą ruszyłem w jego kierunku, wykonałem unik przed uderzeniem i gdy byłem już gotów wytrącić drugą broń z jego dłoni naukowiec wolną ręką chwycił mnie za gardło. Zrobił to tak błyskawicznie, że ledwie dostrzegłem ten ruch. Jedno z moich ostrzy spadło poza krawędź konaru setki metrów w dół. Wolną ręką próbowałem wyrwać się ze stalowego uścisku.

- Jeśli przegrasz Alex... Stracisz wszystko... Obyś był na to gotowy również na to...

- Nie przegram...

Zdecydowałem się na ryzykowny krok, chwyciłem mocno ręką dłoń która mnie trzymała i z całych sił pociągnąłem Takeshi'ego do tyłu. Nogą podciąłem go tak, że naukowiec wylądował na plecach.

Moje ostrze znalazło się kilka centymetrów od jego szyi.

Jeden z _Ikranów_ wydał z siebie długi, przeciągły pisk. W końcu miały okazje zobaczyć, że to ja wygrywam.

- Miała na imię _Lai'pe_. – powiedział wciąż leżąc.

Odstąpiłem i pomogłem wstać mojemu nauczycielowi.

Opowiedział mi wtedy jak zginęła.

Były to pierwsze dni poszerzania tak zwanej „Strefy Bezpieczeństwa" na terenach wokół Piekielnych Wrót.

Tipani od zawsze byli wojowniczym klanem który potrafił bronić swych ziem. Gdy karczownice wjechały na święte tereny w pobliżu Niebieskiej Laguny aby założyć tam posterunek, Tipani po wielu naradach postanowili, że wyruszą na wojnę przeciwko maszynom. Takeshi próbował ich przekonać, odwieść od zamiarów beznadziejnej walki z Ludźmi Nieba. Udało mu się przekonać Sänume żeby jeszcze się wstrzymali.

Jednak reszta młodych wojowników nie chciała o tym słyszeć. Wyruszyli bez zgody klanu przekonani, że Eywa ich obroni przed ogniem i żelazem.

_Lai'pe_ również się wymknęła i poszła wraz z innymi młodymi wojownikami i wojowniczkami bez wiedzy Takeshi'ego.

Gdy ten zorientował się co się stało, przerażony wyruszył natychmiast, było jednak za późno. Wszyscy zginęli. Gdy znalazł ciało _Lai'pe _niemal oszalał z rozpaczy. Żałował, że nie zginął wraz z nimi. Poprzysiągł wtedy walkę z Ludźmi Nieba, sabotował działania Konsorcjum i walczył w imieniu klanu.

Dopiero my daliśmy mu nikłą nadzieję pokoju którego tak niegdyś pragnął...

- Cholera, jestem lepszym nauczycielem niż myślałem. – powiedział. – To była moja ostatnia lekcja, więcej nie jestem już w stanie cię nauczyć. Idź już, czekają na ciebie...

* * *

Dotarliśmy. Iknimaya... Ledwo już pamiętałem moją pierwszą wizytę tutaj a przecież minęły tylko dwa miesiące. Oprócz mnie i Jane próbę miało przejść wraz z nami również kilka młodych kobiet i mężczyzn. Wszyscy byliśmy gotowi na najniebezpieczniejszy test w życiu. Doświadczeni wojownicy: Raltaw i niemniej potężnie zbudowany Swawta mieli mieć na nas oko, choć w niepowodzenia najczęściej kończyły się śmiercią.

- Masz stracha? – zapytałem Jane, gdy z lekkim zwątpieniem spojrzałem w górę.

Mieliśmy wspinać się niemal tym samym sposobem w którym kiedyś sam lekkomyślnie chciałem zejść i pamiętałem że już wtedy nie zakończyło się to dobrze.

- Tak, boje się, że możesz nie dotrzymać nam kroku!

Skoczyła na najbliższą lianę pnącą się w górę, za nią ja i reszta.

Zaczęło się. Raltaw i Hukato wysunęli się od razu na czoło wspinaczki – nic dziwnego, przecież już to kiedyś przechodzili.

Opowiem jak to jest:

Kurczowo chwytasz się skalnych występów i lian.

Słońce świeci ci prosto w twarz, ogrom otaczającego świata poraża z każdą kolejną chwilą gdy pniesz się coraz bardziej w górę Iknimaya. Nawet wtedy rywalizujesz z innymi, nie chcesz być ostatni, tempo jakie narzucasz sobie i innym przekracza wyobrażenia – właśnie po to tyle trenowałeś.

Wysiłek jest ogromny ale twoje myśli skupione są na tym co czeka na końcu, bo to wtedy, gdy już spojrzysz śmierci w oczy dowiesz się kim jesteś naprawdę.

Śmiech Raltaw'a echem niesie się wśród pływających w powietrzu gór.

Nie boi się niczego, ponaglając do jeszcze większego wysiłku.

Gdy spojrzysz w górę widzisz nieskończenie niebieskie niebo, a nad tobą błękitny Polifem po raz kolejny okazuje się milczącym świadkiem twych poczynań.

Gdy zdobędziesz się na odwagę aby spojrzeć w dół widzisz z kolei odległe zielone tereny. Malutkie z tej perspektywy drzewa giną jednak po pewnym czasie w miarę jak wspinasz się ponad pasmo chmur.

Potężne _Ikrany_ krążą wysoko w górze, wszystkie jednak od czasu do czasu lądują w jednym miejscu – to cel wspinaczki i wiesz, że musi ci się udać.

W końcu docierasz na szczyt. Jesteś na wielkim klifie, Ikrany o najróżniejszych kolorach jak okiem sięgnąć. Skrzek setek stworzeń potrafi ogłuszyć.

Myślisz sobie: „Udało mi się, przeszedłem przez schody do nieba."

Nie jest to jednak prawdą, ponieważ ostatni stopień do niebios jaki musisz pokonać to ujarzmienie bestii...

_- Idź._ – powiedział do mnie Raltaw. – _Gdy Ikran cię wybierze, będziesz wiedział._

Znaczyło to mniej więcej tyle, że idę na pierwszy ogień. Rzuciłem spojrzenie na resztę kandydatów. Byli równie przestraszeni i podekscytowani co ja.

Rozkręciłem bolas. Wszedłem między bestie.

Większość z nich nie zwracała na mnie najmniejszej uwagi, niektóre z nich skrzeczały na mnie groźnie lecz gdy podchodziłem usuwały się z drogi lub wzbijały do lotu.

Nagle go ujrzałem. Mój stary znajomy siedział dumnie niemal na drugim końcu klifu.

Teraz gdy miałem już porównanie widziałem jak ów _Ikran _różnił się od innych.

Przede wszystkim duży był z niego skurczybyk

Większy niż przeciętna zmora górska. Cała reszta zdawała się być jego mniejszą mniej zamożną rodzinką. Miał lekko rdzawy odcień i ja już wspomniałem wyróżniał się na tle innych.

Podłużna blizna widniała nad lewym okiem _Ikrana_, była to pamiątka po naszym ostatnim spotkaniu. Rana na skrzydle musiała zagoić się już jakiś czas temu.

- Wiesz, w głębi duszy wiedziałem, że to będziesz ty.

Pochylił łeb, rozwarł potężne szczęki i odpowiedział przeciągłym skrzekiem. Tak, on też mnie dosyć dobrze pamiętał.

Zszedł ze swojego skalnego tronu i powoli, coraz szybciej zbliżał się w moim kierunku.

Inne górskie zmory pierzchały na wszystkie strony gdy skoczył ku mnie.

Bolas ledwo owinęło całą jego ogromną paszczę lecz zasłoniło oczy, wiedząc, że nie mam chwili do stracenia okrążyłem błyskawicznie zwierzę. Wskoczyłem na jego grzbiet.

Wtedy _ikran_ wyrwał się z objęć _bolas._

Pomyślałem sobie, że mam przesrane gdy _ikran _zrzucił mnie ze swego grzbietu i odwrócił się ku mnie rozpościerając skrzydła na całą ich długość.

Dziki krzyk poniósł się echem wśród gór Alleluja.

To był mój krzyk. Po raz kolejny poczułem pierwotną wolę walki, podniosłem się z ziemi, byłem tylko ja i on. Cała reszta to rozmyte tło dla pojedynku między myśliwym a bestią.

Biegłem ku niemu, o centymetry unikając jego szczęk, uderzył gniewnie skrzydłami i po chwili po raz kolejny znalazłem się na jego grzbiecie.

Z całych sił chwyciłem udami szyję stworzenia. Mając obie ręce wolne lewą sięgnąłem do wypustki na łbie bestii.

Sięgnąłem do warkocza i wtedy bestia ruszyła.

Ku krawędzi klifu.

Ostatnim co usłyszałem zanim spadliśmy w pustkę byjo jedno słowo wykrzyczane przez Raltaw'a. - Tsahelu!

Po raz kolejny byłem niechcianym pasażerem na gapę.

Wszystkimi kończynami chwyciłem się szyi _ikrana._ Myśli błyskawicznie przebiegały przez mój rozgorączkowany umysł. Spadaliśmy pionowo w dół. Czułem, że się ześlizguję.

Nie było już nic do stracenia.

Odchyliłem się do tyłu, trzymając się ikrana tylko udami, sięgnąłem za siebie do powiewającego warkocza. Drugą ręką sięgnąłem po raz kolejny wypustki. Brakowało centymetrów...

Uniosłem się na nogach niemal czując jak tracę oparcie.

I nagle więź została zawarta. Krzyk stworzenia cichł stopniowo w miarę jak rozlewała się po nas nasza świadomość.

Ciężko jest opisać to uczucie ale spróbuję:

Czujesz jak _Ikran _staje się częścią ciebie, czujesz oddech, bicie serca, masywnego skrzydlatego ciała pod tobą. Lot to coś dla czego to stworzenie istnieje. Tsahelu zostało zawarte więc ty też czujesz, że jesteś do tego stworzony. Zapierające dech w piersiach przeświadczenie o nieskrępowanej niczym wolności.

Jedną, czystą myślą wyrównujesz lot, po czym unosisz się nieco na nogach balansując ciężarem ciała. Nie czujesz strachu.

Masz świadomość, że granice zniknęły, możesz polecieć na którąkolwiek z nich, a nawet, jeśli tylko byś tego chciał, sięgnąć gwiazd.

Przed tobą rozpościerają się masywne pływające w powietrzu góry. W oddali widzisz majestatyczne kamienne łuki. Niebiosa otworzyły się przed tobą, pokonałeś ostatni stopień Iknimaya...

- Myślę kolego, że między nami już wszystko w porządku... - powiedziałem po czym zaśmiałem się sam do siebie. Ku mojemu ogromnemu zdziwieniu Ikran uczynił to samo skrzecząc na kształt ujmująco podobny do mojego własnego śmiechu.

Lecz ikran potrzebował przecież imienia...

Pierwszą myśl jaka przeszła mi przez głowę to Tsteu - _Odważny_. Pasowało.

- Tsteu, myślę, że to początek długiej przyjaźni! - krzyknąłem po czym zanurkowaliśmy w dół dając się całkowicie ponieśc podniebnej fantazji.

Byłem oszołomiony nowym doznaniem, lawirowałem spokojnie pomiędzy skałami, przeleciałem pod opadającym w pustkę wodospadem. Nic wtedy nie mogło się z tym równać.

Minął jakiś czas za nim zaczęli dołączać do mnie inni myśliwi. Wszystkim się udało.

Dostrzegłem Jane dosiadającą ikrana o niebieskawym odcieniu. Zaczęliśmy się śmiać, a następnie chwilę gnaliśmy za sobą przecinając powietrze. Właśnie dla takich chwil żyłem.

Gdy dołączyli do nas Raltaw i Hukato na swoich, potężnych górskich zmorach, ruszyłem wraz z innymi w szyku w kierunku Drzewa Domowego, już jako prawdziwy _Ikran Makto_.


	14. Ten który przynosi strach

**Rozdział 14**

Ceremonia. To właśnie o niej szeptali między sobą wszyscy młodzi Na'vi gdy wylądowaliśmy wśród masywnych gałęzi Drzewa Domowego, ostatnie promienie słońca opuszczały już jego gościnne progi ustępując miejsca ciemności.

Ześlizgnąłem się z grzbietu Tsteu, spojrzałem raz jeszcze w oczy zwierzęcia. Wystarczył jeden lot na jego grzbiecie i nie mogłem uwieżyć, że kiedykolwiek bałem się stworzenia tak pięknego jak ikran. Rozłączyłem więź, Tsteu od razu podfrunął na wyższą gałąź, gdzie z miejsca był witany przez resztę ikranów wśród radosnych skrzeków i pisków. Przynajmniej miałem nadzieję, że radosnych. Jak mówiłem wcześniej Tsteu to duży skurczybyk.

Zaraz obok mnie wylądowała Jane, na swej własnej, równie pięknej, niebieskiej górskiej zmorze, reszta młodych Na'vi wylądowała kawałek dalej wciąż przerzucając się żartami na swój temat.

- Spokojnie Tanhi. - poklepała stworzenie po szyi.

Byłem wyczerpany ponad najśmielsze wyobrażenia, ledwo stałem na nogach ale byłem upojony sukcesem. Mój własny Ikran...

Nie zdążyłem odetchnąć a już w naszą stronę zbliżało się dwóch starszych klanu. Nakazali iść za sobą.

Doprowadzono nas do najniższej niszy drzewa. Kilku Tipani z wielką starannością pomalowało nasze ciała i twarze w plemienne barwy. Kiedy skończyli, dawno płonęły już liczne ogniska.

Zeszliśmy na sam dół, nasze stopy dotknęły miękkiej ziemi.

Ogromne kolumny Drzewa Domu majaczyły w półmroku za zebranymi wokół milczącymi Tipani. Byli obecni wszyscy. Otoczyli nas szerokim kręgiem.

Wyszła ku nam Tsahik Sanume. W dłoniach trzymała miseczkę pełną tlących się ziół. Podchodziła kolejno do każdego z nas. Gestem pokazała mi, że muszę wdychać dym. Nozdrza uderzył jego ostry, intensywny zapach. Powoli podniósł się miarowy rytm bębnów.

Po chwili odstąpiła.

-_ Jesteście gotowi na ostatnią próbę. _- powiedziała głośno Tsahik Sanume -_ Uniltaron!_

Bębny zabiły głośniej. Z tłumu wyszło dwóch starszych Na'vi. Tsahik Sanume w ich towarzystwie podeszła do Jane. Pierwszy z towarzyszących jej starszych trzymał tacę na której wiły się podłużne, świecące robaki, drugi z nich trzymał w dłoniach duży, kamienny słój - nie potrafiłem dostrzec co było w środku.

Gestem nakazała wziąć Jane robaka do ust, a następnie go połknąć. - widziałem tu już dziwniejsze rzeczy.

-_ Oby był lekko strawny_... - powiedziałem kątem ust do wojowniczki obok. Nie załapała żartu więc dalej obserwowałem inicjację Jane. Na samym początku myślałem o rytuale przejścia jak o czymś w stylu przytulania się do drzew, ale to było tak dawno temu...

Drugi ze starszych otworzył kamienny słój - wyjął z niego innego dużego, czarnego robala.

Bez ostrzeżenia przyłożył go do karku Jane. Z przerażeniem odkryłem, że owad wbił w jej szyję żądło znajdujące się na końcu odwłoka.

- Jane! - podbiegłem do niej gdy padła na kolana wykrzywiając twarz w grymasie ogromnego bólu. - Co jej zrobiliście?! - krzyknąłem do Sanume

- _Taka jest droga Polowania we śnie. Kali'weya jej nie zabije. Pomoże przyjść zwierzęciu. Zwierzęciu jej ducha... Patrz..._

Odwróciłem się. Jane wciąż klęczała, usta poruszały się bezgłośnie - tak jakby recytowała pieśń, dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści raz za razem uderzały o ziemię wznosząc tumany pyłu. Jej oczy były szeroko otwarte lecz nieobecne, można by tylko zgadywać gdzie teraz była...

Gdy z powrotem zwróciłem się do Sanume, taca ze świecącymi robakami pojawiła się przede mną. Skinąłem głową na znak, że jestem gotów.

Z tej drogi nie można już było zawrócić. Bałem się. Obawiałem się tego co mogło czaić się w zakamarkach mojego umysłu. Przecież tak walczyłem żeby pokonać koszmary...

- Zapolujmy.

- Niech Eltungawng stanie się częścią ciebie. - położyła robaka na moim języku.

Zacząłem żuć wciąż patrząc w pełne pokory oczy Tsahik Sanume. Umysł otumaniony dymem tlących się ziół rozjaśnił się nieco, coś było w tym robaku, co tak na mnie zadziałało.

Po raz kolejny niebieska dłoń powędrowała do kamiennego słoja, wyjmując z niego przerażającego _Kali'weya._ Teraz gdy widziałem go z bliska mogłem stwierdzić, że to tutejszy odpowiednik dawnego, ziemskiego skorpiona.

Nic nie mogło przygotować mnie na ból tego użądlenia. Mój krzyk zlał się z potężnymi uderzeniami bębna. Mięśnie odmówiły posłuszeństwa, podobnie jak Jane natychmiast padłem na kolana.

- _Nie walcz z tym Alexpinbaker, pozwól zwierzęciu przyjść..._ - słowa Sanume brzmiały z bardzo daleka...

Kątem oka widziałem jak Tsahik i jej dwóch towarzyszy ruszyło ku następnemu młodemu Na'vi ale to nie miało już znaczenia. Zobaczyłem coś. Kroczyło na granicy mroku za plecami zebranych ale Tipani go nie dostrzegali. Nie widzieli jak oblizywał się na samą myśl o łatwej zdobyczy. Ślepia bestii płonęły w ciemności...

Coś się zmieniło.

_Oblizywałem się na samą myśl o łatwej zdobyczy._ _Czułem miękką ziemię pod wszystkimi z moich potężnych sześciu łap. Mój ryk niósł się po nieprzeniknionej, gwiezdnej pustce budząc lęk w sercach najodważniejszych..._

Bębny grzmiały w oddali.

_Przemierzałem bezkresne równiny, kroczyłem wśród ogromnych drzew rozglądając się za zdobyczą która wciąż mi umykała... Nie potrwa to długo. Wiedziałem co zrobię gdy ją złapię... Wiedziałem czym byłem. Byłem tym który przynosi strach... Byłem bestią która przychodzi zabrać to co najważniejsze. _

Dźwięk bębnów był coraz bliższy.

_Byłem gdzie indziej. Gdzieś, gdzie czułem się bezpieczny. Widziałem ją piękną jak zawsze..._

_Lecz tuż koło ucha dało się słyszeć słowa mojego nauczyciela._

_- Jeśli przegrasz... Stracisz wszystko._

_I wtedy ujrzałem ogień, ogarniający wszystko. Widziałem jej śmierć. Selfridge poklepał mnie po ramieniu. _

_-Dobra robota Pinbaker. Straciłeś wszystko. - powiedział._

_Riker z uśmiechem wpakował mi kulkę w łeb._

Poczułem dłoń na swej twarzy, koniuszki palców dotknęły mych powiek. Bicie bębnów natychmiast ustało.

- Jane? - wyszeptałem.

- Nie Alexpinbaker. _Czy twoje zwierzę przybyło? _- rozpoznałem głos Tsahik Sanume.

A więc to był sen... Wizja. Dobrze wiedziałem co zobaczyłem, często opowiadali o nim starzy myśliwi podczas długich nocy przy ciepłym ognisku. Sam widziałem to stworzenie tylko raz, gdy nierozważnie zapuściłem się zbyt daleko od Drzewa-Domu. Suchousty który przynosi strach...

- Palulukan. - powiedziałem słabym głosem.

Szepty podniosły się wśród zebranych.

- _Przyszedł po ciebie Suchousty? Suchousty nie przybywa na Uniltaron! _- podniósł głos mężczyzna trzymający tacę świetlistych robaków.

_- Ten zły omen pojawił się już kiedyś!... - _to mężczyzna trzymający kamienny słój zabrał głos.

_- To prawda... _Palulukan _przyszedł tylko raz. - _zaczęła Sanume - Dawno temu, _do mojego wielkiego przodka, zwiastując Czasy Wielkiego Smutku..._

Ciężko opisać ciszę która nastała.

- _Czas powie nam co zwiastuje twój Palulukan, Alexpinabakerze... Teraz wstań. Wstańcie wszyscy!_

Dwóch starszych wyszło z kręgu, w jego środku zostali już tylko Tsahik Sanume i młodzi wojownicy, którzy podnieśli się na nogi. Wciąż w powietrzu dało się wyczuć atmosferę niepokoju, którą wywołała moja wizja. Nawet Jane patrzyła na mnie przestraszona. Nie śmiałem powiedzieć o tym co widziałem dalej. Postanowiłem sobie, że nigdy nie powiem im nic o ogniu...

-_ Podejdźcie._ - nakazała Tsahik._ Podejdźcie synowie i córki Tipani! Urodziliście się na nowo! Jesteście częścią Ludu!_

Tsahik położyła lekko swe dłonie na mojej piersi, Jane stojąca obok mnie położyła swą dłoń na moim barku, na jej twarzy pojawił się ten lekki, zadziorny uśmieszek. Z lewej strony nagle wyrósł Takeshi. Pękał z dumy. Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, skinął głową i położył dłoń na moim karku.

Załapałem. Dotknąłem wojowniczki obok, ta z kolei położyła rękę na Tsahik Sanume. Reszta poszła w nasze ślady. Wszyscy Tipani weszli do wnętrza kręgu, kładli swe dłonie na plecach, barkach, karkach do momentu aż wszyscy byli połączeni. Byliśmy jednym Ludem.

- Widzę cię Alexpinbaker. - powiedziała Sanume.

* * *

Ceremonia dobiegła końca. Siedziałem sam na najwyższym piętrze Drzewa Domowego mając do towarzystwa jedynie Tsteu i nocne niebo.

- Nie masz mi chyba tego za złe, co Tsteu? - wskazałem na bliznę. - Wiesz... Nie chciałem być twoim śniadaniem.

Tsteu poruszył się niespokojnie, to Tanhi - ikran Jane przeciął nocne niebo. Wylądował ukazując w świetle księżyca swego jeźdźca.

Jane zeskoczyła z grzbietu zwierzęcia. Tanhi od razu odleciała na wyższą gałąź. Tsteu rozważał chwilę kolejny krok, po czym nonszalancko podniósł cielsko do lotu i usiadł na gałęzi obok ikrana Jane. Nie sądze żeby była zadowolona z towarzystwa gdyż kilka razy kłapnęła groźnie szczęką w jego kierunku.

- Twój ikran źle skończy. - rozległ się głos Jane za moimi plecami. - Tanhi nie będzie go długo tolerować.

Odwróciłem się.

- To duży chłopak, da sobie radę. Co tu robisz Jane? - zapytałem.

- Chciałam raz jeszcze poczuć wiatr we włosach. Jutro wracamy, pamiętasz?

- Myślałaś sobie kiedyś jakby to było po prostu zostać? Tak po prostu. Nie wracać... - powiedziałem to chyba w połowie do samego siebie. Od jakiegoś czasu nie dawało mi to spokoju.

Jane usiadła lekko obok mnie. Przez krótką chwilę w milczącym zrozumieniu podziwialiśmy nocne niebo.

- Co zobaczyłeś Alex? - zapytała. W jej głosie zabrzmiała troska.

- Słyszałaś. Palulukan. Zły omen... Co jeśli mają racje? Co jeśli sprowadzę na nich coś złego?

Zamknąłem oczy. Ogień z mojej wizji wciąż płonął wyraźnie. Trawił wszystko co kochałem.

- Ty? Więcej takich jak ty i wszystko by wyglądało inaczej. Dajesz im nadzieję Alex. -

- Gdybyś widziała co robiłem kiedyś, te słowa nie przyszły by ci tak łatwo. Nie jestem dobrym człowiekiem Jane.

- Nieprawda. Jesteś najodważniejszym człowiekiem jakiego znam. Wierzę w ciebie. - mówiąc to położyła lekko dłoń na mym ramieniu. Przysunęła się bliżej.

Znowu to samo. Jedno spojrzenie w jej oczy zapierało dech w piersi. Dobrze wiedziałem jak nazwać to uczucie. Mogłem się oszukiwać ale to było to. Tylko jedno potrafiło tak mieszać w głowie.

- Jane... Odnośnie wczoraj... - zacząłem.

- Tak?

- Myślę, że to był błąd. Przepraszam... Myślę, że to tylko wszystko skomplikuje...

Wcale tak nie myślałem. Tak naprawdę sam nie miałem odwagi tego przyznać ale za każdym razem gdy była blisko serce mało nie wyskakiwało mi z piersi. Kochałem ją. Po prostu. Ale nie mogliśmy być razem. Nie potrafiłem jej tego powiedzieć. Bałem się. Nigdy w życiu nie miałem tak wiele do stracenia jak teraz. Jednak im mniej do stracenia, tym mniejszy jest ból... Tak musi być.

Odwróciła wzrok, spojrzała w dal. Zamilkła na krótką chwilę.

- Zgadzam się, nie wracajmy już do tego. Cóż... Musimy już wracać. Musimy się przygotować na jutro. Tyle do zrobienia. - oznajmiła chłodno.

- To do niczego by nas nie zaprowadziło... - usprawiedliwiałem się.

Nie odpowiedziała już.

Odeszła zostawiając mnie sam na sam z jasnym światłem gwiazd. Brawo Alex. Jutro będziesz się obwiniał, będziesz chciał to odkręcić ale ci nie wolno. Nie wybaczyłbym sobie jeśli przeze mnie coś by się jej stało. Czułem, że nadchodzą wydarzenia które zmienią losy nas wszystkich, a gdy wszystko obróci się przeciwko mnie nie chcę żeby Jane stała przy moim boku. Nie mógłbym jej narazić. Tak będzie po prostu lepiej...

* * *

Udało się nam. Tipani traktowali nas jak swoich. Następnego dnia mieliśmy wyruszyć do szkoły. Młody Beyda'amo nie mógł się już doczekać, tak samo jak reszta dzieci Tipani. Nie mogli się doczekać spotkania z Grace Augustine o której tyle słyszeli... Musieliśmy wracać do Edenu 5 aby przygotować się na jutro.

Miał być to kolejny, pracowity dzień doktor Grace Augustine. Stała na progu budynku szkoły mrużąc oczy w świetle poranka. Nie kryła zdziwienia gdy wyszliśmy ku niej z pomiędzy drzew.

Znowu miałem na sobie standardowe ciuchy. Koszula gryzła niemiłosiernie, buty uwierały, a plecak ciążył. Sam ledwo to znosiłem, nie mogłem sobie wyobrazić jak radzi sobie z tym Takeshi który szedł obok. Pomyślałem sobie, że dziwnie wygląda w tym ubraniu.

Zaraz za nami wyszła Jane, ubrana podobnie jak my, a za nią naprawdę spora grupka dzieci Tipani.

To było zbyt wiele. Grace Augustine stała jak wryta, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom. Usta poruszały się bezgłośnie.

- Cześć Grace. - przywitał się Takeshi jak gdyby nigdy nic - Mam nadzieję, że będziesz miała w szkole trochę dodatkowego miejsca?

- Jak... Jak wam się to udało? - wciąż patrzyła na mały tłum który powstał przed szkołą.

- Takeshi pracował nad polepszaniem stosunków już od jakiegoś czasu. My tylko trochę pomagaliśmy. - wyjaśniła Jane.

Przedstawienie wszystkich nowych podopiecznych zajęło trochę czasu. Prawdziwy chaos zapanował gdy do tego wszystkiego dołączyła grupa z klanu Omaticaya. Wszyscy bardzo chcieli się uczyć. Jeśli przepracowani nauczyciele miewają koszmary senne, to mógł być jeden z nich.

Mieliśmy sobie naprawdę dużo do powiedzenia. Z rozmysłem pomijaliśmy oczywiście cały epizod z urodzeniem się na nowo dla Tipani. Okazało się, że w Piekielnych Wrotach sytuacja się pogarszała. Personel naukowy był ostatnio nieustannie monitorowany przez ludzi Riker'a.

- Mówi się, że szukają kreta w naszych szeregach. To absurd! A Selfridge nic z tym nie robi. Słowo daje to chyba największy dupek jakiego znam. - opowiadała Grace. - Chyba będę potrzebowała pomocy... - wskazała na mały chaos przed budynkiem szkoły.

- René Harper zgłosił wczoraj swoją gotowość - zapewnił Takeshi - Rozmawiałem z nim wczoraj przez komunikator.

- To dobrze, Harper to dobry naukowiec. Ale co z wami? Co zamierzacie teraz?

- Odstawimy avatary do Piekielnych Wrót. Potem ktoś przyleci nas zabrać z Edenu 5, musimy złożyć pełny raport Selfridge'owi. Może w końcu doceni to co robimy.

- Jeśli nie doceni tego... - wskazała w stronę roześmianych dzieci - To osobiście skopie mu tyłek. - westchnęła - Uważajcie. Traci jakąkolwiek kontrolę nad Riker'em. To wszystko zaczyna przypominać jakiś cyrk... - na tą jedną chwilę cień zmartwienia przebiegł po twarzy Grace - Alex, mogę z tobą pomówić na osobności?

Wyszliśmy sami na taras szkółki zostwiając Jane i Takeshi'ego wewnątrz, starali się tłumaczyć nowoprzybyłym przeznaczenie i funkcję książek. Obserwowałem chwilę jak Beyda'amo i Marali bawili się z Neytiri.

- Martwię się o Sylwanin. - odezwała się cicho Grace - Nie potrafię już z nią rozmawiać. - oparła się o drewnianą barierkę i westchnęła głęboko - Ostatnim razem gdy ją widziałam była tak pełna żalu...

- Co się stało?

- Znowu zaczęli wycinkę. Cały teren jest pod ścisłą kontrolą Sec-Ops'u, powiększają kopalnie. Sylwanin nie mogła już tego znieść. Przestała przychodzić do szkoły. Boje się o nią...

- Mam z nią porozmawiać? Jak ją znajdę?

- To ona znajdzie ciebie. Mówiła o tobie. Mówiła, że ty ją zrozumiesz... Nie wiem o co mogło jej chodzić. Jeśli ją spotkasz powiedz jej... Powiedz jej żeby nie robiła nic pochopnego. Powiedz jej żeby wróciła...

- Porozmawiam z nią. - zapewniłem.

Grace Augustine skinęła głową przygryzając wargi jakby nad czymś rozmyślała, po czym poklepała mnie po ramieniu. Zeszła po schodkach i poszła prosto do bawiących się dzieci. Odprowadziłem ją wzrokiem. Całe swoje życie przebywa z Na'vi lecz nigdy nie oddała się temu całkowicie. Gdyby tylko mogła wiedzieć...

Nagle coś przykuło moją uwagę. Zwinna i gibka sylwetka pojawiła się nieoczekiwanie na granicy widoczności. Zszedłem w dół po schodkach. Poszedłem w kierunku lasu nie zatrzymywany przez nikogo.

- Jesteś ubrany jak Ludzie Nieba, mówisz jak Ludzie Nieba, ale nie jesteś już jednym z nich. Już nie... - rozległ się głos Sylwanin.

Rozejrzałem się wkoło szukając jego źródła. Wokół nic, tylko porośnięte zielenią, ogromne drzewa.

- Sylwanin? -zawołałem. - Wyjdź. Chciałaś ze mną porozmawiać? Oto jestem.

Zeskoczyła nagle z wysokiego konaru lądując metr przede mną. W rękach trzymała łuk. Z twarzy dało się wyczytać ten rodzaj wiecznej zaciętości którego próżno było szukać u większości wojowników.

- Jesteś Tipani. Słyszałam o tobie i tej z którą podróżujesz. Jesteś odważny Alexpinbaker. Pomóż nam... Pomóż nam jak Rayanlorenz.

- Rayan Lorenz? - przypomniałem sobie nagle rozmowę z Sylwanian sprzed dwóch miesięcy - Co on dla was zrobił?

- Był taki jak ty. Pomógł nam w walce z Ludźmi Nieba, uratował mi życie tak jak ty. Zabili go. Odebrali na zawsze. - Sylwanin podeszła bliżej, w jej oczach tkwił nieopisany ból. - Jesteś do niego tak podobny... Proszę cię Alexpinbaker. Pomóż mi walczyć z Ludźmi Nieba.

- Cokolwiek zamierzasz Sylwanin wiec, że nie chcesz wojny z Ludźmi Nieba. - spojrzałem na księżniczkę Omaticaya - Widziałem już wojnę i nie sprowadzę jej tutaj. Nigdy. Wróć do szkoły. Tipani chcą teraz rozmawiać z Ludźmi Nieba, razem możemy...

- Nie Alexpinbaker. Ludzie Nieba nie słuchają. Nie widzą i nie słyszą. Wciąż tkwi w tobie ich duch. Będzie tkwił zawsze nawet jeśli nazywasz się synem Tipani. Myliłam się co do ciebie Alexpinbaker. Żegnaj.

I tak po prostu odeszła. Pognała wzdłuż pochylonego konaru i zniknęła niczym leśny duch. Z rozmysłem zrażam do siebie kolejną kobietę w przeciągu dwóch dni... Nabierasz wprawy Alex. No cóż, przypuszczałem, że to nie ostatnie nasze spotkanie więc dałem temu spokój.

Wątpiłem czy udało mi się ją przekonać do czegokolwiek. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że nie spróbuje czegoś nierozsądnego, a nierozsądnym było by zadrzeć z czymś takim jak ZPZ. poznałem wielu ludzi którzy próbowali i żaden nie skończył dobrze.

Wróciłem z powrotem do szkoły. Okazało się, że Jane i Takeshi czekali już na mnie. Wyruszyliśmy w stronę Piekielnych Wrót żegnając się se wszystkimi.

Poznaliśmy, że jesteśmy na miejscu gdy nasze stopy dotknęły jałowej ziemi poprzecinanej ogromnymi koleinami tworzonymi przez przejeżdżające co chwila koparki.

- Jest większa od tej którą pamiętam. - stwierdził ponuro Takeshi.

Kopalnia. Na średnicy około 4 kilometrów rozciągał się ponury krater. Po jego drugiej stronie PZM'y sukcesywnie, za pomocą miotaczy ognia prowadziły deflorację roślinności która ośmieliła się porosnąć tereny przeznaczone pod kopalnię. Automatyczne wieże strzelnicze gęsto pokrywały jej granice. Tu rządzili Ludzie Nieba. To ich królestwo.

Maszyny w dole pracowały bez ustanku. Koparki ładowały i wywoziły urobek w stronę rafinerii. Jedna minęła nas dosłownie o kilka metrów. Ich koła były ogromne nawet dla kogoś o wzroście trzech metrów.

Koparkę eskortowały dwa PZM.

- Z drogi. - warknął do mnie metalicznym głosem żołnierz w kabinie - Co się tak gapisz dziwaku! Jesli masz jakieś zastrzeżenia do zgłaszaj je do naszego szanownego majora Riker'a. Byłbym zapomniał. Wy boicie się spojrzeć komukolwiek w oczy!

- Pieprzone dziwadła! - zawtórował mu towarzysz poprawiając pas z amunicją.

Usunąłem się z drogi. Śmiech żołnierzy przepuszczony przez głośnik wydawał się jeszcze bardziej paskudny.

Jane już otwierała usta aby coś odpowiedzieć. Takeshi uspokoił ją jednak gestem.

- Nie warto. Chodźmy już. - ponaglił Takeshi.

Żołnierze bacznie przyglądali się gdy przekraczaliśmy wrota kolonii. Dotarliśmy do części dla avatarów. Tu nie zaszły wielkie zmiany... Choć wcześniej nie widywało się tu patrolów w tych cholernych blaszakach. "Cholerne blaszaki" - zabawne jak przez trzy miesiące zmienił się mój stosunek do tych maszyn.

- Pośpieszmy się Harper zaraz dotrze do Edenu 5. - ponaglił naukowiec.

Doszliśmy do dużej, drewnianej chaty. Położyliśmy się na twardych pryczach.

- Dobra. Jesteśmy gotowi. - dał znać przez komunikator.

Zamknęliśmy oczy i jak wiele razy wcześniej obudziliśmy się w naszych linkerach.

Rozprostowałem kark i wyskoczyłem z jednostki. Takeshi rozmawiał już z jakimś mężczyzną. Jak się potem okazało był to René Harper. Przyleciał razem z Trudy nas odebrać. Naukowcy rozmawiali ze sobą jak starzy przyjaciele. Następnie Takeshi przedstawił mu mnie i Jane.

- Mam nadzieję, że tych dwóch potrafiło się zachować w towarzystwie damy. - powiedział René gdy Takeshi przedstawił mu Jane. - Dwa miesiące to szmat czasu.

- Dawałam sobie z nimi radę. - zapewniła dziewczyna nie zaszczycając mnie nawet przelotnym spojrzeniem.

Wsiedliśmy do samsona i polecieliśmy prosto do Piekielnych Wrót. Z góry kopalnia wyglądała na jeszcze większą. Było jasne, że w przeciągu dwóch miesięcy powiększyła się znacznie.

- Zaczęli właśnie dwa miesiące temu - skomentował Harper. - Przeklęci głupcy. Myślą, że jak długo Na'vi będą to tolerować?

Pytanie pozostało bez odpowiedzi. Popatrzeliśmy tylko po sobie. Napełniony do granic możliwości balon w końcu zawsze pęka. Ten balonik dawno temu przekroczył już wszelkie normy. Pozostawało czekać na duże bum...

* * *

Kilka godzin później ogolony i przebrany w czyste ubranie stałem w gabinecie Selfridge'a. Na biurku leżały wszystkie ze skrupulatnie sfabrykowanych raportów. Wynikało z nich mniej więcej tyle, że Takeshi oprócz poprawiania stosunków z Tipani każdego dnia zbierał próbki. I tak przez okrągłe dwa miesiące...

- Więc... Ci Tipani... Nie chcą już wywijać dzidami. Czego więc chcą? - zapytał administrator.

- Chcą was... Nas poznać. Uczyć się języka sir. - zapewniłem.

- Więc ten cały program wreszcie się na coś przydał! Czas najwyższy! - krzyknął nieco bardziej nerwowo niż zwykle.

- To zasługa Takeshi'ego Yamoto, sir. Przez całe dwa miesiące wykazywał godną pochwały inicjatywę.

Selfridge wstał. Przeszedł przez biuro i z torby w rogu wyciągnął kij golfowy. Ważył go chwilę w dłoni. Spojrzałem na dłonie. Ściskał go tak mocno, że knykcie pobielały. Wyglądał też nieco inaczej niż w pierwszym dniu gdy go poznałem. Był bledszy i nieco chudszy. Coś musiało nie dawać mu spokoju. Możliwe, że jako nowicjusz pierwszy raz prowadził takiego giganta jakim była kolonia ESC 01. Stres?

- Ten cały Takeshi... Nikt nie pojawił się w pobliżu nadajnika. Co mnie cholernie irytuje. Znalezienie tego kreta to jedyna z wytycznych Konsorcjum której nie udało mi się wykonać. - przegryzł wargi.

- Wszystko jest w raportach sir. Nie spuszczałem go z oczu.

Gdzie to jego specyficzne poczucie humoru? Gdzie zgryźliwe uwagi na temat Na'vi? Gdzie ta pewność siebie? Selfridge nie był sobą. Bał się czegoś. Lub kogoś...

- Nie wątpie Pinbaker. W końcu mam przecież ten cholerny nadajnik, prawda? Po prostu każę go posłać w diabły. Co o tym myślisz?

Pokiwałem tylko głową. Szło lepiej niż się spodziewałem.

- Więc jesteś na razie wolny Pinbaker. Idź, baw się ze swoimi leśnymi przyjaciółmi.

Po zasięgnięciu stołówkowych informacji okazało się , że zmieniło się dużo więcej. Pułkownik Quaritch na najbliższy miesiąc wraz z pokaźnymi odziałami powietrznymi miał chronić przyczółek w górach Alleluja. Szukali tam nowych złóż rudy. Naukowcy, zdumieni ilością Unobtanium w jednej latającej górze nazwali jedną z nich Wielkim Skalnym Cukierkiem.

Riker awansował na podpułkownika i to właśnie on, wraz z majorem Falco sprawowali władzę nad siłami zbrojnymi Piekielnych Wrót. O Selfridge'u ntomiast mówiło się, że boi się Riker'a jak mało kto. Podpułkownik aktualnie sprawował kontrolę nad operacją przekształcania Strefy Bezpieczeństwa w kopalnię. Inicjatywa wyszła podobno prosto od ZPZ.

Najbliższy miesiąc mieliśmy spędzić w Piekielnych Wrotach. Grace i Harper zajęli się prowadzeniem szkoły. Pojawiła się nawet koncepcja stworzenia drugiej placówki. Bliżej terenów Tipani. Eden 5 nadawał się do tego celu znakomicie. Takeshi nie miał nic przeciwko, większość czasu spędzał teraz w szkółce. Jane oddawała się swej pasji i również codziennie odwiedzała dzieci. Rzadko się widywaliśmy. Rozmawialiśmy zdawkowo. Rozmowa na szczycie Drzewa Domowego zmieniła wiele. Tak jak się tego spodziewałem. Tylko czasem, gdy szliśmy korytarzem nasze oczy spotykały się na krótką chwilę... Oboje byliśmy więźniami świata za metalowym ogrodzeniem.

To nie wszystko. Koszmary wróciły. Nieustannie śniłem o ogniu...

Jednego dnia wszystko miało się jednak zmienić, a życie miało sprzedać potężnego kopniaka w zęby każdemu z nas.


	15. Nadzieja umiera

**Rozdział 15**

Minął miesiąc. Przez ten czas dzieci poczyniły w szkole ogromne postępy. Z zawrotną szybkością przyswajały kolejne słowa. Fascynowali ich ci tajemniczy Ludzie Nieba z którymi teraz mieli zawarzeć pokój.

Wiele czasu spędzałem na terenie ośrodka. Głównie trenowałem i pomagałem Max'owi przy testach. Nie narzekałem. Potrzebowałem się na chwilę zatrzymać. Te dwa miesiące poza ogrodzeniem zmieniły moje dotychczasowe życie. Zweryfikowałem prawdę o sobie samym. Wielu ludzi potrafi przebyć lata świetlne w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi... Ja je wreszcie znalazłem i wróciłem odmieniony.

To miał być jeszcze jeden zwykły dzień w Piekielnych Wrotach. Jeśli "zwykłym" można nazwać by każdy twój krok obserwowany przez Sec-Ops.

Wpadłem rano na Takeshi'ego. Ostatnio naukowiec miał pełne ręce roboty i rzadko miewał chwilę wolnego czasu.

- Jak w szkole? - zapytałem.

Kawałek dalej żołnierz w PZM otworzył ogień do przelatującego w górze żądłonietoperza. Jednym strzałem strącił go na ziemię. Wciąż trzepotał skrzydłami.

- Lepiej niż się spodziewałem. Uczą się szybko. Wiesz pod koniec miesiąca zbudujemy drugą szkołę. Wszyscy będziemy pomagać. Grace, Harper, Jane... Mógłbyś nam pomóc, Selfridge nie siedzi ci już przecież na karku... Pieprzony dupek! - rzucił w stronę najemnika gdy zauważył co ten zrobił.

- Coś ty powiedział niebieski dziwolągu? Aha... O to ci chodzi? - żołnierz wskazał na kwiczącego w agonii żądłonietoperza.

Metalową stopą wdeptał go w ziemię. Cały czas rechocząc pomaszerował do kolegi pilnującego tylnego wyjścia z ośrodka. Lufa ogromnego GAU-90 wciąż dymiła gdy przechodził obok dwóch obserwujących go z pogardą avataró nie podobała się obecność żołnierzy.

Rozpoznałem tą wredną mordę w kabinie. Wainfeet. Byłem pewien, że w drugim PZM siedział Fike. Chyba im się to podobało.

- To co się tutaj wyrabia... - naukowiec zwrócił wzrok ku Winfleet'owi - Potrzebuję nadajnika nadświetlnego bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, a Riker rozniósł go w drobny mak...

- Przykro mi.

- Ale co z tobą Alex? Dlaczego nie bywasz już w szkole? - zapytał Takeshi po czym zmierzył mnie wzrokiem -Ty i Jane... Nie rozmawiacie ze sobą jak kiedyś... Coś się zmieniło. - był zmartwiony.

Jane. Naprawdę rzadko ją teraz widywałem. Podczas posiłków siedzieliśmy po przeciwnej stronie stołu. Nie rozmawialiśmy ze sobą nawet gdy się mijaliśmy.

- Nie. To nic takiego. Po prostu muszę odpocząć...

Przerwał mi hałas spowodowany przez cztery przelatujące nad nami skorpiony.

- Lecą w stronę nowej wycinki... Patrol? - zapytał Takeshi śledząc niknące we mgle sylwetki maszyn.

- Nie o tej godzinie. Chodźmy. Zobaczymy co jest grane.

Coś było nie tak jak powinno. Czułem to. Takeshi też, więc ruszyliśmy w stronę chat wypoczynkowych. Daliśmy technikowi znak, że jesteśmy gotowi do rozłączenia i obudziliśmy się w okrągłym pokoju połączeń.

Takeshi jako pierwszy wyszedł z linkera.

- Co tu się dzieje Monroe? - zapytał czarnoskórego faceta w białym kitlu.

- Nie mam pojęcia. - rozłożył ręce mężczyzna - Najpierw był alarm, a potem Riker i jego psy zbiegli się do centrum operacyjnego. Coś się szykuje...

Inni naukowcy również zaczęli wychodzić ze swoich jednostek. Zrobiło się tłoczno. Jako jedyni nie wrócili tylko Grace i Jane. O tej porze zaczynali zajęcia w szkole.

- Coś się stało na terenie wycinki! - krzyknął Harper ponad głowami reszty.

Ja i Takeshi spojrzeliśmy po sobie.

- Idę do centrum operacyjnego. - powiedziałem i ruszyłem do wyjścia.

- Idę z tobą.

Na korytarzu przyśpieszyliśmy kroku. Jeśli było miejsce w którym mogliśmy się zorientować co się dzieje, to było to właśnie centrum operacyjne. Ludzie tłoczyli się na korytarzach.

Strażnik przy windzie nie chciał nikogo wpuścić. Max i Harper zaczęli się z nim wykłócać dając nam okazję. Drzwi windy zatrzasnęły się zanim strażnik zdążył się zorientować.

Krótka podróż w górę i byliśmy już na miejscu. W pomieszczeniu o dziwo, nie panowało zwykłe zamieszanie. Pracownicy siedzieli cicho przy swoich komputerach zdradzając jednak oznaki zdenerwowania.

Czuć było nerwową atmosferę. Nic dziwnego - podpułkownik Riker wraz z majorem Falco też tam byli. Odwróceni plecami, nie zauważyli jak weszliśmy. Selfridge rozmawiał o czymś żywo z majorem Falco. Całą uwagę podpułkownika natomiast skupiał na sobie ekran monitora.

- Puszczaj to wreszcie - polecił Falco Selfridge'owi.

Pochylił się na moment nad klawiaturą i ekran rozświetlił się ukazując nagranie z kamery.

- Mieliście odpowiadać za bezpieczeństwo, a drugi raz w przeciągu trzech miesięcy tracę sprzęt! - rzucił administrator. - Quaritch musiał być stuknięty, ze zostawił wam dowodzenie.

Podeszliśmy bliżej nie zatrzymywani przez nikogo. Nawet uzbrojeni strażnicy opuścili pozycje i wpatrywali się w milczeniu w monitor.

Nagranie przedstawiało parking maszynowy. Ogromne koparki i buldożery stały w rzędach. Nagle grupa wysokich sylwetek pojawiła się w zasięgu widoczności. Ten widok rozpoznałem od razu. Wojownicy Omaticaya... To były ich barwy wojenne i łuki. W rzędzie skradali się za gigantyczną koparką nieświadomi obserwującego ich obiektywu. W miarę jak zbliżali się do kamery rozpoznawałem ich twarze.

Sylwanin i jej pobratymcy z kalnu. Mieli ze sobą torby.

- O nie... - jęknął cicho Takeshi.

Rzucili je w strone kół i silników maszyny. Przykleiły się. Ktoś rzucił pochodnię... Opony stanęły w płomieniach, następnie cały buldożer. Coś niezwykle łatwopalnego musiało znajdować się w ich wnętrzu. Obraz rozjaśnił się na moment oślepiającą bielą - wybuchł zbiornik paliwa.

Potem rozległy się strzały z karabinów. Nagranie skończyło się w momencie gdy Na'vi uciekali w stronę drzew.

Cisza jaka zapadła była tylko zaowiedzią zła które miało zaraz uderzyć. A jednak. Sylwanin walczyła z Ludźmi Nieba.

- Nasi żołnierze ruszyli w pościg. Skorpiony odcięły im drogę do lasu, sir.

- Wiem gdzie będą uciekać. Będą myśleć, że ich dobra sa'nok ich uratuje. Za pięć minut chcę helikopter gotowy do startu. - odezwał się Riker. - Złożymy wizytę w szkole.

Szkoła. Najgorsze koszmary właśnie się spełniały.

- Nie! Riker sukinsynu, nie możesz tego zrobić! Oni nie zdają sobie sprawy! To jeszcze dzieci! - Takeshi z krzykiem wybiegł na przód.

Riker odwrócił się do nas. Strażnicy natychmiast pochwycili naukowca. Uderzyłem najbliższego lecz było ich zbyt wielu. Wkrótce leżeliśmy na podłodze. Masywny wojskowy but przycisnął mnie do ziemi. Ktoś wyciągnął z kabury pistolet.

- Proszę, proszę. Moi dwaj, ulubieńcy. Mówiłem ci Pinbaker, że zburzę twój idealny światek. Nie słuchałeś. Teraz jest już za późno...

- Selfridge, posłuchaj mnie! - krzyczałem do administratora - Powstrzymaj go! Odkręce to. Nie róbcie tego!

Selfridge, cały blady opierał się o blat wyłączonego hologramu. Nie odpowiedział.

- Muszą wiedzieć kto tu rządzi! Jakie rozkazy, sir? - zapytał Falco.

- Znaleźć i zabić.

Na te słowa Selfridge się ocknął.

- Co? Nie zgadzam się na użycie broni! Macie przepędzić te małpy w stronę lasu! Wojna ł być pokój!

- Na'vi złamali jego warunki! Dyrektywa czwarta: W razie ataku na kolonię ESC 01 dowodzenie przejmuje zwierzchnik Sec-ops. Nie możemy nawiązać kontaktu z pułkownikiem Quaritchem, więc to ja jako jego zastępca przejmuje dowodzenie!

Drzwi windy otworzyły się. Do pomieszczenia wkroczyli uzbrojeni po zęby żołnierze.

Ktoś upuścił kubek z kawą. Żołnierze zajęli miejsca pracowników za klawiaturami komputerów.

- Chcę gadać z Quaritch'em! - protestował administrator.

- Kontakt z pułkownikiem jest w tym momencie niemożliwy. Burza magnetyczna w górach Alleluja... - zaczął spokojnie Riker.

Dwóch barczystych najemników zabrało Selfridge'a do biura. Delikatnie ale i z lekkim nakazem.

- ... skutecznie nam to utrudnia. Ich też zabrać! - Riker wskazał na mnie i Takeshi'ego, a następnie podszedł do okna - Tymczasowo dowodzę również zasobami programu avatar. Wszystkie jednostki zostają w bazie. Wykonać natychmiast.

Podbiegł młody wojskowy.

- Sir. Maszyna jest gotowa do startu.

- Idziemy. Zawiadomić resztę mojego oddziału.

Jeden, potężny, czarnoskóry najemnik pod bronią, doprowadził nas w tym czasie do windy.

Grace. Jane. Dzieci. Nie mają pojęcia. Trzeba ich ostrzec.

Podróż windą dłużyła się w nieskończoność. W odbiciu wypolerowanych drzwi zauważyłem, że przezorny żołnierz zostawił odpiętą kaburę. Jego błąd. Moja spluwa.

Ding! Drzwi rozsunęły się. Błyskawicznie się odwróciłem, uderzając żołnierza łokciem w brzuch. Schyliłem się, sięgając do kabury. Obróciłem w dłoni broń i uderzyłem nią najemnika w skroń. Padł na ścianę windy i ześliznął się po niej na ziemię.

Zapadł moment ciszy zanim uświadomiliśmy sobie nasz nagły przypływ inicjatywy.

- Nie ma szans żebyśmy zdążyli Alex!

- Nie w tych ciałach.

Zgodnie pobiegliśmy w kierunku pokoju połączeń. Z bronią w rękach mijałem kolejne korytarze. Na nasze szczęście nie trafiliśmy na żadnych wojskowych. W końcu znaleźliśmy się przed masywną śluzą powietrzną prowadzącą do pomieszczenia. Takeshi wszedł pierwszy.

Minęła chwila zanim oczy wszystkich w środku zogniskowały się na lufie pistoletu. To argument którego nikt, nigdy nie zlekceważy.

- Wszyscy mają stąd wyjść. Teraz! - rozkazałem.

- Pinbaker... Co ty wyprawiasz? Opuść broń do cholery! - Monroe nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom.

Odsunął się od konsoli komputera odsłaniając Jane. Zdążyła wrócić... Odetchnąłem w duchu. Następnie spojrzałem na wciąż pracującą jednostkę Grace Augustine.

- Alex...

Tłum rozstąpił się nieco, do przodu wystąpiła Jane. Ze strachem spoglądała na broń w mojej dłoni. Patrzała na mnie ze strachem - jak wiele innych osób w moim życiu. Ale tym razem wiedziałem, że robię słuszną rzecz.

- Dopiero co wróciłam! Miałam przynieść Max'owi materiały do badań. Ledwo zdążyłam zanim zamknęli bramę. Co tu się dzieje?

- Nie mam czasu tłumaczyć.

Z rezygnacją podniosłem pistolet i wystrzeliłem w sufit. Naukowcy natychmiast ruszyli do wyjścia.

- Nie wiesz co robisz! Zabiją cię! - krzyknął Monroe zanim zdążył wybiec z pomieszczenia.

- Uderzą w szkołę, Jane. Nie mamy dużo czasu... - odezwał się Takeshi gdy echo strzału w końcu ucichło. Zastąpiło je wycie syreny alarmowej.

W pomieszczeniu zostali tylko Takeshi, ja i Jane.

- Ty też Jane.

Odwróciłem się do niej. Ona mogła jeszcze zawrócić... O to mi wałśnie chodziło wtedy po ceremonii. Nie chciałem żeby szła ze mną w ogień...

- Idę z tobą i nie zatrzymasz mnie Alex! - na wieść o nadchodzącej tragedii raz jeszcze w Jane obudził się ten pierwotny zew. Wiedziałem, że była taka jak ja. Za nic nie odda tego co pokochała.

- Nie czas na kłótnie! Ktoś musi otworzyć nam bramę i wyłączyć działka. Inaczej nie wyjdziecie. - przerwał Takeshi - Ja to zrobię. Daj mi pistolet.

Rzuciłem mu broń. Decyzje zapadły. Nie było już odwrotu.

Takeshi podbiegł na środek sali i pochylił się nad komputerem. Uruchomiły się dwie jednostki.

- Obyście zdążyli. Biegnijcie gdy tylko otworzę wam bramę! Linkery mają zapasowe źródło zasilania więc nie dadzą rady ich wyłączyć z zewnątrz.- wybiegł.

Pozostała jedna rzecz...

Gdy śluza zamknęła się za naukowcem skierowałem się w stronę drzwi. Wyszukałem na ścianie obok napis "BLOKADA AWARYJNA" , rozbiłem szybkę i pociągnąłem za dźwignię. Na drzwi opadła masywna gródź. Było to zabezpieczenie na wypadek pożaru. Zapaliły się awaryjne, czerwone światła. To da nam trochę czasu...

Zwróciłem się do Jane:

- Gdy już się zacznie... Musisz mnie słuchać i robić to co mówię. To bardzo ważne. Rozumiesz?

- Rozumiem - odpowiedziała gdy podchodziła już do swojego linkera.

Całe przemówienie było niepotrzebne. Jane była gotowa i zdecydowana jak nigdy. Weszliśmy do jednostek.

Świetlisty tunel... I obudziliśmy się w chacie wypoczynkowej. Reszta avatarów leżała pogrążona w stanie spoczynku. Riker chciał wszystkim odłączyć wtyczkę. Nie chciał aby ktokolwiek próbował go zatrzymać. Zerwaliśmy się z miejsc i pobiegliśmy wśród rzędów śpiących avatarów do wyjścia. Na szczęście na kratę nie założyli jeszcze kłódki.

Na zewnątrz nie było nikogo z personelu ośrodka. Niestety. Tylnej bramy wciąż strzegł Winefleet w swojej kroczącym PZM.

- Czekamy aż brama się otworzy. - powiedziałem spokojnie do Jane, która stała obok mnie. - Gdy dam ci znak biegnij. Nie zatrzymuj się, nie czekaj na mnie. Tylko biegnij.

- Co z nim? - wskazała na PZM.

- Jego zostaw mnie.

Chwila wydała się wiecznością gdy czekaliśmy na jakikolwiek sygnał, że Takeshi'emu się udało. Już zaczynałem myśleć, że go złapali gdy brama zaczęła się ze zgrzytem otwierać. Nie miałem pojęcia jak ale udało mu się.

- Hej! Co do... Brama miała być zamknięta do cholery! - ryknął ze swojej maszyny Winefleet. - Co tam się dzieje?! Zamykać to!

Obrócił się plecami do nas i spojrzał wzdłuż ogrodzenia.

- Biegnij! - krzyknąłem do Jane. - Czekaj na mnie za bramą!

Pobiegła przez otwarty teren. Żołnierz jeszcze jej nie zauważył. Nie miałem zamiaru na to pozwolić.

- Hej! Ty... Niebieski! Stój bo strzelam! - uniósł broń gdy ruszyłem prosto w jego kierunku. - Ty pieprzony...

Jane przebiegła za jego plecami niezauważona. Ja miałem mieć nieco trudniej. Coś poszło nie tak. Kątem oka widziałem jak brama na powrót się zamyka.

Nie zatrzymywałem się. Biegłem prosto na niego. Pociski wyrywały małe kratery w ziemi gdy Winefleet otworzył ogień. Nie potrafił mnie trafić. Byłem szybki. Strach przed stratą dodawał mi sił.

Jane w tym czasie przebiegła już na drugą stronę. Brama zamknęła się zaraz za nią. Odwróciła się przerażona i krzyknęła:

- Alex!

Winefleet obrócił się momentalnie. Zauważył ją.

- Dokąd to suko!? - ryknął donośnie i zaczął strzelać w jej kierunku. - Uciekają! Powtarzam. Uciekają! - wzywał przez radio posiłki.

Dobiegłem do niego. Napiąłem mięśnie ze wszystkich sił i złapałem za broń ciągnąc ją w drugą stronę. Seria poszła w ziemię wznosząc tumany kurzu. Przebiegłem po metalowym ramieniu i wyrwałem pas z amunicją. Działko zamilkło. Przez moment widziałem wygiętą w grymasie podobnym tylko do uśmiechu twarz kaprala. Jedną ręką puścił karabin i wolną ręką uderzył z całych sił.

Poleciałem kilkanaście metrów w bok, uderzając we wsporniki wieży starażniczej górującej nad ogrodzeniem. Zawyłem z bólu. Widziałem nad sobą drabinę na szczyt wieży. Ostatnia szansa ucieczki.

Winefleet długimi susami dobiegł do mnie. Z furią uderzał metalowymi rękoma.

- Dokąd to zdrajco? Chodź no tu! Chcesz uratować tych swoich dzikusów prawda?

Przeskoczyłem za rusztowanie. Z każdej strony otaczało mnie metalowe rusztowanie.

Winefleet nie mógł mnie dosięgnąć. Jedynym co dzieliło mnie od miażdżących łap były wsporniki wieży, wyginały się jednak przy każdym, kolejnym ciosie. O centymetry unikałem jego ciosów.

Najemnik odstąpił na moment. Tylko po to by odsapnąć przed kolejnym atakiem.

Skoczyłem do drabiny i zacząłem się wspinać.

- Co ty robisz dziwolągu? Dorwę cię! Słyszysz mnie?!

Byłem w połowie wysokości gdy zorientowałem się, że Winefleet zaczął wchodzić po wspornikach. Poziom zawziętości tego faceta mógł zadziwiać. PZM -y nie były do tego zaprojektowane.

Były również za ciężkie.

- Wracaj tu!

Nity na dole wystrzeliły, wieża zaczęła się odchylać do tyłu. Przeskakiwałem po kilka szczebli na raz. Byłem na szczycie gdy wieża już zaczęła lecieć od tyłu przy akompaniamencie zgrzytów. Wskoczyłem na dach stróżówki i przebiegłem po jego powierzchni...

- Nie uda ci się! - krzyczał Winefleet.

Ostatnim co widziałem zanim skoczyłem była pełna zdziwienia mina kaprala. Kurczowo trzymał się przechylającej się konstrukcji wieży.

Skoczyłem...

...ponad dziesięciometrowym ogrodzeniem.

Wylądowałem na ugiętych kolanach. Przeturlałem się po ziemi. Skok, który zabił by każdego człowieka dla mnie skończył się kilkoma stłuczeniami.

Wieża w tym czasie runęła, przygniatając kaprala toną stali. Inne PZM-y które zdążyły dotrzeć na miejsce zaczęły pomagać mu się wydostać.

Jane pomogła mi wstać. Patrzeliśmy chwilę jak Winefleet podnosił się z pośród zgliszczy.

- Za nimi głupcy! - krzyczał kapral gdy próbował podnieść z siebie wspornik.

- Idziemy. Nie ma czasu. - wycedziłem z trudem łapiąc oddech.

Biegliśmy ze wszystkich sił. W oddali słyszeliśmy śmigłowiec. Do szkoły było wciąż zbyt daleko. W połowie drogi musieliśmy jeszcze przekraczać rzekę o wartkim nurcie, a mieliśmy na karku kolumnę maszyn kroczących. Spojrzałem w lewo. Kawałeczek dalej rzeka nagle się urywała niknąc za krawędzią. Wodospad.

Idąc ścieżką nigdy byśmy nie zdążyli.

- Alex. Co...

Chwyciłem Jane za rękę i pociągnałem w kierunku rzeki. Woda była płytka.

- Tędy! Skaczemy! - przekrzyczałem ryk wodospadu.

Spojrzała na mnie.

- Zaufaj mi.

Przestąpiliśmy krawędź. Drugi karkołomny skok tego dnia...

Moment gdy spadaliśmy w dół wydłużał się w nieskończoność...

Uderzyliśmy o taflę wody w dole. Chwila walki z nurtem i wyczołgaliśmy się na brzeg. Nie było czasu na odpoczynek. W duchu żywiłem nadzieję, że uda nam się dotrzeć do szkoły przed żołnierzami.

Gdzieś tam, w Piekielnych Wrotach dobijali się do pokoju połączeń. Oczyma wyobraźni widziałem jak palnikiem wypalają sobie drogę. To była kwestia czasu zanim wyciągną nam wtyczkę.

- Znam te drzewa! Jesteśmy blisko! - zorientowała się Jane.

Wbiegła na najbliższy korzeń pnący się wysoko w górę. Łączył się z innymi tworząc swoistą sieć dróg. Ruszyłem za nią.

Co jakiś czas wykonywaliśmy długie skoki aby dostać się na inną odnogę. W końcu jeden z korzeni zaczął biec w dół. Minęliśmy zagajnik piuropuszników przez który przedzieraliśmy się podczas pierwszego spotkania z Sylwanin.

Wbiegliśmy na teren szkoły. Widzieliśmy boczną ścianę budynku.

Było spokojnie. Pięknie jak zawsze. Nie było ognia, nikt nie krzyczał. Musiały trwać zajęcia.

- Zdążyliśmy. - Jane była na granicy wyczerpania.

Wnet po drugiej strony polany ktoś wpadł z pomiędzy drzew - Sylwanin.

W drzwiach szkółki pojawiła się Neytiri. Wołała siostrę po imieniu. Zaraz za nią wyszła Grace. Obie się śmiały. Cieszyły się, że Sylwanin w końcu postanowiła ich odwiedzić.

- Uciekajcie! Wyprowadź dzieci! - wrzasnąłem.

Grace odwróciła się w moją stronę. Nie było już uśmiechu na jej twarzy. Na powrót odwróciła się w stronę biegnącej Sylwanin. Uświadomiła sobie, że coś jest nie tak.

Za raz za Sylwanin wybiegło troje innych wojowników. Jeden zatrzymał się gwałtownie i odwrócił. Sylwanin zawołała go po imieniu. Nim zdążył odpowiedzieć rozległa się seria z broni maszynowej. Każdy wystrzał brzmiał jak uderzenie pioruna.

Reszta odwróciła się przerażeniem patrząc jak ich towarzysz pada na ziemię. Naytiri zaczęła krzyczeć. Inne dzieci które wyszły sprawdzić źródło hałasu uciekały do szkoły. Z pomiędzy drzew wyłonili się żołnierze. Przeskoczyli nad ciałem zabitego Na'vi.

Jane wydała z siebie stłumiony okrzyk i zaczęła biec w ich kierunku. Biegłem za nią.

- Nie! Co wy robicie! - krzyczała dziewczyna.

- Strzelać bez rozkazu! - rozległ się głos Riker'a.

Sylwanin i jej towarzysze uciekali w kierunku szkoły. Terez zdali sobie sprawę ze straszliwego błędu jaki popełnili. Sa'nok ich nie uratuje. Odwracali się i strzelali z łuków.

Nie wiedziałem co robię. Po prostu biegłem wrzeszcząc, nie mogłem jednak przekrzyczeć strzałów. Nikt nie mógł tego zatrzymać.

Chaos.

Na'vi padali od kul. Jeden zanim zginął zdołał odebrać życie dwóm najemnikom lecz w ich miejsce wbiegali następni.

Kule świszczały mi nad uszami gdy starałem się do nich dobiec. Chciałem to powstrzymać. Żołnierze przebiegli obok mnie i Jane. Ignorowali nas. Złapałem najbliższego i z całych sił cisnąłem nim o innego najemnika. Jane wpadła na innego żołnierza i rzuciła nim jakieś dwadzieścia metrów w górę.

Wtedy otworzyli ogień również do nas.

Grace wzięła Neytiri na ręce i zabrała do budynku. Krzyczała w języku Na'vi aby wszyscy uciekali do lasu. Chwyciłem za leżący na ziemi karabiń i cisnąłem nim w kierunku najemnika z miotaczem ognia. Trafiłem w głowę. Żołnierz padł na ziemię. Rzuciłem się na ziemię w stronę martwego Na'vi. Miał przy sobie jedną z tych szczelnie zalepionych toreb które widziałem na nagraniu.

Jeden z najemników dojrzał mnie i uniósł z biodra potężny karabin maszynowy. W tym samym momencie rzuciłem w jego stronę torbę. Gdzieś w środku spotkała kulę...

Wybuchła, odrzucając pięciu żołnierzy do tyłu.

Modliłem się w duchu żeby Grace zdążyła zabrać stąd dzieci. Korzystając z zamieszania odwróciłem się.

Widziałem jak Sylwanin dobiega aż do drzwi. Kule dosięgły w końcu również i ją. Piękna wojowniczka upadła na ziemie na oczach siostry. Świat nie stanął w miejscu. Strzały nie cichły. Koszmar trwał dalej mimo, że zabili jeden z cudów tego świata.

Neytri wyrywała się i krzyczała. Chciała do siostry. Grace wiedziała, że jedyną drogą ucieczki były tylne drzwi. Nic więcej nie można było zrobić. Tylko uciekać.

Widziałem go. Lufa jego karabinu wciąż dymiła. Riker. Morderca. Zniszczył to co pokochałem. Nadzieja umarła.

Więcej żołnierzy wybiegało. Wiedziałem, że nie dam rady ich wszystkich zatrzymać. Wszystko stracone.

Jane która chwile wcześniej stała obok mnie upadła na ziemię. Jej oczy wywinęły się do góry. Wiedziałem, ze ją odłączyli. Zostałem sam. Pozostały mi sekundy.

Raz jeszcze spojrzałem za siebie. Przez wejście do budynku. Większość dzieci uciekła w stronę lasu. Grace się nie udało. Kule przeszyły ścianę budynku i ją również trafiły. Leżała w tyle sali brocząc krwią. Ciała dzieci po które chciała wrócić Grace leżały nieruchome na podłodze w półmroku chaty.

Przeturlałem się do tyłu. Z martwych rąk Sylwanin wyjąłem łuk. Dobyłem strzały i napiąłem cięciwę.

Moje oczy spotkały wzrok Rikera.

- Zabić go! Strzelać! - dobrze wiedział w czyje serce celowałem.

I wtedy zapadła ciemność.


	16. Przegrywając

**Rozdział 16**

Opowiem jak to jest. Jak to jest gdy czujesz, że straciłeś wszystko. Budzisz się z koszmarnego snu tylko po to żeby znaleźć się w kolejnym. Tak samo realnym i bolesnym.

Otwierasz oczy, a pierwszym co widzisz to lufa pistoletu. Wiesz że, pocisk czeka w środku, gotowy żeby rozwalić ci łeb. Zaczynasz się zastanawiać czy nie było by to wyjściem. Ucieczką od bólu i tak rozrywającego ci już czaszkę. Ale wiesz, że to byłoby tchórzostwo. Po prostu.

Wszystko wydaje się takie powolne. Wszyscy wyrywają się i krzyczą.

- Wstawaj! - ryknął żołnierz, po czym uderzył mnie w twarz.

Poczułem krew w ustach. Ostry posmak rzeczywistości. O własnych siłach podniosłem się z miękkiej wyściółki linkera. Stopy dotknęły podłogi. Nieruchomym wzrokiem wpatrywałem się na kolejnych żołnierzy wbiegających do pomieszczenia przez wypalone palnikiem przejście.

Odwróciłem się w prawo gdy żołnierz zaczął mnie przeszukiwać. Jane też wywlekli. Szarpała się i wrzeszczała. Dwóch rosłych mężczyzn musiało ją przytrzymać aby w końcu się uspokoiła. Płakała. Uświadomiłem sobie, że po raz pierwszy widziałem jak Jane płacze.

Jeszcze jedna jednostka psioniczna się otworzyła. Podbiegły dwie młode asystentki w białych kitlach. Pomogły wstać doktor Grace Augustine. Ręce jej drżały a wargi poruszały się bezgłośnie. Prawą ręką trzymała się za brzuch w miejscu gdzie postrzelili jej avatara. Musiała być w głębokim szoku. Ból dotarł przez łącze i nie chodziło tylko o ten fizyczny.

- Proszę tędy doktor Augustine. Zajmiemy się panią. - zapewniały.

- I nie waż mi się kurwa ruszać! - strażnik skończył mnie przeszukiwać, jego słowa puściłem mimochodem.

Przez moment oczy Grace spotkały moje. Tylko przez chwilę miałem złudzenie, że mnie poznaje. Potem jej wzrok na powrót stał się nieobecny, odległy. Delikatnie odprowadzono ją do wyjścia. Minie jakiś czas zanim zorientuje się, że dzieło jej życia legło w gruzach. Czy to moja wina? Myśli łączyły się powoli tak jakby to co się stało było dla nich zbyt dużym ciężarem. Zamknąłem oczy. Opanowało mnie poczucie odrealnienia tak jakbym stał obok i patrzył na to wszystko nie mogąc jednak nic zrobić.

Falco przekroczył wypaloną gródź. Minął w wejściu dwie dziewczyny prowadzące Grace. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, a następnie zwrócił się do żołnierza który chwile wcześniej mnie przeszukiwał.

- Zabrać ich do izolatki. Podpułkownik Riker chce ich mieć dzisiaj dla siebie.

A więc spudłowałem. Przekląłem w duchu.

Pierwotnym zadaniem izolatki było przetrzymywanie robotników którzy wychylili o kilka kolejek za dużo i stanowili zagrożenia dla współpracowników tudzież siebie samych. Małe, czyste pomieszczenie o białych ścianach jako cela dla zdrajców sprawdzała się równie dobrze.

Jane siedziała na przeciwko mnie na identycznej przymocowanej do ściany ławeczce. Twarz schowała w dłoniach.

Opowiedziałem jak Sylwanin prosiła o pomoc. Jak chciała abym im pomógł w walce z Ludźmi Nieba, a ja nie wziąłem jej słów na serio. Nie uwierzyłem, że sami mogliby... Mój Boże gdybym tylko wiedział... Jane tylko słuchała. Wciąż była nieobecna. Gdy to mówiłem słowa więzły mi w gardle bo czułem, że to moja wina.

Jak mogłeś ich nie uratować Alex? Jak mogłeś... Słowa te odbijały się nieustannie w mojej głowie. Myślałem, że muszę od tego odpocząć, a ja po prostu przestraszyłem się i chciałem odpuścić. Dosyć tego. Najwyższy czas żeby wszystko postawić jasno. Nim całkowicie stoczę się w otchłań nieopisanej straty.

- Wiesz Jane - zacząłem - Wtedy po ceremonii. Ja... Kłamałem Jane. - Podniosła głowę. Dłonie położyła na kolanach. Poprawiła kosmyk który opadał jej na czoło. Oczy miała opuchnięte od płaczu. - Nigdy nie uważałem tego co do ciebie czuje za błąd. Nie chciałem żebyś szła za mną w ogień, żebyś ryzykowała dla mnie... - zaczynało brakować mi słów, może był jeden z najgorszych momentów żeby wreszcie to przyznać, ale w pewnym sensie byłem wreszcie gotów - Chcę żebyś wiedziała. Nie ważne co się dzisiaj stanie. Jane, ja cię kocham. Zawsze kochałem. Byłem zbyt wielkim tchórzem żeby to przyznać. Przepraszam za wszystko co przeze mnie wycierpiałaś. Myślę... Myślę, że po prostu rujnuje wszystko co chciałbym kochać.

Wysłuchała mnie w milczeniu. Wszystkie karty na stole. Gracze mogą po prostu odejść albo zostać i rozegrać ostatnią partie znając tym razem przeciwnika. Nigdy więcej pokerowych twarzy.

- Wiedziałam Alex. Zawsze wiedziałam. Wtedy i teraz. Chyba chciałam sobie też coś udowodnić, że to co czuje do ciebie to po prostu głupia fascynacja. Też siebie okłamywałam. Chciałam wyplątać się z tej pułapki uczuć którą zastawiliśmy na siebie nawzajem i oboje w nią wpadliśmy. Myślałam po prostu, że mamy czas. Teraz... Boże co oni zrobili... Zabili ich...

Znowu zapłakała. Usiadłem obok niej. Objąłem ją ramieniem. Chciałem ją pocieszyć ale nie potrafiłem powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Oddałbym wtedy wszystko żeby móc tak powiedzieć i mieć rację. Niech cię diabli Alex. Nawet tego nie jesteś w stanie dla niej zrobić.

Oparła głowę na mojej piersi. Zamknęła zmęczone od płaczu oczy.

- Kocham cię Alex... - wyszeptała. - Bez względu na wszystko. Nie obwiniaj się.

Pocałowała mnie.

Wtedy zrozumiałem, że to jest właśnie miłość. Gdy ktoś nie ważne w jak najczarniejszej chwili chce ci dać choć iskierkę nadziei. Drzwi celi otworzyły się. Do środka wkroczył Falco w towarzystwie dwóch uzbrojonych żołnierzy.

- Czas przytulanek się skończył. Mam teraz pełne prawo wpakować wam po kulce w łeb więc bez żadnych sztuczek. Podpułkownik Riker jako zastępca szefa ochrony ma obowiązek was przesłuchać. Idziemy.

Trudy Chacon spoglądała z końca korytarza. Ciekaw byłem co sobie teraz o mnie myślała. Jednego dnia jemy przy wspólnym stole, ratujemy sobie życie, a drugiego możemy być wrogami. Tak to już jest.

Major doprowadził nas do stołówki która prowizorycznie pełniła teraz rolę pokoju przesłuchań. Posadzili nas brutalnie na krzesłach. Najemnicy rozstawili się w kątach sali. Falco wyszedł.

Spore okno było niemal całkowicie zasłonięte masywnymi żaluzjami. Nieliczne promienie słońca wpadające do pomieszczenia potęgowało wrażenie nierzeczywistości wszystkich tych wydarzeń.

Za moimi plecami rozległy się kroki. Wypucowane, wojskowe buty na sterylnie czystej podłodze.

- Ironia. Nieprawdaż?

Wszędzie rozpoznałbym ten chłodny, pewny siebie głos. Jeszcze bardziej zacząłem żałować, że nie trafiłem. Riker dopiero wrócił z tamtej szkoły. Miejsca w którym zginęły w nim resztki dawnego żołnierza. Egzopak położył na stół przede mną. Karabin podał jednemu ze swoich żołnierzy. Poznawałem te twarze. To byli ludzie z niesławnego oddziału Riker'a. Ci sami którzy byli w szkole.

- Ty morderco! - Jane podniosła się z miejsca, natychmiast podbiegł strażnik i jedną ręką usadził ją z powrotem na miejsce.

Riker wyszedł z za moich pleców i stanął po przeciwnej stronie stołu. Dłonie splótł za plecami. Spojrzał na nas. Na jego twarzy malował się wyraz ostatecznego zwycięstwa. Jeden ze strażników podszedł do okna i włączył przycisk. Masywne żaluzje rozwarły się ukazując kawałek lądowiska helikopterów, pas dla ciężkiego sprzętu, a za nimi wszystkimi, poza wysokim ogrodzeniem był dom...

Nie odpowiedziałem. Wzrok skupiłem na kaburze pistoletu podpułkownika.

- Powiedz mi Pinbaker. Ileż to razy przesłuchiwałeś ludzi w podobnych miejscach? - zapytał. - Prawdziwy pies gończy Konsorcjum - wędrował po pomieszczeniu tam i z powrotem - Szpiegostwo przemysłowe, przesłuchania, szantaże, a także zabójstwa prawda? - powędrował za moim wzrokiem, przechylił lekko głowę - Co? Dalej chcesz mnie zabić? - odpiął kaburę.

- Tak.

- Najpierw on, a potem ten stary tchórz Takeshi. Słowo daje Stamphson, ciekawych dobierasz sobie przyjaciół. - parsknął ironicznym chichotem - Wiecie co zrobił wasz mentor? Dał nogę. Moi ludzie już go szukają i wkrótce do was dołączy. Jak się z tym czujesz Jane?

- Nie będę rozmawiać z zabójcą dzieci. Idź do diabła! - ponownie spróbowała wstać lecz zauważyła jak już ruszał ku niej strażnik. Musieli to być jego najbardziej zaufani ludzie.

Dobrze wiedziałem czemu nas nie skuli. Riker wiedział, że nie zrobiłbym nic co naraziło by Jane. Bawiło go to. Do czego nas jeszcze potrzebował?

- Zabójca dzieci. - roześmiał się i pokręcił głowa jak gdyby usłyszał dobry żart - Ciekawe, bo ja to widzę nieco inaczej. Widzicie, rozwiązałem problem. Stworzyłem symbol. Na'vi nie ważą się tu już zbliżyć. Ofiary były nieuniknione, a wasza szkoła jest już bezużyteczna. Zresztą zawsze taka była.

- Myślisz, że ujdzie ci to na sucho? Staniesz przed sądem za to co zrobiłeś! Quaritch w końcu wróci... Co wmawiasz swoim żołnierzom? Twoja samowola nie potrwa długo sukinsynu.

- Potrwa wystarczająco długo abym doprowadził to do końca. Pułkownik Quaritch podzieli moje zdanie, moi żołnierze również. Wykazałem się inicjatywą w momencie zagrożenia naszej kolonii. - podniósł głos - Widzisz... Już jakiś czas temu zrozumiałem jak bardzo Na'vi są niewdzięczni. Przybywamy tu z niespotykaną technologią i wiedzą. Jak bogowie. A oni? Odrzucają to. - po raz kolejny napotkał mur ciszy - To miejsce potrafi wejść do głowy. Ty Pinbaker, pozwoliłeś żeby przetrąciło w tobie słuszny światopogląd. Szkoda. Wiele mogliśmy razem osiągnąć.

Nie mogłem tego znieść. Riker lubił ton swojego głosu. Lubił górować nad innymi i sprowadzać ich na samo dno. Mogłem coś powiedzieć. Mogłem kląć i grozić. Byłoby to jednak bez sensu i nie zmieniłoby niczego.

- Będę wyrażał się jasno. - kontynuował - Zauważyłem kiedyś niezwykłą rzecz. Kiedy dzieje się coś złego, a teraz się stało, wierzcie mi lub nie. - wyjął pistolet - Wkrótce wszystkie klany o tym wiedzą. Są podłączeni do czegoś co nazywają Eywą. Zginęła księżniczka jednego z klanów i będą chcieli wziąć odwet. - odbezpieczył i położył go przed sobą. - To ważny punkt mojego planu. Tak ważny jak wy dwoje.

- Myślisz, że coś ci powiemy? No to jesteś w błędzie przesycony nienawiścią mały człowieczku! Jesteś żałosny! Słyszysz? - Jane nie wytrzymała, łzy mieszały się z pogardą.

Porwał pistolet ze stołu podszedł do Jane. Żołnierz z tyłu chwycił mnie za kark, nie mogłem się ruszyć.

Twarz podpułkownika znalazła się o centymetry od Jane. Prawie szeptał jej do ucha. Lufa pistoletu zbliżyła się niebezpiecznie. Dotarło do mnie, że ten człowiek pod maską sprytu i chłodnej kalkulacji ukrywa obłęd. Jane ze wstrętem odwróciła się od niego. Unikała jego szaleńczego spojrzenia. Nie tylko ona. Żołnierze w kątach sali również spoglądali po sobie dyskretnie. Riker budził strach u własnych ludzi. Ja nie miałem zamiaru odwracać wzroku.

- Jestem złym człowiekiem Jane ale właśnie takich ludzi czasem potrzeba. - odwrócił się do jednego z żołnierzy. Pomożecie mi czy będziecie tego chcieli czy też nie.

Riker dostrzegł w niej moją słabość. Oprócz tego, że był obłąkany, był taki jak ja kiedyś. Niemal patrzyłem w potrzaskaną taflę lustra.

Zły człowiek usiadł na krześle. Dłonią trzymającą pistolet uderzył w stół. Jak długo zajęło zanim z młodego, ambitnego wojskowego przeistoczył się w potwora? Czy tylko straszna śmierć jego avatara się do tego przyczyniła?

- Od tej pory będziecie pracować dla mnie, skontaktujecie się z klanem Tipani ale będziecie mówić im to co ja chcę. Jeśli będę miał ich wszystkich w jednym miejscu skończę to i będziemy mieli pokój. Jeśli nie, zabije was oboje. Wasz wybór. Chociaż nie sądzę aby Pinbaker zechciał cię narażać, Stamphson.

Bardzo chciałem aby usłyszał dobrze każde słowo. Zły człowiek trawiony przez własną obsesję słuchał uważnie z wilczym uśmiechem na ustach.

- Słuchaj mnie uważnie. Zacząłeś coś czego nie jesteś w stanie powstrzymać. Nie będzie pokoju. Przegracie i pewnego dnia może ktoś taki jak ja zakończy to raz na zawsze. Ty jednak już tego nie dożyjesz.

Z jego ust zniknął uśmiech.

- Myślisz, że to jakaś gra? Dobrze wiem, że ci na niej zależy! Mnie nie oszukasz. Myślisz, że nie nacisnę spustu dla większego dobra? Pieprzę to! - przyłożył lufę do mojego czoła, nawet nie mrugnąłem. Gdy pomyślałem, że wreszcie wystrzeli, drugą ręką z kieszeni spodni wyjął okrągłe pudełeczko z pigułkami, otworzył je kciukiem i łyknął dwie. Uspokoił się. - Wallen?

- Tak, Sir? - odezwał się najemnik który trzymał mnie za kark gdy Riker groził Jane.

- Zabierzesz nasze papużki tam gdzie cię poinstruowałem. Weź ze sobą czterech ludzi. Jeśli zaczną kombinować zastrzelcie oboje.

- Tak jest sir. Jeśli mogę coś zaproponować to chciałbym mieć ze sobą kaprala Wainfleeta. Wykazuje inicjatywę godną naszej sprawy.

- Wainfleet to piesek Quaritcha od kiedy tamten dał mu kaprala. - Riker opuścił broń, nie przestawał mnie jednak obserwować - Quaritch to wojskowy starej daty. Kieruje się własnym poczuciem honoru podczas gdy to miejsce potrzebuje szybkich i skutecznych działań. Nie Wallen, weź tylko naszych ludzi. Wszystko ma przebiec cicho i czysto.

- Tak jest sir!

Wyprowadzono nas. Jak na ironię przesłuchania się nie skończyły. Na korytarzu zaczepił nas Selfridge we własnej osobie. Koszula była wymięta a krawat wyjątkowo źle dobrany. Był kłębkiem nerwów.

- Jak to nie mogę ich zabrać? To moja kolonia i będę robił co mi się podoba, a jak nie dociera możesz mykać do domu. - protestował administrator gdy Wallen nie chciał się zgodzić na przejęcie więźniów.

- Będę musiał powiedzieć panu podpułkownikowi... - odparł Wallen.

- Tak. Koniecznie.

Wallen włączył krótkofalówkę i odszedł nieco na bok. Po chwili wrócił - No dobrze panie Selfridge. Ma pan chwilę.

- Zabrać ich do mojego gabinetu.

Chwilę potem staliśmy przed biurkiem Selfridge'a. Wallen stał zaraz za moimi plecami . Czterech innych najemników stało za drzwiami. Mieli ze sobą torby i plecaki. Opowiedzieliśmy całą historię. Gdy zaczynałem mówić o winie Rikera i oskarżyłem go o mord poczułem lufę pistoletu na moich placach. Wallen był doprawdy wierny swojemu dowódcy. Selfridge mimo, że był dupkiem nie był całkowicie obojętny. Widziałem to mimo, że głęboko starał się to skrywać. Może gdyby odpowiednio go podejść pomógł by nam. Myśli przerywał mi nacisk lufy pistoletu Wallena na moje plecy.

- Co jest z wami nie tak do cholery? -zaczął ostro administrator. - Musieliście się wtrącać? Wiecie jak to będzie wyglądało w raporcie? Powinienem z tego miejsca zamknąć program avatar. Cholera o czym ja myślałem biorąc tę posadę? - siedząc za biurkiem złapał się za głowę, zaczął śmiać się sam do siebie. - To wszystko to jeden wielki burdel w którym każdy robi co chce. Koniec z tym. Koniec z polityką "Jesteśmy dobrzy dla Na'vi oni odpłacają tym samym." - wstał z miejsca. - No nareszcie!

Minął nas, otworzył drzwi biura i podszedł do miejsca gdzie okno wychodziło na lądowisko. Lądował właśnie bojowy okręt powietrzny typu Smok, należący do pułkownika Quaritcha oraz eskadra helikopterów szturmowych.

- Co z Grace Augustine? - zapytała wreszcie Jane. - Twoi żołnierze ją zastrzelili. - głos miała roztrzęsiony ale Jane zachowywała spokój.

Selfridge odwrócił się wreszcie od okna. Za oknem, z ładowni ogromnego helikoptera zaczęły wychodzić rzędem PZM-y.

- Wystosuje wniosek do zarządu i przyślą jej nową kukiełkę. Nic prostszego. Zarząd widzi w programie pożytek, tak samo jak w tej całej Augustine. Co do was, to za kilka dni odlatuje dla was prom na Ziemię. Postawią wam zarzuty. To samo stanie się z waszym przyjacielem gdy wreszcie go znajdziemy. - powrót Quaritcha widocznie poprawił mu humor -Cassandra daj ósemkę. Percy, nowe pudełko piłeczek. - jeszcze tylko na moment odwrócił się do Wallena gdy przybierał postawę - Zabierzcie mi ich z oczu.

- Ci którzy tylko biernie przyglądają się złu są tylko godni oprawców - rzuciła Jane do odwróconego plecami Selfridge'a.

Puścił to mimo uszu, rozluźnił kark i posłał piłeczkę w stronę kubka.

Nie trafił.

* * *

Sean Wallen wraz ze swymi ludźmi zaprowadził nas z centrum operacyjnego prosto na lądowisko dla helikopterów. Wskazał na jedną z maszyn. Pułkownik Quaritch, trochę dalej, wciąż dowodził wyładunkiem sprzętu.

- To nasz samson. Zaraz za tobą słońce - skłonił się karykaturalnie przed Jane i wskazał ładownie.

Zabrali nasze avatary prosto ze szkoły. Leżały teraz w ładowni jeden obok drugiego pogrążone w głębokim śnie. Żołnierze wrzucili na pokład swoje torby. Rzeczy moje i Jane były już spakowane.

- Hej! Obrońcy drzew. Popatrzcie tutaj.. - wskazał na nasze śpiące avatary. Na szyjach miały laryngofony typu THRT z wbudowaną kamerką - Od tej pory mają je mieć założone bez przerwy. Stracimy słuch albo obraz i dostaniecie po kulce we śnie. Frankie zabieraj nas stąd.

- Robi się kapitanie.

Czarnoskóry najemnik zasiadł za sterami, a siedzenie obok zajął niejaki Pierce. Dwóch innych zajęło miejsca przy broni stacjonarnej. Wallen natomiast usiadł naprzeciwko mnie i Jane, karabin maszynowy położył na kolanach. Wkrótce po tym byliśmy w powietrzu. Od jakiegoś czasu z obrzydliwym uśmiechem na ustach wpatrywał się w Jane.

- Tam gdzie lecimy jest głęboka dżungla ślicznotko! -przekrzykiwał ryk silników maszyny - Jeśli spróbujecie jakichś numerów nikt was nawet nie usłyszy!

- Dokładnie. - zabrał głos wąsaty kowboj imieniem Bred - splunął i odwrócił się na moment od karabinu. - Ten las to dom diabła we własnej osobie.

- Znam te lasy lepiej niż wy wszyscy razem wzięci - odparła Jane - Na waszym miejscu martwiła bym się o to czy was ktoś tu usłyszy.

Wallen odpowiedział z wymuszonym śmiechem:

- Jeszcze zobaczymy ślicznotko.

* * *

Po jakimś czasie dżungla ustąpiła ukazując zabudowania nad wielką rzeką. Przypominały nieco małą rafinerię. Las jednak powoli odzyskiwał to miejsce dla siebie na powrót porastając je dziką roślinnością. Frankie posadził samsona na lądowisku.

- Co to za miejsce do jasnej cholery? - zapytał szeregowy Onozuki, który obsługiwał drugi karabin stacjonarny.

Kilka żądłonietoperzy ze skrzekiem podniosło się do lotu z gniazd które uwiły w wieżyczkach obserwacyjnych. Gdy ucichł ryk silników cisza okazała się przytłaczająca. Atmosfera tego miejsca była gęsta i duszna. Las w tym miejscu zdawał się żyć własnym życiem.

- Ciarki przechodzą - skomentował Pierce zarzucając torbę na plecy. - Cholera, prawie jak w domu.

- Wysiadać i brać klamoty. - rzucił do nas Wallen unosząc karabin - To stara pozyskiwalnia deuterium. - wytłumaczył Onozukiemu - Stawiali takie dwadzieścia lat temu żeby pozyskiwały go dla statków. Potem znaleźli tu unobtanium i stały się niepotrzebne.

- Dla mnie może być - Frankie wyskoczył z kabiny pilota. - Mam nadzieje, że pomyśleli o piwie. Zdycham z pragnienia.

Zaprowadzili nas w głąb kompleksu. Za obficie porośniętym roślinnością ogrodzeniem stał moduł mieszkalny i laboratoryjny. Identyczny jak w Edenie 5.

W środku było też dosyć znajomo. Niemal brakowało mi jednak starego dobrego nieładu jaki miał miejsce w posterunku 5. Zamiast jakiegokolwiek sprzętu do badań, na stole laboratoryjnym stały rzędy monitorów. Frankie z miejsca poszedł do lodówki. Onozuki usiadł przed swoim małym centrum operacyjnym i po kolei sprawdzał wszystkie monitory.

- Znalazłem browar szefie. - Frankie wrócił z kuchni trzymając w ręku zgrzewkę zimnego piwa.

- Tu będziecie spać. - Wallen wskazał na prycze w module. - Onozuki będzie widział każdy wasz ruch i słyszał każde słowo. Bred, Frankie i Pierce będą mieć na was oko tu. Gdy skontaktujecie się z Na'vi mówicie im tylko to co ja wam powiem. Bez mojej zgody nie wolno wam nawet iść za potrzebą. Zrozumiano? - Wallen wziął piwo od Frankie'go. - A teraz wskakiwać w trumny.

Perspektywa złamania Wallen'owi karku była kusząca, ale tak jak mówił Riker - nigdy nie naraziłbym Jane. Było ich pięciu i byli uzbrojonymi po zęby profesjonalistami. Wyszliśmy z ładowni samsona. Bred i jego M-30 przyglądali się nam z uwagą. Dłonią sięgnąłem do paska na mojej szyi.

Onozuki po kolei sprawdzał działanie kamer i mikrofonów.

- Mam nadzieję, że dobrze mnie słyszysz Pinbaker bo od tej chwili będę diabełkiem za twoim niebieskim uszkiem. - rozległ się głos Wallena w słuchawce.

- Riker grubo się myli jeśli myśli, że to przejdzie bez echa. Pozbędzie się was jeśli będzie musiał.

- Nasz dowódca dba o swoich. Dlatego właśnie robimy to co robimy ale co ty możesz wiedzieć o lojalności wobec swoich. To dla chłopaków którzy zginęli i dla tych którzy jeszcze mogą zginąć. Nie pozwolimy na to. Tipani to dopiero początek.- odpowiedział spokojnie Wallen. Wierzył w to co mówił.

Mieliśmy teraz robić za narzędzia w dłoniach Riker'a, a ja nie mogłem nic wymyślić. Jane patrzyła na mnie z przerażeniem w oczach. Zaledwie kilka godzin minęło od masakry w szkole. Jane wciąż trzymała się dzielnie ale wiedziałem, że najgorsze dotrze do niej nocą. Zanim zamknie oczy ból ściśnie jej duszę atakując z całą siłą. Oddałbym wszystko żeby jej tego oszczędzić.

Trzeba było się jednak skupić na teraźniejszości. Będzie czas na opłakiwanie tych którzy odeszli. Fakty były takie, że mieli nas w garści,a drogi ucieczki stąd nie było.

Gdzieś tam wciąż jest Takeshi, myślałem sobie patrząc w las otaczający zapomnianą placówkę. Czy coś planował? Czy w ogóle o nas wiedział? Czy jeszcze żył? Pytań było wiele lecz żadnych odpowiedzi. Jedna wielka niewiadoma. Zaraz, zaraz. Jednego byłem pewien.

Przegrywaliśmy.


	17. Znaki zapytania

**Rozdział 17**

- Riker robi to tylko z zemsty Wallen, dobrze o tym wiesz.

- Zamknij się i idź dalej. Ruszajcie się. To nie wakacje. - Wallen po dłuższej chwili odezwał się w słuchawce.

- Las to niebezpieczne miejsce Wallen. Nie daliście nam nawet broni.

- Żartujesz sobie? Dałbym wam broń w dniu kiedy będę leżał w grobie.

- To da się załatwić.

- Zabawny z ciebie gość Pinbaker. Jesteśmy podobni. Ty i ja. Dwaj cholernie dobrzy żołnierze. Z taką różnicą, że tobie dodbiło.

Przedzieraliśmy się przez las. Okazało się, że pozyskiwalnia deuterium leżała na granicy terytoriów Tipani i Omaticaya. Nie minęło dużo czasu od opuszczenia placówki zanim zaczęliśmy widzieć drzewa, czuć zapachy i dźwięki które znaliśmy. Przed oczyma stanęły mi te dwa żmudne miesiące treningów i co mogło wtedy wydać się niewyobrażalne, zatęskniłem za nimi. Całym sobą.

Szliśmy w ciszy, świadomi, że każde nasze słowo słyszy teraz Wallen i jego ludzie. Przynajmniej znów byliśmy w lesie który nauczyliśmy się szanować i podziwiać.

- Co jeśli Na'vi nie będą chcieli z nami rozmawiać? Zastanowiliście się nad tym? Ludzie Nieba zabili ich dzieci. - Jane z wyuczoną gracją wskoczyła na najbliższy konar, podążyłem za nią.

- To już wasz problem Stamphson. Wchodzicie tam i mówicie to co wam każemy.

Dobrze znałem już Jane, więc wiedziałem, że tak samo jak ja nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru współpracować. Nieustannie rozmyślałem nad wyjściem z sytuacji. Bez skutku.

Konar piął się wysoko. Idąc wzdłuż niego dotarliśmy między korony drzew skąd droga była szybsza i bezpieczniejsza. Wymagała jednak niebywałej gracji i gibkości.

- Bardzo dobrze Pinbaker. Jak dwie niebieskie małpy. - Wallen drwił ze swojej bezpiecznej kryjówki kilometry stąd.

Nie tylko my korzystaliśmy z tej drogi. Wśród gałęzi na przemian pojawiały się i znikały sylwetki zwinnych prolemurów. Podniosły niezłą wrzawę która niespodziewanie ucichła w jednej sekundzie.

Tak jakby się przed czymś ostrzegały, a teraz wstrzymywały oddech, pomyślałem... Nagle w zwykłej muzyce lasu dało się dosłyszeć jedną, zdradziecko cichą i fałszywą nutę. Niosła w sobie grozę choć nie był to wcale chichot wężowilka czy głuchy pomruk thanatora.

- Jane, zatrzymaj się.

Odwróciła się. Jej uszy również uważnie nasłuchiwały.

- Też to słyszałam.

Szelest. Tak jakby coś przemieszczało się między liśćmi. Odwróciłem się błyskawicznie i sam nie mogłem określić na co tak dokładnie patrzę. Można je było pomylić z lianami gdyby nie fakt, że były przezroczyste i sunęły w naszym kierunku.

- Co to u diabła jest? - głos Wallena w słuchawce wydał się teraz wrzaskiem przełamującym samą esencję ciszy.

Spojrzałem w górę, wytężyłem wzrok i przez szczeliny w gęstym poszyciu górnej partii lasu dostrzegłem duże prezroczyste obiekty na tle niebieskiego nieba. Sunęły ponad koronami drzew. Wielki kawał lodu opadł mi do żołądka na samą myśl o pułapce w jakiej się nieopatrznie znaleźliśmy.

- To areomeduzy! - wrzasnąłem ale było już za późno. Jane cofając się, wbiegła prosto w skórzaste macki które opuściły się zaraz za nią. Rozległ się cichy trzask wyładowania elektrycznego. Twarz Jane wykrzywił grymas bólu. Lepkie macki pochwyciły ją w górę.

Skoczyłem do przodu chwytając się gałęzi unikając tym samym pułapki zastawionej przez inną areomeduzę. Stworzenie które złapało Jane ruszyło do przodu chcąc wydostać swoją zdobycz spomiędzy drzew.

- Albert uciekaj, zostaw... - urwała w połowie - meduza ponownie raziła prądem.

- Słyszałeś. Już po niej Pinbaker. Uciekaj! Potrzebujemy twojego avatara!

Zignorowałem Wallena. Rozhuśtałem się ze wszystkich sił i puściłem się lądując z powrotem na głównym konarze. Pobiegłem wzdłuż niego unikając zwisających zewsząd macek.

- Jane! Trzymaj się! - miałem nadzieję, że mnie słyszy.

Stworzenie które ścigałem unosiło się wraz z dziewczyną coraz wyżej.

Spostrzegłem, że za moment konar wzdłuż którego pędziłem zacznie iść w dół. W jego najwyższym punkcie wyskoczyłem do góry chwytając się liany. Błyskawicznie wspiąłem się po niej na sam czubek drzewa.

Widok który tam się roztaczał mógłby zadziwić niejednego Na'vi.

Dziesiątki areomeduz przeczesywało długimi mackami las w dole. Wyglądały jak ogromne przeźroczyste poduszki. Niektóre były gigantyczne, inne nieco mniejsze, wszystkie jednak zapewne głodne. Z przodu mignęła niebieska sylwetka Jane. Nieco dalej grupa Na'vi na swych ikranach pokazywała mnie sobie palcami i nawoływała się nawzajem. Nie zwracałem na nich zbytniej uwagi bo liczyło się tylko jedno. Ocalić życie Jane.

- Co ty wyprawiasz Pinbaker? Nie uda ci się! - Wallen teraz naprawdę wrzeszczał do słuchawki.

Ktoś już tak krzyczał. Patrz, pomyślałem, tylko nie zamykaj oczu.

Wykonałem czterometrowy skok na najbliższą z areomeduz. Poczułem się jakbym znalazł się na nienapełnionym do końca łóżku wodnym. Uspokoiłem na chwilę oddech aby złapać równowagę i ruszyłem.

Stopy zapadały się gdy biegłem po delikatnej, mięsistej materii z której niemal w całości zbudowane były niezwykłe drapieżniki. Nieustannie potykałem się i przewracałem.

Gdy poczułem, że areomeduza zaczynała zniżać lot wskakiwałem na następną i następną brnąc do przodu po tej niezwykłej podniebnej drodze. Byłem coraz bliżej Jane. Wreszcie przebiegłem po dzwonie o piętnastometrowej średnicy i wskoczyłem na areomeduzę prowadzącą.

Co teraz? Myśli gorączkowo przebiegały mi po głowie. Aż do tego momentu improwizowałem.

- Alex! - Jane zauważyła mnie przez przeźroczyste ciało meduzy - Ona mnie wciąga! Za późno, zostaw mnie!

Z przerażeniem odkryłem, że Jane była coraz bliżej bezkształtnego otworu gębowego.

Zdesperowany rzuciłem się na kolana i zacząłem okładać stworzenie. Tylko w co tu uderzać?

Wreszcie zacząłem szarpać dwie wypustki które znajdowały się na grzbiecie podniebnej bestii. Zdeseprowany spojrzałem na nie.

_Wszystko jest połączone. _

Przypomniałem sobie słowa Sylwanin i Takeshi'ego - moich nauczycieli. Chwyciłem swój warkocz i odsłoniłem tsahelu.

- Pieprzyć to. - wycedziłem przez zęby i zbliżyłem koniec warkocza do przeźroczystej wypustki.

Więź nawiązała się z oporem. Mój umysł zdominowało uczucie głodu. Nie było tak jak z ikranem. Pierwotna świadomość stworzenia broniła się przed nieznanym intruzem. Uspokoiłem się jednak i jedną ostrą myślą nakazałem stworzeniu zaprzestać elektrowstrząsów. Posłuchało. Zaczęło obniżać lot tak jak nakazałem.

- A niech mnie... - teraz Wallen był już tylko widzem z ostatniego rzędu.

Areomeduza oddzieliła się od pozostałych i zaczęliśmy spokojnie dryfować w dół w kierunku otwartej polany nad brzegiem niewielkiej rzeki. Z lasu wyłoniła się duża grupa jeźdźców.

Kilka metrów nad ziemią ułożyłem Jane delikatnie na ziemi. Sam lot trwał jeszcze kilkanaście metrów zanim rozłączyłem więź i zeskoczyłem na ziemię. Areomeduza otrząsnęła się i na powrót uniosła się do góry dołączając do swojego stada. Jeśli miała by twarz wyglądała by zapewne na nieco zaintrygowaną.

Chwiejąc się ze zmęczenia na nogach podbiegłem do leżącej Jane. Była na wpół przytomna. Pochyliłem się nad nią i zacząłem mówić do niej po imieniu.

- Alex... Ty kretynie... - zamknęła oczy. Na smukłych ramionach widniały lekkie poparzenia. Przelotnie spojrzałem na zestaw THRT na szyi Jane - był kompletnie spalony.

- Twoja dziewczyna się obudziła Pinbaker. Jesteś sam. - po krótkiej chwili Wallen dodał - Odważnie ale radze ci, nie próbuj tego ponownie jeśli chcesz dożyć wieczora.

Nie zwracałem uwagi na szczelnie otaczającą nas grupę konnych wojowników. Prawdę mówiąc zauważyłem ich dopiero wtedy gdy bolas oplótł moje nogi wywracając mnie na ziemię.

-_Demony Ludzi Nieba nie mają tu już wstępu!_ - rzucił jeden z wojowników Omaticaya, zawtórowały mu dzikie okrzyki jego towarzyszy. - _Eytukan nakazał was stąd wygnać!_

- Słuchaj Pinbaker. To szansa na którą czekaliśmy...

- _Nie jestem Człowiekiem Nieba. Jestem Tipani. _- nawet nie próbowałem siłować się z ciężarkami bolas. - _Moja przyjaciółka jest ranna, proszę pomóżcie jej..._

_- Jesteś ubrany jak Człowiek Nieba, a jednak mówisz jak my... _- na przód wyjechał starszy wojownik którego twarzy nie mogłem dojrzeć leżąc na ziemi. - _Pokazałeś odwagę ale nie ma litości dla was. Nie dziś._

_- To Człowiek Nieba i zginie jak Człowiek Nieba! - _młodszy z wojowników wyszedł na przód, w dłoni trzymał nóż.

Starszy zatrzymał go jednak. Był wyraźnie zamyślony. Po chwili powiedział:

- Stój Kah'an! _Ty... Przypominasz istotę która kiedyś uratowała moją córkę... Obróćcie go! - _nakazał.

Krzyki wojowników na te słowa ucichły dwóch z nich zeszło z wierzchowców i obróciło mnie na plecy tak, że dostrzegłem twarz rozmówcy.

- _Eytukan... - _wyszeptałem.

Dobrze wiedziałem skąd wracali. Nagle poczułem mdłości, a gardło ścisnął żal. Leżałem przed człowiekiem który stracił dziś dziecko. Jego ogorzała przez wiele lat bojów i polowań twarz była teraz dużo starsza od tej którą zapamiętałem.

_- Dziś Jestem ojcem który pochowa swoją córkę, Człowieku Nieba w fałszywej skórze. - _w głosie brzmiał wielki ból. - _Tak, teraz cię poznaje. _

Zeskoczył ze swojego _Pa'li. _Podszedł powoli do noszy ktore były przymocowane między wierzchowcem jego a Kah'an'a. Odsłonił całun. Przez chwilę ujrzałem nieruchomą dłoń Sylwanin. Do oczu napłynęły mi łzy, nie panowałem nad sobą. Znów spojrzałem na twarz wodza. Jego oczy zdawały się teraz nic nie wyrażać.

Jego dłoń wyłoniła się trzymając coś.

Nóż.

Reszta obserwowała swego wodza w milczeniu. Nawet Wallen wstrzymał oddech.

Podszedł do mnie. Skupiłem wzrok na zdobionej rękojeści noża, następnie na jego ostrzu. Patrzałem na wodza, a on na mnie. W końcu odwrócił wzrok i schylił się jednym ruchem rozcinając więzy.

- _Kah'an weź dwóch wojowników i przynieście zioła. Uleczcie jej rany - _wskazał gestem na pogrążoną we śnie Jane.

_- Jej rany są małe, nie wiem czemu śpi._ - odpowiedział pochylony nad dziewczyną Kah'an. - _Chodzący we śnie nie są tacy jak my._

Jeźdźcy rozstąpili się, trzech Na'vi pobiegło w stronę lasu wracając po chwili z leczniczymi ziołami. Opatrzyli Jane z wielką uwagą.

Gdy skończyli wsiedli z powrotem na swoje wierzchowce. Eytukan uczynił to samo. Zanim odjechali wódz po raz ostatni odwrócił się i rzucił mi nóż którym rozciął bolas. Złapałem go w locie, nie rozumiejąc tego gestu.

- _Nie masz czym się bronić Człowieku Nieba. - _powiedział _- To nie dar ode mnie. Należał do mojej córki dziwna istoto. Sylwanin wierzyła, że jest w was dobro, chciała by abyś go miał. To dobry nóż, a jednego dnia do niej wróci. Nie oglądaj się, nie wracaj tu. Następnym razem każe was zabić. _

Wkrótce odeszli nie pozostawiając niemal śladu po swej obecności prócz noża i jednego _Pa'li_ którego nam zostawili.Żaden z Omaticaya nie spojrzał się za siebie. Nieruchomo wpatrywałem się w nóż który trzymałem w drżącej dłoni.

Wtedy zapłonęła we mnie wściekłość. Już nie na siebie ale na człowieka który uczynił tak wielkie zło w imię własnej obsesji. To on był temu winny.

- Dlaczego nie poszedłeś z nimi Pinbaker? - Wallen jakby dopiero teraz się obudził. - Szlag by to trafił! Stamphson wraca. Dzień się kończy, pośpieszcie się do cholery! Onozuki co on gadał?

Jane zamrugała i otworzyła oczy. Dotknęła dłonią opatrunków. Pomogłem jej wstać. Popatrzała w kierunku miejsca w którym zniknęli jeźdźcy.

- Czy to był...

- Tak.

Wetknąłem nóż za pas spodni dosiadłem wierzchowca, a następnie pomogłem wejść Jane. Obróciłem_ Pa'li _w kierunu Drzewa Domu Tipani. Byliśmy już niedaleko.

_Sylwanin wierzyła, że jest w was dobro._

Przejechaliśmy tylko kilka metrów. Spojrzałem na Jane, a jej twarz wyrazała to za co ją pokochałem. Nigdy nie przestanie walczyć, nigdy się nie podda. Skinęła tylko głową. Pogodziła się ze wszystkim i uśmiechnęła lekko.

- Alex wiedz, że niczego nie żałuje. Niczego.

- Wiem.

Staliśmy na rozdrożu ale od początku wiedzieliśmy, że możemy wybrać tylko jedną drogę. Byliśmy Tipani...

- Na co jeszcze czekacie? Ruszcie się! - Wallen był już mocno zniecierpliwiony.

- Nie.

Może i podpisywaliśmy na siebie wyrok śmierci ale robiliśmy słuszną rzecz.

- Co? - jego głos utracił pewny siebie ton. Nie tego się spodziewał. - Masz życzenie śmierci? Tego chc...

Wróciliśmy. Szybko i niespodziewanie.

- ...esz? - słowa Wallena zabrzmiały teraz z bardzo bliska - Co się dzieje? Onozuki?

- Nie wiem, sir! Coś uderzyło w moduł! Straciliśmy zasilanie, zaraz odpali zapasowe!

Otworzyłem kabinę i wyskoczyłem z niej. Frankie i Pierce już czekali, tak jak lufy ich karabinów.

- Dokąd to? - ryknął Frankie. - To twoja sprawka? Czy twojej dziewczyny? - skierował następnie karabin w stronę Jane która również się wybudziła - Komu mam rozwalić łeb?

- Co się dzieje? - ryknął Wallen.

Nagle za oknem modułu pojawił się sprawca zamieszania. Ogromna sylwetka stworzenia którego nie pomyliłbym z niczym innym, oraz poznać i ktoś kogo znam. Przyjaciel. Przelecieli bardzo nisko nad zachodnim ogrodzeniem. Chcieli się im pokazać. Ikran wydał z siebie przeciągly ryk. Rzucili wyzwanie.

Jane patrzała na mnie nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom. W mojej głowie zapłonęła szalona myśl. Uda nam się i wyjdziemy z tego cało. Takeshi skopie im tyłki.

- To pieprzony Na'vi na pieprzonym banshee! - Wallen złapał za karabin. - Nakryli nas. To koniec. Bred pozbądź się ich. Reszta do samsona. Strącimy sukinsyna!

Założyli egzopaki i wybiegli na zewnątrz w stronę śmigłowca. Bred zgodnie z rozkazem został w środku i wyjął pistolet. Potem usiadł wygodnie w fotelu przed monitorami nie spuszczając nas z oczu.

- Jak skończę z tobą Pinbaker, zabawię się a twoją dziewczyną - odezwał się, po czym zaśmiał się obleśnie.

Uniósł broń, a czas po raz kolejny zwolnił gdy znalazłem się po niewłaściwym końcy lufy.

Drzwi śluzy powietrznej otworzyły się szybko i niespodziewanie.

- Już go załatwiliście? - Bred obrócił się na fotelu w stronę drzwi.

- Nie ruszaj się! - krzyknęła postać która przestąpiła drzwi. To nie był ktoś z ludzi Wallen'a.

- Nie próbuj! - przestrzegł mężczyzna.

- Ty mały jajogłowy skurwielu... - Bred wystrzelił.

Dżwięk drugiego wystrzału zagłuszył wszelkie krzyki. Gdy przebrzmiał najemnik osunął się na krześle i padł martwy na podłogę.

- Ci żołnierze mieli was zabić nie ważne czy skontaktowalibyście się z Tipani czy nie. To była farsa.

Mężczyzna w kurtce lotniczej przestąpił nad ciałem najemnika i rzucił okiem na ekrany monitorów. Pistolet wcisnął za pasek spodni chowając go pod kurtką.

- Doktor Harper? - nie mogła uwierzyć Jane, wciąż spoglądała na ciało martwego żołnierza.

Gdy zdjął z twarzy egzopak również rozpoznałem w nim znajomego. Nawet mnie zadziwiła łatwość z jaką naukowiec zastrzelił Bred'a. Refleks i zdecydowanie godne marine.

- Wiele więcej istnień zginie jeśli nic nie zrobimy. - podsumował, tak jakby potrafił czytać w myślach - Nie pora na wyjaśnianie, weźcie to. - Podbiegł do stanowiska z egzopakami i rzucił nam po jednym, po czym założył na twarz swój.

Wybiegliśmy na zewnątrz. Przebiegliśmy przez główny plac i z znaleźliśmy się przy bujnie porośniętym gąszczem ogrodzeniu. Była w nim sporej wielkości dziura, zapewne spowodowana przez jakieś duże zwierzę które odwiedziło to miejsce w przeszłości. Za nią stał już wiekowy łabądź ze zdemontowanym działkiem i bez kalpy silnika.

- Wsiadajcie.

Ja tymczasem wpatrywałem się w niebo gdzie wciąż toczyła się walka na śmierć i życie. Walka za nas.

Samson wciąż pruł z karabinów i rakiet do Takeshi'ego i jego ikrana. Naukowiec walczył dzielnie ale widać było, że opadał z sił. W pewnym momencie ikran chwycił ogon śmigłowca i starał się nim cisnąć. Ciężar był jednak zbyt wielki i stworzenie puściło czym wystawiło się na strzał. Kule przeszyły bok banshee. Niebo przeszył krzyk naukowca połączony z wrzaskiem jego ikrana.

- Mam ich! Zabieraj się z tamtąd! Spotkamy się na wzgórzu! - Harper wykrzyczał do krótkofalówki.

Takeshi widocznie odebrał wiadomość gdyż zaczęli uciekać w stronę lasu, z każdą chwilą obniżając jednak lot. Ikran był poważnie ranny.

Samson ruszył za nim.

Stało się dla mnie jasne, że Takeshi i jego ikran nigdy nie dotrze na wzgórze o którym mówił Harper, chyba również zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Nie miałem jednak zamiaru go zostawić. Takeshi nieumyślnie zbliżał się przecież do miejsca w którym bez ruchu leżały dwa avatary...

- Słuchaj, lecą w stronę naszych avatarów. W lesie śmigłowiec nic im nie da. Harper, muszę coś zrobić... - odwróciłem się w stronę naukowca który również był teraz rozerwany między obowiązkiem a przyjaźnią. - To życie to jego marzenie... Proszę. Jestem mu to winien. - przekonywałem.

- Nie! Da sobie radę. - powiedział bez zbytniej pewności - Wiedział na co się porywa! Takie było ryzyko! Wy i wasze avatary...

Nie słuchając biegłem już z powrotem do swojego linkera. Nie musiałem się odwracać by wiedzieć, że Jane biegła za mną. Śmierć avatara jest niemal tak samo

-Niech to szlag! - zaklął Harper i dołączył do nas.

Drzwi modułu zatrzasnęły się za nami z hukiem obwieszczając, że decyzja już zapadła.

- Nie macie dużo czasu. - naukowiec zajął miejsce na fotelu przed monitorami i zainicjował połączenia - Obyście zdążyli.

Wskoczliśmy do linkerów,a po chwili podnieśliśmy się z ziemi. Pa'li którego podarowali nam Omaticaya zajmował się już od jakiegoś czasu kwiatami dzbanecznika kilka metrów od miejsca w którym leżeliśmy od czasu gdy z niego spadliśmy.

- Takeshi leci w waszym kierunku. - rozległ się głos Harpera w słuchawce - Zaraz będziecie nad wami!

Słyszeliśmy już samsona. Wnet niebo przeciął Takeshi który starając się utrzymać w powietrzu próbował dotrzeć do granicy drzew. Niebo przecinały kule z M-30.

Bez wachania wskoczyliśmy na wierzchowca i ruszyliśmy w tym samym kierunku.

Zaraz za naukowcem pojawił się samson, Takeshi obrócił się i błyskawicznie posłał w jego kierunku dwie strzały zanim zniknął między ogromnymi drzewami. Nie widział jednak, że strzały odbiły się tylko od owiewki nie spowalniając go ani na chwilę. W odpowiedzi helikopter wystrzelił za nim dwie rakiety. Gdy uderzyły wzniosły ogromne słupy ognia który błyskawicznie ogarnął wszystko wokół. Pociski zapalające zrobiły swoje.

Wjechaliśmy do lasu, spojrzałem do góry. Takeshi lawirował między drzewami unikając płonących szczątków tysiącletnich drzew. Zwierzęta aż do tego momentu ukryte wśród listowia pierzchały w popłochu.

Przerażony ikran rannym skrzydłem nieumyślnie zahaczył o gałąź. To był koniec ich wspólnego lotu. Wpadli między zbyt gęsto rozłożone konary łamiąc je jeden po drugim. Obracali się w powietrzu spadając pionowo w dół. Uderzyli o ziemię. Krzyk banshee ucichł. Z grzbietu Pa'li próbowałem dostrzec przez wzbierający wokół dym miejsce gdzie leżeli.

Odwróciłem się. Helikopter Wallen'a zawisł w powietrzu przed granicą lasu. Ledwo widziałem jego złowieszczy kształt poprzez gęsty dym. Wallen tam był. Czekał.

Pognaliśmy wzdłuż tego samego konaru którym jeszcze dziś biegłem ścigając areomeduzy. Drogę co chwila zagradzały płonące szczątki drzew, płonęły, a z ich trawionych ogniem gałęzi sypały się rozżarzone drzewne drobinki przywodzące na myśl ruchome galaktyki czerwonych gwiazd.

- Tam! - Jane wskazała na miejsce w dole.

Po chwili poprzez gęstą chmurę dymu również go zauważyłem. Takeshi leżał przygnieciony przez własnego ikrana.

Udało nam się zjechać w dół i dotrzeć do miejsca gdzie leżał. Nie trzeba była fachowca w fizjologi Na'vi żeby wiedzieć, że umierał. Umierał - ponieważ ikrana zabiło zderzenie z ziemią. Łeb spoczywał nieruchomo na ziemi, a oczy zwierzęcia były szeroko otwarte.

Takeshi próbował się wydostać. Zeskoczyliśmy z wierzchowca i pobiegliśmy do niego przeskakując nad leżącymi wszędzie fragmentami drzew.

Pochyliliśmy się nad nim starając się unieść cielsko ikrana. Bez skutku.

Jane zrezygnowana opuściła wzrok i uklękła obok naukowca. Wiedziała, że nic się nie da już zrobić. Nie przyjmowałem tego do wiadomości.

- Co wy tu robicie? - wyszeptał nie mogąc złapać tchu. - Harper miał was zabrać... Zabierajcie się z tąd. Zaraz tu będą!

- Spokojnie. Nic nie mów. Pomożemy ci. - nie dopuszczałem do świadomości innej możliwości.

Stęknąłem gdy jeszcze raz z całych sił próbowałem martwe już stworzenie.

- Zostawcie mnie. To życie jest już skończone do cholery. Skończone! - naukowiec odtrącił moją rękę - Tipani potrzebują was... Wszystko wyjaśnię później, na wzgórzu. Idźcie... - mówił szybko, jego oddech był nierówny i słaby, wzrok zwracał w kierunku w którym wciąż w powietrzu wisiał śmigłowiec. - Niech to nie pójdzie na marne...

- Tipani nie posłuchają nas bez ciebie. - wmawiałem sobie, że nie zasługuje przecież na taką ofiarę. To nie mogła być prawda.

- Alex spójrz na mnie! - krzyknął naukowiec, na ten moment nasze oczy się spotkały - Weź mój łuk i ostrza, nic mi już po nich. Weź je! - zrobiłem co polecił podnosząc je z ziemi, gdy to uczyniłem naukowiec skinął tylko głową jak wiele razy podczas treningu - Teraz uciekajcie!

I tak po prostu zamknął oczy. Wspaniałe życie pośród lasu który od lat nazywał swym domem skończyło się raz na zawsze. Co musiał teraz czuć budząc się sam gdzieś w zimnej kabinie psionicznej ze świadomością, że nie ma już powrotu? Poświęcił dla nas marzenie...

Wstałem wciąż patrząc na spokojną i nieruchomą już twarz mentora. Wiedziałem, że przecież wciąż żyje, a jednak opanowała mnie wściekłość tak wielka jak nigdy przedtem. Za pas wcisnąłem ostrza, przez plecy przewiesiłem łuk. Z siodła ikrana odpiąłem kołczan - w środku została tylko jedna strzała. Chwyciłem ją z taką siłą, że knykcie dłoni zbielały.

- Nic tu już po was. Idźcie na zachód poprowadzę was. - Harper do tej chwili był milczącym obserwatorem. Nie karcił, nie krzyczał. Wiedział, że musiałem spróbować.

Dźwięk silników samsona dobiegał coraz głośniej. Czując zwycięstwo wlecieli między drzewa, chcąc się upewnić czy zabili swój cel, domyśliłem się. Ich ostatni błąd.

- Alex musimy iść...

- Zaczekaj tu. - poleciłem Jane i wbiegłem z powrotem po wielkim konarze. Odpiąłem z szyi THRT i rzuciłem go Jane. - Zaraz wrócę.

Wśród płomieni pognałem aż do granicy lasu. Zdjąłem z pleców łuk i ostrożnie przywarłem do drzewa. Wychyliłem się ostrożnie. Samson tam był. Leciał powoli i ostrożnie wśród palących się drzew. Strzelcy po bokach ładowni uważnie lustrowali teren w dole. Wallen musiał siedzieć wraz z pilotem w kabinie.

Poczekałem aż zlecą niżej, między drzewa i blisko konaru-drogi. Założyłem strzałę na cięciwę, powoli napinając ją do granic możliwości.

Potem wybiegłem zza drzewa. Czułem wyraźnie każdy krok. Biegłem teraz równo z helikopterem. Pierce który siedział za karabinem wreszcie mnie zauważył. Przechylił działko w moim kierunku ale było już dla niego za późno.

Skoczyłem w stronę maszyny, jeszcze w locie wypuszczając strzałę która trafiła Pierce'a prosto w klatkę piersiową odrzucając go do tyłu. Jego ciało przeleciało bezwładnie przez ładownię i wypadło przez jej drugie otwarte wrota. Kapral Onozuki widząc przelatującego obok towarzysza z dwumetrową strzałą w piersi odwrócił się od swojego M-30 i zniknął mi z oczu gdy pół sekundy później zdołałem jedną ręką chwycić się płozy samsona. Maszyna przechyliła się. Onozuki natychmiast pojawił się nade mną wychylając się z ładowni na tyle aby móc wycelować mi z rewolweru w głowę. Bardzo chciał mnie zabić lecz musiał mocno się trzymać się żeby nie wypaść.

Helikopter na krótki moment wyrównał lot. Onozuki wycelował. Przelotny, pewny siebie uśmieszek pojawił się na jego twarzy, a ja odwzajemniłem go gdy drugą ręką uniosłem łuk, chwytając jego kark między drzewca a cięciwę. Wystarczyło szarpnąć w dół, a kapral przekonał się, że to nie upadek z wysokości zabija lecz kontakt z podłożem.

Wrzuciłem łuk do ładowni i wspiąłem się do środka. Odczepiłem ze statywu M-30 i wypuściłem serię w stronę kokpitu. Kule przeszyły kabinę, rozległ się syk uciekającego powietrza. Trafiłem pilota.

Gdy helikopter zaczął spadać chwyciłem łuk i wyskoczyłem drugą stroną wpadając na ogromny liść który zadziałał jak baldachim tak często ratujący życie bohaterem kina przygodowego klasy B. Przeskoczyłem na lianę i zacząłem zjeżdżać po niej na sam dół.

Samson z ogromną siłą zarył w podłoże w tym samym momencie w którym dotknąłem stopami ziemi.

Przeszedłem przez płonące pobojowisko w które zamieniło się to miejsce w przeciągu ostatnich dwudziestu minut. Teraz do ponurego krajobrazu dołączyły rozrzucone szczątki helikoptera z których teraz ktoś rozpaczliwie starał się wyczołgać.

Wallen był w szoku, słaniał się na nogach, w dłoniach kurczowo trzymał karabin. Oddał serię w ziemię zbyt oszołomiony aby zrobić z broni jakikolwiek użytek.

Jednym kopniakiem przewróciłem go na plecy. Wyjąłem ostrze i wytrąciłem nim broń z rąk kapitana. Zobaczył mnie, otworzył usta, miał zamiar coś powiedzieć ale z ust wydobył się tylko ciąg nieskładnych sylab. W końcu tylko zamknął oczy.

- Nie jestem taki jak ty Wallen. Nie jestem taki jak wy wszyscy. Zmieniłem się. - chwyciłem go za kamizelkę kuloodporną i uniosłem do góry stawiając na nogi, wciąż patrzył na mnie wzrokiem szaleńca - Teraz idź i powiedz swojemu dowódcy to samo.

- Wszyscy zginiecie. - odpowiedział cicho. Wallen nie odważył się spojrzeć mi już w oczy.

Nie odwrócił się, szedł sztywnym krokiem przed siebie może zastanawiając się głęboko jak nigdy w życiu. Jak to się stało, że jeszcze żył?

Zostałem sam wśród ognia i poskręcanego metalu. Rozejrzałem się w około. Zamknąłem oczy. Gniew wciąż płynął przeze mnie jasnym gorącym strumieniem. Raz jeszcze zmuszono mnie do zabicia drugiego człowieka. Nie musiało do tego dojść. To wszystko jego wina!

Gniew zogniskował się na jednym. Powstrzymać Riker'a cokolwiek planuje. Nic więcej się nie liczyło.

W końcu wróciłem do miejsca w którym leżał martwy już avatar Takeshi'ego. Harper zapewnił, że wrócą po ciało lecz teraz nie ma chwili do stracenia. Zgodnie ze wskazówkami Harpera dotarliśmy do miejsca nazywanego wzgórzem Lovecrafta. To w tym miejscu przeprowadzano kiedyś pierwsze próby z łączem psionicznym, jak wytłumaczył naukowiec. Teraz, po blisko dwudziestu latach podobnie jak pozyskiwalnia deuterium okazało się przestarzałe i zbyt daleko wysunięte od głównej kolonii aby opłacało się je utrzymywać. Był to toporny budynek średniej wielkości, o szarych, nadszarpniętych już nieco zębem czasu żelbetonowych ścianach. Kolejny niedbały bunkier postawiony naprędce z łatwo pozyskiwalnych materiałów. Nawet jeśli Ludzie Nieba opuszczą kiedyś to miejsce ponure świadectwo ich obecności będzie tu trwało jeszcze długi czas.

Drogę tą musieliśmy jednak pokonać jednak raz jeszcze. Po tym jak wyszliśmy z linkerów Harper zabrał nas do łabędzia. Jakiś czas jechaliśmy czymś co nie zasługiwało nawet na miano drogi, często zakopując się w błocie lub natrafiając na powalone przez czas drzewa. Zbyt wiele wydarzyło się tego dnia i mogliśmy czekać na wyjaśnienia. Nie wiedzieć czemu obawiałem się teraz spotkania z Takeshim. Może podświadomy lęk mówił mi, że stanie się taki sam jak Riker?

Gdy dojechaliśmy do wzgórza Harper wskazał nam tylko wejście do bunkra.

- Nic tu już po mnie - wyjaśnił i spojrzał w kierunku budynku - Takeshi na was czeka. Od tej pory wszystko zależy tylko od was. - Mnie nikt nie podejrzewa, a to jest nam na rękę. postaram się informować nas na bierząco z Piekielnych Wrót ale nic nie gwarantuje. Żegnajcie.

Śluza powietrzna otworzyła się ze zgrzytem. Zdjęliśmy egzopaki, a nozdrza uderzył zapach stęchlizny. Było bardzo ciemno, leczy gdy tylko przestąpiliśmy próg zapłonęły jarzeniówki dając choć prowizoryczne źródło światła. Wewnątrz okragłe pomieszczenie okazało się podobne do pokoju połączeń w Piekielnych Wrotach. Większość sprzętu wyglądała jednak na naprawdę archaiczną. Kanciaste linkery dopełniały wrażenie jednego, wielkiego, elektronicznego antykwariatu zapomnianego przez wszystkich.

Na środku okrągłego pomieszczenia, przy jednym z nielicznych pracujących komputerów siedział Takeshi.

- Czekałem na was. Dobrze że w końcu się zjawiliście - nie odwrócił się od monitora, do złudzenia przypominało mi to nasze pierwsze spotkanie.

- Przykro mi - odezwałem się.

- To wiele zmienia... -Takeshi odsunął się na krześle od monitora - Nie ważne. Musicie ostrzec Tipani. Quaritch wie o wszystkim, w Iknimaya szykowali pułapkę. Atak na szkołę był zaplanowany. Riker i jego ludzie fabrykują wojnę, pod dowództwem Quaritcha. To on pociąga za sznurki. Nie ma jednak pojęcia, ze jego własny dowódca nie zamierza go słuchać.

- Wysłał nas żebyśmy ich wciągnęli w zasadzkę... - Jane była zmęczona. Było już późne popołudnie.

- Tylko żeby was się pozbyć. A gdyby was wykorzystał nic by to nie zmieniło. Tipani i tak wejdą w zasadzkę. Już szykują rajd na dom Ludzi Nieba. Zbierają się w Grzmiących Skałach żeby zebrać plemiona. Jeśli ruszą nie będzie zwycięscy.

- Wiec musimy stanąć przed Tipani i odwieść od bitwy? - byłem gotów na wszystko, zrobię co tylko będę musiał, pomyślałem.

- Mnie nie posłuchali. Pomyślałem, że razem dalibyśmy radę. Cóż... Ufam, że byłem dobrym nauczycielem. - opuścił wzrok i wstał. - Dzień się kończy więc nie będzie odpoczynku, wyruszycie do Drzewa-Domu po wasze ikrany, inaczej nie zdążycie do jutra.

- Rozumiem.

- Gdy dotrzecie do Drzewa Domowego przygotujcie się dobrze. Wylecicie jutro rano. Gdy będziecie gotowi wejdźcie do maszyn, ja tym czasem mam jeszcze sporo do zrobienia. Wiele rzeczy nie działa jak należy. Postaram się na coś przydać.

- Takeshi dziękuje ci. To był odważny czyn. Chciałbym żeby do tego nie doszło.

- Skończyło się, to wszystko. Gdy to się skończy oddam się w ich ręce. Mój czas dobiegł tu końca. - naukowiec odetchnął głęboko skierował wzrok na archaiczne, nieczynne linkery.

- Pójdę wtedy razem z tobą. - myślałem nad tym już od jakiegoś czasu. Co będzie gdy mi się powiedzie? Dokąd ucieknę? Gdzie się schowam?

- Alex? - Jane nie spodziewała się tego po mnie.

- Przepraszam Jane ale tym razem się nie uda. Będą chcieli winnych. Nie mamy dokąd uciekać. Ty będziesz czysta. Ja i Takeshi jesteśmy na straconej pozycji. Muszę to zrobić Jane... Przykro mi.

- Zabiorą was na zawsze. Zabiją...

- Nie przejmuj się tym teraz. najważniejsze to powstrzymać to szaleństwo. Zjedzmy i ruszajmy.

Po błahym posiłku który spożyliśmy w ciszy Takeshi dokładnie pokazał gdzie prawdopodobnie dojdzie do starcia najemników z nic nie podejrzewającym plemieniem Tipani. Weszliśmy do jednostek. Takeshi został sam dłubiąc przy komputerach. Pracował - tak radził sobie ze swoją stratą.

Słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi. Wsiedliśmy na pa'li i tym razem bez zastanowienia skierowaliśmy się w stronę Drzewa-Domu. Ktoś musiał tam zostać i nie wiedzieliśmy jak nas przyjmie. Dzisiejsza reakcja Omaticaya nie napawała optymizmem. Czemu oni mieliby nas posłuchać?

Znaki zapytania mnożyły się jeden po drugim lecz droga była jasna, jak nigdy przedtem. Od tej pory stoję przed wyzwaniem swojego życia. Może to droga do odkupienia. Czy mogłem być tak naiwny, że myślałem, że dążyłem teraz do niego ? Koniec drogi. Byłem na szczycie ścieżki z której można było już tylko upaść i stoczyć długą droga w dół.


	18. Bitwa w deszczu

**Rozdział 18**

Do Drzewa Domowego dotarliśmy szybko. Czas płynie prędko gdy staje się z nim do walki. Mieliśmy nadzieje, że Tipani jeszcze nie wyruszyli po swoją zemstę. Zemsta. Czy znali to słowo? Nie sądzę. Musielibyśmy ich o niej wiele nauczyć. Mszczą się tylko Ludzie Nieba. Oni przeciwstawiają się złu. Nie wiedzieli tylko, że stoją na z góry straconej pozycji.

Gdy wjeżdżaliśmy nikt się nie nawoływał, a Drzewo wyglądało jak pogrążone we śnie mimo, że słońce dopiero znikało za horyzontem a kojące, niebieskie światło lampionów nie zdążyło jeszcze zapłonąć.

- Spóźniliśmy się. Wyruszyli. - w głosie Jane nie brzmiał nawet zawód. Oboje wiedzieliśmy, że przed zmrokiem Tipani dawno wyruszyli.

- Idź przygotować ikrana. Ktoś musiał zostać, rozejrzę się tu.

Szedłem sam wzdłuż długiej spirali w górę Drzewa mijając jego puste wnęki. Wszelkie codzienne prace zdawały się być urwane w połowie i pozostawione same sobie. Od czasu do czasu zdawało mi się, że widzę Na'vi znikali jednak szybciej niż zdołałem się odezwać.

Tak jakby mnie nie widzieli.

Zrezygnowany zszedłem znowu na dół. Tym razem zauważyłem kogoś wyraźnie. Palenisko płonęło, a kilka sylwetek oświetlał jego łagodny, znajomy blask. Podszedłem bliżej i moim oczom ukazała się Tsahik Sänume. Siedziała blisko ogniska a w ramionach trzymała dziewczynkę. Rozpoznałem w niej Marali. Gdy przyjrzałem się dokładnie dostrzegłem, że była ranna, majaczyła w gorączce.

Sänume w skupieniu zajmowała się dziewczynką. Nie zwróciła uwagi gdy stanąłem po przeciwnej stronie paleniska.

- _Jest bardzo ranna?_ - zapytałem, a w odpowiedzi usłyszałem tylko echo własnych słów odbijające się wśród sklepienia. Potem rozlegały się już tylko ciche trzaski dobiegające z paleniska.

Inna mała sylwetka wybiegła zza pleców Tsahik. Wpadła na mnie tak błyskawicznie i z taką siłą , że potknąłem się i przewróciłem. Mały Na'vi okładał mnie pięściami i płakał.

- _Beyda'amo. Dość._ - Sänume nie podniosła zatroskanych oczy wciąż poświęcając większą część uwagi Marali.

- _To jego wina! Marali leży tu przez nich! Umrze i zostawi mnie tu samego! _- chłopak zszedł ze mnie i znowu zapłakał. -_ Powiedział: "Idźcie do szkoły, a tam po nas przyszli". Zabijali. Ludziom Nieba nie można ufać! Nie jesteś Tipani! Tacy jak ty nie są moimi braćmi._

Okrążył ognisko i stanął nad dziewczynką. Jego twarz była teraz jak ponura maska dawniej wiecznie roześmianej twarzy. To Beyda'amo namówił Marali na wizyty w szkole. Czuł się winny nie mniej niż ja sam. Jego słowa nie brzmiały już jak słowa dziecka. Zmienił się. My go zmieniliśmy. Tego dnia Beyda'amo został jednym z największych wrogów Ludzi Nieba.

- _Przepraszam_...

Podniosłem się na kolana.

- _Po co tu przybyłeś Alexpinbaker?_ - Tsahik przekazała Marali innej starszej kobiecia która pojawiła się znikąd. - _Ta noc zadecyduje o jej życiu._

- _Przybyłem was ostrzec. _- odprowadziłem wzrokiem kobietę i dziewczynkę i jeszcze większy ból ścisnął mi gardło - _Wasi wojownicy wyruszyli do Iknimaya skąd ruszą na Piekielne Wrota. Idą w pułapkę i jutro staną do walki której nie będzie dane im wygrać. Riker zabije ich wszystkich, a potem przyjdzie tu po was._

Kątem oka widziałem jak znikąd pojawiają się wokół paleniska kobiety, dzieci i starcy. Zostało niewielu wojowników. Wszyscy słuchali.

- _Jeżeli nie masz nic czym mógłbyś poprzeć twe słowa, odejdź._

Nawet Tsahik niegdyś tak nam przychylna zwątpiła. Była przytłoczona przez smutek i żal. Nawet dla tak silnej osobowości dzisiejsze wydarzenia ciążyły zbyt bardzo. Poczułem czyjś dotyk na ramieniu. Odwrociłem się i zauważyłem Jane. Musiała słuchać mnie już od jakiegoś czasu.

- _Jego słowa to prawda. Zajrzyjcie w wasze serca bracia i siostry, a sami zobaczycie. Takeshi zginął, żeby Alex mógł wam to powiedzieć. -_ Jane przemawiała spokojnie, jej głos był pewny i czysty. - _To Riker napadł na szkołę. To Riker jest temu winny._

Wśród zebranych rozległy się szepty. Naukowiec był z nimi już tak długo, że nie postrzegali go całkowicie jako Człowieka Nieba, a imię podpułkownika znali dobrze. To ten sam który zabił kiedyś Lai'pei i kilku innych Na'vi uświadamiając Tiapni prawdziwą naturę Ludzi nieba. Wtedy Tipani stanęli po raz pierwszy do walki, a my ich od niej odwiedliśmy tylko po to by stracili to co najcenniejsze.

_- Przynosicie nam kolejne złe wieści. Takeshi przekonywał nas żeby iść z nim aby pomóc wam. Nie słuchaliśmy pełni złości. Pozwoliliśmy mu zatem iść po śmierć._ - Sänume wstała i po raz pierwszy dzisiaj spojrzała na nas. Czekała na to co odpowiem. Noc tymczasem przejęła panowanie nad Nowym Światem. Nad moim domem który niegdyś tak bałem się stracić.

- _Wiem, że nie zasługuję żeby móc nazywać się waszym bratem. Myślałem, że robię coś dobrego, że uratuje wiele istnień. Myliłem się i straciliście synów i córki. -_ spojrzałem na rękojęść noża Sylwanin - _Nic nie zagoi tak głębokich ran ale chcę naprawić choć jedno. Pozwólcie mi ostrzec waszych wojowników. Pomogę wam walczyć, zabiję Riker'a. Wtedy odejdę._

Znowu jedynym co dało się słyszeć to trzaski dobiegające z paleniska. Tsahik w tej krótkiej chwili wydającej się wiecznością podjęła decyzję.

- _Idź Alexpinbaker. Napraw to co nieumyślnie zesłaliście na klany. Polecicie na ikranach ale nie nocą. Nocą nie dotrzecie do Iknimaya. Nie znajdziecie naszych najdzielniejszych wojowników. Możecie zostać do świtu._

Zebrani zniknęli tak szybko jak się wokół nas pojawili. Jako ostatnia odeszła Sänume.

- Chodź Alex... - szepnęła mi do ucha Jane.

Prowadziła mnie w górę Drzewa, domyśliłem się, że idziemy na sam jego szczyt do miejsca gdzie odpoczywają ikrany. Oprócz Tsteu i Tanhi nie było jednak żadnego innego. Wszystkie wraz z Na'vi wyruszyły na wojnę. Poklepałem Tsteu po grzbiecie. Nie lataliśmy za wiele przyjacielu ale jutro czeka nas naprawdę sporo. Zwróci się z nawiązką, powiedziałem na głos do zwierzęcia. Może zrozumiał. Zostawiliśmy je żeby mogły odpocząć. Jutro miał je czekać ciężki lot.

- Wyruszamy dopiero jutro Jane, czemu mnie tu przyprowadziłaś?

Odwróciłem się do dziewczyny. Skorzystała z chwili czasu gdy przechadzałem się samotnie i była ubrana teraz jak Na'vi. Jak wojowniczka. We włosach miała kwiaty - identyczne jak te które wplótł w nie kiedyś Takeshi, a na piersi spoczywał naszyjnik - podarunek od Omaticaya. Zestaw THRT który jej dałem gdzieś zniknął. Łuk i kołczan położyła obok. Zrobiłem to samo. Nóż Sylawanin z szacunkiem ułożyłem obok ostrzy Takeshi'ego.

Podeszła blisko.

- Jutro możemy wszystko stracić Alex. Staniemy do walki w której te ciała... Nasze ciała zginą i już nie będziemy mogli wrócić. Nic nie będzie już takie jak kiedyś.

Miała rację. Nie miałem nawet zamiaru wracać. Zbyt wiele przeze mnie wycierpieli. Riker nigdy mi nie odpuści, a nawet jeśli go zabiję ktoś w końcu pojawi się na jego miejscu. To była gra dla przegranych. Ja i Jane graliśmy w nią już od jakiegoś czasu i teraz dobiegała końca. Została ostatnia partia...

- Chcesz się pożegnać?

- Chcę być z tobą Alex. Tu i teraz. Nim zapadnie ciemność. - jej głos był delikatny, kochający. Dawno nie czułem się tak przy kobiecie. Znowu to napięcie. Tak jakby całe powietrze wokół naelektryzowało się i iskrzyło od uczuć i emocji. Przekroczyliśmy krawędź i spadaliśmy...

Chciałem coś odpowiedzieć lecz zamknęła mi usta długim pocałunkiem. Odpięła moją koszulę. Raz jeszcze, być może po raz ostatni otoczyły nas galaktyki bioluminescencji. Przyroda w dole i wszystko wokół rozświetliło się blaskiem, nasycając atmosferę czymś nieziemskim, czymś czego kiedyś nie rozumiałem.

Rozplotła swe włosy i sięgnęła po swój warkocz. W milczącym zrozumieniu podałem jej koniec swojego. Wiedziałem czego chciała, zajrzałem w głąb swojej duszy i również tego zapragnąłem. Nawiązaliśmy więź. Nic nie mogło się równać z tym co nastąpiło potem. Staliśmy się jednym. Znikły wszelkie lęki i obawy. To zostaje na całe życie. Położyliśmy się razem dając upust wszelkim emocjom.

Tym razem nie wróciliśmy. Leżeliśmy razem witając nowy dzień. Noc ustępowała światłu dnia nadając krajobrazowi niesamowity, niemal mistyczny wygląd.

- Cóż... To było coś nowego. - odezwałem się po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

Jane uśmiechnęła się przelotnie i oparła głowę na mojej piersi.

- Jesteś pewny Alex, że będziesz mógł to zostawić? Zostawić mnie? Tak po prostu odejść?

- Nigdy nie jest łatwo zostawić za sobą to co się kocha Jane. Wszystko się ułoży. Nie martw się.

Patrzyłem jak promienie słońca przenikają przez listowie nasycając wszystko barwą czerwieni. To było dobre pożegnanie.

- Już świta. Ruszajmy.

Takeshi odezwał się przez THRT dopiero rano. Przeszukiwał moduł w pozyskiwalni deuterium w poszukiwaniu przydatnych nam informacji. Znalazł coś.

- Musieli koordynować stąd działania już od jakiegoś czasu. - mówił przez radio naukowiec.

Ludzie Rikera i Quaritcha czekali w okolicach _Schodów do Nieba -_ drogi do gniazd ikranów. Z jakiegoś powodu wiedzieli gdzie trafią na główne siły Na'vi. Jak mieli zamiar zagrozić potężnemu plemieniu urodzonych wojowników? Działali przecież bez jakiejkolwiek zgody i tylko z zaufanymi ludźmi. Czułem, że było w tym coś jeszcze.

Osiodłaliśmy ikrany i wyruszyliśmy do Iknimaya. Rozkoszowałem się każdą chwilą lotu choć zebrały się chmury. Po tym co zaszło wczoraj zrozumiałem, że jeszcze trudniej będzie mi odejść.

Wkrótce dotarliśmy do _Grzmiących Skał. _Wisiały majestatycznie w powietrzu, niezmiennie od początków tego świata.

Jeśli się nam nie uda dziś będą milczącymi świadkami masakry, pomyślałem.

Zamiast od razu skierować się w stronę wojowników postanowiliśmy, że najpierw musimy się z bliska przyjżeć zagrożeniu.

- Jesteście na miejscu, widzicie ich?

- Ani śladu po nich. Jesteś pewny, że to tu?

Przelatywaliśmy nad górami od ich północnej strony. Na ich szczytach nic, tylko zielone lasy i wodospady. Tipani mieli lada moment ruszyć od południa. Według wszelkich informacji danych nam przez naukowca powinni tu być najemnicy. Minęła już godzina, a czas nie był tu nigdy naszym sprzymierzeńcem.

- Zejdźmy niżej! - zaproponowała Jane - Muszą tu być, czuję to!

Pognała w dół, poniżej pasma chmur, przeleciała wzdłuż jednej z płaskich ścian przelatując pod wodospadem i wtedy ich zobaczyliśmy. Nie było łatwo ich wypatrzyć, gdyż znajdowali się na przeciwległym krańcu góry zwanej w Piekielnych Wrotach Wielkim Cukierkiem. Dla kogoś nadlatującego z południa byli nie do zauważenia. Riker był przebiegłym dowódcą, trzeba było mu to przyznać.

Poznałem to miejsce, gdyż latałem tu wcześniej gdy po raz pierwszy dosiadałem Tsteu. Zadziwiające w jak krótkim czasie wyrosły tu małe Piekielne Wrota.

Nie zbliżaliśmy się za nadto w obawie, że zostaniemy wykryci. Stąd i tak dostatecznie dobrze widziałem w jak strategicznie doskonałej pozycji znajdowała się baza. Lądowisko helikopterów mieściło dostatecznie dużo maszyn aby przetrzebić szeregi w każdym, nawet znacznie liczniejszym niż Tipani klanie. Automatyczne działka i wyrzutnie rakiet rozstawione w każdym kącie dopełniały beznadziejnego obrazu - atak z powietrza z jakiegokolwiek kierunku skończyłby się krwawą jatką.

- Widzicie ich? - powtórzył pytanie Takeshi.

- Tak. Jest gorzej niż myślałem. Takeshi?

- Co?

- Coś nie daje mi spokoju. To pułapka, to jasne ale dlaczego nie pozwolili Tiapni po prostu rozbić się o Piekielne Wrota? Tam mieli by praktycznie pewność zwycięstwa. Coś nam umknęło, coś omijamy...

Startował właśnie potężny Smok C-21. Mogłem iść o zakład, że właśnie siedział w nim Riker. Miało dojść do bitwy, a on dawał nogę?

- Riker to szaleniec. Może robić to dlatego, że tak kazały mu małe żółte skrzaty. Dość widzieliście. Pora na najtrudniejszą część.

Zawróciliśmy i skierowaliśmy się w stronę miejsca gdzie odbyła się niegdyś narada. Narada podczas której wkroczyłem na ścieżkę odkupienia. Na horyzoncie zebrały się chmury. Pojawiły się nagle i niespodziewanie zasłaniając słońce.

W oddali zabrzmiał grzmot - potężne uderzenie nadchodzącej burzy magnetycznej. Taka burza w połączeniu z silnym polem magnetycznym gór Alleluja zazwyczaj zakłócała wszelką łączność. Nawiedzały te rejony od trzech miesięcy. Wojskowi nie kłamali do końca gdy mówili, że nie mogą się skontaktować z pułkownikiem. Takeshi wciąż kontaktował się ze mną przez laryngofon. Potęgowały się zakłócenia lecz brzmiał na tyle wyraźnie, że dawał radę kierować nas prosto w stronę Tipani. Tymczasem kolejne pytania wciąż nie dawały mi spokoju.

- Skąd oni o tym wszystkim wiedzą? - przyłożyłem dłoń do laryngofonu i zapytałem.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Tak jakby znali każdy ich ruch z wyprzedzeniem. Wszystko zależy teraz od was. Wkrótce burza was dosięgnie i nie będe mógł was prowadzić. - jego słowa ponownie zagłuszył grzmot, a na plecach poczułem pierwsze krople deszczu. - Muszę zrobić jeszcze jedną ostatnią rzecz i wracam nadzorować wasze połączenie. Powodzenia.

- Tam! - Jane uniosła się na siodle swojego ikrana i wskazała na dół.

Naszym oczom ukazała się duża grupa wojowników. Było ich może kilka setek, każdy miał swojego ikrana. Panowało zamieszanie, a wojownicy zapewne wydawali rozkazy i dzielili się na grupy. W deszczu trwała ostatnia narada przed bitwą. Wylądowaliśmy bez przeszkód. Tiapni wzięli nas zapewne za swoich. Niektórzy z nich również wzbijali się w powietrze i odbywali krótki, przygotowawczy lot.

Zrywał się wiatr. Szarpał wściekle włosami wojowników. Wszyscy byli uzbrojeni i pomalowani w barwy wojenne. Niektórzy siodłali ikrany, inni śpiewali starą pieśń bitewną. Ze wszystkich twarzy płynęła ponura determinacja.

_- Dziś uderzymy w nich z całą siłą! Ludzie Nieba wrócą do gwiazd! - _rozległ się krzyk wojownika który stał na środku.

Rozległy się dzikie okrzyki. Na'vi potrząsali włóczniami żądni walki.

Rozpoznałem w krzyczącym wojowniku Raltaw'a - ogromnego Na'vi z którym nieraz stawałem w szranki podczas naszych licznych wyścigów na pa'li.

-_Stójcie!_ - Jane i jak krzyknęliśmy jednocześnie. Dopiero teraz Tipani dostrzegli naszą inność. Rozpoznali w nas znienawidzone demony Ludzi Nieba. Podniosły się okrzyki wściekłości.

_- Nie powinniście tu przychodzić!_

Wojownicy zacisnęli się wokół nas. Deszcz padał obficie. Wiatr wzmagał na sile, a grzmoty nadchodzącej burzy były coraz bliższe.

Mimo to przekrzyczałem to wszystko. Burzę i wojowników. Znalazłem w sobie nowe pokłady siły.

- _Nie! _- Na'vi zaskoczeni odstąpili - _Posłuchajcie mnie!_ - wyszli z pierwotnego szoku i ponownie podchodzili bliżej - _To pułapka! Idziecie w pułapkę!_

Odepchnąłem wojownika który chciał chwycić Jane, a następnego który próbował mu pomóc celnym uderzeniem w brzuch powaliłem na ziemię.

- Nie słuchają Alex! - Jane była przerażona.

Chwyciłem Jane za rękę i przebiegłem aż do Raltaw'a. Na'vi szturchali nas i popychali ale nie zatrzymywali nas. Byli ciekawi dalszych wydarzeń. Milczeli.

Raltaw dobył ostrzy.

- _Pozwoliliśmy wam być jednymi z nas, a wy przybyliście nas znowu oszukać. Nie pozwolę na to._

Zatrzymałem się gdy tylko zobaczyłem, że dobył broń.

- _Teraz gdy idziemy walczyć z Ludźmi Nieba powstrzymujesz nas. Gdzie byłeś gdy Ludzie Nieba zabijali nasze dzieci?_

_- Próbowałem ich powstrzymać. Oddałbym życie za każde z nich._

_- Twoje słowa nic nie znaczą!_

Uniósł broń i skoczył do przodu. Zęby zadzwoniły gdy w ostatnim momencie zablokowałem potężny cios, potem następny i następny...

_- Walcz!_

W końcu uskoczyłem do tyłu. Uniosłem ostrza mojego nauczyciela i rzuciłem je na ziemię. Raltaw potężnym kopnięciem wywrócił mnie na plecy. Uniosłem dłonie zasłaniając się przed ciosem.

_- Tchórz! -_ wrzasnął Raltaw.

- Zostaw go! On chciał was uratować! - kątem oka widziałem jak trzech rosłych wojowników trzymało Jane z całych sił.

Ostrze znalazło się centymetr od mojej szyi. Podniosłem wzrok. Raltaw był gotów zadać ostateczny cios.

-_ Jeśli pragniesz mojej śmierci wojowniku, zabij mnie ale posłuchaj mnie.- _wciąż oddychałem co znaczyło, że mam choć parę sekund -_ W Iknimaya czekają na was Ludzie Nieba. Jeśli polecicie na północ przez Grzmiące Skały zginiecie. Wolę zginąć tysiąc razy niż znów pozwolić na śmierć braciom i siostrom. Proszę..._

Burza rozgorzała na dobre. Wysoko nad nami zakryte gęstymi chmurami niebo rozświetlały niezwykłe łuny światła. Każdemu wyładowaniu towarzyszył przepotężny grzmot.

Raltaw zadecydował. Opuścił broń.

- _Ludzie Nieba to tchórze, chowają się w swoich maszynach. Wojownik zadaje im śmierć z góry. Jak inaczej mamy atakować? _

_- Jest sposób żeby ich zaskoczyć. _

- _Pokaż mi._

Lot podczas burzy magnetycznej to najtrudniejszy test sprawności dla każdego, nawet dla doświadczonego Na'vi. Widoczność jest ograniczona, a zmysły na których zwykło się polegać potrafią zwieść do zguby.

W głowie wciąż tkwiła mi szalona lecz dająca nadzieję myśl. Tak dobrze przygotowali się na atak z góry, że reszta nie miała znaczenia. Bo jak inaczej w ich wysoko położonej bazie miała ich dostać banda dzikusów?

Polecieliśmy ja, Raltaw i kilkudziesięciu wojowników i do nas właśnie należała najtrudniejsza część. Jane wraz z Hukato i resztą klanu miała inne zadanie. W tak małej liczbie mogliśmy pozostać niezauważeni. Do tego burza skutecznie uniemożliwiała szybkie wykrycie przez sprzęt elektroniczny. Dziś elektronika robiła sobie wolne.

Lecieliśmy w szyku w strugach zacinającego deszczu bardzo nisko nad koronami drzew. Gdy spojrzało się w górę Grzmiące Skały były dalekimi, mrocznymi kształtami. Grzmoty uderzały, a w chmurach trwało arcyciekawe widowisko. Raz za razem wysoko w górze, czasem nawet między samymi skałami następowało wyładowanie eksplodujące feerią oślepiającego światła.

- _To tu!_

Gdy znaleźliśmy się dokładnie pod górą dałem znak aby lecieć za mną i robić to co ja. Przeleciałem pod formacją roślinną pokrywającą spód latającej góry, nakazałem Tsteu obrócić się i haczykowatymi szponami chwycić pionowej ściany, reszta wojowników uczyniła to samo.

- _Ty! Wojowniku!_

Poprawiłem się w siodle i odwróciłem się w stronę nawołującego mnie Raltaw'a.

- _Będziemy się wspinać! Burza jest po naszej stronie! _- odkrzyknąłem.

_- Bracia i siostry! Dzisiaj walczymy! Eywa nas strzeże! - _zawołał, a jego głos zlał się z uderzeniem pioruna.

Odpowiedział mu chór głosów gotowych na śmierć.

Ikrany ladowały na skale z cichym plaśnięciem, gdy nie przebywały w powietrzu większą część życia spędzały wisząc w najróżniejszych miejscach i pozycjach. Rodziły się w tych górach, toteż uczepienie się śliskiej, pionowej powierzchni nie było maksimum ich możliwości. Miałem nadzieję, że moja teoria sprawdzi się w praktyce, bo tylko tak mogliśmy zaskoczyć Riker'a. Nie da rady górą, spróbujmy dołem.

Wspinaczka była utrudniona przez wodę spływającą strugami po ścianie ale stopniowo pieliśmy się w górę. Chmury całkowicie zasłoniły niebo, wokół szalała zawierucha i tylko wprawny obserwator mógłby nas wtedy zauważyć, z każdym kolejnym metrem zbliżaliśmy się do naszego przeznaczenia. Tego dnia miała rozpocząć się bitwa która miała dać początek końca panowania Ludzi Nieba. Przeciwstawiliśmy się wielu.

Zatrzymaliśmy się przed krawędzią tak jak wcześniej poinstruowałem. Na ostatnie kilka metrów zostawiliśmy ikrany uczepione do skały i o własnych siłach pokonaliśmy ostatni kawałek.

- _Doprowadziłeś nas aż tutaj. Teraz pokażesz czy jesteś godny bycia Tipani._ - powiedział Raltaw wspinając się obok mnie. - _Jeśli nie, umieraj wolny._

Po tych słowach pokrzepienia odgarnąłem z oczu mokre włosy i rozejrzałem się na boki. Kilkudziesięciu wojowników zastygło w pozycji identycznej jak moja i czekali tylko na znak. Ostrożnie wyjrzałem ponad krawędzią.

Wspinając sie po wschodniej ścianie tak jak chciałem znaleźliśmy się tylko kawałek od lądowiska. Dzieliła nas od niego wysoka trawa i droga patrolowa. Czarne sylwetki maszyn były dość dobrze widoczne, dobrze wiedziałem do czego były zdolne w powietrzu i bardzo nie chciałem aby dziś ruszyły do walki. Część planu polegała na tym aby nie wystartowały. Duza liczba osób na pasie startowym właśnie uzbrajała helikoptery i przygotowywała maszyny do lotu. Technicy kończyli ostatnie dozbrajanie.

Bardzo powoli podciągnąłem się na rękach i już po chwili skradałem się w wysokiej trawie w kierunku pierwszego patrolu strzegącego lotniska. Obok mnie byli już inni, dobywali łuków, ostrzy i włóczni.

- _Raltaw weź wojowników i zaatakuj od strony wieży _- wskazałem na średniej wielkości moduł dowodzenia to właśnie u jej podnóża stały generatory. - _Musisz odwrócić uwagę Ludzi Nieba od ich_ kunsip.

Raltaw skinął głową przywołał dwudziestu wojowników i ruszyli w stronę wieży, reszta poszła wraz ze mną w przeciwnym kierunku. Natura oszukała nieco roślinność, chmury zasłoniły niebo do tego stopnia, że tu i ówdzie pojawiało się światło bioluminescencji.

Przestąpiłem nad pniem ściętego niedawno drzewa i znalazłem się na granicy traw. Teraz od płyty lądowiska dzieliło mnie kilka metrów łysej ziemi. Grunt pod stopami zadrżał i nakazałem gestem reszcie aby zastygli w bezruchu. Z lewej strony nadchodził patrol w postaci dwóch PZM.

Wstrzymałem oddech. Jeden z nich zatrzymał się tuż przede mną. Przez trawę widziałem kierowcę. Przez głośnik odezwał się do żołnierza w drugiej maszynie.

- Zaczekaj. Po prawej. Chyba coś widziałem.

Zrobił kilka ciężkich kroków w moim kierunku. Uniósł wyżej GAU-90 i wpatrywał się przed siebie. W czarną, wysoką trawę w której mogło się czaić absolutnie wszystko.

- A masz coś na czujnikach ruchu? Z moich wynika, że coś ci się przewidziało Rick. - odezwał się drugi głos.

- Nie nic. - odwrócił się widocznie dajac za wygraną - Ciarki mam na plecach przez tą cholerną burzę - powiedział gdy poraz kolejny uderzył grzmot - Długo tu mamy siedzieć?

- Nie długo. Podobno dzikusy ruszyły. Riker leci po przesyłkę, my ją eskortujemy i wracamy do domu przed kolacją. Idziemy.

Odeszli tylko kawałek zanim nastąpiła umówiona eksplozja naprawdę sporej liczby wybuchowych toreb. Wystarczyła jedna pochodnia żeby rozpętać piekło. Na'vi zazwyczaj unikali ognia innego niż ten z paleniska ale przeciwko maszynom torby (jak sam je nazwałem) sprawdzały się aż nadto.

Kula ognia ogarnęła wieże, a języki ognia zaczęły lizać jej podnóże. Wszyscy żołnierze i technicy na płycie lądowiska zaczęli biec w jednym kierunku. Piloci widocznie połapali się co jest grane i zostali przy helikopterach. Droga była wolna oprócz tych dwóch cholernych PZM... Nie mieliśmy czasu. Trzeba było działać szybko.

_- Teraz! Zanim wystartują!_ -wykrzyknąłem i wybiegłem z trawy prosto na żołnierza w maszynie.

Wiedziałem co robić. Przyjaciel pokazał mi niegdyś tę sztuczkę. Wskoczyłem na kabinę i przebiegłem po niej znajdując się za plecami kombinezonu. PZM odtwarzał ruchy z opóźnieniem które dawało mi małą przewagę. Jedno z ostrzy wcisnąłem w w miejsce złączenia ramienia z korpusem.

Drugi PZM z miejsca został zasypany gradem strzał. Oddał serię w kierunku szarżujących Na'vi ale padł na plecy gdy kilka celnie rzuconych bolas oplotło jego metalowe nogi. Kilku Na'vi doskoczyło do przewróconej maszyny starając się dorwać kierowcę. Na pewnym stopniu świadomości zbratał się on z sardynką w puszce.

Tymczasem pierwszy PZM ku mojemu zdziwieniu nie puścił GAU. Nie trysnął płyn hydrauliczny. Musiałem chybić. Raptem obrócił się i zamachnął się działkiem próbując trafić mnie bagnetem. Ostrze chybiło ale samo uderzenie posłało mnie w powietrze i wylądowałem na płycie lądowiska między helikopterami. W ślad za mną żołnierz puścił soczystą serię z GAU. Natychmiast podniosłem się na nogi i skoczyłem przed siebie chowajac się przed ogniem za jednym ze Skorpionów.

Bitwa rozgorzała na dobre. Gdy Raltaw wraz z wojownikami wysadzili generatory obrona przeciwpowietrzna przestała działać. Teraz miała przyjść kolej na Jane, Hukato i cztery setki powietrznych wojowników, ja w tym czasie musiałem sam sobie poradzić z moim czterometrowym, stalowym problemem.

Kilku pilotów którzy biegli do maszyn na mój widok zatrzymało się. Oglądali się jeden na drugiego aż wreszcie puścili się do ucieczki.

Odwróciłem się i w ostatniej chwili uchyliłem się przed potężnym ciosem szarżującego PZM. Facet nie dawał za wygraną i uderzył raz jeszcze, tym razem z góry. Zablokowałem cios drugim ostrzem trzymając miecz obiema rękami. Zęby zadzwoniły mi od siły uderzenia.

Wtedy coś zauważyłem. Niżej z boku kabiny była dźwignia awaryjna. Wyciągnąłem lewą rękę, chwyciłem dźwignię z całych sił i pociągnąłem do dołu.

Owiewka wystrzeliła z hukiem uderzając o ziemię obok. Doskoczyłem do prawego ramienia i wyrwałem tkwiące ostrze. Żołnierz nie zdążył wyszarpać z kabury rewolweru - zimna stal tkwiąca w klatce piersiowej skutecznie mu to utrudniła. Działko upadło na ziemię a kombinezon zastygł w bezruchu.

Dywersja się powiodła lecz było nas jeszcze zbyt mało aby dać radę wszystkim. Raltaw i jego wojownicy uciekali w kierunku krawędzi scigani przez kordon PZM.

Dołączyli do mnie Tipani którzy mieli wraz ze mną przejąć lądowisko i powstrzymać maszyny przed startem. Szyli z łuków do każdego kto się zbliżał skutecznie wypełniając tą część planu.

Kilka helikopterów jednak zdążyło już wystartować, a jeden z nich jak dostrzegłem miał za chwilę odciąć drogę ucieczki Raltaw'owi. Nie czekając ani chwili po raz kolejny doskoczyłem do wyłączonego już PZM i wyciągnąłem pas z amunicją, podczepiłem go do leżącego GAU, uniosłem broń i zacząłem strzelać do Skorpiona. Trafiłem i potężne pociski rozerwały na strzępy jeden z rotorów Skorpiona. Helikopter spadł poza krawędź góry.

Żołnierze zatrzymali się w osłupieniu gdy zobaczyli jak Raltaw i jego wojownicy dosłownie ruszyli śladami Skorpiona i zniknęli za krawędzią. Wstrzymali ogień. Sekundę potem gdy Na'vi wrócili z ikranami nie zdążyli się pozbierać. Stworzenia chwytały ich w swe szpony i rozrzucały jak szmaciane laleczki. Raltaw porwał w powietrze kombinezon i cisnął nim we wciąż płonącą wieżę powodując, że ta ostatecznie runęła.

Widząc, że Raltaw'owi się udało oddałem się destrukcji reszty helikopterów. Z niemałą satysfakcją niszczyłem je jeden po drugim dając upust wściekłości aż do momentu gdy usłyszałem metaliczne "klik" naciskając spust. Reszta radziła sobie równie dobrze używając pochodni i niezwykle nam dziś przydatnych wybuchowych toreb.

Deszcz ustawał a my zwyciężaliśmy. SecOps z myśliwych stawał się zwierzyną.

Wojownicy wokół mnie zaczęli krzyczeć i potrząsać bronią. Tylko jedno mogło wzbudzić taki entuzjazm.

Spojrzałem w górę i na tle nieba ujrzałem naszą powietrzną kawalerię. Prawdziwy szwadron niebieskich bombardierów.

Każdy ikran trzymał w szponach sporej wielkości głaz. Upuszczały je na pojazdy i helikoptery przy okazji miażdżąc również morale przeciwników. Tych kilka maszyn które zdążyły wystartować spadły niedługo po tym jak ze wszystkich stron zaatakowały ich skrzydlate bestie.

Bitwa się jednak jeszcze nie skończyła, Skorpiony które zdążyły wystartować siały śmierć w górze. Jane miała kłopoty. Jeden z helikopterów obrał na cel ją i wojownika lecącego obok. Skorpion wypuścił jedną z rakiet i trafił jeźdźca który natychmiast zniknął w kuli ognia. Jane poleciała dalej. Pilot nie dał za wygraną i ruszył w pościg.

Pognałem przez lądowisko, przebiegłem przez trawę i opuściłem się na rękach na plecy Tsteu. Wzbiliśmy się do góry i lecieliśmy prosto na Skorpiona ścigającego Jane. Jane robiła uniki o włos unikając pocisków rozłupujących skały na drobne kawałeczki.

Tsteu przyśpieszył i znalazłem się nad maszyną. Nie czekając ani chwili zanurkowaliśmy w dół chwytając helikopter za ogon. Spadliśmy na niego w tym samym momencie w którym Skorpion wypuszczał rakietę. Uderzyła ona w jedną z latających skał wyrzucając w górę jej ostre kawałki które przeszyły kokpit. Maszyna podzieliła los rakiety z całą siłą uderzając o ścianę pobliskiej góry. Jane była bezpieczna. Odwróciła się i pomachała mi. Wydała z siebie długi przeciągły krzyk, jej ikran zrobił to samo - dziś moja Jane była wojowniczką.

Wróciliśmy na miejsce bitwy. Burza zniknęła tak szybko jak się pojawiła. Skorpiony i samsony zostały szybko zgniecione przez przewagę liczebną. Przejaśniało się, a żołnierze widząc, że nie mają najmniejszych szans rzucali broń na ziemię.

Gdy bitwa dobiegła końca ja i Jane wylądowaliśmy na zgliszczach lądowiska. Reszta wojowników zrobiła to samo. Przebiegłem między stłoczonymi gdzie popadnie stworzeniami. Przestrzenie pomiędzy licznymi ikranami wypełniali ich jeźdźcy.

- Zwyciężyliśmy Alex! Załatwiliśmy tych drani! - Jane nie posiadała się z radości.

Cieszyłem się w duchu wraz z nią ale wiedziałem, że została jedna, ostatnia sprawa.

- To jeszcze nie koniec. Nie dopóki żyje Riker.

Na placu przed powaloną wieżą trwał swoisty festiwal zwycięstwa. Raltaw i Hukato wciąż wydawali rozkazy.

Jedni wojownicy spędzali schwytanych żołnierzy w jedną grupę na środku placu, a inni opatrywali rannych i przygotowywali poległych braci i siostry do drogi do domu. Żołnierze powoli przyzwyczajali się do roli jeńców. Ich twarze wyrażały teraz tylko jedno - Jak do diabła pokonały nas dzikusy z dzidami?

Na mój widok Raltaw skinął głową i powiedział głośno:

- _Widzę cię Alexpinbaker. Doprawdy jesteś Tiapni._

Wokół rozległy się entuzjastyczne okrzyki. Niebo znów było czyste i piękne. Udzielała mi się atmosfera zwycięstwa.

_- Mówiłem ci._

Raltaw i Hukato roześmiali się serdecznie. Spochmurnieli jednak gdy spojrzeli na stłoczonych jeńców.

_- Co z nimi uczynić Alexpinbaker? Co zrobilibyście z nimi w waszym świecie?_

_- Demony powinny zginąć. _- odezwał się Hukato -_Nic nie widzą. Nie zasługują na życie.  
_

- _Wszystko zasługuje na życie - _Jane pojawiła się za moimi plecami - _Jeśli ich zabijecie pokażecie tylko, że jesteście równi Ludziom Nieba, a nie jesteście. Jesteście dobrzy. Czyści._

- _Ona ma rację. Raltaw, Hukato. Darujcie im życie._ - czekałem na decyzję wojownika, nie chciałem aby dziś ktokolwiek miał tu jeszcze ginąć.

Sam byłem kiedyś żołnierzem i choć ci którzy stali na środku placu zatracili ideały jak niegdyś ja sam, to wciąż byli ludźmi. Żywymi istotami.

_- Niech będzie! Mogą odejść wolno. Macie moje słowo. Wy dotrzymaliście swojego._

Jane odetchnęła, spojrzała na mnie i uśmiechnęła się. Odwzajemniłem uśmiech i podszedłem do grupy na środku placu. Po drodze minąłem naprawdę spory stos złożonej broni.

- Na co się patrzysz dzikusie? - zaczął łysy osiłek wyglądający na kapitana - Mało wam?

- Nie, sądzę, że wystarczająco wam dzisiaj dokopaliśmy.

Przez chwilę wydawało się, że kapitan będzie zmuszony zebrać szczękę z podłogi gdy usłyszał dzikusa mówiącego po angielsku. Cóż, nie każdy potrafił rozróżnić avatara od Na'vi.

Wyciągnąłem kapitana z szeregu i jedną ręką podniosłem do góry.

- Co tu robiliście? Gdzie jest Riker? - zapytałem najpierw powoli i spokojnie.

- Jeśli myślisz, że coś ci powiem...

- Gadaj albo odgryzę ci gardło! Gdzie jest Riker? Jakie mieliście rozkazy?

Kapitan dokonał w umyśle szybkiej kalkulacji i zrozumiał, że udawanie twardziela w jego sytuacji może nie skończyć się najlepiej.

- Nie ma go tu. On... Wziął śmigłowiec bojowy i poleciał... Mieliśmy odeprzeć atak dzikusów i czekać na przesyłkę...

- Jaką przesyłkę? Gadaj!

Mocniej ścisnąłem gardło kapitana. W oczach pojawił się strach.

- Jakiegoś dzikusa ważniaka i trzech zdrajców... - wychrypiał żołnierz, a każde jego słowo napawało mnie lodowatą grozą.

Puściłem żołnierza na ziemię, a ten cofnął się do swoich rozmasowując gardło.

Odszedłem na bok. W umyśle wciąż powtarzałem słowa kapitana. Dzikus ważniak, trzech zdrajców... Cholera. Jane zatroskana położyła dłoń na moim ramieniu. Też chciała wiedzieć co się stało. Powtórzyłem jej słowa żołnierza. Spojrzała na mnie z obawą ponieważ również dla niej wszystko stawało się jasne.

Nagle odezwał się głos Takeshi'ego w słuchawce. Burza przeszła, a łączność znów działała.

- ...mnie? Słyszycie mnie? Alex odezwij się!

- Tak słyszę cię, posłuchaj wiem już...

- Odkryłem coś strasznego. - naukowiec przerwał mi w połowie zdania, jego głos był roztrzęsiony - Riker wie o wszystkim! O Drzewie Domowym, o nas i o naszej kryjówce! Wie gdzie jesteście! Chodzi mu o Sänume! Wszystko wytłumaczę na miejscu, już do was jadę! Mój Boże to wszystko moja wina... Lądują! - resztę zagłuszył dźwięk silników i transmisja została zakończona.

Nie trzeba było wysilać wyobraźni aby zobaczyć jak Smok-C21 zbliżał się do miejsca położenia naszych linkerów.

Tylko chwila zajęła nam aby się otrząsnąć i na powrót zacząć trzeźwo myśleć. Mieliśmy tylko kilka chwil.

- Musimy ostrzec Raltawa, muszą wracać! - wrzeszczałem.

Odwróciliśmy się równocześnie. Raltaw i Hukato byli pogrążeni w rozmowie. Nikt nie wiedział co się szykowało, nie mogli wiedzieć... Zdążyłem tylko otworzyć usta zanim świat zawirował raz jeszcze okrywając świat całunem nieświadomości. Znów nadszedł ten moment w którym bałem się otworzyć oczy w obawie, że zobaczę ciemne i zimne wnętrze kabiny.

Wróciliśmy.


	19. Nim zapadnie ciemność

**Rozdział 19**

Wziąłem głęboki oddech i odczekałem chwilę zanim ostatecznie zdecydowałem się podnieść wieko kabiny. Stało się to czego się spodziewałem, choć w głębi duszy wciąż miałem nadzieję...

- Nie! Alex! - Jane krzyczała z daleka, a jej głos zlał się z niekączącym się echem wystrzału.

Był krótki, z pistoletu. Bezceremonialny. Sięgnąłem ręką do miejsca trafienia i ujrzałem na niej krew. Upadłem na podłogę.

W głowie nieznośnie dźwięczały mi kroki wojskowych butów na posadzce.

- Przykro mi Alex. Przykro mi, że tak to się musiało skończyć ale znam cię. Nigdy byś nie odpuścił. - podpułkownik schował pistolet do kabury.

- Tu masz rację. - wymamrotałem.

Cholera, trafił mnie. Sukinsyn. Mimo, że bolało jak diabli wciąż nie mogłem przyjąć do siebie wiadomości, że... To był dobry strzał.

Podniosłem wzrok i spojrzałem poza Rikera, na Jane. Z całych sił trzymali ją dwaj żołnierze. Krzyk zamarł bezgłośnie w jej ustach. Ona też już wiedziała.

Zawiodłem ich wszystkich.

- Jesteś żałosną namiastką dawnego siebie Pinbaker. W Górach Alleluja miałeś szczęście. Brawo, ale tylko trochę pokrzyżowałeś mi plany. Quaritch już tam jest.

Poczułem kopnięcie w brzuch i obróciłem się na plecy. Ból eksplodował z nową siłą. Niemal odchodziłem od zmysłów.

- O czym ty sobie myślałeś Pinbaker? Że jesteś w stanie powstrzymać nieuniknione? Teraz gdy będę miał ich Tsahik poznam odpowiedzi na wszystko. Droga do potęgi stoi otworem! Będę miał ich w garści.

Zaśmiałem się.

- I myślisz, że coś ci powie. Tobie? - ponownie wybuchnąłem śmiechem. Groteska płynęła strumieniami. Była koloru szkarłatu.

- Twoja dziewczyna mi pomoże. - kontynuował wywód podpułkownik - Przecież tak dobrze ich poznaliście. - cofnął się o kilka kroków do tyłu i chwycił Jane za włosy tak, że ta jęknęła z bólu. Skierowałem wzrok ku stolikowi i naładowanej broni. Jeśli spróbowałbym się rzucić... Podniosłem się z ziemi tylko po to żeby upaść po kolejnym kopniaku. Po raz pierwszy w życiu bałem się śmierci i tym razem nie było wyjścia.

- Idziemy. Wallen posprzątaj tu po wszystkim.

Wyszli. Zabrali Jane, zostawiając mnie w kałuży krwi i z Sean'em Wallen'em nade mną. Zastanawiałem się czy, gdy już znajdą moje ciało, będzie choć jedna osoba która powie, że się od nich różniłem. Że zginąłem za coś. Zdołałem usiąść i przesunąć pod ścianę mimo, że widziałem Wallen'a stojącego z wycelowanym gnatem obok mnie. Splunąłem krwią i odwróciłem wzrok.

No dalej... Na co czekasz...

Nie wystrzelił.

Odwróciłem powoli głowę i zobaczyłem jak Wallen opuszcza karabin. Cofnął się o krok i popatrzał na mnie przez chwilę po czym się odezwał:

- Uciskaj ranę, ale nie łudź się. Umrzesz.

Nie rozumiałem do końca czemu to zrobił. Kodeks najemnika czy coś innego? Darowałem mu wtedy życie, może myślał, że teraz jesteśmy kwita? Zawsze mógł pożałować kuli na faceta stojącego jedną nogą w grobie.

Nie zmienił się jednak. Nie. To jedno wiedziałem na pewno. Nie przestanie strzelać do Na'vi, a być może znienawidzi ich jeszcze bardziej.

Wyszedł i zostałem całkiem sam. Straciłem przytomność.

* * *

- Mój Boże... Alex, słyszysz mnie? Alex!

Słowa zlewały się w głowie bardzo powoli. Nie wiedziałem jak długo byłem nieprzytomny. Równie dobrze mogłem tam leżeć pare minut jak i kilka godzin. Otworzyłem oczy, a rzeczywistość uderzyła z nową siłą. Mimo bólu.

- Dostałem... - zdołałem się odezwać.

Widziałem twarz Takeshi'ego. Był przerażony i wyglądało na to, że on też nie daje mi większych szans. Gra dla przegranych.

- Chodź - próbował pomóc mi wstać - Zabiorę cię do Piekielnych Wrót. Wciąż...

- Jest szansa? - wstałem głównie o własnych siłach i oparłem się o ścianę. Chyba nie wierzył, że pozwolę się temu tak skończyć. - Takeshi on ma Jane. Leci w kierunku Drzewa Domowego... Musisz coś dla mnie zrobić...

- Co? Co takiego Alex? - rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu - Tu gdzieś musi być apteczka...

- Zainicjujesz moje połączenie.

W pierwszym momencie niemalże zdawał się niedosłyszeć. Pot wystąpił na jego czoło. Mówił nerwowo i szybko.

- Alex... Jesteś w złym stanie. W bardzo złym. Wykrwawisz się. Umrzesz jeśli nie pozwolisz sobie pomóc.

Zrobiłem kilka kroków wzdłuż ściany zostawiając za sobą smugę krwi. Dotarłem do linkera i usiadłem ciężko na jego brzegu. Nie było chwili do stracenia. Zadecydowałem. Życie ich wszystkich za moje. Może, na samym końcu, spłacę dług.

- Jak nigdy w życiu wiem co robię. Pomóż mi przyjacielu. Proszę...

Takeshi opuścił wzrok. Jakaś wewnętrzna walka toczyła się teraz w głowie naukowca. Beznadziejny wybór.

- Przygotuje połączenie. Postaram się utrzymać cię przy życiu tak długo jak się da.

- Dziękuję.

Znalazł apteczkę. Podał mi pigułki. Nie chciałem silnych leków przeciwbólowych. Stępiły by resztki świadomości, a ta była mi teraz potrzebna.

Gdy robił drugi zastrzyk przerwał ciszę.

- Byłem głupcem. Myślałem... - łzy napłynęły mu do oczu.

Błyskawicznie wyjął coś z kieszeni i rzucił na szpitalną tackę. Zogniskowałem wzrok na małym przedmiocie. Widziałem już takie rzeczy wcześniej.

- Nadajnik. - zabrzmiałem tak, jakbym zrozumiał wreszcie dobry kawał.

Jego poczucie winy było zbyt silne. Mimo, że wszystko było już dla mnie jasne, naukowiec nie mógł nic nie powiedzieć. Musiał wyjaśnić. Oststnia, rozpaczliwa próba usprawiedliwienia przed sobą samym choć nie była to jego wina.

- Ja... Poszedłem po raz ostatni spojrzeć... Pożegnać się z avatarem i... I to znalazłem - ręką machnął na nadajnik- i zakrył twarz dłonią. - Mogłem się domyślić. Za łatwo wyprowadziłem avatara z Piekielnych Wrót. Pozwolił mi na to. Wiedział o wszystkim co robiłem potem. O wszystkim.

Stał przede mną człowiek który stracił wszystko. Zamilkł i dokończył swoją pracę.

- Jestem gotowy.

Spojrzałem na prowizorycznie opatrzoną ranę. Odsunąłem się i ułożyłem w maszynie. Zabawne, że gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyłem jednostkę skojarzyła mi się z trumną. O ironio...

Naukowiec przebiegł na środek sali i spojrzał w skupieniu na monitory.

- Namierzę twój komunikator. Będziesz słyszał mnie w słuchawce. - coś jeszcze nie dawało mu spokoju - Alex połączenie może się nie nawiązać. Nie wiadomo czy w tym stanie w ogóle możesz kierować avatarem.

- To zawsze coś nowego.

Zatrzasnąłem nad sobą wieko kabiny. Zamknąłem oczy i odetchnąłem głęboko. Jedziemy... Po raz ostatni...

Byłem tam. Wstałem z ziemi, czułem się jakbym majaczył w chorobie. Głosy były przytłumione. Przez moment patrzyłem na niebieskie dłonie zastanawiając się czy aby na pewno należały do mnie.

- Alex, jesteś tam? - pełen zmartwienia głos Takeshi'ego rozbrzmiał mi w uchu, prawie zapomniałem o laryngofonie.

- Udało się. - powiedziałem to bardziej do siebie.

Wstałem a w okół zastał mnie chaos. Strzały i krzyki wojowników. Świst wielu śmigieł. Wokół na powrót trwała bitwa i tym razem nie wygrywaliśmy. Wreszcie odpaliłem, a myśl, ostra i czysta myśl o kobiecie którą kochałem i rodzinie którą chciałem uratować popychała mnie do przodu. Krok po kroku. Rozejrzałem się błyskawicznie wokół szukając avatara Jane. Leżała tam pogrążona w śnie bez marzeń. Odciągnąłem ją na bok, w miarę bezpieczne miejsce za wrakiem śmigłowca. Ktoś podbiegł. Dobyłem ostrza gotów do walki.

Rozpoznałem w ów Na'vi Raltaw'a. Twarz miał umazaną we krwi. W prawym udzie tkwił odłamek. Opuściłem miecz.

- _Przybyli znikąd. Zaatakowali ogniem. Alexpinbaker... Nie damy rady._ - w głosie Raltaw'a słychać było już znużenie walką.

Takeshi odezwał się w słuchawce:

- Powiedz mu. Powiedz żeby się wycofywali.

Położyłem dłoń na ramieniu rosłego wojownika.

- _Ty i twój lud dzielnie dziś walczyliście, już nic nie zrobimy. Musisz wezwać do powrotu. Riker zamierza uderzyć na Drzewo Domowe. Zabrać Tsahik._

Raltaw wykrzyknął, szczerząc żeby z nieopisanej wściekłości. Syknął jak najdziksze ze zwierząt.

-_ Rozerwę go na strzępy! Polecimy Alexpinbaker! Nakażę wracać ale nie możemy doprowadzić ich naszego domu. Leć. Teraz! Spotkamy się w ój ikran tu jest, nigdy nie opuszczają panów. Widzę cię._

_- Też cię widzę. Zaopiekuj się nią. Śpi._ - wskazałem na avatara Jane. Raltaw w milczeniu skinął głową i przywołał do siebie dwóch wojowników.

_- Ocal nas synu wiatru. _- rzucił za mną.

Bitwa która wrzała wokół teraz wyostrzyła się i przestała być tłem. Na'vi starali się przeciwstawiać stalowej masie zabójczych maszyn. Kto nie uciekał, ginął.

Przeczekałem aż przeleci nad nami skorpion i ruszyłem przez pole walki zostawiając Raltaw'a daleko za sobą. Rozglądałem się na wszystkie strony. Nie mogłem znaleźć Tsteu.

Wnet eksplozja pocisku granatnika odrzuciła mnie w bok. W uszach rozbrzmiał mi przeciągły pisk. Zmrużyłem oczy starając się dostrzec skąd padł wystrzał. Podniosłem się na kolana dobywając łuku.

Zatrzymał mnie ryk Tanhi. Ikran Jane stał na szczycie złomu będącego kiedyś całkiem sprawnym śmigłowcem. Rozłożyła przy tym skrzydła na pełną rozpiętość. Słońce prześwitywało przez cienką błonę.

Wyglądała jakby chciała zaatakować.

Zdążyłem się tylko odwrócić by zobaczyć jak ów dowódca bazy którego przesłuchiwałem tego dnia załadował kolejny granat. Nagle usłyszałem drugi ryk. Głośniejszy i groźniejszy.

Tsteu spadł na żołnierza szybko niczym grom. Dowódca bazy nie zdążył krzyknąć gdy ikran pochwycił go w swe szczęki. Zarzucił łbem wyrzucając bezwładne ciało kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej. Wydał z siebie głośny ryk, przepełniony żądzą walki. To on odnalazł mnie.

Na ziemi wciąż leżał załadowany granatnik. Podniosłem go wiedząc iż może mi się przydać mimo, że w mojej dłoni wyglądał jak dziecięca zabawka.

Wspiąłem się na siodło i upewniłem się, że nie spadnę. Byłem słaby. Ruchy wykonywałem z opóźnieniem. Przymocowałem granatnik do siodła i szepnąłem słabo do zwierzęcia nawiązując więź:

- _Leć Tsteu. Do domu._

Tsteu wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Wydał z siebie cichy pomruk jakby był nieco zbity z tropu. Po chwili jednak rozłożył ogromne skrzydła.

Wznieśliśmy się w powietrze w chmurze pyłu. Teraz widziałem ciasny pierścień jakim helikoptery otoczyły Wielkiego Skalnego Cukierka. Nie prowadziły pojedynczych bitew powietrznych lecz upewniały się, że nikt nie przeżyje.

Wielu zginie. Nie wszyscy dadzą się radę przebić.

Wprawny i dostatecznie szalony obserwator zauważyłby jednak lukę.

Zaraz obok smoka c-21 było wystarczająco dużo miejsca na ucieczkę. Skorpiony dawały maszynie dowódcy pole do popisu. Smok w niczym nie ustępował swojemu mitycznemu pierwowzorowi. Pruł ze wszystkiego i do wszystkiego jak bestia wiecznie nienasycona krwią. Mogłem się tylko domyślać czy Quaritch tam był, choć mógłbym postawić na to piątaka.

Pochyliłem się całym ciałem robiąc w ostatniej chwili unik przed nadlatującym z przodu samsonem. Odwróciłem się i widziałem dobrze jak strzelec patrzał na mnie z otwartą gębą zapominając na chwilę o palcu na spuście. Nie dziwiłem mu się. Leciałem przecież prosto na ich statek dowodzenia.

- Alex lecisz w złym kierunku! - krzyknął naukowiec.

Tymczasem o lewitującą skałę na przeciwko góry rozbił się kolejny śmigłowiec sprytnie poprowadzony między skały przez Na'vi.

Wziąłem głęboki oddech. Wracaliśmy do domu i nic nie mogło nas zatrzymać.

Cała uwaga została potężnego śmigłowca bojowego została skierowana na mnie i dużego skurczybyka Tsteu.

Pierwsze były rakiety. Wybuchały w powietrzu obok nas chybiając celu. Niemal całkowicie oddałem kontrolę ikranowi. Zdałem się na jego instynkt przetrwania. Znaleźliśmy się przed śmigłowcem bojowym niemal widząc białka oczu pilotów i zanurkowaliśmy w dół. Krzyk bestii zlewał się z moim.

Przez jeden moment, gdy skierowali na nas cały ogień myślałem, że zginiemy. Nic takiego się jednak nie stało. W końcu strzały ucichły a pierścień śmigłowców zostawiliśmy za sobą.

Powolna i ociężała latająca forteca nie ruszyła po naszych śladach. Nie mogłem uwierzyć własnemu szczęściu. Przepuścili mnie bo jeden Na'vi nie był wart łamania szyku. Czymże jest jeden szalony wojownik?

Wszystkim.

Tsteu pobijał własne rekordy podczas gdy ja kurczowo trzymałem się jego masywnej szyi. Ostatni dzień mojego pobytu tutaj dobiega konca, pomyślałem gdy zmrużyłem oczy patrząc na schodzące coraz niżej słońce.

Nagle przed oczami mi pociemniało. Na chwilę straciłem władzę nad ciałem niebezpiecznie zsuwając się z siodła. Zdołałem się ocknąć i chwycić w ostatniej chwili.

- Co się dzieje? - przyłożyłem dłoń do laryngofonu.

- Połączenie jest niestabilne. Wskazuje teraz siedemdziesiąt cztery procent i spada. Alex, cokolwiek planujesz... Pośpiesz się.

- Nim zapadnie ciemność - sam nie wiedziałem czemu tak to ująłem.

Wreszcie podniosłem się w siodle aby ujrzeć majestatyczną sylwetkę Drzewa-Domu klanu Tipani. Jego rozłożyste konary skąpane były w krwawej czerwieni zachodu tak jakby wiedziały ile krwi zostało przelane i ile się jeszcze przeleje.

Spojrzałem w dół i dostrzegłem to czego się spodziewałem, a czego tak bałem się tu kiedyś zastać.

Smok c-21 stał na polanie. Ładownia była otwarta, a żołnierze w w PZM'ach uwijali się jak w ukropie. Wytaczali klatki.

Skręciłem i wylądowałem kawałek dalej od Drzewa-Domu, w pobliżu rzeki, żywiąc nadzieję, że pozostałem niezauważony.

Zostawiłem Tsteu i zacząłem biec. Minąłem ciała garstki wojowników którzy pozostali na straży do samego końca. Uczucie znużenia nasilało się z każdą chwilą ale nie mówiłem nic Takeshi'emu.

Wreszcie dotarłem do podnóża drzewa przylegając plecami do jednej z naturalnych kolumn. Panowało zamieszanie. Wszyscy Na'vi byli stłoczeni w ciasnej grupie na środku, wokół wygasłego paleniska. Kobiety, dzieci i starcy.

Cofnąłem się gdy ujrzałem stojącego do mnie tyłem PZM. Było ich więcej ale stąd nie widziałem wszystkiego dokładnie. Ciasnym kręgiem otaczali zebranych Na'vi. Płacz dzieci mieszał się z lamentem dorosłych.

- Kolejni, sir.

Zaryzykowałem i wychyliłem się raz jeszcze. PZM przyciągnął dwóch kolejnych starszych Na'vi. Rzucił ich na ziemię, podnieśli się i dołączyli do reszty.

- Dobra robota żołnierzu. - pochwalił Riker.

Był tutaj. Nie miałem najmniejszego pojęcia jak w pojedynkę miałem ich zatrzymać. Jedyną szansą było to, że Raltaw i Hukato dotrą z wojownikami unikając pościgu. Teraz byłem jednak sam.

Odsunąłem się od kolumny i okrążyłem podstawę drzewa znajdując się przy pnącej się w górę spirali. Upewniłem się, że nikt mnie nie widzi i wspiąłem się do góry ukrywając się za ścianą jednej z wnęk. Dopiero stąd miałem pełny ogląd na sytuację.

Znów to poczułem. Odległe echo przypomniało, że powoli się wykrwawiałem. Wziąłem kilka głębokich wdechów. Zdołałem skupić się na najemnikach.

Cztery PZM'y i żołnierze uzbrojeni w ciężkie karabiny otaczali Na'vi ze wszystkich stron.

Riker stał pomiędzy swoim odziałem a Na'vi nie robiący sobie nic z ich wzrostu, obok dwóch rosłych żołnierzy pilnowało Jane.

- _Które z was to Tsahik?_ - Riker odezwał się w pełnym Na'vijskim. - Które z nich? - Zapytał Jane. Dziewczyna milczała. - Nie chcesz mi powiedzieć?

Boże, myśli, że nie żyję, pomyślałem. Powoli dobyłem łuku i nałożyłem strzałę na cięciwę. Wyszedłem zza kolumny. Nikt mnie nie zauważył. Strzałę wycelowałem prosto w podpułkownika. Tym razem nie mogłem spudłować.

- Ty - Riker wskazał na żołnierza w PZM, - Przyprowadź mi tego chłopca. Tak, tego małego narwańca.

PZM wykonało kilka ciężkich kroków i sięgnęło metalową grabą w stronę tłumu. Na'vi trzymali ze wszystkich sił lecz w końcu przegrali. Z tłumu został wyprowadzony Beyda'amo. Chłopiec syczał i wyrywał się gdy PZM chwycił go za warkocz i rzucił na kolana.

Riker przechadzał się tam i spowrotem, napawając się swoim parszywym zagraniem.

- Zależy ci na nich Jane, prawda? Pozwolisz mu zginąć? - podpułkownik skinął na PZM i żołnierz dobył ogromnego stalowego noża.

Chłopak nie drgnął nawet gdy zimne ostrze dotknęło gardła.

- _Dosyć!_

Wszyscy obrócili się w tym samym kierunku. Na'vi mimo błagań wreszcie rozstąpili się i ku Riker'owi wyszła Tsahik Sänume.

Riker ukłonił się prześmiewczo. Żołnierze również wybuchnęli paskudnym rechotem.

- Tsahik Sänume... Jestem zaszczycony.

_- Masz to po co przybyłeś. Zostaw mój lud. Puść Beyda'amo. - _Tsahik stanęła przed podpułkownikiem bez śladu lęku.

Mięśnie zadrżały. Chęć zabicia wroga była silna lecz nie mogłem zaryzykować masakry.

Wnet do podpułkownika dobiegł jeden z żołnierzy:

- Sir, Na'vi tu lecą! Wiedzą o nas!

- Co? Skąd by wiedzieli? - podpułkownik na jeden moment został wybity z rytmu - Dobrze. Brać ją. Ty pójdziesz ze mną.

Dwa PZM'y chwyciły Tsahik i zaczęły ciągnąć w stronę śmigłowca, za nimi poszli Riker i dwóch żołnierzy którzy trzymali Jane. Dwie maszyny i reszta żołnierzy została. Jeden z nich zapytał:

- Co z nimi zrobić, sir?

- Zabić ich wszystkich. Niech zobaczą do czego jestem zdolny. - rzucił Riker przez plecy zanim się oddalili.

- Nie! - Jane jedną ręką wyrwała się najemnikowi lecz ten jednym szarpnięciem przyciągnął ją do siebie. Sänume też się zorientowała, tak samo jak reszta w martwej ciszy patrzeli jak jedna z maszyn podnosi w górę GAU.

Żołnierz usłyszawszy rozkaz skinął lekko głową. Spojrzał w dół na ogromny stalowy nóż. I poruszył prawą, metalową ręką.

Już w tym momencie byłem w powietrzu po wyskoku z kryjówki. Beyda'amo rzucił się na ziemię, przeturlał i podciął jednego z żołnierzy. Kolbą jego własnego CARB'a zakończył jego żywot w tej samej chwili w którym cięciwa napięta do granic możliwości wypuściła strzałę tak celną i szybką jak się spodziewałem. Uderzyła w owiewkę przebijając ją na wylot. Jedna wystarczyła aby zabić kierowcę. PZM padł na kolana a ja odbiłem się od jego powierzchni w kierunku żołnierza z ciężkim karabinem. Impet z jakim wpadłem na najemnika przewrócił go na ziemię. Sięgnąłem do jego twarzy zrywając maskę. Białka jego oczu rozszerzyły się, ą żołnierz zaczął się dusić. Jednym ruchem wyrwałem z ręki ciężki karabin, przerzuciłem go na prawą rękę i ostrzelałem szybkę drugiego PZM. Pojawiły się liczne pęknięcia lecz żołnierz przybrał pozycję do strzału.

Zacząłem biec prosto na niego i odbiłem się od ziemi w locie wyciągając lewą ręką ostrze. Wskoczyłem na niego i przebiłem kolejną owiewkę. Szkło rozsypało się w drobny mak a miecz przebił kierowcę mobilnej platformy. Zeskoczyłem i otworzyłem ogień do reszty żołnierzy.

Na'vi w tym czasie nie stali biernie się przyglądając. Ruszyli na najemników rozbijając ich jak kręgle. Byli totalnie zaskoczeni nagłym swrotem sytuacji.

I wtedy gdy położyliśmy trupem oprawców usłyszeliśmy krzyk wielu ikranów. Ich sylwetki były już widoczne poprzez rozłożyste konary. Raltaw i Hukato przybyli. Wszyscy wydaliśmy z siebie krzyk który zabrał nam dech i pobiegliśmy w stroną latającej fortecy. Uratować bliskich.

Z każdego miejsca na horyzoncie przybywali wojownicy. Czerwieniące się niebo na moment zakryła chmara połyskujących skrzydeł.

Doganialiśmy ich. PZM osłaniały odwrót zaciekle nas ostrzeliwując. Nie zatrzymywaliśmy się, przeskakując nad kraterami które wyrywały pociski. Z góry sypały się strzały. Sänume szła stawiając opór, przegrała jednak z siłą maszyny.

Jane odwróciła się i zauważyła mnie. Byłem tego pewien, biegłem na czele.

Dotarli do rampy śmigłowca grożąc śmiercią wepchnęli Tsahik do stalowej klatki i jeden z PZM'ów wsunął ją do ładowni. Riker wziął Jane swoim ludziom i zniknął za rampą. Reszta poszła w ich ślady również zajmując miejsca w ładowni po drodze odpowiadając ogniem na strzały.

Zaraz za ostatnim z nich rampa zaczęła się zamykać, a cztery rotory poszły w ruch.

- Nie zdążymy! _Na ziemię!_

W mgnieniu oka Smok podniósł się z ziemi, i nie chowając podwozia obrócił sie ociężale w naszą stronę.

Wypluł w naszą stronę rakiety i ostrzelał z działek obrotowych. W tym czasie wojownicy zaatakowali z góry spuszczając na maszynę głazy. Za każdym razem wgniatały jego metalową powłokę.

Wstałem i z całych sił wezwałem Tsteu po jego imieniu. Zachwiałem się na nogach.

- Pięćdziesiąt procent Alex! - zaalarmował Takeshi.

Zawołałem po raz drugi:

- Tsteu!

Przybył lądując ciężko obok mnie. Spojrzał na mnie. Wskoczyłem na niego i uniósł się w powietrze. Podleciałem bliżej lecącego smoka. Zleciałem w bok uciekając prze serią z działek obrotowych i odczepiłem od siodła zdobyczny granatnik, z jedynym pociskiem.

Wystrzeliłem z wolnej ręki. Pocisk wystrzelił z głośnym "pump", zatoczył półokrąg i uderzył w okolice tylnego śmigła.

Śmigłowiec przechylił się na bok lecz wciąż leciał do przodu. Na'vi w powietrzu nie dawali mu wytchnienia.

W górach Alleluja mieli mieć swój przyczółek, nie dolecą tam jednak nawet by dotrzeć do Quaritcha, mimo to dalej zmierzali w kierunku... Pozyskiwalni Deuterium. Myśl zaświtała mimo ogarniającego umysł otępienia. Stamtąd chcą wezwać pomoc i uciec.

Raltaw znalazł się obok mnie.

_- Tarcza _tego kunsip_ jest twarda ale sprowadzimy tchórzliwych Ludzi Nieba na ziemię_! _Synu wiatru jestem dumny, że lecę u twego boku!_

- _Raltaw lećcie za mną! Wiem gdzie lecą!_

Kilkudziesięciu Na'vi ruszyło za mną, wszyscy w jednym celu. Smok nie oddalił się zbytnio ale trzymaliśmy się w równej odległości od przechylonej maszyny. Wreszcie naszym oczom ukazała się pozyskiwalnia, i wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę jak niewielki jej fragment widziałem.

Moduły i zabudowania przy rzece w których nas przetrzymywali były tylko przedsionkiem.

Za zabudowaniami roztaczał się piorunujący krajobraz. Woda ze wszystkich możliwych kierunków spadała w dół jak do gigantycznego tygla. Na środku wodospadowego kotła stała główna część placówki. Wieża. Prowadziły do niej dwa odkryte mosty. Jeden prowadził z zachodu, a drugi wychodził na północ, w kierunku lasu.

Helikopter bojowy wylądował ciężko na dawno nieużywanym lądowisku dla ciężkich wahadłowców, mających zabierać deuterium w celu tankowania statku matki.

Rampa spadła i z wnętrza wysypali się żołnierze wraz z dwoma pilotami strzelając ze wszystkiego co mieli w górę. Posypały się strzały. Jedna przyszpiliła jednego ze strzelców na wylot. Jeden PZM wytoczył klatkę i prowadziły ją po pasie. Pozostałe trzy chciały zrobić z nas sito. Żołnierze szczelnie otaczali Rikera, który teraz sam ciągnął za Jane za rękę. Zbliżali się do wielkiej bramy za którą leżał zachodni most.

Na'vi lądowali lub walczyli z powietrza. Ikrany porywały żołnierzy w górę i zrzucali z wysokości.

Wrota zaczęły się otwierać ukazując zbudowaną przez Ludzi Nieba ponurą iglicę. Techniczny cud, który nie pełnił już swojej roli.

Odział Rikera był bardzo dobrze wyszkolony i uzbrojony, nie można było im tego odmówić. Błyskawicznie cofnęli się do bramy. Najemnicy rzucili się do wciąż działających pojazdów kołowych i z warkotem ruszyli do głównej grodzi. PZM,y osłaniały ich odwrót zatrzymujac nas jednak tylko na moment.

Tsteu większy od przeciętnego ikrana spadł na mecha z siłą która przewróciła go na ziemię i wgniotła owiewkę w kierowcę. Raltaw i ini posłali w maszynę grad strzał czyniąc z innego najemnika jeża. Trzeci przekalkulował szanse i zaczął uciekać w stronę swoich towarzyszy którzy właśnie otwierali gródź.

Ostatni PZM należał do Hukato wpadł na maszynę z boku i strącił ją z mostu gdzie znikła w kotłującej się wodzie.

Wtem niebo poniosło ze sobą dźwięk spowodowany przez nadlatującą ekipą przechwytującą. Riker musiał już wcześniej się zabezpieczyć na wypadek takiego obrotu spraw.

W tym czasie około dwudziestu najemników i klatka zniknęły za masywną grodzią, która zamknęła się z głuchym uderzeniem, wybijającym się nawet na tle szumu spadającej w dół wody. Zeskoczyłem z Tsteu gdy doleciałem do końca mostu i dotknąłem powierzchni wrót. Nigdy nie damy rady ich otworzyć, pomyślałem patrząc na klawiaturę . Tyko ktoś znający hasło mógł je otwierać.

- Czterdzieści procent - Takeshi starał się utrzymać nerwy na wodzy.

Spojrzałem do góry, z tej perspektywy wieża sprawiała wrażenie jeszcze wyższej.

Obok mnie lądowali inni wojownicy.

_- Tchórze! Skryli się w swoim bezlistnym drzewie!_ - rzucił wściekły Hukato, potrząsając łukiem.

Przybyli po nich, pomyślałem. Spróbują szczęścia. Około sześciu samsonów zbliżało się do wieży z każdą sekundą.

Zerwałem się po raz kolejny do Tsteu i wzniosłem pod ostrym kątem do góry przekrzykując szum wodospadów:

- _Zatrzymam ich! Zajmijcie się _kunsipami!

Stalowe ściany wreszcie ustąpiły czerwieni nieba, rozłączyłem tsahelu i zeskoczyłem na płaską, półokrągłą część szczytu wieży.

Przeturlałem się po ziemi i podniosłem do ramienia M-60. Celowałem w kierunku drzwi dużej windy towarowej. Nad nią stały dawno nie działające już anteny łączności. Tu i ówdzie stały metalowe kontenery sporych rozmiarów .

Kątem oka widziałem jak wojownicy zawiązali w powietrzu walkę z samsonami. Nie zostało nas więcej niż czterdziestu.

Drzwi windy nagle się otworzyły. Palec pozostał nieruchomo na spuście gdy jako pierwsza wyłoniła się stalowa kaltka z Tsahik. Riker cofnął się jak oparzony do tyłu gdy mnie dostrzegł na tle słońca. Milczącego.

Przyciągnął do siebie Jane i przystawił pistolet do jej głowy. Dziewczyna nie zwracała na to uwagi. Zaszklonymi oczyma wpatrywała się we mnie. Jej wargi bezgłośnie wypowiedziały moje imię.

Żołnierze zajmowali pozycję wokół mnie.

Riker przez moment uniósł wzrok gdy dostrzegł pierwszego spadającego samsona.

- Niesamowite jakim jesteś ignorantem! Kiedy dostrzeżesz, że wszystko stracone? Odebrałem ci wszystko, a ty wciąż walczysz!

- Trzydzieści procent!

Ponuro spoglądałem na wszystkich tych najemników. Żałosne namiastki żołnierzy. Prześladowcy słabszych.

- Jeśli cenisz życie swoich ludzi puść Jane i Tsahik Sänume. Powiem żeby odstąpili od helikopterów. Tylko oni. Ty zostajesz tak czy inaczej.

Nagle tępy ból przebił się przez łącze. Potknąłem się niemal przewracając się na ziemię. Przez moment miałem wrażenie, ze widzę wnętrze mojej jednostki.

Najemnicy zaczynali nerwowo patrzeć na podpułkownika, możliwe, że rozważając ofertę.

- Ty tam umierasz prawda? - roześmiał się - Przybyłeś złożyć tu ofiarę? - ponowny szaleńczy śmiech - Nie skorzystam z propozycji Alex. Żegnaj.

Jane niespodziewanie wyrwała się i łokciem uderzyła Rikera w brzuch padła na ziemię a jej usta wypowiedziały bezgłośnie: "Teraz!"

Teraz, dopóki starczy mi sił.

Jednym z ostrzy rzuciłem w najbliższego najemnika. Drugą ręką strzelałem z M-60, siejąc śmierć. Rzuciłem się w kierunku jednego z kontenerów gdy wszyscy otworzyli ogień. Robiło się ciężko. Coś napierało na moją głowę ze wszystkich stron. Kostucha przypominała o nadchodzącym randez vous.

- Dwadzieścia pięć.

Mimo to strzelałem. Byłem celny. Oni nie mogli mnie trafić. Nie po tym wszystkim co przeszedłem aby dotrzeć do szczytu tej wieży.

Tsteu uderzał z góry porywając w powietrze żołnierza za żołnierzem.

Gdy opróżniłem magazynek dobyłem łuku i szyłem ze strzał. To był już ostatni, szaleńczy zryw. Ostatnia strzała opuściła łuk i dobyłem miecza oraz sztyletu Sylwanin. Uciekali na wszystkie strony, a gdy już do kogoś doskoczyłem ciąłem ostrzem.

- Dwadzieścia.

Kolejny samson wybuchł w powietrzu i zapadła cisza. Na moje oczy spływała czerwona posoka. Wszędzie leżały nieruchome ciała, a pośrodku stał Riker, teraz już zupełnie sam.

Zrobiłem krok w jego stronę i zatrzymałem się. Każdy ruch był spowolniony w nieskończoność. Nie nie teraz, myślałem sobie. Jeszcze tylko chwilę...

Jane korzystając z zamieszania siłowała się z mechanizmem zamka. Riker widząc co się ze mną działo odwrócił się i ogłuszył ja uderzeniem kolby w głowę. Tsahik syknęła i doskoczyła do stalowych prętów próbując go dosięgnąć.

- Siły cię opuściły co? Muszę przyznać, niesamowity pokaz. Zapomniałem jak użytecznym narzędziem jest avatar.

Z rosnącym przerażeniem zorientowałem się, że nie mogłem się poruszyć.

- Piętnaście procent. - szeptał do ucha Takeshi - Mój Boże... Nie...

- Banda bezużytecznych niedołęgów - obejrzał się na leżące wszędzie wokół ciała - Wiesz jak się to mawia? Jeśli chcesz coś zrobić dobrze, zrób to sam.

Jeden z samsonów umknął z pola walki i okrążał wieżę. "Zamknij oczy Alex i śnij", szeptała kostucha czułym głosem matki.

Z rąk wypadło mi ostrze i sztylet. Upadłem na kolana.

Riker uniósł pistolet i nacisnął spust. Zamiast strzału zabrzmiało jednak ciche "klik". Jego magazynek był pusty.

- _Zostaw go demonie! Przestań!_ - błagała Sänume. Jane poruszyła się.

- I tak to się kończy Alex. - z cichym zgrzytem podniósł sztylet i chwycił w prawą dłoń, w której wyglądał jak krótki miecz.

Samson zawisł naprzeciwko nas. Słyszałem otwierającą się ładownie i krzyk młodego wojskowego:

- Nie ma czasu, sir! Musimy pana zabrać!

Riker zdawał się nie dosłyszeć ponagleń. Jego oczy były na wysokości moich, gasnących. Przesunął ostrze do bijącego serca.

- Pięć... Procent... - Takeshi zaniósł się szlochem - Alex słyszysz mnie? Jesteś mi bratem, słyszysz?

- Co przekazać Stamphson zanim ją zabiję? Może jakieś miłosne wyznanie? - Riker dotknął zimną stalą mojej skóry. Ledwo to poczułem. - Piękny nóż.

Zapadła ciemność w której ułamki sekund wydawały się nieskończonością. Myśli błądziły po zakamarkach umysłu chaotycznie. Strzępy dawnych rozmów odzywały się echem w pustce.

_Nikt nie powie, że się od nich różniłem._

_Oblizywał się na samą myśl o łatwej zdobyczy!_

_To właśnie miłość. Gdy ktoś nie zważając na wszystko pokazuje ci, że jest nadzieja._

_Nim zapadnie ciemność._

Podniosłem krzyk wewnątrz.

Wszystko przelałem w ten jeden ostatni wysiłek, jeden, ostatni raz światło ustąpiło mrokowi.

Złapałem sztylet za nagie ostrze i odsunąłem od siebie. Z dłoni popłynęła krew.

Spojrzałem na przerażonego podpułkownika.

Chwycił sztylet drugą dłonią, ale przegrywał. Stęknął z wysiłku. Jedną ręką przyciągnąłem go do siebie, a drugą powoli wykręcałem ostrze w kierunku jego brzucha.

- Chcę żebyś go zatrzymał - wymamrotałem - To... Od... Sylwanin...

Ruch był szybki i pewny.

- Sir, musimy... - pilot zamilknął gdy ujrzał śmiertelny cios. - Odlatujemy! Teraz! - krzyknął ktoś z wnętrza ładowni. Gdy samson zniknął ponownie nastała cisza.

Jane ocknęła się, stała z tyłu, a jej oczy nie wyrażały nic poza miłością. Widziałem ją, wyglądała pięknie w świetle zachodzącego słońca.

Bitwa w powietrzu zakończyła się. Ze wszystkich stron zlatywali Na'vi.

Riker zrobił chwiejny krok do tyłu. Spojrzał w dół na półmetrowy nóż tkwiący w brzuchu po samą rękojeść. Chwycił ją i wyrwał odrzucając na bok. Odkasłał krwią na egzopak.

- Nie mogę oddychać. - Być może patrzyłem na człowieka którym był kiedyś Eliot Riker. Jego pełna nienawiści i zniszczenia podróż właśnie dobiegła końca. - A jednak... Jesteś jednym z nich. - Zdjął maskę, odsłaniając twarz. Wziął głęboki wdech, ostatni w Nowym Świecie.

Upadł, a jego wzrok zastygł w jednym punkcie.

Jane podbiegła do ciała podpułkownika i wyjęła z kieszeni mały pilot. Roztrzęsionymi dłońmi wcisnęła przycisk i zamek klatki odskoczył. Rzuciła się do mnie.

W rozmywającym się tle dostrzegłem wolną już Tsahik i reszte milczącej widowni. Ani jedna łza nie spadła po Eliocie Rikerze.

Skończone. Cokolwiek trzymało mnie prze życiu do tej chwili odeszło. Byłem zmęczony. Czas na sen...

- Alex! Słyszysz mnie? Błagam otwórz oczy! Jesteś ranny?

- Umieram Jane. Jest już za późno. Szkoda, że nie mieliśmy więcej czasu...

Klęczała przy mnie i gładziła po policzku. Jej łzy spadały na moje zroszone krwią czoło ale nawet ich już ich nie czułem. Za nią stali inni. Tsteu zawył żałośnie.

Krajobraz skąpany był w złocie i czerwieni, a refleksje barw tańczyły na powierzchni wodospadów. Było idealnie.

- Jane...

- Nic nie mów. Uratuje cię! Zabiorę stąd... - płakała.

- Już uratowałaś. - pocieszyłem ją i uśmiechnąłem się lekko - Pokazałaś mi jak żyć.

- Nie! - płakała- Nie zostawiaj mnie! Słyszysz? Kocham cię!

Zamknąłem oczy gotowy do drogi. Wciąż przebijały się do mojej świadomości echa spoza linii życia. Słowa Tsahik zadźwięczały niczym echo w podziemiach.

- _Czekajcie._ _Jest nadzieja, choć już gaśnie. Niech wróci i wytrzyma. Zabierzemy ich do świętego miejsca! Jane poprowadź mnie do niego. Hukato i Raltaw przygotują się._

To co działo się potem wydawało się pojedynczymi, wyrwanymi z kontekstu obrazami na pograniczy jawy i snu.

Najpierw Takeshi robiący zastrzyk i wkładający mi egzopak na twarz. "Nie pozwolę ci tak łatwo nas zostawić", powtarzał.

Głos głos Tsahik Sänume przebijał się przez czarne i gęste chmury, trzymała mnie w ramionach jak własne dziecko:

_Musimy zdążyć. Wciąż tli się w nim życie!_

_Nikt, nigdy tego nie próbował._

I wtedy ujrzałem świetliste drzewo... Musiałem już nie żyć skoro widziałem takie cudo. Rozległ się śpiew z dziesiątek gardeł, a ja ruszyłem w podróż między galaktykami oślepiającej bieli. Coś się wtedy stało. Poczułem dotyk czegoś... Nie fizyczny, lecz taki który mógłby dotknąć duszy gdybym tylko w nią wierzył...

Mogłem zostać, tu było tak dobrze... Tysiące, setki tysięcy głosów tuliły mnie do snu.

Lecz jeden głos przebił się ponad innymi mimo, że pochodził ze świata który zostawiałem. Jane wyszeptała moje imię...

Wróciłem. Świat nabrał ostrości i barw. Ból i otępienie zniknęły.

leżałem na ziemi, a nade mną pochylali się Jane, Takeshi i Tsahik Sänume. Obróciłem powoli głowę i ujrzałem kilkudziesięciu wyczerpanych już Na'vi. Największy wstrząs poczułem gdy wreszcie zauważyłem moje ciało leżące obok.

- _Życie!_ - oznajmiła wszem i wobec Tsahik, a w odpowiedzi rozległy się okrzyki radości.

- Co oni zrobili? Co się stało? - czułem się zagubiony.

Przestraszony podniosłem się ziemi. Jane śmiejąc się się przez łzy rzuciła się w moje ramiona, a Takeshi wrzeszczał w niebogłosy.

- Udało się Alex! Udało! To niesamowite!

Niebo rozświetlały gwiazdy a światło bijące z drzewa nasycało miejsce prawdziwą mocą. Przytuliłem Jane z całych sił.

- Myślałam już, że cię straciłam. - wtuliła się w moją pierś.

- _Powróciłeś do nas w tym ciele. Na zawsze. _- odpowiedziała Sänume.

Raz jeszcze spojrzałem na dawnego Alexa Pinbaker'a. Nie żył, a jego przeszłość ostatecznie odeszła wraz z nim.

- Dlaczego? - zapytałem.

- _Bo jesteś Tipani._


	20. Pożegnania

**Prolog**

Nie do końca rozumiałem to co zdarzyło się tamtego dnia. Dobrze, że nie byłem jajogłowym bo nie mógłbym nocami spać. Wiedziałem tylko, że Na'vi ofiarowali mi najwspanialszy dar - Nowe życie, które mogłem przeżyć jak tylko będę chciał.

Tydzień po wydarzeniach w górach Alleluja sprawy zaczęły się uspokajać. Wszyscy którzy wiedzieli coś na ten temat nabierali wody w usta lub zapadali się pod ziemię. Selfridge podobno rwał włosy z głowy.

Wkrótce cały epizod nazwano "Incydentem". Skończyło się na kilku linijkach w bilansie pod rubryką "Straty nadzwyczajne". Wkrótce, tak jak niegdyś o Rayanie Lorenzie, przestało się o tym mówić.

Takeshi tak jak zapowiadał wrócił do Piekielnych Wrót, gdzie z miejsca został schwytany. Zgrał się w czasie poieważ następnego dnia wylatywał ostatni prom.

Ja i Jane byliśmy zgodni, że na jakiś czas powinna wrócić i pomagać w odbudowie tego co zniweczyły działania wojskowych. Ustaliliśmy, że Hukato przez jakiś czas zaopiekuje się Tanhi. Zeznania kilku życzliwych osób pomogły wrócić jej do programu i odrzucić podejrzenia. Teraz ona i Harper pełnili zaszczytne role "kretów".

Zaprzestano poszukiwań Alex'a Pinbakera z chwilą gdy pułkownik Quaritch zobaczył ciało. Zapakowano je w plastikową trumnę i wraz z wieloma innymi, w tym Riker'em, miało wrócić na Ziemię.

Obie strony lizały teraz rany i zapanował względny spokój. Wiele strachu odeszło wraz ze śmiercią podpułkownika.

* * *

Na kilka godzin przed wylotem promu Takeshi dał radę się wymknąć. Może ochrona miała nadzieje, że coś go zeżre. W Piekielnych Wrotach wystarczająco było kłopotów.

- No cóż... To by było na tyle.

Staliśmy sami na granicy linii drzew, od strony ośrodka.

- Co teraz zamierzasz? - zapytałem.

- Na pewno nie dam się im zamknąć w pierdlu. Co to, to nie. Został mi ostatni raport do dokończenia. Opublikuje go. Otworze ludziom oczy. - zachichotał cicho - No, no Alex. Spójrz tylko na siebie...

- Będziesz za tym tęsknił? - Zapytałem gdyż trapiło mnie to niezmiernie. jak miał sobie zamiar poradzić?

- Musimy brać to co daje nam życie. Jedna przygoda się kończy, druga rozpoczyna. Moja rola skończona. Może i kiedyś wrócę. Jako ktoś na kogo nie warto zwracać uwagi. - odetchnął głęboko - Będę jednak pamiętał. W końcu byłem jednym z was...

Położyłem dłoń na jego ramieniu.

- Nadal jesteś, bo tylko dusza się liczy. Żegnaj przyjacielu. Bracie.

Potem odszedł tylko raz spoglądając za siebie. Siedziałem tam jeszcze jakiś czas obserwując start Walkirii, a następnie podziwiałem łunę światła która powstała w kosmosie po odpaleniu silników ISV Venture Star 2.

- Takeshi, gdziekolwiek się znajdziesz... Powodzenia w podróży.

Dwa dni później Tsahik Sänume wezwała mnie do siebie. Siedzieliśmy na przeciwko siebie ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. Nos podrażniał zapach tlących się ziół, a lampy koiły swym zwykłym, niebieskim blaskiem. Nic nie mogłem wyczytać z jej dostojnych rysów.

- _Uratowałeś nas... Lecz nie możesz zostać._ - odezwała się powoli i z namysłem.

Opuściłem wzrok pełen zawodu i paniki.

- _Dlaczego?_

Sänume sięgnęła za plecy. Po chwili jej dłoń powróciła trzymając małe zawiniątko. Spojrzałem pytająco.

- _Weź. - _nakazała.

Z szacunkiem wziąłem małe zawiniątko od przywódczyni i za jej przyzwoleniem rozwinąłem je. Moim oczom ukazała się gałązka. Z pozoru zwyczajna lecz gdy patrzyło się dłużej okazywało się, że wciąż żyła. Pulsowała własnym białym światłem. Im dłużej trzymałem ją w dłoni tym bardziej świeciła. Biło od niej ciepło.

- _Co to?_

_- Ten sekret chciał poznać Riker. Pożądał tej wiedzy ponad wszystko. Był taki już wtedy gdy jako chodzący we śnie chciał uczyć nas o broni Ludzi Nieba. Wkrótce ktoś przybędzie na jego miejsce, tak samo zły i szalony._

Drgnąłem gdy nagle światło zmieniło kolor. Teraz gałązka płonęła szkarłatem. Ukryłem ją na powrót zawijając w zdobioną, zwierzęcą skórę.

- _Dlatego muszę odejść?_

_- Wyruszysz dalej w podróż która dopiero się zaczęła, aż do wielkiej wody. Na końcu ścieżki znajdziesz odpowiedzi. Weź to i bardzo smutne ale nie może być inaczej. To twoje brzemię._

Wyraźnie dało się odczuć, że rozmowa dobiegła końca.

Wziąłem zawiniątko i odszedłem. Nikt mnie nie zatrzymał.

Dzień później z samego rana spotkałem się z Jane w miejscu w którym żegnałem się z Takeshim. Wyszła do mnie w ciele avatara. Pocałowała mnie i od razu zapytała o Tanhi. Następnie zasypała pytaniami o większą część klanu.

- Muszę odejść Jane. Tylko na jakiś czas. Mam coś do zrobienia. - wypaliłem.

Uznałem, że nie było łatwego sposobu aby jej to powiedzieć.

- Co? Znowu odchodzisz? Alex przejdę rytuał, pójdę z tobą... - zaczęła błagać.

Przytuliłem ją do siebie.

- Nie Jane. To życie jest równie ważne. Nie chcę abyś robiła to dla mnie. Twoje miejsce jest tutaj.

- A ja nie chcę żebyś znowu odszedł. - zaszlochała. - Proszę...

- Wrócę do ciebie, Jane, przysięgam na wszystko. Będziemy razem.

Odszedłem nie żegnając się. Nie potrafiłbym. Ból zbyt mocno ścisnął gardło.

* * *

- No cóż Tsteu. Polecimy w jeszcze jedno miejsce. - powiedziałem na głos do ikrana poprawiając siodło.

Nim skończył się dzień polecieliśmy do Drzewa-Domu Omaticaya.

Wódz powiedział, że to dobry nóż i kiedyś wróci do właściciela.

Położyłem go delikatnie między poskręcane korzenie i pojedyncza Atokirina wylądowała na rękojeści. Usłyszałem za sobą kroki. Odwróciłem się błyskawicznie. Przypomniałem sobie jak Eytukan zabronił mi pod groźbą śmierci kiedykolwiek zbliżać się do tego miejsca.

To była Neytiri. Byliśmy tam tylko ona i ja. Nie krzyknęła, nie wezwała pomocy.

Przesunęła tylko wzrok na ostrze należące niegdyś do siostry, a jej oczy wyraziły zrozumienie i spokój.

Rayan Lorenz, Lai'pei, Sylwanin i wiele innych którzy już nie byli wśród nas... Duchy naszych bliskich wreszcie zaznały spokoju.

Skinąłem głową na pożegnanie i usunąłem się w cień.

* * *

Skierowałem Tsteu w stronę zachodzącego słońca.

Tylko wprawny obserwator który dostrzegłby nas niknących za horyzontem mógłby zadać sobie pytanie: Coś dobiegało końca czy po prostu dawało nowy początek? Nie ważne do jakich wniosków by doszedł ale...

Mógłby po prostu życzyć powodzenia w podróży.

**KONIEC**


End file.
